Erreur réparée
by Marjo76
Summary: Harry a un jumeau que tout le monde considère comme le Sauveur. Ses parents ne s'occupent pas vraiment de lui. Après l'attaque de Voldemort, il sera élevé par les Elfes des forêts... HPDM, LCKR, BZTN, RWHG...
1. Prologue

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement, JKR bravo à toi de les avoir trouver ^^, mais l'histoire, elle, m'appartient.

Me revoilà avec une autre fic ^^. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez =).

* * *

Erreur réparée.

Prologue :

Alors que Lily Potter était en train d'accoucher et que son mari James lui disait de « pousser », une petite tête châtain froncé sortie délicatement et avec beaucoup d'efforts de la part de sa mère, vers vingt-trois heures cinquante, le trente juillet 1980. Le bébé, une fois sorti, fut légèrement frappé au derrière et il se mit à pleurer. La médicosage-femme prit délicatement le nourrisson qui était un beau petit garçon et le lava. Il avait les yeux noisettes, peu de cheveux, mais on voyait qu'ils étaient châtains.

Quelques dix minutes plus tard, à minuit, le trente et un juillet, une autre petite tête se fit voir, mais cette fois elle était brune, comme James. Lorsqu'il se dévoila totalement, la médicosage-femme, lui fit subir le même traitement que son frère. Ce bébé était aussi un petit garçon, mais il avait les yeux de sa mère, d'un beau vert émeraude. Si le premier était assez grand et bien portant, cinquante-six centimètres pour trois kilos six cent cinquante, le second était bien plus petit et plus maigre, quarante-neuf centimètres pour deux kilos sept cent trente. Les yeux de Lily et James, en voyant leurs deux enfants, brillèrent de mille feux et la jeune maman s'exclama :

-James, je suis si heureuse, ils sont magnifiques !

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, ma chérie, répondit ledit James.

-M et Mrs Potter, comment souhaitez-vous les appeler ?

Ils se concertèrent du regard et se sourirent en se rappelant qu'ils avaient trouvé les noms ensemble et James dit :

-Le premier se nommera : Connor James Potter, et le second : Harry Cameron Potter.

-Bien, c'est noté. Madame, vous pourrez sortir d'ici une petite semaine, car nous devons surveiller la croissante d'Harry. Il est assez maigre pour un nouveau-né, même si c'est assez normal, ayant accouché prématurément et de jumeaux, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais, ne vous en faites pas…

Elle fut coupée lorsqu'elle se rendit enfin compte que personne ne l'écoutait et qu'ils jouaient avec Connor. Harry, lui, restait dans son petit berceau, calmement, sans demander d'attention comme le faisait son frère, une minute avant, en levant les bras pour qu'on le prenne ou qu'on joue avec.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux, ils mirent leurs enfants au lit après les avoir nourris et changés. Ils aimaient beaucoup leur petit Connor, il était tellement joueur, ils aimaient aussi Harry, mais ils ne jouaient pas souvent avec lui, il était si calme. Les mois passèrent ainsi, les deux garçons grandissant légèrement, mais rapidement. Sirius fut proclamé parrain de Harry, tandis que Remus était celui de Connor. Les marraines furent, la meilleure amie de Lily, une fille nommée Amélia Bones pour Connor et une autre amie, bien moins proche, la cousine de Sirius, Andromeda, pour Harry.

Connor se faisait choyer par tout le monde, tandis que Harry restait calmement dans son coin à jouer tout seul, même son parrain et sa marraine préféraient jouer avec son frère. Pour un bébé, il se sentait seul et à son âge c'était étrange de ressentir cela. Il n'avait un an que depuis deux mois et il avait l'impression d'être abandonné. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait. James et Lily s'occupaient de Connor, car ils s'étaient rendu compte que ce devait être celui-ci le futur Sauveur, dont parlait la prophétie qu'Albus Dumbledore leur avait fait écouter. C'est pourquoi Connor passait avant Harry, et que la seule personne ou créature, s'occupant de lui, était leur elfe de maison, Lira. Celle-ci n'aimait pas vraiment le frère de son protégé. A chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise, et Merlin seul sait le nombre qu'il en a fait, c'était elle qui se faisait disputer et qui devait réparer les pots cassés. Pour elle, cependant, Harry était un petit ange déchu de tout amour, elle se demandait comment ses maîtres pouvaient être aussi cruels et méchants envers leur second fils, alors qu'ils s'occupaient aussi bien de leur premier. C'est pourquoi, elle ne les appréciait pas et que lorsqu'elle avait entendu ceux-ci discuter à propos d'une prophétie où Connor serait concerné, elle avait prévenu les elfes des forêts, ses amis de toujours, pour que s'il arrive un jour quelque chose au petit ange, ils soient prévenus et que Harry soit téléporté dans la minute qui suit près d'eux.

Ce soir-là, James et Lily étaient partis à la soirée d'Halloween du Ministère, en laissant aux bons soins de Lira, les jumeaux qui étaient dans leur lit, qu'ils partageaient pour le moment. Lira leur racontait une histoire en regardant surtout Harry, qui l'écoutait avec le plus grand sérieux qu'on puisse avoir à un an et le plus grand émerveillement devant les dires de la jeune elfe de maison. Cependant, à côté, Connor poussait Harry, car il voulait être le centre d'attention une fois de plus et quand Lira allait lui dire de se calmer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et le plus grand Mage noir de tous les temps, entra, vêtu d'une cape de velours noir. Il pointa sa baguette magique, tout d'abord sur l'elfe et prononça un « Repulso » qui la fit s'envoler brutalement vers le mur, où elle se cogna violemment et s'évanouît. Le Mage nommé Voldemort se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux. Tandis que Connor pleurait, Harry semblait calme et curieux. Il regardait ce qu'il se passait avec le plus d'intérêt possible. Voldemort regarda attentivement la réaction des bambins et sembla un instant désappointé devant les yeux verts profonds et emplis d'interrogations. Il lâcha malgré tout un « Avada Kedavra » sur les jumeaux qui étaient collés ensemble, car Connor se serrait le plus possible contre son frère, tant il avait peur. Le sortilège de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ricocha de la tête des jumeaux vers lui. Il se retrouva en poussière, alors que les bambins avaient de légères cicatrices. Connor en forme de « V » et Harry en forme d'éclair.

James et Lily, ayant installés un système d'alarme contre la magie noire, l'entendirent résonner dans leur tête en un bruit assourdissant et ils transplanèrent directement dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ils virent le tas de cendres près du berceau et leurs bébés qui étaient assis dans ce dernier. Connor avait fini par se calmer quelques minutes avant, et Lira se remettait difficilement debout après s'être « réveillée ». Les parents se précipitèrent vers les jumeaux et regardèrent leur front. Lorsqu'ils virent le « V » sur celui de Connor, ils prirent le bébé dans leurs bras et s'émerveillèrent, tant et si bien qu'ils ne remarquèrent nullement la douce lumière bleue qui entourait Harry. Celui-ci se retrouva, le moment d'après, dans un couffin vert clair, au milieu d'une forêt, entouré d'elfes. La famille qui s'approcha de lui, se nommait Chamba. Elle était l'une des deux familles royales vivant dans cette forêt. La deuxième étant obligée de déménager de ses Terres parce que les Moldus avaient déboisés, elles vivaient dans le même château avec chacune leur héritier. Pour la famille Chamba, c'était un petit garçon du nom de Léo et pour les Reteau, la seconde famille, c'était une petite fille nommée Kiara. Les petits avaient environ le même âge que Harry, mais celui-ci étant né en juillet était le plus jeune.

Léo était né en premier, soit le quatre février et Kiara en seconde, le trente et un mars. Le petit garçon était d'un brun très foncé et avait les yeux marron à la limite du noir, tandis que la petite fille avait les cheveux châtains assez foncés et les yeux marron foncés, elle aussi. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'elle était énervée qu'elle se retrouvait avec des yeux tout noir, où l'on ne discernait plus la pupille du reste. Léo était à présent dans les bras de son père et la reine s'approcha un peu plus et prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle le tint à bout de bras afin de l'observer un moment. Le petit la regardait curieusement, il se sentait bizarre et ce parce que sa future maman était en train de tester sa puissante magique. Christie, tel était le nom de la reine, sentit une vague de magie extrêmement puissante pour un enfant de cet âge. Même s'il ne fallait pas l'oublier, il était descendant des plus grands, grâce à son hypocrite de père, c'est-à-dire de Gryffindor, lui-même descendant du plus grand Mage de la Lumière de tous les temps, à savoir Merlin, mais aussi de Ravenclaw, étant la femme de Gryffindor. Il avait aussi hérité de certains pouvoirs de Slytherin, par la faute de Voldemort, mais ce n'était pas un mal finalement.

Les Chamba avaient fait un lien du sang avec Harry, celui-ci avait donc les cheveux moins ébouriffés et plus lisses, le visage plus fin et les yeux en amande, mais il avait tout de même gardé son apparence en général. Son nom complet était dorénavant Harry Cameron Chamba-Potter. Son père, Marek, s'occupait souvent de lui, il le choyait comme jamais il ne l'avait été et lui offrait autant de cadeaux qu'à Léo avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. Tandis que sa mère, elle, était toujours aux petits soins dès qu'il avait mal quelque part, dès qu'il se sentait fiévreux ou lorsqu'il avait un problème d'un autre genre. Harry était enfin heureux, il avait finalement droit à tout ce qu'on lui avait refusé de premiers abords.

Harry continua de grandir en faisant la connaissance de Kiara. Quelques mois après ses trois ans, il se promenait seul dans le château et, au détour d'un couloir menant vers l'aile ouest, ils s'étaient rentrés dedans. La petite s'était alors écriée:

-Mais euh, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!

-Euh… pardon ? S'enquit Harry, désappointé.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit alors la petite comme si rien ne s'était passé et sur un ton parfaitement calme.

-Euh… qui es-tu ? Demanda Harry, toujours aussi surpris de ne l'avoir jamais vue et de sa façon de parler.

-Je suis la princesse Kiara Reteau, fille du roi Phil et de la reine Fabia, et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Je suis le fils adoptif du roi Marek et de la reine Christie, mon nom est Harry Chamba-Potter, mais on m'appelle plus par mon nom d'avant, soit juste Harry Potter.

-Ah, c'est donc toi ! S'exclama la petite fille émerveillée, tout à coup.

-Euh… oui.

Ils continuèrent de parler, de tout et de rien. Harry lui dit qu'il avait un frère qui s'appelait Léo, mais Kiara lui expliqua qu'elle connaissait déjà Léo même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu, puis, au loin ils entendirent :

-Harry, où es-tu ? Harry !!

-Kiara, ma chérie, reviens ici !

Ils se dirent donc au revoir et promirent de se revoir. Harry lui dit donc, qu'il viendrait, le lendemain, au même endroit, mais avec son frère cette fois, ensuite, ils repartirent chacun de leur côté, du même que celui dont-ils venaient d'arriver. Harry était heureux, il s'était fait une nouvelle amie qui était très gentille quoiqu'un brin étrange avec sa manière de passer du coq à l'âne si facilement. Lorsqu'ils se revirent le lendemain, Harry était avec son frère et la petite arrivait toute joyeuse. De son côté, lorsqu'elle vit Léo, elle devint toute timide et lui dit un « bonjour » gêné, tandis qu'elle fit un petit baiser sur la joue de Harry. Ce dernier rit un peu de son attitude qui contrastait avec celle qu'elle avait eu la veille avec lui. Léo, lui, se demanda pourquoi Kiara était si mal à l'aise et pourquoi cela avait l'air d'amuser son frère, mais comme il n'avait que trois ans, il ne chercha pas plus loin. Ils partirent ensuite, jouer tous les trois dans le jardin arrière du château. Il était magnifique et contenait, une roseraie, un mini lac, de nombreux arbres fruitiers et des tonnes de fleurs merveilleuses à l'odeur délicieuse. Ils passèrent un très agréable après-midi, entre baignade, cache-cache, et d'autres jeux d'enfants. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, ils rentrèrent et se saluèrent en se faisant un gros câlin d'enfants et une légère bise baveuse. Kiara avait fini par se détendre face à Léo, donc elle lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue et s'en alla en riant de son côté, tandis que les deux frères repartaient du leur.

Lorsque Harry eu quatre ans, il se leva et toute la journée il entendit des « joyeux anniversaire, petit prince ! ». Cela lui faisait très plaisir, mais il était légèrement gêné, à chaque fois. Dans l'après-midi, il fut tellement heureux qu'il en lâcha un peu de magie et c'est en sursautant d'effroi qu'il demanda à sa mère :

-Mère, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu viens de faire de la magie, mon chéri, mais je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée. Normalement les Sorciers ont leurs pouvoirs vers leur neuf ans et demi ou dix ans. Je suis très fière de toi, Harry, lui sourit-elle.

Harry rougit et se jeta dans ses bras pour la remercier. Il était si heureux, même s'il savait que Marek et Christie n'étaient pas ses parents, il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait pas connaître ses parents biologiques, s'ils ne s'inquiétaient pas de savoir où était leur enfant d'après ce qu'avait dit Lira, lorsqu'elle était venue lui rendre visite, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les elfes. Lira l'adorait toujours autant et lui disait que son frère était pourrit gâté, mais pas méchant, vu qu'il avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait par Lily et James. Harry ne les appellerait jamais « papa » et « maman », il se l'était promis, parce que, pour lui, son père et sa mère étaient le roi et la reine des elfes et ça l'indifférait que ses parents biologiques ne pensent jamais à lui. Lira lui avait aussi dit que son parrain, celui de son frère et sa marraine, étaient vraiment tristes de l'avoir perdu et rendaient de moins en moins visite à Lily et James. Harry était donc heureux de savoir que certaines personnes pensaient encore à lui, même s'il n'était plus près d'eux. Lira était venue pour tous ses anniversaires, mais elle ne restait qu'une heure, parce que, comme c'était aussi l'anniversaire de Connor, elle devait préparer sa fête et elle ne pouvait, de ce fait, pas s'éclipser longtemps.

Sa fête dura très longtemps, il jouait avec ses amis et son frère, parlait pendant quelques secondes avec les adultes afin de les remercier et faisait de gros câlins à ses parents, tout en leur disant à quel point il les aimait. Lorsqu'il fut vingt et une heure, Christie dit aux enfants d'aller se coucher. Elle avait fait préparer par les domestiques du château, des chambres exprès pour eux, se doutant parfaitement que la fête d'anniversaire de son fils allait traîner en longueur, mais elle était heureuse que son peuple apprécie autant le jeune sorcier. Le lendemain, Marek vint voir ses fils et leur annonça qu'ils entreraient tout deux à l'école des elfes de leur village, à la rentrée de septembre. Les deux enfants bondirent donc de joie ! Ils étaient très heureux de pouvoir entrer à l'école et de pouvoir jouer avec d'autres enfants, ainsi que d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, comme lire, écrire, compter, dessiner, lancer des sortilèges de base d'après les elfes etc.…

Les vacances passèrent donc à une vitesse folle. Les garçons avaient été rendre visite à Kiara pour lui annoncer la nouvelle qu'ils avaient appris. Elle eut les yeux brillant de joie, ainsi qu'un sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage et leur dit qu'elle aussi était inscrite. Elle avoua, cependant un peu gênée, à Harry et Léo que ça faisait trois mois, au moins, qu'elle le savait. Les garçons prirent alors un faux air outré pour la détendre et lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et que le principal était qu'ils seraient ensemble. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Le reste des vacances se passa dans la même ambiance amicale et festive.

Lorsque le premier septembre arriva, Harry, Léo et Kiara étaient nerveux, mais paradoxalement, ils sautaient de joie. Ils étaient extrêmement excités de rentrer pour la première fois de leur vie, à l'école. Ils entrèrent en se tenant tous trois par la main, leurs parents derrière eux. Une fois dans le hall, ils suivirent les personnes déjà présentes et se retrouvèrent dans une cour, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, mais de beau, pour les enfants. Il y avait un toboggan, une balançoire, un bac à sable, une marelle… Tout ce qu'il fallait pour bien s'amuser et jouer. Les maîtres et maîtresses présents, étaient tous jeunes et souriant. Même si les elfes étaient de nature simple et gentille, ainsi que jeune et beau, il y en avait certains qui dérobaient à cette règle, mais Harry, son frère et son amie, furent heureux de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas présence de ces énergumènes-ci.

Durant les quelques années qu'ils passèrent à l'école des elfes, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à leur onze ans, ils jouèrent, en premier lieu, car ils n'étaient que de petits enfants, puis ils commèrent leur apprentissage par la lecture et le calcule, ainsi que par l'écriture et le dessin. Ensuite, vers l'âge de sept ans, ils commencèrent à apprendre quelques potions, formules et sortilèges enfantins tels la lévitation d'objets divers et variés, l'attraction de ces mêmes objets ou encore lancer le sortilège de stupefixion et bien d'autres. Pendant ces années-là, ils se levèrent aux aurores et se couchèrent très tôt. Les cours commençant vers huit heures et s'achevant en général, vers quinze heures, ils pouvaient de ce fait, s'amuser durant la fin de l'après-midi, avant de faire leurs devoirs, souvent très simples, comme le sortilège qu'ils avaient appris ce jour-là, ou bien, la métamorphoses qu'ils avaient fait, ou encore la potion du jour, réciter ses ingrédients…

Lorsque Harry eut onze ans, il reçut une lettre de Poudlard. Il fut surpris, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à recevoir cette lettre. Il en parla à ses parents, qui avaient déjà prévu de le mettre là-bas et ils avouèrent donc être la cause de cette lettre, mais que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils avaient demandés de faire une inscription dans ce collège. Néanmoins, Harry était légèrement triste que son frère et sa meilleure amie ne puissent pas venir, et il en fit part à ses parents :

-Mère, je ne veux pas y aller, finalement, car tous mes amis sont ici, et Léo aussi. Après tout, il est mon frère et je n'ai pas envie de ne le revoir qu'une fois de temps à autres, c'est pareil pour Kiara ! Argumenta-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais donc pas, mon ange, répondit sa mère.

-Oui, c'est vrai Harry, calme-toi, nous n'avons jamais dit que ton frère ne serait pas avec toi, reprit Marek. Nous l'avons aussi inscrit, et il en est de même pour ton amie. Fabia et Phil ont décidé de l'y envoyer, pour qu'elle reste près de vous et qu'elle apprenne un peu les mœurs et coutumes sorcières, finit-il avec un grand sourire, qui se communiqua à Harry.

-Merci beaucoup, vous êtes les meilleurs parents que l'on puisse avoir ! S'exclama-t-il à la limite de l'extase.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry, Léo et Kiara étaient intenables, et pour cause, ils devaient, pour la première fois de leur vie, aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Ils étaient excités comme des puces et riaient d'un rien, c'était des hystériques en puissance. Leurs parents qui au début étaient amusés de cette situation, commençaient doucement, mais sûrement par s'agacer. Finalement, le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Harry, pour l'occasion avait revêtu, une belle chemise de soie blanche à manche en débardeur, son short était noir en lin et ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec une mèche lui tombant sur le front, afin de cacher sa cicatrice encore un petit moment. Léo, quant à lui, s'était habillé d'une chemise bleue roi en satin, et d'un pantalon beige. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés avec du gel, et une mèche lui mangeant le milieu du front en forme de piques, était appliquée. Pour sa part, Kiara était vêtue d'une jolie robe d'été blanche avec les manches en débardeur, elle aussi, ainsi qu'avec des motifs en fleurs sur l'extrémité. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en boucles qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur les épaules. Leurs parents s'étaient vêtus simplement. Pour les femmes, de légères robes, pour l'une rose pâle, pour l'autre rouge clair, et pour les hommes, un pantalon blanc pour l'un, noir pour l'autre ainsi que des chemises blanches pour les deux.

Ils se promenaient donc sur le Chemin de Traverse, les enfants avec des sourires béats collés au visage et discutaient avec frénésie de ce qui les entourait. Ils entrèrent, tout d'abord, chez Mrs Guipure, où Harry se sépara légèrement du groupe afin de regarder les vêtements qui seraient susceptibles de lui plaire. Il n'était pas très agaçant à ce niveau, mais il aimait tout de même ce qui était beau. Puis il entendit quelqu'un presque en train de crier, il se retourna et vit un petit blond à l'air hautain, et s'approcha pour l'entendre dire à la vendeuse :

-Non, mais, vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ! Je vous signale que vous venez de ME piquer avec votre aiguille, je pourrais le dire à mon père et vous faire renvoyer !

-Désolée M. Malfoy, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je ne recommencerai plus, balbutia la jeune vendeuse craintive et gênée.

Harry, son instinct ayant pris le dessus, s'approcha et apostropha le jeune blond qui osait hurler pour des bagatelles, telles que des aiguilles l'ayant piquées.

-Pour qui tu te prends, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès alors excuse-toi !

-Et toi, pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, peut-être ? Cracha ledit M. Malfoy.

-Euh… je dois avouer que non, qui es-tu ? Répondit Harry, sincère, mais moqueur, se doutant que la réponse n'allait pas plaire au blond si narcissique de premier abord.

-Comment ?! Tu ne sais pas qui JE suis ? S'étonna le blond, agacé.

-Non, je ne sais sincèrement pas qui tu es.

-Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy ! Siffla le blond, et toi, qui es-tu, au juste ?

-Mon nom, tu n'as pas besoin de le connaître, mais mon prénom est Harry, enchanté de faire ta connaissance, même si c'est dans ces conditions, s'amusa le brun en tendant la main au blond pour qu'il la serre.

Ce qu'il fit. Il aimait bien ce brun qui avait de la répartie et qui lui tenait tête. D'habitude, personne n'osait faire cela de peur des représailles, mais cela énervait encore davantage Draco, qui du coup, se retrouvait pratiquement seul. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Léo et Kiara vinrent chercher Harry qui les présenta au blond. Léo dit ensuite à Harry qu'ils devaient y aller, qu'ils avaient commandés les robes et qu'elles arriveraient par hiboux vers la fin de la semaine. Harry salua donc Draco et ils partirent tous trois, retrouver leurs parents, non loin de la caisse. Ils sortirent, puis allèrent chez Fleury et Bott, afin d'acheter leurs livres scolaires, ensuite, ils partirent pour Florian Fortarôme afin de manger. Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures à déguster, apprécier la nourriture et manger leur dessert. Finalement, ils payèrent l'addition et allèrent à l'animalerie. Là, Marek acheta une chouette des neiges à Harry qui la nomma Hedwige, ainsi qu'un chat noir avec le ventre blanc à Léo qui l'appela Sombra. Phil, lui acheta une chouette, qui à l'opposé de celle de Harry, était toute noire, avec seulement le bout des plumes de ses ailes blanches, qu'elle prénomma Oxya. Ils ressortirent pour se rendre dans la dernière boutique où ils devaient aller, à savoir chez Ollivander, le marchand de baguettes magiques. Arrivés dans la boutique, ils se stoppèrent et attendirent un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme vienne à leur rencontre sur une échelle et qu'il leur dise :

-Ah ! M. Potter, je ne vous attendais plus !

-Comment savez-vous, qui je suis, je suis censé avoir disparu ? S'étonna nettement Harry.

-Et bien, vous avez les yeux de votre mère, répondit le vieil homme.

-Ce n'est pas ma mère, ma mère la voici, répliqua le brun, piqué au vif en désignant de sa main, Christie. Mon père, reprit-il, c'est lui, il désigna cette fois-ci Marek. Et enfin, mon frère, le voici, acheva-t-il en montrant Léo. Les autres, je ne les connais pas, et je ne veux pas les connaître ! Ils ne sont rien pour moi.

-Bien, vous avez raison, bredouilla Ollivander désarçonné devant la verve du jeune homme à nier, jusqu'à l'existence de ses « parents ». Bon, pouvons-nous commencer, maintenant, se reprit-il.

-Oui ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Par qui ?

-Honneur aux dames, répondirent Harry et Léo, moqueusement.

Kiara leur tira, de façon très mature, la langue, faisant éclater tout le monde de rire, et s'avança très fièrement vers le marchand de baguettes, qui alla en prendre une et la lui tendit. Elle fit un geste souple, mais toute une étagère explosa, elle reposa alors brusquement et craintivement la baguette. Ollivander marmonna que ce n'était pas la bonne et la deuxième qu'elle prit, fut la bonne. Elle faisait vingt-sept centimètres et demi, elle était en bois de hêtre et possédait un crin de licorne pour cœur. Elle avait émis des étincelles bleues et argentées. Léo fut le suivant et s'avança. Il prit la baguette que lui présenta Ollivander et, tout de suite, des étincelles vertes et blanches en sortirent. Elle faisait vingt-neuf centimètres, était en bois de saule et contenait, en son cœur, une plume d'hippogriffe. Enfin, ce fut le tour d'Harry. Il dû essayer trois baguettes avant de trouver la bonne et, de ce fait, il fit exploser plusieurs étagères, remplies de baguettes ainsi qu'un bocal à poissons. Mais, lorsqu'il prit la baguette tendue par Ollivander, pour la troisième fois consécutive, après avoir vaguement entendu le vendeur marmonner, une fois de plus, il sentit un flot intense de magie se déverser de la baguette vers son bras et des étincelles rouges, jaunes et vertes claires jaillirent du bout de celle-ci. Le marchand s'exclama alors :

-Étrange, très étrange !

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, je vous prie ? Demanda Marek, intrigué par l'air pensif et légèrement surpris d'Ollivander.

-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendues M. Chamba, or, il se trouve que le phénix qui a fourni la plume qui sert de cœur à la baguette de votre fils, a fourni une seule autre plume. C'est pourquoi, il est étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui lui soit convenue, en sachant parfaitement, que celle qui lui a fait sa cicatrice est comme sa jumelle, car elle possède la seconde plume.

-Effectivement, c'est assez mystérieux.

Sur cette entrefaite, ils sortirent et rentrèrent avec tous leurs paquets en poches, dans leur forêt. Pour les enfants, le mois d'août allait être long, parce qu'ils avaient vraiment hâte d'aller à Poudlard, malgré le fait que Harry ne veuille pas particulièrement revoir son frère, qui entrerait lui aussi en première année. Sur ce, leurs vacances continuaient et ils en étaient tout de même heureux, car ils pourraient encore s'amuser avec leurs amis et faire de la magie, comme bon leur semblait.

A suivre...

* * *

**J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus, review please ? ^^**

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma chère bêta, Line ^^, merci à toi =).**


	2. chapter 1

Coucou à tous et à toutes !! ^^ Je suis extrêmement contente que le prologue de ma fic vous ait tant plu, merci à Julie que je ne pouvais pas remercier par mail,

je suis très contente qu'elle t'ait plu et voici la suite que tu attendais ^^.

Je remercie également, tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes et leur favoris =).

Dislaimer: Je rappelle que malheureusement, les plus part des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas --', mais bel et bien à JKR =).

Bref, tout cela pour dire que, voici la suite, tant attendue, que je mets avec un petit peu d'avance pour vous remercier ^^, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le prologue ^^. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :

* * *

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Nous étions le premier septembre, enfin, et Harry ainsi que Léo et Kiara, étaient d'une impatience rare. Ils avaient attendu seulement deux semaines après le Chemin de Traverse mais celui-ci leur semblait à des années lumières tellement ils étaient excités. Harry se préparait dans sa chambre. Après avoir pris une douche relativement rapide, il se vêtit d'une chemise bleue claire qu'il laissa en dehors de son pantalon bleu roi et il coiffa ses cheveux de la même manière qu'il y a deux semaines, ce qui lui prit une dizaine de minutes, car il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se les peigner. Léo, de son côté, s'était levé plus tard, vers six heures quarante-cinq. Pour lui, la vie était calme, on ne devait pas se presser, c'est pourquoi il mit une bonne heure pour se doucher, une demi-heure pour choisir ses vêtements et pour s'habiller et une autre heure pour se coiffer de son habituelle coupe avec ses cheveux lui revenant sur le front. Cependant lorsqu'il entendit un retentissement « Léo, dépêche-toi, bon sang, on va être en retard, si ça continue ! », il termina en vitesse. Kiara, quant à elle, fut levée avant tout le monde, vers six heures. Elle aimait prendre son temps dans la douche et pourquoi pas un bain si elle avait le temps et c'est ce qu'elle fit en ce jour. Elle se prélassa pendant une petite heure dans une eau réchauffée toutes les dix minutes, puis elle sortit et s'habilla d'une fine robe noire en soie. Elle voulait se la jouer sobre aujourd'hui. Elle se coiffa ensuite les cheveux en une queue haute laissant des mèches éparses.

Elle descendit une fois préparée, comme il se doit pour une princesse, même si elle ne devait pas se comporter en aristocrate narquoise et snobe, elle aimait se montrer distante et froide envers les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Bien sûr, elle ne jouait ce rôle que peu souvent, surtout que chez elle, dans la forêt, elle n'avait nullement besoin de le faire, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, les elfes étaient très unis. Elle s'approcha donc, de la cuisine où les domestiques lui présentèrent son petit-déjeuner, qu'elle s'empressa de commencer. C'était des œufs brouillés et du chocolat chaud, avec des pains au chocolat, son déjeuner favori ! Harry fut le second dans la cuisine, depuis qu'ils étaient amis, leurs parents les avaient autorisés à utiliser les pièces communes du château. Il s'assit et commença à manger d'un air toujours légèrement endormit, puis bien plus tard, après lui avoir hurlé dessus, Léo descendit d'une démarche décontractée et nonchalante, il se posa sur une chaise et débuta son petit-déjeuner. Une heure plus tard, n'ayant pas encore terminé, Kiara lui retira son bol et dit qu'il fallait qu'ils y aillent s'ils ne voulaient pas être en retard. Ils se pressèrent donc d'aller rétrécir leurs bagages afin de les porter plus facilement et redescendirent, là où leurs parents les attendaient et ensemble, ils se téléportèrent, car les elfes ne transplanent pas comme les sorciers et de ce fait, ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître l'endroit où ils doivent arriver, mais aussi les barrières anti-transplanage leur sont traversables. Ils se téléportèrent donc dans une ruelle non loin de la gare King Cross, passèrent le mur et se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express. On entendait les gens qui saluaient en pleurant, pour certains, leurs enfants qui se hâtaient de monter dans le train. Harry et sa famille se rendirent devant une porte de wagon. Là, ils se firent tous face et Harry s'exclama :

-Bon, il est l'heure d'y aller.

-Oui, renchérit sur le même ton d'évidence Kiara.

-Les enfants, lorsque vous serez là-bas, surtout toi Harry, faites attention et ne te dispute surtout pas avec ton frère…

-Ce n'est pas mon frère, coupa avec lassitude Harry.

-Bref, ne provoque pas Connor, sinon, je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir des représailles, mais si c'est lui qui te provoque, là, tu pourras faire comme bon te semble.

La locomotive siffla, pour signifier que le train allait bientôt partir, Kiara dit alors :

-On vous écrira ne vous en faites pas, à bientôt mère, père, Marek et Christie, on se reverra à Noël, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, à bientôt les enfants, vous allez nous manquer.

Sur cette émouvante phrase de Fabia, ils se prirent dans les bras et s'embrassèrent. Quand Harry vint saluer son père, son regard se perdit plus loin que sa silhouette familière et il vit, une femme aux yeux de la même couleur que les siens le regarder, comme s'il était un esprit venu du passé pour la hantée, mais bien vite il détourna la tête et monta à la suite de Léo et Kiara.

Dans le train, ils se cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Ils en trouvèrent un tout au bout et s'y installèrent, redonnèrent leur taille initiale à leurs bagages et posèrent leurs animaux dans les filets au-dessus de leur tête. Kiara et Harry s'assirent près de la fenêtre, se faisant ainsi face et Léo s'assit près de la jeune fille. Ils discutèrent de leur impatience à être au château, de leur excitation commune à voir tous les secrets qu'il conservait et surtout de la Maison dans laquelle, ils pensaient chacun qu'ils seraient réparti. Harry ne savait pas trop, étant un descendant de deux des fondateurs et ayant hérité d'un autre, il n'était sûr de rien, mais il espérait aller dans la même Maison que son frère et sa meilleure amie qui approuvèrent. Kiara, voulait et pensait pouvoir aller à Ravenclaw, tandis que Léo pensait aller à Gryffindor, alors Harry était perdu, mais il verrait bien où il serait, lorsqu'il arriverait.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil déclinait doucement dans le ciel, une jeune fille entra, accompagnée d'un jeune homme assez rondouillard. La jeune fille demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu un crapaud car, si oui, il appartenait sûrement au garçon qui l'accompagnait, qui rougit quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et qui se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre d'un air mal à l'aise. La jeune fille se présenta ensuite, disant qu'elle se prénommait Hermione Granger et que le garçon s'appelait Neville Longbottom. Ils les saluèrent ensuite et partirent continuer leur recherche du crapaud nommé Trevor d'après Neville. Kiara et Léo semblaient très nettement amusés, mais Harry semblait soulagé qu'elle ne lui ait pas demandé son nom après s'être présentée.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Près-au-lard, ils prirent leurs bagages et descendirent du train. Là, au bout du quai un géant appelait les premières années pour qu'ils le suivent et qu'ils ne se perdent pas. Beaucoup étaient fascinés par la grande taille de l'homme, qui se présenta comme étant Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clefs et garde chasse de Poudlard. Les enfants de Sangs-Purs n'étaient pas étonnés plus que cela cependant de voir un homme aussi grand, de même que pour certains Sang-Mêlés qui vivaient dans le monde Sorcier. Hagrid les fit se diriger vers un lac où ils prirent place dans des barques afin d'aller au château. Ils se mirent donc par trois et Harry se mit avec son frère et sa meilleure amie. L'eau était d'un noir d'encre, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un tournant, ils virent que l'eau scintillait de lumière. Ils relevèrent donc la tête et virent, devant eux, Poudlard, leur collège pour les sept années à venir.

Une fois arrivés, ils descendirent des barques et les accrochèrent avec des cordes au montant de bois que lequel ils étaient. Ensuite, ils suivirent Hagrid qui les mena aux Grandes Portes du château, puis il les ouvrit et ils entrèrent tous dans le hall de l'école. Enfin, Hagrid les emmena face à une sorcière à l'air sévère qui se présenta :

-Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe et directrice de la Maison Gryffindor, l'une des quatre que Poudlard comprend. Les autres ont pour noms Huflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin, du nom de leur créateur et des Fondateurs de notre chère école. Bien, avant de vous faire entrer, vous allez m'attendre quelques instants, je dois aller chercher quelque chose, et surtout pas de bêtises !

Elle partit donc, laissant les élèves assez désappointés pour commencer, puis Kiara entendit quelqu'un qui parlait plus fort. Elle fit se retourner ses meilleurs amis et ils écoutèrent ce que le blond qu'ils avaient rencontré était en train de dire à Connor :

-Alors c'est vrai, le célèbre Survivant est à Poudlard.

-Et oui, Malfoy, pourquoi, ça te déplait parce que tu auras de la concurrence ? S'enquit Connor d'un air moqueur.

-Oh, mais non, ce qui me parait étrange c'est que tu aies été accepté avec tes performances minables, car dis-toi le, Potter, tu es un minable ! Siffla Draco.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit, j'avais dit, pas de bêtises, ce qui laissait entendre, pas de disputes non plus ! Tonna McGonagall qui venait tout juste de revenir.

Le châtain rougit simplement, tandis que Draco regardait son futur professeur d'un air hautain. La vieille femme les fit ensuite entrer dans la Grande Salle, où quatre grandes tables étaient placées en parallèle et une table au fond, leur était perpendiculaire. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à cette table, qui était, bien sûr celle des professeurs et ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un tabouret avec posé au-dessus, un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Là, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers les élèves et le choixpeau entonna une chanson qui parlait des qualités de chaque Maison. Gryffindor était courageux, Huflepuff était gentille avec tout le monde, Ravenclaw était intelligente et Slytherin était rusé. Lorsque la musique prit fin, McGonagall annonça :

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir et je poserai le choixpeau sur votre tête, bien alors Abbot Hannah.

Une jeune fille rousse à l'air hagard se présenta et fut envoyée à Huflepuff, puis ce fut le tour de quelques autres étudiants qui furent envoyés un peu partout et elle appela Chamba Léo. Celui-ci se présenta et le choixpeau mit quelques temps à choisir, finalement ce dernier cria « Slytherin ! », le jeune homme fut surpris, mais se dirigea vers sa table en haussant simplement les épaules, il n'était pas à Gryffindor ? Tant pis. Ensuite, McGonagall dit en pâlissant légèrement :

-Chamba-Potter Harry.

Ce nom fit taire tout le monde, Harry s'avança de son habituelle démarche fière et nonchalante et s'exclama :

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire, que ce garçon n'est pas mon frère, en désignant Connor. Biologiquement parlant si, mais sinon, il ne l'est en aucun cas. Celui qui est mon frère depuis que j'habite chez eux, c'est lui, il désigna Léo, et j'ajouterai que je n'ai rien à voir avec Connor.

Sur cette tirade qui surprit encore davantage, il s'installa sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci lui parla longuement, puis fini par dire, « Slytherin ! ». Harry était content, il allait être avec son frère. Il se leva donc et se dirigea tout sourire à la table des Slytherin où il se plaça en face de Léo. Ce fut ensuite le tour de plusieurs nouveaux élèves notamment d'Hermione qui fut envoyée à « Gryffindor ! » où elle alla s'installer. Puis ce fut celui de Draco qui fut envoyé directement à « Slytherin ! » hurlé distinctement et en moins d'une seconde par le choixpeau, puis vint le tour de Connor. Tous retinrent une fois de plus leur souffle, mais au bout de quelques secondes seulement, il fut envoyé chez les « Gryffindor ! » dixit le choixpeau. Ensuite, Kiara vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret en s'approchant d'un pas fier et triomphant, bien que son regard trahissait son appréhension. Elle pris place et McGonagall lui mit le vieux chapeau sur la tête, celui-ci prit quelques temps pour trouver la Maison pour laquelle elle était faite puis s'écria finalement « Gryffindor ! ». Sa table l'applaudit à tout rompre, mais elle faisait à moitié la tête, c'est donc d'une moue boudeuse qu'elle s'approcha de sa table et se plaça en face d'Hermione, qui la salua d'un grand sourire. Puis vint le tour de Weasley Ron qui fut envoyé à « Gryffindor ! » et pour finir ce fut le tour de Zabini Blaise qui fut envoyé après deux à trois minutes d'hésitation à « Slytherin ! ». Dumbledore commença alors un petit discours sur le règlement intérieur de l'école et surtout des interdictions qu'il contenait soit, ne pas s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite, ne pas aller dans l'aile droite du troisième étage et ne pas user de magie dans les couloirs, et s'ils voulaient des précisions, ils devraient regarder sur la porte du bureau du concierge.

Le repas pu alors commencer. Il débuta dans la joie et les murmures, à propos du frère du « Survivant ». D'où venait-il ?, Qui était-il ?… tous les élèves se posaient des questions, bien sûr, les professeurs savaient que les Potter avaient eu deux fils, des jumeaux de surcroît, mais ils avaient cru qu'il avait disparu ou qu'il avait été tué par Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommer. Mais ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient eu tort tout ce temps, pendant dix ans presque, et ils étaient choqués, surpris et indécis sur la conduite à adopter. Harry était à côté de Draco qui semblait surpris par cette annonce. Il avait rencontré souvent le fils Potter, mais il ne l'avait pas le moins du monde apprécié et maintenant qu'il apprenait que le garçon qu'il avait rencontré au Chemin de Traverse était son frère, il était énormément surpris. Quoiqu'à bien y songer, se dit-il, il ne lui avait pas dit son nom parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir avait-il alors expliqué. Draco se rendit donc compte que sans le savoir, il avait aimé la compagnie du frère d'un garçon qu'il haïssait au possible, pour être un fils à papa pourri gâté. Il savait que lui aussi était comme ça, mais il était un aristocrate, donc on ne pouvait pas comparer la noblesse et le bas peuple comme les Potter et ce Connor, il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait essayé d'apprendre à connaître le « Survivant » pour s'en rapprocher sous les conseils de ses parents, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Un mec aussi détestable que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en faire un camarade et encore moins un ami. Cependant, dans le cas de Harry, c'était différent. Il avait l'air simple et il savait lui tenir tête, un très bon point pour lui. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois et pourtant il savait qu'il était différent de son imbécile de « frère », lui-même disait qu'entre eux, il n'y avait qu'une histoire de sang, rien d'autre ! Il aimerait vraiment compter Harry parmi ses amis. Il commença donc une discussion avec lui :

-Alors comme ça Potter est ton frère ?

-Non, ce n'est pas mon frère, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Léo est mon frère, répondit tranquillement Harry faisant sourire ledit Léo et Draco qui était franchement amusé de ce déni.

-Okay, mais vous êtes jumeaux ? Reprit le blond.

-Oui, de naissance et de sang, nous avons les mêmes parents et le même sang, mais sinon, pour ce qui est du fait d'être « frères », je ne suis pas d'accord. Des frères sont des personnes qui se sont toujours plus ou moins connus, qui sont liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme je le suis avec Léo, mais c'est aussi pour cela que Connor n'est en rien mon frère, acheva Harry nonchalamment quoiqu'un brin irrité par les questions qui fâchent du blond.

-Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, moi-même, je ne savais pas que le « survivant », il cracha ce mot, mais le surnom fit au contraire sourire ironiquement les deux bruns, avait quelqu'un d'aussi sympa que toi dans sa « famille » alors que lui-même est un gosse pourri gâté sans noblesse, contrairement à moi.

-Bref, pourrait-on arrêter de parler de ce type ? S'enquit Léo qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.

-Je suis pour ! S'exclama son frère.

-D'accord, dit Draco.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, mais en particulier de ce qu'ils avaient fait après s'être croisés chez Mrs Guipure. Draco leur raconta sa vie en résumé, tandis que Harry et Léo lui expliquaient vaguement ce qu'ils avaient fait, parce qu'ils n'avaient RIEN fait d'extraordinaire, ce qui était assez surprenant de la part d'elfes qui aimaient tellement user et abuser de leur magie, afin de faire des blagues à tout le monde. Ils s'étaient calmés le temps de pouvoir aller à Poudlard, bien qu'ils se soient concertés, avec Kiara aussi, pour faire des farces à Connor s'il venait les horripiler. Ainsi, ils en avaient au mois cinq de prêtes, plus qu'à attendre le moment propice ! Lorsque le repas se finit, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et annonça que les préfets devaient accompagner les premières années dans leurs dortoirs, afin de leur montrer le chemin menant à la Salle Commune et qu'ils connaissent le mot de passe de ces dernières. Harry, Léo, Draco et Blaise, meilleur ami du blond, regardaient partout où ils allaient afin de retenir les moindres détails des couloirs accédant à la Salle Commune de Slytherin. Une fois arrivés, ils écoutèrent bien le mot de passe qui était « snake water », pas très difficile à retenir se dit Harry. Le préfet leur montra ensuite leur dortoir, en bas à gauche pour les garçons et à droite pour les filles. Il annonça aussi que le petit-déjeuner serait servi à partir de six heures trente, tous les matins, sauf le dimanche où il serait servi à partir de neuf heures. Il dit aussi que lors du petit-déjeuner, ils recevraient leur emploi du temps et que les salles seraient inscrites dessus pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent. Les professeurs les accompagneraient la toute première fois et après ils devraient se débrouiller en se rappelant d'eux-mêmes le chemin. Il s'en alla sur ces dernières paroles et les premières années se tournèrent vers Harry et Léo et certains, méfiants, dirent :

-Alors comme ça, t'es un Potter ? Étonnant que tu sois à Slytherin, tu ne trouves pas ?!

-Non pas vraiment, étant donné que je ne suis plus un Potter depuis que mes parents ont fait un lien du sang avec moi. Depuis lors, Potter n'est qu'un nom qui fait partie d'un passé totalement oublié. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien pouvoir aller me coucher, si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

Il attrapa Léo par le bras et ensemble, ils partirent vers leur dortoir. Harry ouvrit la porte et découvrit une pièce spacieuse dans les tons de dominantes, vert et argent, mais aussi avec de légères touches de bleu, de-ci de-là. Harry repéra rapidement ses valises et s'approcha de son lit à baldaquin, de velours argenté. Il déposa ses bagages par terre et en sortit un bas de pyjama bleu roi. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'en vêtit. Il ressortit ensuite pour laisser la place à son frère, sachant fort bien que celui-ci mettrait deux, voire trois fois plus de temps que lui dans cette salle d'eau. Il se coucha ensuite dans son lit et sortit de sa valise un grimoire sur les propriétés de certaines potions très rares et précieuses. Il s'intéressait réellement aux potions, même si ses parents lui avaient dit que c'était ironique, en sachant que James n'aimait pas cela du tout ! Il le lut jusqu'à ce que Léo sorte de la salle de bain, ce qui lui fit une heure de lecture. Il reposa par la suite son livre sur sa table de chevet et dit « bonne nuit » à son frère, puis il se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla très tôt, tout comme Léo. Les elfes se levaient toujours un peu après l'aurore, c'est pourquoi vers cinq heures et demie du matin, on pouvait trouver tous les elfes debout et dispos pour la journée à passer. En hiver, ils se levaient un peu plus tardivement évidemment, étant donné que le soleil se levait lui aussi, plus tard.

Après s'être levé, Harry et Léo allèrent se préparer. Bien sûr Harry y alla en premier, de peur que son frère ne mette une éternité à prendre sa douche et se coiffer avec beaucoup de style, ce qui lui prenait bien du temps car dès qu'une mèche dépassait, il mouillait ses cheveux et les re-séchait pour mieux recommencer. C'était une réelle torture que d'attendre la salle de bain alors que lui était dedans. Harry en avait d'ailleurs fait l'expérience lors d'un voyage qu'il avait fait avec sa famille lorsqu'il avait neuf ans. Il s'était levé et était parti déjeuner, puis Léo ayant fini en premier, il s'était levé pour aller à la salle de bain. Harry avait alors attendu près de deux heures que son frère sorte enfin. Du coup, il ne referait plus jamais l'erreur une deuxième fois.

Il se lava en une vingtaine de minutes et ressortit afin de s'habiller de son uniforme scolaire de Slytherin en soie. Après, il se coiffa légèrement, à présent, ce n'était plus nécessaire de dissimuler sa cicatrice sous ses cheveux, donc il ne mit pas de gel pour les aplatir. A la place, il les laissa lâches et sortit de la salle d'eau alors que Léo y entrait. Pendant ce temps, Harry alla discrètement prendre son grimoire qu'il avait commencé la veille et retourna dans la Salle Commune afin de lire jusqu'à ce que le petit-déjeuner soit servi. Ce qui lui laissait une petite demi-heure. Il était plongé dans la lecture, au chapitre parlant des filtres de mort, lorsque Draco et Blaise sortirent tout endormis du dortoir, suivis par Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle, ainsi que Théodore Nott, qui avaient eux aussi l'air passablement fatigués. Il salua plein d'entrain le blond et le métis et ferma son livre avec amusement, sachant que s'ils voulaient la salle de bain, c'était loupé, parce que cela ne faisait que vingt minutes que son frère y était entré. Lorsqu'il vit le beau blond appuyer sur la clenche de la porte sans succès, il pouffa silencieusement de rire.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent et Harry se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé, pour aller déjeuner, seul, parce que les autres frappaient comme des malades à la porte en sifflant froidement à Léo de sortir et celui-ci était encore dans la pièce. Il venait seulement de sortir de la cabine de douche. Il lui restait encore à se vêtir et se coiffer, ce qui prendrait, d'après Harry, une bonne heure ! Il se rendit donc tout sourire, quoiqu'un brin compatissant, à la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à la table la plus à gauche, celle de Slytherin, et se servi un pain au chocolat, ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud et un pain viennois. Il se délecta de ses mets, avec une lenteur incroyable et une sensualité digne des plus grands, alors même qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Léo fini par arriver, lorsqu'il avait presque terminé son déjeuner. Il prit la même chose que son frère, cependant, ne mangea pas du tout de la même manière. Il but et mangea aristocratiquement, mais rapidement. Les autres premières années de Slytherin arrivèrent et s'assirent en lançant des regards assassins à Léo qui leur souriait innocemment, quant à son frère, il secoua la tête avec dépit et amusement mêlés.

Harry et son frère se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur salle de cours, ils avaient compris qu'ils devaient attendre leur professeur, mais n'en ayant nullement envie, ils se promenèrent un peu dans les deux premiers étages. Vu qu'ils avaient cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, enfin, au deuxième étage, ils trouvèrent la salle de cours et se postèrent sur le mur d'en face en attendant que les autres arrivent. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les Slytherin et les Gryffindor arrivaient avec en tête leur professeur. Celle-ci les regarda étonnée, mais ne dit rien, elle ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Ils allèrent s'asseoir, les vert et argent d'un côté avec en tête, Draco et sa bande, ainsi que Harry et son frère, et de l'autre, les rouges et or, avec en tête, Potter junior, Ronald Weasley et Kiara, mais cette dernière bouscula légèrement Connor et Ronald pour pouvoir rejoindre ses meilleurs amis. Les deux rouges et or la regardèrent avec un regard haineux pour le roux et un surpris pour le châtain. Le professeur s'exclama alors, d'un ton sévère :

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes assis, nous allons pouvoir débuter. Pour commencer, vous allez me montrer ce que vous savez faire, donc vous me ferez quelque chose d'assez simple, comme changer votre plume en bâton, bien, qui veut commencer ?… Miss Granger ?… On vous regarde.

Hermione Granger se redressa donc sur sa chaise et lança un sort très simple, du moins, pour elle et le réussi presque car le bout, au lieu d'être rond et lisse était pointu et rugueux, ce qui la fit rougir un peu mal à l'aise. Puis ce fut au tour du reste de la rangée Gryffindorienne qui ne réussit pas du tout, sauf un peu pour Connor qui réussi à transformer un quart de sa plume. Ensuite, ce fut le tour des rangées arrière des Slytherin, là, ce fut le même scénario, personne n'y arrivait. Les rangées se succédaient et arrivé à Draco, il fit comme Connor, puis vint le tour de la rangée de Kiara, Léo et Harry. La jeune fille passa en première, après que Harry lui ait galamment dit de le faire étant une fille, et elle prononça nonchalamment la formule après lui avoir lancé une œillade irritée. La plume se métamorphosa en un instant et entièrement. Ce fut le même scénario pour les deux frères, mais Harry ne fit que murmurer la formule, il était trop fatigué de réapprendre un sortilège qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il avait sept ans. Le professeur et les autres élèves les regardèrent, pour certains admiratifs, pour d'autres surpris et enfin pour d'autres haineux, comme ce fut le cas de Ronald et légèrement de Connor qui était jaloux de Harry et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui y arrivait et pas lui-même. Ce n'était pas logique, c'était lui le Survivant, alors, non, vraiment, ce n'était pas logique !

Le cours se poursuivit dans cette ambiance tendue au possible, mais bientôt le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de réaliser une autre métamorphose, un tout petit peu plus facile, car elle les trouvait « pitoyables pour des sorciers ! ». Cette fois, bien plus de personnes réussirent leur transformation. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours se fit entendre et ils sortirent. Leur professeur leur indiqua le chemin à suivre afin de se rendre à leur prochain cours, une fois de plus en commun, qui était un cours de potions. Harry souriait d'un air joyeux et près de lui, Léo le regardait amusé, il connaissait la passion de son frère pour les potions et ça l'amusait vraiment de voir Harry se comporter comme le premier gamin à qui l'on faisait une surprise ou à qui l'on offrait un cadeau. Kiara, à côté, les regardait d'un air indifférent même si elle aussi souriait légèrement. Draco, lui, se demandait comment le brun pouvait sourire avec un air aussi béat alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la sévérité de son parrain, en particulier envers les Potter, qu'il haïssait. Lui, savait très bien qu'au fond, Severus avait un grand cœur et qu'il était vraiment gentil, mais il le savait car il était son parrain et de ce fait, il se devait de l'aimer, c'était obligatoire !

Après un trajet de quelques étages à descendre et de multiples corridors à parcourir, ils se retrouvèrent dans les cachots froids et humides de Poudlard. Les Gryffindor n'étaient vraiment pas heureux d'être là, en particulier ceux qui connaissaient le sarcastique et haïssable Maître des Potions.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte et leur professeur vint leur ouvrir avec un regard qui en disait long s'ils osaient ouvrir la bouche et leur ordonna d'entrer dans le plus grand silence. Il se retourna dans une envolée de cape noire et se rendit directement à son bureau. Il s'y assit et regarda ses élèves faire de même. Devant lui se trouvaient ses Slytherin et derrière, les Gryffindor. Cela lui allait parfaitement, il ne souhaitait pas les voir de trop, mais il pouvait aussi garder un œil sur eux en cas d'explosion ou tout simplement de bavardages. Il commença alors son cours :

-Tout d'abord, je dois dire, que je ne veux ni baguette magique, ni incantation dans mon cours ! Pour ce qui est des privilégiés d'entre vous, je pourrai leur apprendre à enfermer la mort dans un flacon ou leur apprendre à ensorceler l'esprit d'un homme ainsi que ses sens… pour les autres, je ne pourrais absolument rien faire, car les Potions sont un art ! Par contre, M. Potter, je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à écrire, mais comme vous êtes le « Survivant » je suppose que vous avez tous les droits. Mais testons vos capacités, dans ma matière, voulez-vous ?… Bien, alors… Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens lorsque je mélange une racine d'asphodèle en poudre avec une infusion d'armoise ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Répondit insolemment Connor. Il n'aimait vraiment pas Snape, ce type avec ses cheveux et son nez gras était un ennemi d'enfance de son père après tout !

-Bien, alors reprenons, Potter, si je vous demandais de me trouver un bézoard, où iriez-vous ?

-J'en sais rien !

-Pathétique !… enfin, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Demandez à mon cher frère, lui il doit savoir ! S'enquit ironiquement Connor qui pensait vraiment que Harry ne savait pas.

-D'abord, je ne suis PAS ton frère, ensuite, en effet, je connais les réponses à ses questions, MOI !

-M. Chamba-Potter, je ne vous ai pas donné la parole, mais puisque vous dites savoir répondre, on vous écoute !

-Et bien, pour commencer, le résultat entre une racine d'asphodèle en poudre et une infusion d'armoise, donne un puissant somnifère, ensuite, on peut trouver un bézoard dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et enfin, il n'y a pas de différence entre le napel et le tue-loup, ce sont les mêmes potions, monsieur.

-Bien, M. Chamba-Potter, vingt points pour Slytherin, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un Potter doué dans l'art subtil des Potions. Heureusement que vous êtes à Slytherin !

-Monsieur, si je peux me permettre, c'est peut-être parce que, comme je le répète depuis que je suis arrivé ici, je ne fais plus partie des Potter, depuis bien longtemps, s'enquit Harry.

-Je l'admets, ce doit être pour cette raison en effet. Quoiqu'il en soit, commençons le cours ! Tonna Snape.

C'est ainsi que débuta le cours, sous la bonne humeur des Slytherin et celle bien moins bonne des Gryffindor, qui venaient d'être battu deux fois de suite par les vert et argent. La tension montait de plus en plus, pendant que les minutes s'écoulaient, car Connor n'attendait qu'une chose depuis la matinée, à savoir, une petite confrontation avec son frère. Dès que la sonnerie retenti, il rangea le plus rapidement possible ses affaires et sortit en attendant son frère, qui lui, prit tout son temps, de même pour toute la petite bande de nouveaux Slytherin et de Kiara. C'est pourquoi Connor attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas le moins du monde. Déjà qu'il exécrait attendre, mais alors dix minutes, c'était une torture ! Lorsque Harry finit par sortir en riant avec Draco, Léo et Kiara, les autres parlants ensemble un peu en retrait, il se rua sur lui. Harry surpris, arrêta de rire et se stoppa net dans son élan. Il le regarda et Connor dit en se moquant :

-Alors petit frère, comme ça on est fortiche en Potions, c'est père qui va être très content, surtout quand il va savoir que tu es à Slytherin !

-Tu sais Connor, ce que tu peux dire, m'indiffère à un point que tu n'oses même pas imaginer ! Et je crois que celui qui est le plus à plaindre entre nous deux, ce n'est pas moi du tout, sur ce je ne voudrais pas prendre plus de ton « précieux » temps. Après tout tu es le « Survivant », rétorqua Harry en insistant bien, sur les guillemets pour les deux mots, avec ses doigts et dans la prononciation.

-Oh mais mon cher frère, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, après tout, j'ai tout ce que je veux et puis mes parents m'aiment, moi ! insista le châtain d'un air méchant.

-Je m'en doute, mais c'est le cas aussi des miens, ne t'en fais pas et je n'ai pas besoin d'être le Survivant pour cela, n'est-ce pas Léo ? Kiara ? Il se tourna vers eux simultanément pour appuyer ses questions.

-C'est clair ! Répondirent-ils en un bel ensemble.

Sur cette dernière petite phrase, tous les Slytherin ainsi que Kiara, laissèrent Connor tout seul au beau milieu du couloir, et allèrent déjeuner. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva le courrier et beaucoup de monde reçu la Gazette du jour, où l'on pouvait voir en première page, une photo d'Harry avec pour titre « Le jumeau du Survivant réapparu ?! ». Dans l'article qui était dans les premières pages, on pouvait lire, en gros, que Harry avait disparu depuis dix ans et que c'était étrange de le retrouver maintenant. Ils se demandaient si les Potter ne l'avaient pas caché durant tout ce temps en le mettant dans la famille Chamba, sur laquelle ils n'étaient pas arrivés à trouver quoique ce soit. Harry s'était douté que son retour allait faire du bruit mais pas qu'ils allaient s'en prendre à sa famille, pas les Potter, après tout, il s'en fichait bien d'eux, mais des Chamba ! Puis, il entendit Connor crier de rage et il reçu ensuite deux lettres. L'une des Potter, l'autre des Chamba. Il ouvrit la première, très curieux de lire ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle disait :

_Mon cher fils,_

_C'est Lily, ta mère. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu jamais donné de tes nouvelles si tu étais en vie ? Nous nous faisions tant de soucis pour toi, tu ne te doutes pas à quel point ! Nous ne savions pas où tu étais, nous t'avons cherché partout sans jamais parvenir à te retrouver. Et un jour, nous lisons la Gazette et l'on te voit en couverture, disant que tu étais de retour ! D'ailleurs qui sont ces Chamba, tu es NOTRE fils et non le leur alors pourquoi affirmes-tu le contraire ? Je ne te comprends pas, d'ailleurs je crois ne t'avoir jamais compris, peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu es parti, je ne sais pas, tu étais un bébé, alors comment as-tu fait, je me suis toujours posée cette question ?_

_J'espère que tu me répondras, et à TOUTES les questions que je t'ai posées, car honnêtement, je suis perdue !_

_A bientôt mon fils, avec tout mon amour,_

_Lily Potter, ta mère !_

Harry en lisant ces quelques lignes paru septique, puis haussa les épaules. Pourquoi se poser des questions, sachant que Lily mentait ? Non, franchement, il n'y avait pas là matière à réfléchir. Il délaissa donc cette lettre pour ouvrir la seconde :

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Cela doit te paraître étrange que je t'écrive alors que cela fait une journée à peine que tu es parti, mais je DEVAIS absolument t'écrire. Je suis sûre que les Potter t'ont écrit après avoir lu la nouvelle, mais surtout, j'espère que tu ne leur feras pas confiance. J'ai peur de te perdre, pour t'avouer la vérité. Ton père et moi avons peur, tout comme tous les elfes, ils t'aiment tous, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère de tout cœur avoir des nouvelles de toi et de ton frère le plus rapidement possible._

_Nous t'aimons très fort, et te faisons de gros bisous,_

_A bientôt,_

_Ta mère et ton père._

Après la lecture de cette lettre, Harry parut ému. Sa mère lui disait clairement qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne les veuille plus, elle et son père comme parents et qu'il retourne vivre chez les Potter, mais comme il l'avait démontré, il se moquait pas mal des Potter, les seuls qui comptaient étaient les Chamba, sa véritable famille, les elfes qui l'avaient adopté en quelques sortes, les Reteau avec bien entendu Kiara et enfin Léo, son frère qu'il aimait très fort. C'est pourquoi il attrapa deux morceaux de parchemin, une plume et un encrier et écrivit aux Potter et à sa famille. Sur la première lettre, il stipulait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Lily ou de James ni aucun autre membre de leur famille et qu'il était un Chamba à part entière. Et sur la seconde lettre, il écrivit à Christie qu'il les aimait tous très fort lui aussi et que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il resterait toujours avec eux, que c'était eux sa famille et qu'il avait répondu aux Potter, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'eux.

Ensuite, seulement, il commença à manger, sans faire attention outre mesure à Connor qui le fusillait du regard, ou à Léo, qui le regardait interrogativement, mais qui n'osait poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue. Kiara, elle, le regardait joyeusement, sachant qu'il ne se préoccuperait jamais d'une famille qui lui avait fait du tort et qu'il aimait cent fois trop les Chamba pour accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'importance aux Potter. Harry, lorsqu'il eu terminé son repas, se leva et alla près du lac, sans un mot pour personne, mais souriant tout de même.

Après avoir achevé leur déjeuner, les Slytherin de première année se levèrent et d'un accord tacite entre eux, se dirigèrent ensemble vers le parc de Poudlard à la recherche de Harry. Ils le trouvèrent à l'endroit où il s'était assit quelques minutes avant, en train de réfléchir et ayant la lumière du soleil lui arrivant en plein dessus, comme un ange sous un rayon de lumière divine. Draco ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, tout comme les autres Slytherin, mais ils ne dirent mot et Harry se retourna, trouvant ce silence désappointant. Il les observa un instant interrogateur, puis devant leur mine, pour le moins surprise, il abandonna et se releva. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le château, suivi rapidement par Léo et Kiara, qui était arrivée entre temps. Les autres Slytherin, voyant l'ange s'éloigner, se réveillèrent brusquement en se secouant la tête et suivirent le trio.

Les cours recommencèrent pour les vert et argent par Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick. Quel petit homme !, pensèrent les élèves en le voyant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent. C'était un des seuls cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec les premières années de toutes Maisons, toutes confondues. Harry était joyeux, il pourrait rester encore avec Kiara pendant ce cours, celle-ci semblait intriguée par ce que traficotait Léo, qui, lui était en train d'ensorceler un morceau de parchemin. L'autre brun et la brune étaient perplexes sur le pourquoi du comment de ce sortilège, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin, et le cours commença. Le professeur leur demanda de faire une chose qui paraissait assez simple, à savoir, faire exploser le pot vide qu'ils avaient chacun face à eux. Tous les élèves se préparèrent et à la fin du compte à rebours de l'enseignant, ils lancèrent chacun une formule différentes, et leur pot explosèrent tous, répandant plein de bouts de porcelaine de ci de là dans la salle de classe. Flitwick se hissa alors sur la pile de livre posé sur son bureau afin d'être assez grand pour être vu de tous, et prononça une autre formule pour faire venir à lui tous les morceaux éparpillés à terre. Il fit ensuite un moulinet avec sa baguette pour les reconstituer tous ensemble, dans une nouvelle forme, bien plus grande. Presque tous les étudiants étaient bouche bée devant ce spectacle, mais les Slytherin gardaient leur masque d'indifférence et Harry, Léo et Kiara se moquaient pas mal de cette forme, aussi grande soit elle.

Leur petit professeur leur demanda alors de refaire la même chose, à plus petite échelle, bien sûr ! Avec quatre pots environ, et la plupart des élèves ne réussirent pas, un bon quart y parvint cependant, Hermione, Harry, son frère, Kiara, Connor, Dean (un Gryffindor), Padma Patil (une Ravenclaw), Justin Finch-Fletchley (un Huflepuff) et quelques autres étaient parmi ceux-ci. Le professeur les félicita en leur offrant dix points chacun. Le cours prit fin quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent tous et les Slytherin suivis par les Ravenclaw se dirigèrent vers les serres. Harry et Léo saluèrent d'abord leur amie et les suivirent aussi.

Arrivés là, Léo se dit : enfin le dernier cours, ce n'était pas trop tôt, je vais enfin mettre mon plan à exécution ! Il était à côté de son frère et de l'autre côté de lui se trouvait Blaise. Il s'était pris d'amitié pour les Slytherin en très peu de temps, mais ils trouvaient qu'ils étaient vraiment sympa lorsqu'ils montraient leur véritable visage ! Bien sûr, il n'arrivait pas à apprécier certains d'entre eux, tels que Crabbe ou encore Goyle et encore pire Parkinson ! Cette nana est vraiment une plaie, pensait-il en se rappelant que le matin, lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle de bain, il avait vu cette pimbêche scotchée au bras de son ami blond, qui semblait réellement agacé par cette marque d'affection. Pendant les premières minutes, aucun professeur n'arriva. Les élèves trouvèrent ça très étrange, puis arriva une petite femme rondouillarde à l'air assez négligé, mais sympathique, elle leur souhaita le bonjour et leur expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire ce jour-là, c'est-à-dire, arroser des plantes vénéneuses. Les premières années la regardèrent avec un air horrifié peint sur le visage, mais s'exécutèrent, après avoir vu les gestes que faisait leur professeur. A la fin du cours, ils partirent tous épuisés mais heureux finalement d'en avoir fini avec leur première journée de cours, ils avaient dû faire face à une « attaque » de la plante de Crabbe, il avait marché sur une de ses racine le bougre !

Une fois dans la Salle Commune de Slytherin, Harry et Léo se dirigèrent vers une table afin de faire leurs devoirs de Potions et de Sortilèges. Ils les firent en une petite heure alors que les autres avaient préférés poser leurs affaires et ressortir pour se balader dans le château ou dans le parc. Dès qu'ils eurent finit, les deux frères mirent eux aussi leurs affaires dans leur dortoir et sortirent à la recherche de Kiara, qui était, comme à son habitude, pour une fille qui adore les livres, à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Hermione et Dean. Ils les saluèrent et s'assirent avec eux. Dean les regarda avec méfiance, mais après qu'ils aient commencé une discussion à voix basse et inaudible, il n'y prêta plus attention et se replongea dans ses devoirs. Léo et son frère attendirent que Kiara ait fini, et lorsque ce fut le cas, ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Une fois arrivés, Léo leur parla brièvement de son plan pour la farce qu'il voulait faire à Connor, bien sûr, ça n'avait rien de bien méchant, mais cela allait être très drôle, sauf pour la personne visée.

Le soir, dans la Grande Salle, au moment du dîner, Léo donna à Kiara le parchemin qu'il avait ensorcelé quelques heures auparavant et celle-ci le fit doucement passer à Connor dans sa robe. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir et, à la fin du repas, Léo fit un petit moulinet avec la main, une explosion retentie alors à la table des Gryffindor. Tout le monde se tourna vers le bruit, professeurs et élèves confondus, et en voyant la tête de Connor après dissipation de la fumée, ils explosèrent de rire, ensemble. Le « pauvre » Connor avait une tête de fille mal maquillée avec des cils trois fois trop grands et des lèvres trop pulpeuses. A bien y regarder, il avait un drôle d'air de Parkinson ! Se dit Harry en ne cessant de rire, tellement la scène était risible. Le professeur Dumbledore, après maints pouffements de rire, demanda le silence et tous se turent même si leurs rires étaient toujours présents, d'un sens, car ils n'arrivaient réellement pas à s'arrêter. Le directeur dit à Connor d'aller à l'infirmerie tandis qu'il demandait qui avait fait cela, il tenta de lire dans la tête de ses élèves, un par un ils sentirent une sorte de présence dans leur tête, mais il ne trouva rien, et arrivés au trio de Slytherin, il fut repoussé derechef de leur esprit, ce qui le surprit grandement et le laissa vraiment perplexe. Dès lors, il congédia les élèves et ils partirent tous vers leur dortoir. Draco suivi de près par ses acolytes, se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune en continuant de rire et en demandant, qui avait pu faire ça. Harry et son frère se regardèrent très amusés par la situation.

Arrivés dans la Salle Commune, les premières années se jetèrent sur le sofa qui faisait face à la cheminée éteinte en cette période de l'année et commencèrent doucement mais sûrement à se calmer. Tous les garçons, à part Harry et Léo se mirent à leurs devoirs en grognant un peu. Après le fou rire qu'ils avaient eu, ils ne voulaient vraiment pas travailler ! Pendant ce temps, les deux frères lurent, pour Harry, son grimoire qu'il n'avait pas encore fini et pour Léo, un roman policier Moldu qu'il affectionnait tant appelé « Sherlock Holmes » (1). Une fois que les autres eurent achevés leurs devoirs, ils se mirent tous en pyjama pour ne pas se faire avoir comme le matin, puis Harry posa son livre et en fit de même. Léo n'arrivait pas à se stopper dans sa lecture, mais lorsqu'il arriva à un moment crucial de son roman, son frère ferma le livre et lui dit qu'il devait aller se préparer à aller se coucher. Léo lui lança alors un regard à glacer le sang tellement, en cet instant, il le détestait, mais il s'exécuta, non sans lui avoir donné un coup de poing, assez fort dans l'épaule. Quand tous furent en pyjama et que la nuit était bien avancée, ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent rapidement.

Le lendemain étant un samedi, ils n'avaient pas cours et en étaient très heureux ! Harry se leva, une fois de plus très tôt. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la journée qui ne faisait que commencer, il en fit d'ailleurs part à Léo, lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques minutes après lui. Il alla ensuite prendre sa douche rapidement et s'habiller, il reprit son grimoire et finit les quelques pages qu'il lui restait à lire. Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa lecture, il fut surpris de voir son frère, lavé et habillé devant lui, dans un fauteuil de la Salle Commune. Il n'avait lu qu'une demi-heure, n'est-ce pas ? Il vérifia et en effet, ça ne faisait que trente minutes et il était de ce fait, encore plus perplexe. C'est pourquoi il demanda à son frère :

-T'es déjà sorti ?

-Ben, ça se voit non ?

-Oui, mais, c'est étrange ! Le moins de temps que tu as mis, si ma mémoire est bonne, était une heure et demie, et là, en moins d'une demi-heure, tu es prêt ? J'ai du mal à y croire, répondit Harry.

-Bah… pour tout te dire, c'est cette histoire de pressentiment, c'est bizarre et donc, je voulais en parler avec toi.

-Ha d'accord, je comprends mieux, ce n'est pas pour faire des économies d'énergie que tu as mis si peu de temps, c'est par curiosité, là, j'avoue que c'est plus logique ! Mais le problème, vois-tu, c'est que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passera aujourd'hui par rapport à ce pressentiment, il est juste là, je n'y peux rien, point !

-Okay, Okay, ce que je voulais te demander, c'est, ça fait longtemps que tu l'as, ou c'est juste d'aujourd'hui ?

-Ce matin, en me levant, pourquoi cette question ?

-Bah… quand tu es un elfe, il murmura le mot, c'est toujours mauvais signe d'avoir des pressentiments de ce genre.

Sur cette dernière phrase, certains Slytherin commencèrent à se lever, ils arrêtèrent donc de parler. Même si cette conversation leur restait en mémoire et tournait en boucle dans leur tête. A huit heures, ils descendirent, tous deux et s'assirent à la table des verts et argent, quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoins par Kiara, qui leur expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas manger, une fois de plus sans eux. Ils sourirent et Harry lui parla de son pressentiment et de la discussion qu'ils avaient eu son frère et lui. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle, mais lorsqu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le Directeur se leva et demanda à ce que Harry le suive dans son bureau et le brun s'exécuta. Après avoir traversés de multiples corridors et montés des centaines de marches, ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille, où deux brun, une rousse, qu'Harry identifia comme Lily, et une brune, étaient en train de patienter. Harry les regarda indifféremment. Le Directeur prononça un mot de passe et la gargouille se mit en mouvement. Ils montèrent tous les marches et arrivèrent dans un bureau où la porte était déjà ouverte. Dumbledore dit alors :

-Bien, James, puisque c'est vous qui avez voulu cette entrevue avec votre fils…

-Je ne suis pas son fils ! Rétorqua Harry nonchalamment.

-Oui, bref, puisque vous avez voulu parler à Harry, je vous prie de commencer, acheva le Professeur.

-D'accord, bien, pour commencer, tu ES mon fils et je ne reviendrai plus sur ce fait ! Ensuite, j'aimerais te dire que cela fait une éternité que l'on ne t'avait pas vu, mais que nous sommes assez déçus que tu ne sois pas comme ton frère, à Gryffindor, mais bien sûr, nous ne te blâmons pas ! Par contre, le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais fait bonne impression devant Servillus, je suis assez content qu'un Potter lui ait montré qu'on pouvait être aussi intelligent que lui dans cette matière détestable !

-Bien, maintenant que c'est à mon tour de prendre la parole, car je n'ai pas voulu vous interrompre, je dois dire qu'il y a beaucoup de points que je dois mettre au clair avec vous tous ! Tout d'abord, je ne suis en aucun cas VOTRE fils, ceux qui m'ont élevé et aimé, ce n'était pas vous, mais les Chamba, ma vraie famille, que cela vous plaise ou non ! Ensuite, je suis très bien à Slytherin parce que je suis avec mon frère, quoique vous en disiez. Enfin, le cours de Potions est un de mes préférés et ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Potter, mais bien parce que je suis un Chamba à part entière, demandez vous-même à Léo, lui et mes parents font partie de l'un des meilleurs clans qui existent dans l'art des Potions. De plus, j'ajouterai que mon professeur ne se nomme pas « Servillus », que ce nom peut faire gamin, d'ailleurs ! Mais le professeur Snape ! Voilà, j'ai achevé ce que je devais dire, maintenant, pourrais-je sortir, s'il vous plait, monsieur le Directeur ?

Pendant le long discours de Harry, personne n'avait osé ouvrir la bouche. Ils étaient tous estomaqués devant le cran du jeune homme qui faisait savoir sa façon de penser à tout le monde. Puis le deuxième brun prit la parole :

-Mais Harry nous t'aimons nous aussi, après tout. Je suis ton parrain et lorsque tu étais avec nous, nous nous sommes toujours occupés de toi !

-Pour ce qui est de toi, je peux affirmer que c'est vrai, tu t'es toujours occupé de moi, mais pour les autres, celle qui est près de toi, et qui est censée être ma marraine, ainsi que ceux qui sont censés être mes parents, ne se sont jamais occupés de moi, ils s'occupaient que de Connor. Après tout, j'étais trop « calme ! » c'est cela, le mot exact non ?

-Comment sais-tu tout cela, tu étais trop petit lorsque tu as disparu pour te rappeler, ai-je tort ?

-Non, tu as raison, même si, je me suis toujours senti à ma place parmi les Chamba, j'ai toujours cherché à avoir des nouvelles de vous. C'est pourquoi j'en ai demandé à l'une des seules personnes qui s'est vraiment occupé de moi, mon cher parrain, et je ne dirais pas qui cela peut être, je vous laisse le deviner ! Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais réellement y aller, mon frère et ma meilleure amie doivent se demander ce que j'ai bien pu faire en moins d'une journée de cours pour être convoqué ! Plaisanta-t-il un peu. Pour finir, j'ajouterai qu'il n'y a qu'une personne dans cette pièce avec qui je suis d'accord pour rester en contact, celle-ci est Sirius ! Bien au revoir, tout le monde.

Il commença donc à descendre sans un regard en arrière. Arrivé près de sa Salle Commune, son frère et sa meilleure amie lui sautèrent effectivement dessus afin de savoir la raison de sa convocation. Il leur expliqua brièvement en leur disant au passage, que ce devait être ça, son mauvais pressentiment, vu que là, il ne ressentait plus cette gêne ! Ils se sourirent tous gentiment et allèrent à la bibliothèque où ils croisèrent Draco et sa bande. Ils s'assirent avec eux et discutèrent à voix très basse, sous le regard insistant de Mrs Pince la bibliothécaire. Ils se turent finalement et chacun fit ce que bon leur semblait, comme ils avaient tous fait leurs devoirs la veille, ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils sortirent dans le parc du collège et se mirent au même endroit que le jour d'avant, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où ils rencontrèrent une fois de plus Connor, mais cette fois, entouré de sa bande de Gryffindor.

A suivre...

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu, une petite review ? ^^**

**Merci à ma bêta encore une fois de m'avoir corrigée chapitre, et je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas écris la note à propos de Sherlock Holmes ^^, je vais donc rectifier cela.**

**(1) Sherlock Holmes : c'est le livre et le détective plus précisément préféré d'une de mes amies =D.**

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt =).  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous ^^, me revoici avec le deuxième chapitre, mais tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous remercier tous pour vos gentilles reviews et vos alertes et favoris, puis j'aimerais aussi remercier les personnes que je n'ai pas pu car elles sont en anonyme ^^ :

**Malida** : Oui en effet c'est Lira ^^. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^.

**Yachiru-chan** : Merci à toi pour ta review ^^.

**JTFLAM** : Oui, t'inquiète, le trio s'agrandira ^^, les barrière mentales sont en effet normales pour des elfes ^^. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira =).

**Calimero** (ton pseudo m'a beaucoup amusée, je dois bien l'avouer lol ^^) : Je te remercie de ta review et espère que cette suite te plaira ^^.

**Némésis** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, le jour où je l'ai lue, elle m'a bien remontée le moral ^^, j'étais assez maussade --'. Bref, je suis contente que le début te plaise et j'espère qu'il en ira de même pour la suite, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptait pas arrêter ma fic, je veux la finir ^^.

**Hisha** : Je suis vraiment contente que les deux premiers chapitres de ma fic te plaise et ne t'inquiètes pas, voici la suite ^^, j'espère ne pas te décevoir, bonne lecture à toi ^^.

Voilà =) maintenant que je vous ai tous remercier comme il se doit, place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

Les Slytherin se retrouvaient contre les Gryffindor. Ils se regardaient tous en chiens de faïence Ron et Blaise, se fixaient comme s'ils allaient se sautaient dessus, il en allait de même pour Draco et Seamus, mais surtout pour Connor qui fulminait sur place en observant d'un œil mauvais son petit frère. Harry, contrairement à toute attente de sa part, continua son chemin sans adresser un regard à celui qui était censé être son grand-frère. Léo et Kiara, reprirent leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée et suivirent Harry. Mais Connor, ne le voyant pas de cette manière, se mit en travers du chemin de Harry. Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il était un grain de poussière sur ses vêtements, donc de façon très ennuyée ! Le châtain lui envoya alors un regard glacial et serra et desserra plusieurs fois de suite, les poings convulsivement, il sortit ensuite sa baguette magique et, au moment où il voulu jeter un sort à Harry, il fut envoyé à quelques mètres, en plein dans le mur d'en face. Léo, qui avait été bien plus rapide que Connor, avait attrapé sa baguette, dès qu'il avait senti la tension qui émanait de lui. Lorsqu'il avait vu que le châtain était prêt à lancer un sort à son petit frère, il avait riposté avec véhémence, lui qui en temps habituels, ne s'occupait pas des bagarres. Il lui avait alors lancé un « _Repulso_ » qui l'avait fait voler jusqu'au mur. Il était à présent, par terre, à demi conscient. Harry continua alors son chemin, sans plus prêter attention outre mesure à ce garçon. Léo fit de même après avoir rangé sa baguette et Kiara les suivit. Draco et Blaise mirent plus longtemps à revenir, ils n'avaient nullement envie de se battre (on est Slytherin ou on ne l'est pas !) mais, ils n'avaient pas non plus envie que ces Griffys de malheur leur prennent la tête.

Ils entrèrent donc tous les uns à la suite des autres dans la Grande Salle, sous les regards tantôt envieux de certains, tantôt haineux et jaloux d'autres. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table et Kiara vint à la table des Slytherin, n'aillant pas envie de se retrouver seule à sa table. Hermione était sympa… mais elle préférait nettement être en présence de ses meilleurs amis et accessoirement amis d'enfance. Ils parlèrent encore de la discussion qu'Harry avait eu avec les Potter et son parrain, ainsi que sa marraine. Léo était très heureux de la tournure de leur conversation ou plutôt dispute serait le terme exact. Draco se demandait comment son ami brun pouvait se comporter si sereinement devant ce saligaud de Potter et ses imbéciles de parents, qui avaient eu l'audace de le laisser disparaître ! Il lui fit part de cette réflexion, celui-ci lui dit simplement qu'il se moquait de ces personnes, ce qui fit sourire Léo.

Une fois le repas achevé, ils se levèrent tous dans un bel ensemble et sachant que le lendemain était dimanche, ils invitèrent Kiara à venir passer la soirée dans leur Salle Commune. Celle-ci approuva l'idée avec grand plaisir et c'est comme cela qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent les uns après les autres dans la Salle Commune des Slytherin. Les premières années s'assirent alors par terre, sur le tapis vert émeraude près de la cheminée et décidèrent de faire un jeu. Les Slytherin de Sang-Pur proposèrent tout de suite un jeu sorcier, tel que la bataille explosive, mais Harry, Léo et Kiara n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils voulaient faire un jeu Moldu pour une fois, juste pour leur montrer comment les Moldus s'amusent entre eux, sans pouvoirs magiques. C'est pourquoi, après cet argument et nombres de grognements, les Slytherin acceptèrent et ils firent, finalement, un Trivial Poursuit, jeu auquel Kiara et ses meilleurs amis adoraient jouer. Les Sang-Purs virent pour la première fois ce jeu et au début le trouvèrent ennuyeux, car on n'y jouait pas avec de la magie, mais plus les tours et les questions passaient, plus ils s'y intéressaient et s'amusaient. A la fin de la partie, contre toute attente, ce fut Draco qui remporta la partie. Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois et allèrent finalement se coucher vers deux heures du matin.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était tôt, plus tôt que d'habitude, il n'arrivait plus à dormir et avait que très peu dormit, mais s'en moquait. Il se leva et prit des vêtements afin de s'habiller. Il entra dans la salle de bains et se lava, puis sortit et partit faire un tour dehors. Il avait une envie subite d'aller se promener dans la forêt, il ne savait d'où lui venait cette brusque envie, mais il y alla. Dans les couloirs, il eut la chance de ne rencontrer personne, il fit attention aux environs, mais dès qu'il tournait dans un nouveau corridor, aucun professeur ni aucun élève n'était là, il devait être le seul fou à s'être levé à cette heure-ci, pensa-t-il ! Mais il avait la forêt en tête et savait que tant qu'il n'y aurait pas été jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui le chiffonnait tant dans cette forêt, il ne pourrait pas être tranquille une seconde. C'est pour cette raison, que quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva en plein cœur des bois. Là, il vit quelque chose de magnifique, une licorne ! Il n'en avait jamais vu, c'était un privilège d'en voir, c'était bien connu ! La licorne était blanche brillante, avec une crinière et une queue argentées toutes les deux. Il pensa que cette créature était la plus belle qui lui est était donné de voir un jour. Celle-ci le fixa un moment, avant qu'il n'entende une voix murmurer dans sa tête « Enfant qui a survécu ! Enfant qui a survécu ! ». Il regarda intensément la licorne et lui demanda :

-C'est toi qui m'a parlé ?

-Oui, c'était moi, enfant qui a survécu !

-Euh… mon nom c'est Harry. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

-Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommer te cherche, il se nourrit de mes sœurs et de mes filles, afin de pouvoir vivre, tu dois l'arrêter, je t'en prie ! Sinon, il risque de toutes nous tuer, s'il te plait Harry, sauve-nous !

-Voldemort est revenu ?! Comment cela se fait-il ? Je pensais qu'il était mort !

-Non, il a survécu lui aussi. Il est faible et doit de se fait se nourrir de notre sang, mais il est en vie, et tu dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour vous, comme pour nous !

-Comment cela pour nous ?

-Je ne dois pas en parler, mais tu trouveras tout seul, tu es un elfe, tu es malin et rusé, je te fais confiance, mais pourras-tu arriver à tuer cette chose qui nous tue ?

-J'espère pouvoir, et je promets de faire de mon mieux.

-Merci à toi, jeune Harry, nous nous reverrons, au revoir !

Sur cette dernière phrase, la licorne partit au gallot avec une grâce sans pareil. Le brun fit alors demi-tour, troublé et anxieux pour les évènements à venir. Il savait que la licorne disait vrai en lui expliquant que l'agresseur de son enfance était revenu. Les licornes étaient trop pures pour mentir, alors c'était la vérité. Il était encore dans ses pensées lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle. Il était resté longtemps dans la forêt à ressasser ce qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre. Il alla s'asseoir, sans faire attention à ses amis qui lui faisaient de petits signes et à son frère qui lui en faisait de grands. Il s'assit au bout de la rangée Slytherin et débuta son petit-déjeuner, il ne mangea qu'un toast beurrer et bu une demi-tasse de chocolat chaud avec du miel qui était pourtant sa boisson préférée. Léo, qui avait été surpris de ne pas trouver son petit frère dans son lit lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le trouva bizarre, comme chamboulé par quelque chose, que lui seul savait. Il alla donc le rejoindre dès qu'il le vit sortir de la Grande Salle, seulement cinq minutes après y être entré. Il le suivit et ils atterrirent finalement dans la Salle Commune des verts et argents. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée et l'autre brun s'assit dans le sofa qui était à côté. Il regarda encore quelques instants son frère, sans rien dire, puis en ayant assez, lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Harry lui répondit qu'il avait vu une licorne et qu'elle lui avait annoncé quelque chose d'horrible. Il lui expliqua tout en détail et Léo parut aussi angoissé que son frère.

Draco, Blaise, Kiara, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle, suivi de la collante, mais néanmoins sympathique Pansy, entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Ils trouvèrent les deux frères dans la même position, tous deux pensifs et semblant anxieux. Draco et Kiara se demandèrent tout de suite ce qui n'allait pas, les autres ne s'inquiétèrent pas plus que ça, sauf un peu pour Blaise, qui commençait à bien les apprécier, mais il se détourna bien vite d'eux pour aller s'amuser avec Théo et Pansy, à un jeu quelconque. Le blond et la brune se dirigèrent vers leurs amis et pendant que Kiara s'accroupissait devant Léo, Draco en faisait de même devant Harry. Ils les regardèrent dans les yeux et au final, les deux frères se levèrent et prirent Kiara avec eux, laissant Draco derrière. Celui ressentit un léger pincement au cœur, d'être ainsi mit de côté, mais se reprit bien vite. Ils ne voulaient rien lui dire, grand bien leur fasse ! Il s'en moquait, et puis, peut-être qu'ils lui en parleront plus tard, oui, c'était sûrement ça, songea-t-il revigoré par ses pensées. De leur côté Léo, Kiara et Harry étaient dans le parc de Poudlard et Harry expliqua ce qui s'était passé le matin même dans la forêt à une Kiara plus que surprise ! Celle-ci parut ensuite pensive et perplexe. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures, jusqu'au déjeuner. Là, ils reprirent leur mine de d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, pour Harry, décontractée, pour Léo, indifférente et nonchalante et pour Kiara impassible avec un fin sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la Grande Salle et s'assirent près de Draco et les autres. Le blond les regarda étrangement, mais ne leur dit rien.

Après le repas, le blond prit Harry à part, et lui demanda de lui expliquer, celui-ci refusa plusieurs fois, puis céda sous les yeux de chiens battus qui le firent fondre. Il lui révéla tout, qui il était vraiment, ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même et ses origines elfiques. Draco le regarda bouche bée, il ne pensait pas qu'Harry était… ça ! Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, de toute façon, puis le brun lui fit promettre de ne jamais en parler, jamais ! Le blond promit, mais le brun lança tout de même un sort afin qu'il soit obligé de tenir sa promesse. Draco ne lui en voulu pas, il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un Slytherin normalement, même lui n'avait pas confiance en son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi le brun allait lui faire confiance comme ça ?! Il le comprenait et ne dit rien. Il était déjà bien content, que Harry lui ait dit la vérité donc, il n'allait pas en faire tout un drame. Ils rejoignirent ensuite le reste du groupe et allèrent dans la bibliothèque, car même si le matin, le temps avait été à peu près bien, là, il pleuvait et ils ne pouvaient rien faire dehors ! Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table et commencèrent à lire différents grimoires. Harry sur les licornes, le sujet l'intéressait d'autant plus maintenant, Draco avait un livre sur les Potions avancées, Kiara et Léo avaient des livres sur la DCFM, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore eu ce cours, ils adoraient la Magie en elle-même. Grégory et Vincent ne lisaient pas, ils les regardaient simplement et attendaient, tandis que Blaise, Théo et Pansy étaient retournés dans la Salle Commune, une fois de plus.

Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, dans un silence religieux. Ce fut Mrs Pince qui vint leur dire que c'était l'heure du dîner, sans faire trop de bruit, pour ne pas les faire sursauter, mais ce ne fut pas très utile cette discrétion, pour Harry, Léo et Kiara qui l'avaient sentie s'approcher. Ils le levèrent tous finalement, et allèrent reposer leurs livres. Enfin, ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la Salle Commune des verts et argent. Ils y retrouvèrent Pansy et les deux garçons qui étaient en train de discuter tranquillement au coin du feu. Ces derniers se levèrent et les suivirent. Ainsi tous rejoignirent ensemble en discutant joyeusement, mais impassiblement (c'était des Slytherin après tout !), la Grande Salle. Là, ils allèrent s'asseoir à leur table, même Kiara, pour une fois, alla s'asseoir à la table Gryffindor avec Hermione et les autres. Ils mangèrent tous dans le calme et en murmurant. Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, ils prirent tous le chemin de leur Salle Commune respective, après que Kiara les aient rejoints pour leur faire une dernière bise de bonne nuit.

Arrivés dans la Salle Commune des Slytherin, ils se séparèrent, les garçons allèrent dans leur dortoir tandis que Pansy allait dans celui des filles. Harry y prit des vêtements et les autres se mirent sur leur lit afin de discuter en attendant que le brun ait fini sa douche. Dès qu'il eut achevé de se laver, il sortit et se mit seulement un boxer et un T-shirt puis sortit pour laisser la place à Draco. Le brun se coucha dans son lit et commença la lecture d'un nouvel ouvrage, celui de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal que lui avaient acheté ses parents pour son anniversaire. Il n'avait pas eu le temps (ni l'envie !) de le lire pendant les vacances, il avait préféré s'amuser avec son frère et sa meilleure amie. Lorsque Léo, qui était le dernier à s'être doucher, se coucha, ils éteignirent les bougies et se couchèrent en se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Harry repensa alors aux quelques jours qu'il avait passé à Poudlard pour sa première année, de la répartition si surprenante pour les autres, à la rencontre avec la licorne en passant par la rencontre avec ses géniteurs. Il se demanda alors comment il allait avoir le courage de faire face à toutes les péripéties qui l'attendaient ? Il s'endormit avec cette question en tête.

Le lendemain, ils commençaient par DCFM et ils allaient connaître leur professeur, le professeur Quirrell. Harry l'avait trouvé étrange dès la première seconde où il l'avait vu, mais il se sentit encore moins à l'aise lorsqu'il commença les cours avec lui. Il sentait que sa cicatrice le brûlait, mais il ne connaissait pas la raison, sauf que, dès que Quirrell se tournait, il avait encore plus mal. Le cours se passa sans anicroches, mais il ne participa pas comme dans les autres cours, ce qui intrigua Léo, Kiara n'étant pas avec eux pour ce cours. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Léo rangea ses affaires et sortit en se plaçant à côté de la porte pour guetter la sortie de son frère. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Léo l'attrapa donc par le bras et l'entraîna vers la salle de leur prochain cours qui était Potions. Il demanda à son frère ce qu'il se passait et Harry lui expliqua qu'il avait mal à sa cicatrice pendant tout le cours et que là, il ne sentait plus aucune gêne. Les deux frères parurent perplexes et sans ajouter une phrase de plus, entrèrent dans les cachots pour leur second cours. Là, Harry participa, tout comme Draco, Kiara et Hermione, ils eurent pour les Slytherin vingt points chacun et les deux filles n'eurent droit qu'à une dizaine de points à elles deux. Kiara fit la moue en regardant Harry, puis Léo, mais les garçons lui firent un sourire contrit et désolé qui lui rendirent son sourire en coin.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la Grande Salle et prirent place à la table Slytherin, mais une fois de plus, Kiara alla manger en compagnie d'Hermione qui était toute seule pour une fois et plus avec ces pimbêches de Parvati Patil et Lavender Brown. Kiara ne les appréciait pas du tout, elle les trouvait trop superficielles et trop stupides. Ils mangèrent en discutant tranquillement, puis retournèrent en cours. Les premières années de toutes Maisons confondue avaient cours avec le professeur Bibine, une dame avec les cheveux grisâtres coiffés en piques, tels un balai, qu'elle affectionnait tant. Le professeur les somma de se mettre en deux rangées, les Ravenclaw et les Huflepuff d'un côté et les Slytherin ainsi que les Gryffindor de l'autre. Mrs Bibine plaça un balai du côté droit de chacun de ses élèves et leur expliqua qu'ils devaient simplement dire « debout ! » afin que le balai se place dans leur main. Beaucoup y arrivèrent du premier coup, comme notamment Draco, qui avait déjà fait du Quiddicht chez lui, au Manoir ainsi que Blaise, qui était souvent venu chez lui pour en faire. Harry, Kiara et Léo y arrivèrent facilement eux aussi, mais n'eurent pas à dire « debout ! ». Ils eurent juste à le penser et le balai se plaça de lui-même dans leur paume tendue. Du côté des Rouges et Or, bien évidemment, Connor y parvint sans grande difficulté. Il était un Sang-mêlé vivant parmi la population sorcière alors ça lui parut simple et aisé. Ronald se prit le balai en pleine figure, ce qui fit que tout le monde éclata d'un grand rire, soit moqueur soir amusé ou encore à mi-chemin entre les deux. Hermione n'y arriva qu'à sa cinquième tentative, tout comme Pansy. Les Ravenclaw et les Huflepuff y parvinrent assez vite pour certains et plus tardivement pour d'autres. Grégory et Vincent eurent beaucoup de mal a y arriver, ainsi que ce fut le cas pour Neville qui ne réussit qu'après la vingtième fois. Pour conclure, tous y parvinrent après une bonne demi-heure.

Ils attendirent ensuite en silence que Mrs Bibine leur donne les instructions, ce qu'elle fit en leur expliquant qu'ils devaient attendre son coup de sifflet pour pouvoir s'élancer et qu'ils devaient juste se pencher en avant s'ils voulaient redescendre. Chacun se plaça sur son balai et attendit le coup de sifflet qui n'eut jamais le temps d'arriver, car Neville s'élança en gémissant de peur sous les regards moqueurs de certains, apeurés pour d'autres et indifférents pour le reste. Mrs Bibine paniqua et lui dit de redescendre, mais il lui certifia que c'est-ce qu'il voulait faire, mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Il s'envola alors complètement et tournoya dans les airs avant de redescendre en piqué et de remonter en flèche, pour faire ensuite le tour du château et se prendre les murs, lorsqu'il descendit un peu. Il remonta encore et son balai le fit lâcher. Il tomba alors et son uniforme se prit dans un pic d'une des Gargouilles, ses manches s'enlevèrent et il tomba. Le professeur s'approcha toute angoissée qu'elle était et le releva. Il poussa un grognement de douleur et elle constata qu'il s'était cassé le poignet. Elle commença alors son chemin vers l'infirmerie, puis se tourna vers ses élèves et leur intima de rester sur la terre ferme et que si elle en attrapait un qui ne respectait pas cette règle, il se ferait renvoyer avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Quiddicht ! ». Les élèves parurent inquiets ou indifférents, selon l'élève en question.

Dès que Mrs Bibine ne fut plus en vue, Connor s'approcha de l'endroit où Neville avait atterri quelques minutes plus tôt et s'empara de la boule en verre qui était par terre. C'était le présent qu'il avait reçu le matin même par sa mère qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas de mémoire et que ce Rappeltout lui serait utile. Connor, Ron et Seamus se moquèrent de ce pauvre Neville et Connor affirma qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi les Gryffindor. Dean, qui n'était pas d'accord avec eux et appréciait le jeune homme si sympathique envers tout le monde, mais un peu maladroit et trop timide, préféra rester en retrait et attendre, en fusillant le trio Gryffindor du regard. Comment osaient-ils se moquer de lui, alors qu'il était gentil avec eux ? C'était le comble ! Harry, pour sa part, n'aimait pas que l'on se moque des gens qui n'étaient pas là, et encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient censés être amis avec ces mêmes gens. Il était révolté, en colère et il voulait récupérer l'objet que son idiot de jumeau avait dans les mains, il lui grogna alors :

-Rends-moi ça tout de suite Potter ! Ça fait bizarre de dire ça, pensa-t-il ensuite.

-Pourquoi faire mon cher frère ? Il n'en aura pas besoin, il me semble et puis, tu as bien vu que ça ne lui avait servi qu'à tomber ! Longbottom est un imbécile, t'as bien dû t'en rendre compte, toi, un pur Slytherin dans ton genre ?! Répliqua avec hargne ledit Potter.

-Tout d'abord, la Maison dans laquelle j'ai été envoyé ne te regarde en rien, ensuite, ce Rappeltout ne t'appartient pas alors, pour finir, rends le moi !

-Si tu le veux vraiment, Frérot, viens donc le chercher ! Ricana sarcastiquement Connor qui pensait que Harry ne savait pas voler.

Connor enfourcha alors son balai et partit haut dans le ciel, non sans avoir ajouté au passage « qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? C'est hors de ta portée ? ». Le brun, piqué au vif, enfourcha lui aussi son balai après que Léo lui ai dit de faire attention à ne pas trop en faire, vu les capacités qu'il avait sur un balai. Harry acquiesça et s'envola rapidement pour arriver en quelques secondes devant son jumeau qui fut surpris de sa rapidité. Léo regarda son frère exaspéré, il lui avait dit de faire attention et il ne l'écoutait pas, quelle plaie des fois ! Harry demanda pour la énième fois à Connor de lui rendre le Rappeltout et celui-ci le lança en disant au brun « si tu le veux, vas le chercher ! ». En quelques secondes seulement, Harry arriva à le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fracasse contre le mur du château. Il s'arrêta pile devant la fenêtre du professeur de métamorphose qui le regarda avec stupeur, croyant rêver. Elle enleva ses lunettes, les nettoya et les remit et elle revit Harry sur son balai, dans les airs, en train de faire sauter, d'une main à l'autre le Rappeltout. Elle crut défaillir, mais se reprit rapidement et descendit en ayant une idée en tête.

Harry, de son côté, était acclamé par la foule des élèves de premières années, qui l'admiraient, jusqu'à l'arrivée des professeurs Snape et McGonagall, où là, il déglutit avec beaucoup de difficultés, sentant qu'il allait regretter. Mais lorsqu'il suivit ses professeurs comme ils le lui avaient demandé, il fut surpris de se retrouver devant la salle de son professeur de DCFM qui était en ce moment même en train de faire cours aux élèves de sixième année de Slytherin et de Gryffindor. Le professeur Snape demanda à voir un certain Marcus Flint, et le professeur Quirrell affirma qu'il arrivait. Harry eu une fois de plus cette douleur sourde au niveau de sa cicatrice lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face au tableau. Le brun se frotta légèrement le front pour essayer d'atténuer la souffrance qu'il ressentait. Une fois que Flint sortit, le professeur de métamorphose lui dit que s'il cherchait toujours un attrapeur pour son équipe, elle avait vu les prouesses de Harry et qu'il serait bien pour son équipe. Marcus acquiesça et retourna en classe en disant qu'il l'entraînerait le mercredi suivant, dans l'après-midi.

Le brun revint alors sur le terrain de vol, tout sourire, ce qui surprit tous les élèves. Il alla voir sa meilleure amie et son frère et leur dit qu'il était le nouvel attrapeur de Slytherin. Draco et Blaise, qui n'étaient pas loin, l'entendirent et en furent heureux pour lui, ainsi, ils lui sautèrent dessus puis se décalèrent et l'applaudirent. Le professeur de vol, Mrs Bibine, revint finalement, et fut étonnée de voir tous ces élèves de Slytherin, plus certains de Gryffindor applaudirent le jeune Chamba-Potter, tandis que les autres Gryffindor faisaient une tête de six pieds de long. Elle demanda la raison de cette euphorie et Harry vint lui expliquer en quelques phrases, qu'il avait été pris dans l'équipe de Quiddicht après avoir empêché Connor de casser le Rappeltout de Neville. Elle parut en colère, ce qui inquiéta grandement le brun, mais finalement, elle se tourna vers Connor et lui dit qu'il aurait une retenue de deux heures, ce mercredi, en sa compagnie, pour nettoyer les balais et leur local. Le châtain grogna de mécontentement, il jeta un regard noir foudroyant à Harry qui lui rendit un regard impassible. Le professeur demanda à ses élèves de reprendre place près de leur balai et de redire « debout ! » ils y parvinrent tous en même temps et enfourchèrent ceux-ci. Mrs Bibine donna le coup de sifflet et ils s'élancèrent dans les airs. Ils firent quelques pirouettes pour certains et pour d'autres, restèrent stoïques dans le ciel, de peur de tomber, comme pour, par exemple, Hermione, qui avait réellement la frousse. Elle était super bonne pour tout ce qui était intellectuel, mais pour le sport qu'était le Quiddicht, elle était trop effrayée pour faire quoique ce soit. Harry, quant à lui, était aux anges, il souriait d'une façon niaise. Draco le regardait amusé et attendrit. Il fit des tours dans le ciel et rejoignit son brun d'ami, il le trouvait vraiment mignon.

Une fois leur cours terminé, les élèves se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires afin de prendre une douche rapide. Le blond regarda son ami se déshabiller avec désir. Il fixa son torse finement musclé, puis se rendant compte de son attitude si peu discrète, il détourna brusquement la tête du côté opposé au brun. Harry, qui avait remarqué le manège de son ami, était amusé et ses yeux verts émeraude brillaient plus intensément. Il finit de se dévêtir et mit une serviette autour de ses hanches, puis se dirigea vers la douche. Il laissa la serviette sur le paravent juste devant les douches, il se plaça sous le jet d'eau tiède et se massa les cheveux doucement en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il mit ensuite du gel douche dans sa paume et se lava le corps. Une fois que tous les garçons de Slytherin furent habillés et prêts, ils sortirent des vestiaires et allèrent faire leurs devoirs pour les cours de DCFM et de métamorphose. Ils mirent environ deux heures pour tout finir et se rendirent ensuite à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ils retrouvèrent Kiara qui, cette fois se mit avec eux et discutèrent joyeusement.

Le mois de Septembre passa très rapidement, entre les cours, les devoirs, les lettres parentales, les sorties dans le parc entre amis, les disputes inter Maisons et bien d'autres choses. Puis le mois d'Octobre débuta et l'automne avec les feuilles qui tombent et le début de la fraîcheur et le souffle du vent qui devient plus fort. Enfin, la fin du mois arriva et avec elle, Halloween et les monstres, les citrouilles et les divers bonbons. Toute la journée, les élèves n'avaient attendu que cela, et là, à l'heure du dîner, ils étaient tous excités. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança pour aller au niveau de son pupitre et dit aux élèves :

-Mes chers élèves, Poudlard a le plaisir de vous annoncer que la fête d'Halloween va pouvoir commencer par ce repas, puis, comme vos professeurs et moi-même avons décidés de vous donner un couvre-feu plus long, mais aussi et surtout un bal, bien sûr, dès que vous aurez terminé de manger vous irez vous mettre sur votre trente et un, puis vous nous rejoindrez dans cette Salle pour vingt et une heure trente. Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et un joyeux Halloween !

Puis le Directeur se rassit et les élèves qui avaient été surpris, mais enthousiasmés par la nouvelle, se jetèrent sur les magnifiques plats de fête à leur disposition. Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme il était prévu initialement. Lorsque les élèves et les professeurs eurent presque tous finis de manger, le professeur de DCFM entra en criant « un troll dans les cachots ! Un troll ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir… » puis, s'évanouit. Ce fut la stupeur générale. Tous les élèves se levèrent et se ruèrent vers la porte de la Grande Salle en hurlant de peur, sauf quelques uns tels que les trois elfes, qui restèrent assis tranquillement et pour cause ! Ils avaient déjà eu affaire avec un troll, lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans. Leur professeur les avait emmenés, eux et leur classe, en voyage éducatif en montagne. Là, ils avaient croisé bien des créatures, mais ce qui les avait le plus marqué, fut le troll adulte des montagnes. Leur professeur, M Adri, leur avait dit qu'ils étaient stupides, mais dangereux cependant, cette facette de leur personnalité ne se révèle que lorsqu'ils sentent et qu'ils savent qu'un des leur est en danger. Donc, ils ne furent pas attaquer ce jour-là, mais M Adri leur enseigna tous les sortilèges dans le but de neutraliser un troll, pas de le tuer, juste l'assommer pour quelques heures.

Le Directeur, en ayant assez de ces cris et hurlements, intima le silence. Il demanda ensuite à tous les préfets de reconduire les élèves dans leur Salle Commune, mis à part les Slytherin, vu que le troll était dans leurs cachots. Le professeur Snape parut septique quant à la manœuvre du Directeur. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas rester tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, ce serait le mieux, non ? Ils n'auraient de ce fait, pas besoin de vérifier s'ils allaient bien ou s'il y avait eu des blessés à déplorer après que les autres profs et lui-même ne se soit occupé de ce troll. Il ne comprendrait jamais ce vieillard gâteux et sénile ! Enfin, ce n'était pas son problème après tout, qu'il se débrouille ! S'il y avait moins d'élèves, ce serait plus simple pour lui pendant ses cours, quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, il ne voulait pas perdre son filleul ni le jeune Chamba-Potter, ils étaient trop forts en Potions pour mourir. Sur cette pensée, il regarda dans leur direction et fut étonné de constater que si son filleul était stoïque avec des yeux reflétant de la peur et de l'angoisse quant à la suite des évènements, Harry et Léo, mais aussi la petite Kiara de Gryffindor étaient assis nonchalamment à leur table, en attendant que cela se passe ! Pire, ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux en riant ! Il se demandait vraiment, qui ils étaient ? Bien sûr, il savait de qui était Harry, mais il ne savait, en revanche pas dans quelle famille et encore moins dans quel milieu de vie, il avait pu grandir.

Les préfets firent ce que leur avait sommé le Directeur. Bientôt, les Huflepuff, les Ravenclaw ainsi que les Gryffindor désertèrent la Grande Salle pour ne laisser plus que les Slytherin et les professeurs. Mais Harry, en entendant Kiara l'appeler par télépathie, technique d'urgence chez les elfes, se leva en compagnie de Léo et sortit le plus discrètement possible en se faufilant derrière les derniers Huflepuff restants. Dès que Draco les avait vu se lever, il les avait suivi avec le plus de discrétion possible. Il avait beau être effrayé au plus au point en sachant qu'un troll se promenait librement dans les couloirs, il voulait savoir la raison du brusque lever des bruns. Les bruns en question, continuèrent leur course effrénée à travers les corridors et les escaliers pour descendre aux cachots. Arrivés devant les toilettes pour filles, ils se stoppèrent et Kiara vint les rejoindre. Elle leur dit que le troll était tout près et qu'Hermione n'avait pas quitté les toilettes de l'après-midi. Ils entrèrent et quelques instants plus tard, ce fut le tour de Draco, en même temps que le troll, car celui-ci l'avait surpris et le coursait. Les deux frères, ainsi que leur meilleure amie, semblaient calmes, mais ce n'était nullement le cas d'Hermione qui était tétanisée de peur !

Léo commença alors à attaquer le troll en envoyant un sort de lévitation pour lui arracher sa massue des mains. Il la lâcha et Harry en profita pour lui lancer un sortilège de confusion qui le rendit encore plus étourdit si c'était possible. Léo relâcha ensuite sa prise sur sa baguette et la massue retomba aussi sec sur la tête de son propriétaire. Draco était subjugué par la grâce avec laquelle les elfes avaient assommé le troll.

Malheureusement pour eux, les professeurs arrivèrent en groupe quelques minutes plus tard, et ils durent s'expliquer. Hermione n'étant vraiment pas en état de le faire, Kiara prit l'initiative de prendre la parole :

-En fait, j'ai entendu cet après-midi, Ronald Weasley dire d'Hermione qu'elle n'était qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis ! Ensuite, avant même que je n'ai pu la rattraper, elle s'est enfuie. Elle était en pleurs et elle a passé le reste de la journée dans ces toilettes. Mais, comme elle n'était pas au courant pour le troll, je suis venue la prévenir, et ensuite comme j'appelais à l'aide, Harry, Léo et Draco m'ont entendus et sont venus. Léo a envoyé un sort de lévitation sur la massue et Harry un sort de confusion sur le troll, puis Léo a laissé tomber la massue sur la tête du troll et il est tombé, assommé ! Voilà, vous savez tout !

-Non, pas tout à fait, Miss Reteau ! J'ai quand même une question, affirma le professeur Snape. Comment ont-ils fait pour vous entendre alors qu'ils étaient censés être dans la Grande Salle ?

-Oh ! Et bien… c'est parce que… je leur avais envoyé un petit signale avec ma baguette, qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui pouvaient avoir. Nos baguettes sont comme connectées, les uns aux autres. Répondit Kiara, toute fière de son mensonge.

-Bien, donc, je retire dix points à Gryffindor parce que vous n'aviez pas à rester dans cette pièce alors que l'heure du dîner était bien avancée ! J'en remets dix pour l'aide de Miss Reteau, et vingt points chacun pour Slytherin M Chamba-Potter et M Chamba. Bien, maintenant suivez-nous.

Harry n'avait absolument rien écouté de la conversation, il regardait la plaie sur la jambe de Snape, mais cela ne l'intrigua pas plus que cela. Kiara, aussi l'avait remarquée, néanmoins, elle non plus n'en fit pas grand cas. Ils retournèrent tous à la Grande Salle, puis les élèves de la Maison verte et argent suivirent leurs préfets et Kiara fut ramenée dans sa Salle Commune par le professeur de métamorphose qui en profita pour rappeler aux élèves qu'il y avait un bal le soir même et leur dire que le troll avait été neutralisé. Les autres directeurs de Maisons en firent de même pour leur Maison respective. Environ une heure plus tard, vers vingt et une heure trente, les élèves commencèrent doucement et tranquillement à arriver. Ils étaient tous vêtus avec élégance. Les filles avaient de belles robes et les garçons de beaux smoking pour les nés-Moldus et certains sang-mêlés et des robes de sorciers, souvent sur mesure, pour les Sangs-Purs et l'autre partie des sang-mêlés. La Grande Salle avait été décorée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf ! » et les bancs, ainsi que les tables, avaient été remplacés par une grande piste de danse, avec des banderoles de-ci, de-là, des citrouilles, des tas de bonbons…

Les élèves s'amusèrent, dansèrent et discutèrent jusqu'à une heure du matin. A ce moment-là, le Directeur se leva et convia avec fermeté les élèves à aller se coucher. Ceux-ci se levèrent et retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune respective. Harry, Draco, Léo et le reste de leur bande Slytherin salua Kiara et lui souhaita une bonne nuit, puis continuèrent leur chemin vers leur Salle Commune. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir et allèrent un par un dans la salle de bain, se vêtirent de leur pyjama ou leur boxer, tout simplement, puis se couchèrent. Harry eut alors de nouveau en tête la plaie sur la jambe de son directeur de Maison, et s'endormit avec des questions plein la tête.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Laissez-moi une 'tite review pour me donner votre avis, s'il vous plait, à bientôt. ^^**

**Merci ma bêta qui ne va pas très bien en ce moment de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, j'espère que cela s'arrangera Line ^^. Gros bisous à toi =).  
**


	4. Chapter 3

Alors, tout d'abord, je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai été malade et avec mes médicaments, je dormais tout le temps. C'est pourquoi, je n'ai pu corriger -au moins un peu- les fautes que j'aurais pu faire, très tard. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^.

* * *

Pour les reviewers anonymes :

Adenoide : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait trop plaisir et c'est vrai que dans cette fic, Draco est plus humain que dans la version originale, mais je le vois plus comme ça ^^.

* * *

Un grand merci aussi à Julie, tu m'as vraiment boustée, même si j'étais malade ^^, je te remercie, comme ça, je n'ai pas trop de retard =). Bisous à toi et bonne lecture ^^.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis le bal d'Halloween et les Slytherin accompagnés par Kiara, étaient en train de marcher tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient oublié l'heure et au moment où ils allaient rentrer, quelqu'un les héla. Ils se retournèrent brusquement, croyant avoir à faire face à Rusard, mais se détendirent lorsqu'ils découvrirent que ce n'était que Hagrid. Celui-ci leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient dehors aussi tard, ils lui répondirent simplement qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passer. Ils entrèrent dans la cabane du garde-chasse de leur collège et virent que celui-ci était en train de faire cuir quelque chose dans un grand chaudron. Lorsqu'il sentit que le regard de ses élèves de Poudlard, allait sur le chaudron, Hagrid ferma instinctivement ce dernier avec un grand couvercle. Les élèves le fixèrent bizarrement, cherchant à savoir ce que pouvait contenir cette chose. Finalement, ils allèrent s'asseoir et le demi-géant leur demanda s'ils voulaient prendre quelque chose à manger. Ils refusèrent poliment et Hagrid commença à leur parler de tout et de rien, mis à part ce que le chaudron cachait. Les élèves tentèrent la méthode Slytherin afin de trouver ce qu'il dissimulait. Ils dérivèrent légèrement la conversation et enfin, Hagrid leur révéla que quelqu'un lui avait donné un œuf de dragon et il rajouta « j'aurais pas dû dire ça ! » plusieurs fois de suite, ce qui fit sourire les élèves qui étaient nettement amusés. Puis, ils déblatérèrent à propos des animaux, magiques ou non et pour finir, la manière de les calmer. Ils apprirent notamment que pour charmer un serpent, il faut lui jouer de la flûte et pour enchanter un phénix, il faut connaître la bonne chanson, ce qui est très dur à trouver, c'est pourquoi si peu de sorciers en ont un.

Bien après minuit, ils rentrèrent dans le château. Ils étaient exténués et ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose, aller se coucher et dormir. Ils se faufilèrent doucement et sans bruit, mais, au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur Miss Teigne. Celle-ci miaula très fort pour attirer l'attention de son maître. Les élèves, peu enclin à avoir une retenue, encore moins avec Rusard, coururent le plus vite possible dans les étages. Arrivés aux escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, ils se retrouvèrent malgré eux transportés dans la direction interdite par Dumby au début de l'année. Ils se pressèrent, tout de même, afin d'éviter de se faire prendre par le concierge et arrivèrent finalement à une porte. Léo tenta de l'ouvrir, sans grand succès et Draco lança un « Alohomora ! » qui l'ouvrit sans plus d'efforts. Mais, tous concentrés à prier pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit, ne virent rien dans la salle. C'est seulement quand Kiara se mit à crier que toute la bande se retourna. Ils eurent les yeux écarquillés de surprise, mais aussi de stupeur. Un énorme chien à trois têtes, plus communément appelé « Cerbère » se tenait devant eux. Ils ne bougèrent pas lorsque le chien se releva en baillant, puis quand il les regarda à tour de rôle en bavant allégrement, ils hurlèrent de concert en se ruant à la porte. Harry l'ouvrit à la volée et tous sortirent. Ils coururent dans la direction opposée en retournant sur leurs pas. Enfin, Kiara se sépara des autres pour retourner à son dortoir au septième étage, afin de se rendre dans la tour des Gryffindor. Les autres se dirigèrent à grandes enjambées vers les cachots.

Une fois arrivés, ils se ruèrent dans le dortoir des premières années, se déshabillèrent rapidement et se couchèrent tout essoufflés et tremblants de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Kiara, de son côté avait remarqué, juste avant d'apercevoir le Cerbère, une trappe à ses pattes, elle se demandait, seule dans son lit, couchée sur le dos avec les mains derrière la tête, ce que pouvait bien contenir cette dernière. Elle se dit aussi, que si les garçons n'avaient rien remarqué, il allait falloir qu'elle le leur dise. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil agité en continuant de songer à ce qu'elle devrait faire et de penser à cette mystérieuse trappe.

Un mois plus tard, ils avaient presque tous oublié cette histoire. C'était Noël et les élèves étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, comme c'était le cas pour Harry, son frère et sa meilleure amie. Draco, au contraire, n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller, il savait que le jour du réveillon, il y aurait beaucoup de monde dans son manoir, et cela l'horripilait affreusement. Il aurait voulu faire comme tous les autres enfants de son âge, passer un petit Noël en famille, juste ses parents et lui, ou encore avec quelques membres de ses amis proches ainsi que des amis proches de ses parents, mais pas tout ce monde juste pour jouer les bons aristocrates, bien fortunés et extrêmement sociables. Cependant, ses parents voulaient faire mines d'être des gens de cette espèce, froids, distants et arrogants, avec tout le monde. Draco ne voulait pas voir ses parents comme ça, cela le mettait mal à l'aise, parce que lui, savait que son père et sa mère n'étaient pas des gens glaciaux et sans sentiments. Au contraire, ils étaient, pour Narcissa, douce et attentionnée envers son fils, et pour Lucius, aimable et cultivé, toujours souriant dans l'intimité de sa demeure. Jamais son père, ni sa mère ne s'étaient comportés de cette manière pendant un repas d'affaire, ils restaient toujours froids et Draco s'attristait de cette situation, mais faisait avec et imité son père pour donner le change.

Les élèves étaient présentement, en train de faire leurs bagages et Harry repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis septembre jusqu'à maintenant. Il se disait qu'en moins de quatre mois, il s'en était passé des choses et pas des moindres. Il s'en allait pour rejoindre sa famille et passer un Noël familial et convivial, joyeux et amusant. Il sourit tout à coup et prépara ses bagages avec plus d'entrain encore, se rappelant de ce qu'il allait laisser pendant deux semaines. Son ami blond et son caractère de gamin pourri gâté, mais en même temps si tendre et amusant. Son ami métis, Blaise, ainsi que Théo, et Pansy et tous les autres... Ils allaient lui manquer pendant ses quinze jours, cependant, il les reverrait bientôt et se réconforta de cette pensée pour finir ses valises et les boucler. Les Slytherin de première année, ainsi que Kiara, Hermione et Neville se présentèrent à une diligence et y prirent place. Ils étaient assez serrés, mais s'en moquaient tant qu'ils pouvaient encore être ensemble quelques minutes. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils discutèrent puis lorsqu'enfin, ils y parvinrent, ils montèrent et se placèrent dans le compartiment utilisé par Kiara et ses deux meilleurs amis quand ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard pour la première fois. Une fois de plus, ils étaient très serrés, mais n'en avaient cure. Harry était collé entre Draco et Léo, qui lui, était à côté de Kiara, qui était à côté d'Hermione et ainsi de suite sur les deux rangées. Harry se sentait bien, là où il était, son ami blond lui tenait si chaud, dans cette chaleur il se sentait comme chez lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà, ils arrivèrent à destination et Harry, suivi de près par Kiara et Léo, se rua dehors et sauta dans les bras de leurs parents, juste après les avoir repéré dans la foule. Ils étaient tellement heureux de les revoir et ils les serrèrent à tour de rôle à les en étouffer. Draco, quant à lui, lorsqu'il vit ses nouveaux amis courir aussi rapidement, se sentit, comme délaissé, mais marcha d'un pas conquérant comme à l'accoutumé. Après tout, ses amis avaient bien le droit d'être si pressés de revoir leurs parents, cependant, il aurait souhaité qu'ils lui disent au revoir avant de partir. Il rejoignit ses parents, d'un pas régulier et assez lent. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il les salua nonchalamment et ils partirent en transplanant, après que Draco ait pris le bras de son père. Une fois chez eux, le blond sauta au cou de sa mère et embrassa Lucius sur la joue, tout en l'enlaçant doucement. Son père et sa mère sourirent, lui dirent d'aller se changer et de mettre une légère robe de sorcier, parce qu'ils allaient au restaurant.

Quant à Harry, son frère et sa meilleure amie, dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la forêt des elfes, tous les acclamèrent et leur sautèrent dessus. Ils étaient tellement heureux de revoir leurs amis ainsi que leur famille. Ils allèrent déposer leurs affaires dans leur manoir et s'empressèrent de rejoindre leurs parents. Ceux-ci leur annoncèrent qu'ils feraient la fête le soir même, pour fêter leur retour parmi eux. En effet, toute la nuit, ils firent la fête, avec leurs anciens amis d'école, leur famille au grand complet et tous les elfes, comme une énorme famille réunie au coin du feu. Harry, au moment de se coucher dans son immense lit à baldaquin, se posa la question du comment il avait fait pour ne pas se sentir seul en dormant dedans depuis si longtemps, et alla demander à son frère s'il pouvait dormir avec lui, dans sa chambre, en séparant en deux, par magie, le lit de Léo lorsque celui-ci accepta.

Une semaine plus tard, c'était le réveillon de Noël et tous les elfes avaient préparé un énorme festin, puis une fête, pendant laquelle tous, parents et enfants réunis, ouvriraient leurs cadeaux dans la convivialité la plus totale. Harry ainsi que Léo et Kiara, étaient très heureux. Étant les enfants des familles royales, ils avaient beaucoup de présents et ne pouvaient s'en plaindre. De son côté, Draco était désespéré ! Son père lui avait dit le matin même que ce satané Potter devait venir, accompagné non seulement de ses lâches et pathétiques parents, mais aussi de la famille Weasley au grand complet ! Il se sentait maudit ! Heureusement que Blaise serait avec lui pour surmonter cette douloureuse épreuve de force. Il aurait aussi Théo, Pansy et ses deux « gardes du corps personnel »Vincent et Grégory, il ne serait donc plus seul à supporter ce sale fardeau ! Mais, malgré le fait que ses amis soient présents, il lui manquait quelque chose, quelque chose de vraiment important, c'était Harry, son frère et Kiara. Ces trois-là étaient devenus des amis très proches et il était triste de ne pas les voir aujourd'hui à cette fête.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver par famille. Tout d'abord, les Zabini, Draco salua Blaise. Puis, les Parkinson, les Nott, les Goyle, les Crabbe, les Greengrass, il embrassa galamment la main de Daphné et Astoria et elles gloussèrent de concert ce qui l'agaça énormément. Ensuite, les personnes qu'il haïssait le plus, affluèrent. Pour commencer, les Potter, puis les Weasley, les Finnigan, les Smith et encore beaucoup d'autres Griffons et Huflepuff. Il était vraiment abattu, mais se dirigea avec toute sa bande vers sa chambre. Au moins, là, il serait tranquille et pourrait s'amuser sans être dérangés. Ils débutèrent une discussion très houleuse à propos des Gryffindor :

-Je te dis que c'est tous des connards ! Affirma Draco.

-Mais c'est faux, regardes Hermione et Neville, ils sont sympa eux ! Rétorqua activement Pansy, qui aimait bien la brunette des rouges et ors.

-Et bien, il y a qu'eux qui sont cool, les autres sont des connards, t'as qu'à regarder Potter et Weasley ! Défendit Blaise.

-T'as vu ! Lui aussi, il est d'accord ! Se vanta Draco, avec son air supérieur.

-Ouais, mais moi, je suis d'accord avec Pansy, ils ne sont pas tous cons. Affirma Théo nonchalamment.

-Et ben, nous... nous... on sait pas trop... vous êtes tous les deux nos amis après tout. Répondit très intelligemment Goyle.

Les Gryffindor entrèrent soudainement dans la chambre, alors que Draco et Blaise étaient sur le lit du premier, assis en tailleur, tournés vers les autres, qui étaient eux-mêmes dans un sofa, en face du lit. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un commun accord, et froncèrent les sourcils en les fusillant du regard. Connor commença donc à se moquer de la chambre si petite et tellement verte et terne du blond, Celui-ci s'enflamma et rétorqua qu'il avait peut-être une chambre petite, mais son cerveau était développé, pas comme celui de certains dont il ne dirait pas le nom ! Draco en ayant très marre de ce satané Griffon qui venait lui prendre la tête jusque dans sa propre chambre, de son propre manoir, se jeta littéralement sur Connor. Ils commencèrent alors à se battre, puis ce fut au tour de Blaise et Ron, ainsi que Théo et Seamus, mais aussi Pansy qui s'élança afin d'atteindre Terry. Vincent et Grégory ne savaient pas du tout quoi faire, mais choisir finalement de se lancer eux-aussi dans le combat, en se ruant sur Connor, ce n'était pas très fairplay, mais après tout, ils étaient bêtes et ne connaissaient pas le sens de ce mot. Quelques instants plus tard, les adultes ayant entendu le raffut occasionné par les enfants, Narcissa demanda à ce que la fête continue et alla voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle resta stupéfaite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

De leur côté, Harry et les autres étaient vraiment heureux, mais ils leur manquaient quelque chose d'essentiel ! Leurs nouveaux amis. C'est pourquoi, Harry demanda à ses parents s'il pouvait inviter Draco, Blaise, Pansy ainsi que Théo. Il n'avait pas confiance en Vincent et Grégory, pas du tout même. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Christie, et Léo le voyant faire, lui emboîta le pas. Son petit frère demanda aussi soudainement qu'avec imprévisibilité si Draco -qui d'après lui était déjà au courant de leur situation d'elfes-, Blaise, Pansy et Théo, pouvaient venir chez eux pour faire la fête. Sa mère accepta à la condition que leurs parents soient d'accord. Harry sourit d'un air béat. Léo et lui allèrent chercher Kiara à qui ils apprirent la bonne nouvelle. Ils transplanèrent tous et se retrouvèrent devant la porte du manoir Malfoy. Kiara frappa à la lourde porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un petit elfe de maison qui les salua en leur disant que la salle de réception était au fond à droite et de le suivre afin d'y accéder.

Les deux jeunes hommes et la jeune fille le suivirent et pénétrèrent finalement dans une large salle décorée de mille et une guirlandes, boules de Noël, étoiles et décorations de Noël. Comme ils étaient arrivés en dernier et qu'ils n'étaient encore que des gamins, ils les saluèrent simplement. Lily et James, qui les avaient vus entrer, semblait surpris, mais heureux, puis déçus en constatant qu'ils n'étaient venus que pour parler avec Lucius. Celui-ci vint leur faire face et leur demanda de le suivre. Cependant, Léo rétorqua que ce n'était pas une grande demande, et qu'ils pouvaient la faire devant tout le monde, le blond acquiesça et les questionna sur le pourquoi de leur venue :

-Nous voudrions savoir si Draco, Blaise, Pansy ainsi que Théo pourraient passer la soirée chez nous ? Interrogea Kiara

-Hum... Et bien, si leurs parents sont d'accords, je pense que M Zabini, Miss Parkinson et M Nott pourront venir, cependant, pour ma part, je ne dirai pas « non ». Si vous êtes ici, je suppose que vos parents vous ont donné la permission d'inviter vos amis, alors, je suis d'accord. Répondit le grand blond.

-Merci M Malfoy. S'enthousiasmèrent les trois Slytherin.

-Où sont les parents de Blaise et des autres ? Questionna Léo.

-Et bien, nous sommes ici. Répondit un grand métis, accompagné de cinq autres personnes.

-Oh, merci de vous être déplacé, commença Harry, donc, est-ce que Blaise, Théo et Pansy peuvent venir passer la soirée chez nous ? Et aussi la semaine qui vient, s'il vous plait ?

-Et bien, pour nous il n'y a pas de problème. Répondit le grand métis qui semblait être le père de Blaise, après avoir consulté du regard sa femme qui lui sourit.

-Pour nous aussi, s'exclamèrent les autres parents.

-Et bien, nous vous remercions infiniment et vous souhaitons une agréable fin de soirée. A bientôt à vous tous. Dirent ensemble les trois amis.

L'elfe de maison qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'à la salle de réception, les emmena cette fois en direction des étages. Ils en montèrent deux et tournèrent plusieurs fois et entendirent des cris allant crescendo. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils entendaient. Une fois arrivés à une porte pleine de lumière et de hurlements. Ils virent une grande et fine blonde qui semblait très énervée. Elle criait sur tous les enfants présents dans la chambre. Après s'être arrêté devant la chambre, ils se stoppèrent et écoutèrent la dispute.

-...n'es vraiment pas sociable, tu devrais être plus amical et arrêtes de te battre, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont à Gryffindor qu'ils sont moins bien que toi. Maintenant fais-moi le plaisir de t'excuser !

-Mais mère ! C'est eux qui sont venus dans MA chambre et qui ont commencé à nous sauter dessus ! Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi je devrais m'excuser !

-Excuse-toi, un point c'est tout !

-Je m'excuse. Murmura Draco le plus bas qu'il put et avec le plus de mauvaise foi possible.

-C'est bien, maintenant... commença Narcissa.

-Maintenant, repris Harry, surprise !

-Harry ? Léo, Kiara ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? S'enquit Draco très agréablement surpris.

-Ouais, c'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici frérot ? Ajouta Connor, aussi surpris mais, pas dans le même sens.

-Nous sommes venus vous chercher, avoua Harry ignorant royalement son jumeau.

-Trop cool ! S'extasia le blond qui savait où ils allaient aller.

-Je suis d'accord, mais et nos parents, ils ont dit quoi ? Demanda la brunette, mi curieuse, mi heureuse.

-Ils sont tous d'accords ! Il n'y a plus qu'à vous demander à vous Mrs Malfoy, accepteriez-vous que Draco reste ce soir et pendant toute une semaine, chez nous, s'il vous plait ? S'enquit un Harry plein d'espoir. Il voulait que son ami blond vienne, sinon, ce ne serait pas aussi marrant que d'habitude.

-Si Lucius a dit « oui », je ne vois pas pourquoi, je refuserais. Allez préparer vos affaires les enfants, enfin, Draco, prépares tes affaires, pour Blaise, Pansy et Théo, je ne sais pas trop comment faire... s'inquiéta un brin Narcissa.

-Ne vous en faites pas Mrs Malfoy, nous pourrons leur prêter des vêtements dans le pire des cas et dans le meilleur, nous irons dès demain chez eux pour récupérer ce dont ils auront besoin. Répondit Kiara avec sa douceur habituelle.

Le jeune blond commença donc à préparer ses vêtements et autres choses qu'il voudrait emmener. Les Gryffindor, que tous avaient oubliés, se sentaient jaloux et exclu, en particulier Connor. Il sentait que son jumeau ne l'aimait pas du tout, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas et était, de ce fait, extrêmement jaloux de Draco et des autres Slytherin qui avaient la chance d'avoir son attention et son amitié. Lui, qui était son frère, n'avait droit qu'à son indifférence ou bien sa colère et son mépris. Il ressentait de la trahison, jamais, non jamais, il n'avait été traité comme son frère le faisait et ce par aucun sorcier. Même les Malfoy -hormis Draco, bien sûr, mais lui, c'était différent !- ne le traitaient de la sorte. Tout le monde était gentil, serviable et à ses bonnes grâces, cela avait toujours été comme cela, depuis qu'il était tout petit, et lui, son propre frère, son jumeau, qui plus est, n'était pas sympa avec lui, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers !

Après que Draco eut fini de faire sa valise -ou plutôt, ses valises, c'est qu'il avait beaucoup d'affaires à emporter, même pour une semaine, le petit blond !-, ils sortirent tous de la chambre, et descendirent pour dire au revoir à tous les invités ainsi qu'aux hôtes et ils partirent. Blaise, Pansy et Théo les regardèrent alors interrogativement, se demandant silencieusement comment ils étaient venus, et surtout comment, ils allaient partir ! Harry et Léo leur tendirent leurs bras et ils les scrutèrent comme s'ils étaient fous. Ils finirent tout de même par prendre l'un des bras tendus des deux bruns. Draco et Blaise se tinrent à Harry et Pansy et Théo à Léo, tandis que Kiara transplana avec les valises d'un seul coup, faisant sursauter tous les sorciers non elfes. Elle fut suivie de près par Harry et Léo, et arrivèrent tous en même temps au beau milieu d'une fête enjouée sans contraintes ni d'autres choses que les sorciers du haut monde ne faisaient, par peur pour leur rang. La petite bande Slytherin était époustouflée et émerveillée devant ce spectacle. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un bloc vers Harry, Léo et Kiara qui partaient déjà vers quatre personnes portant des couronnes. Ils leur dirent quelques choses et leur firent signe de venir. Draco et ses amis s'avancèrent lentement pour les rejoindre et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Harry fit les présentations, en allant de droite à gauche :

-Voici nos parents, à Léo et moi, la reine Christie et le roi Marek, ainsi que le roi Phil et la reine Fabia. Mère, père, Phil, Fabia, voilà Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Donc, voilà, mes chers amis, vous êtes chez les elfes et nous en sommes les princes et princesses.

-Alors ça ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Je sais, ça peut faire un choc ! Rigola Léo.

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, allons faire la fête ! S'écria Kiara, toute contente.

Pendant toute la nuit, ils firent la fête. Les Slytherin s'entendaient à merveille avec tout le monde et personne n'avait pensé à ouvrir les cadeaux. Ils voulaient s'amuser, jouer, rire... mais pas ouvrir leurs présents, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Dès que la soirée se termina, ils allèrent se coucher, ce faisant, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, se relevant une ou deux heures après l'aube.

Leur semaine ensemble passa rapidement, trop rapidement à leur goût. Ils s'amusaient, ils jouaient, ils étaient émerveillés par Harry, Léo et Kiara en les voyant s'exercer à faire des sorts tellement difficiles, sans baguette et avec si peu de concentration. Tout ce passa trop vite pour eux, mais la semaine suivante, celle pendant laquelle ils firent leurs devoirs, leur parue bien plus longue, Après tout, ils étaient, à présent, chacun chez soi, c'était donc, bien plus dur de s'occuper. Kiara, de son côté continuait de songer au chien à trois têtes, qu'elle avait vu et elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher. Léo, Harry et elle cherchèrent alors des informations tous ensemble, à propos du Cerbère, elle ne leur avait toujours pas dit pour la trappe, cherchant de son côté à savoir pourquoi elle pouvait bien être là et surtout à quoi pouvait-elle servir, durant la dernière semaine.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient tous cru et ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Ayant de nouveaux cadeaux, vêtements et présents, ils étaient heureux de revenir. Mais comme Harry, son frère et Kiara étaient arrivés en retard à la gare, ils avaient transplané directement au collège et ils eurent une surprise de taille ! Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être arrivés trop tard, les Potter et les Weasley étaient en face d'eux, les ayant entendus transplaner. Les Potter et les Weasley -hormis Fred et George- les regardaient en chien de faïence, les Chamba et les Reteau les regardèrent avec grande surprise, mais tentèrent de continuer leur chemin. Cependant, les Potter n'étant pas du même avis, s'empressèrent de leur barrer la route et James commença à attaquer, en affirmant que les Chamba leur avaient volé leur fils !

-Bien sûr que non ! Harry est arrivé chez nous parce que vous ne vous occupiez pas de lui. Vous préfériez vous préoccuper de votre petit Survivant, quel est son nom, je ne l'ai pas retenu, désolée ?! Rétorqua Christie, très en colère.

-C'est cela ! Vous savez très bien qu'il se nomme Connor, et nous ne nous sommes pas occupés QUE de lui. Nous nous préoccupions beaucoup de Harry aussi ! Et après, vous nous l'avez volé ! Répliqua Lily, avec hargne.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Répondit Harry, très calmement, trop même.

-Pourquoi dis-tu toujours cela ? Sanglota légèrement Lily.

-Parce que c'est la réalité ! S'exclama le brun avec véhémence.

-Non, c'est totalement faux !

La dispute se poursuivit longuement et toujours plus violemment. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, en ayant assez, se mit en travers de leur dispute et demanda que ce soit calme. Tous se turent et après que les Chamba et les Reteau aient embrassés leurs enfants, ils transplanèrent façon sorcier, comme ils l'avaient fait en arrivant. Les enfants se dirigèrent ensuite vers le château sans faire plus attention aux Potter et aux Weasley.

Harry, son frère et Kiara allèrent en direction de leur dortoir et y déposèrent leurs affaires, puis se rejoignirent à la bibliothèque. Ils cherchèrent quelque chose qui pourrait être en rapport avec une chose qui redonnait la vie, ou qui la rallongeait ou d'autres choses comme celles-ci. Ils recherchèrent longuement et finirent par tomber sur un grimoire sur les différentes pierres et ustensiles magiques afin de soigner, ressusciter et bien d'autres choses encore. Ils tombèrent ensuite sur une pierre appelée « Pierre Philosophale » ayant pour propriétés de guérir même si l'on est sur le point de mourir, ou encore de transformer n'importe quel métal en or. Elle fut fabriquée par Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel. Kiara s'exclama alors qu'elle savait maintenant ce que cachait la trappe. Les garçons la regardèrent incrédules et demandèrent quelle trappe, elle leur révéla donc qu'elle avait vu une trappe sous les pattes du chien géant à trois têtes. Les deux jeunes hommes furent extrêmement surpris de cette nouvelle et lui posèrent tout un tas de questions, auquel elle répondit par des « hum » parce qu'elle s'était plongée dans ses pensées.

Le soir, les autres élèves arrivèrent et ils saluèrent joyeusement leurs amis. Ils étaient une fois de plus, très heureux de les voir. Deux semaines plus tard, un match de Quidditch avait lieu. C'était le match opposant les deux équipes rivales, les Gryffindor contre les Slytherin. Avant le match, Harry ne put rien avaler, le trac était trop grand. Il enfourcha son nimbus 2000 et s'envola à la recherche du vif d'or. Cependant, à un moment donné du match, une chose très étrange se produisit, il failli tomber de son balais, mais ce n'était pas la chose la plus étrange, ce qui était encore plus bizarre, était le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas reprendre le contrôle. Kiara réalisa alors que quelqu'un lançait un sortilège contre son ami et elle prévint Léo. Celui-ci commença alors à regarder partout, qui pouvait bien faire une telle chose à son frère. Lorsqu'il trouva finalement qui faisait cela, il prévint Kiara et alla jusqu'à la tribune professorale et s'arrêta devant son professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, et lui posa toutes sortes de questions sur les cours. Harry, de son côté, pu recommencer le match, il repéra facilement le vif d'or et se jeta à sa poursuite, vite suivi par l'attrapeur des Gryffindor. Il piqua en chandelle lorsque la balle en or aillée descendit presque jusqu'au sol, et remonta de la même manière, après avoir stoppé au maximum son balai. Il finit par l'attraper du bout des doigts, juste devant l'autre attrapeur.

Le soir, les Slytherin qui avaient gagné le match, deux-cent dix à cent dix, firent une grande fête dans leur Salle Commune,.Léo raconta alors à Kiara, qui avait été invitée, que le prof qui ne voulait pas que Harry remporte était ce bon vieux Quirrell et elle ne s'en étonna pas le moins du monde. Ils firent la fête assez tard et allèrent se coucher assez tôt le matin.

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'était la St Valentin et un merveilleux bal avait été organisé, le soir même. Tous les élèves devaient être obligatoirement accompagnés et Harry demanda à Draco, car Léo et Kiara y allaient ensemble. Blaise, qui avait le béguin pour Théo lui demanda et celui-ci accepta. Tous se vêtirent de leurs plus beaux habits. Draco, dans une belle robe argentée en soie, Théo en bleue clair, Blaise en rouge-noir, Harry en bleu roi, Léo en vert forêt, Kiara en une belle robe de soirée bleu foncée avec des dentelles rouges et Pansy en une robe semblable, mais en vert Slytherin avec des dentelles argentées. Tous se rendirent à la Grande Salle, bras dessus, bras dessous et pendant toute la soirée, ils dansèrent, s'amusèrent, mangèrent, burent, mais aussi discutèrent. Harry trouvait que Draco était magnifique dans sa tenue et sans le gel dans ses cheveux et c'était réciproque -hormis pour le gel-. Léo trouvait aussi Kiara superbe dans sa belle robe et Blaise était extatique devant son Théo, si beau, se trémoussant sur la piste.

La soirée se termina après de longs et difficiles pas, afin de rejoindre leur dortoir et de se changer. Ils se couchèrent ensuite et s'endormirent presque immédiatement. En se couchant, Kiara avait la drôle d'impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose le lendemain, qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer, ses amis et elle.

A suivre...

* * *

**Voilà encore un chapitre qui se termine, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas trop satisfaite du résultat --', cependant, je vous remercie pour votre avis qui m'a remonté le moral pour ce chapitre =D. Continuez de me donner votre avis, en m'envoyant une 'tite review, cela me fera encore plus plaisir ^^.**

**A bientôt =).**

**PS: Finalement, je n'ai pas réécris ce chapitre, j'ai corrigé quelques incohérences que m'a fait remarqué ma bêta qui n'osait pas changer ces passages ^^. Je te remercie Line de m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre, bisous à toi =).**


	5. Chapter 4

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favoris ou dans leur alerte ^^.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Li-san** : merci beaucoup à toi pour ta petite review toute mignonne et j'espère que cela te plaira =), **  
**

**JTFLAM** : Je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi tu as écris tout cela, mais il y a une chose qui ne coïncide pas avec ma fic, par rapport à ta review, Blaise n'est pas avec Hermione, on le voit dans le troisième chapitre, il sera avec Théo. Hermione sera, bel et bien avec Ron, comme dans les livres et films, afin de faire plaisir à une de mes amies ^^. Pour ta question, les Longbottom font le jour de l'an en famille ^^. Sinon, et bien, merci à toi pour les reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^.

**Nounou** : merci pour ta courte review qui fait plaisir ^^. J'espère que la suite te conviendra ^^.

**Calimero** : Merci pour cette review, elle est très agréable à lire ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi =).

**Adenoide** : Tu t'es fait de bonnes réflexions, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu dis, Connor est trop pourri gâté pour se rendre compte réellement de la situation. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^.

**Izzy Black** : je te remercie pour cette review et je veux absolument ton avis =D. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à ta convenance ^^.

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture à vous tous =).

* * *

Harry se promenait dans les couloirs. C'était la nuit et c'était le printemps depuis deux jours. Dans quelques jours ce serait l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait lui offrir. Déjà pour l'anniversaire de son frère, presque deux mois auparavant, il avait eu du mal à choisir, puis avait opté pour un nouveau parfum, comme Léo les aimait, avait une odeur ni trop épicée, ni trop sucrée. Le brun avait sauté de joie en voyant son cadeau et avait serré Harry fortement dans ses bras. Ce dernier avait été content de faire autant plaisir à son frère, mais voilà, Kiara n'était pas comme son frère. Bien sûr, elle appréciait ce qui était parfumé, mais elle n'était pas aussi maniaque niveau corps que son frère. C'est pourquoi, Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi choisir, à huit jours de son anniversaire. Il tournait dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit de pas. Il se réfugia tout de suite dans la salle la plus proche de lui. Là, il se mit à écouter les bruits pour savoir si la personne ou l'animal -ce pouvait très bien être Miss Teigne, après tout !- était proche ou s'était éloignée. N'entendant plus rien, il souffla de soulagement et se retourna afin de savoir dans quelle salle il avait bien pu entrer. Au fond, il vit un large et haut miroir sur pied, il s'approcha, curieux et lu l'inscription sur le haut du miroir, cela disait « Miroir du Rised ». Harry, comme chaque elfe, avait entendu parler de ce miroir, mais il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il aurait la chance, un jour, de le voir en vrai. Il s'en approcha encore plus, et regarda dedans. Ce que le brun y vit, le fit écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Lui, plus vieux, avec un blond, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Draco, avec une petite fille blonde aux yeux émeraude qui tenait la main gauche du blond, tandis que l'autre main était dans celle de son moi plus âgé. Et un petit bébé, que lui-même portait dans ses bras, brun aux yeux gris-bleu.

Le brun se sentait bizarre face à cette image, mais elle le rendait paradoxalement très heureux et avec un désir bien présent qu'elle se réalise un jour. Cependant, trop apeuré par ces émotions, il s'enfuit en courant de la pièce, sans faire attention si un professeur ou même le concierge le voyait. Il retourna dans son dortoir, se déshabilla rapidement et s'emmitoufla dans ses couvertures, et c'est sans accorder un regard à Draco, qu'il avait réveillé sans le vouloir, qu'il s'endormit. Le blond, de son côté, se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer, pour que son ami court aussi vite afin de rejoindre son lit et de dormir, sans même s'excuser auprès de lui pour l'avoir réveillé. Il se recoucha et s'endormit en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il le lui demande.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'en alla tôt du dortoir, et essaya durant toute la journée d'éviter son ami blond. Il repensait encore à l'image du miroir et il était très effrayé et tendu. Ses amis et son frère le remarquèrent tout de suite et après les derniers cours, où Harry, qui se mettait en temps normal avec Draco se mit avec Kiara ou Léo, ce dernier décida de parler avec son frère pour éclaircir toute cette histoire. Le cours de Potions venait de finir et Léo prit son frère par le bras et l'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Il verrouilla la porte d'un sortilège sans baguette et informulé, seulement avec un geste nonchalant de la main, mais occulta le sort d'insonorisation. C'est pourquoi, tous leurs amis étaient derrière la porte et écoutaient ce qu'il se disait dans cette salle. Léo commença alors son interrogatoire :

-Frérot, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive depuis ce matin ? Tu es tendu comme un arc, tu as peur de je ne sais quoi et tu évites Dray, alors, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Mais rien, tout va bien, t'inquiètes pas.

-Je vois bien que c'est faux, alors dis-moi !

-Je te dis que tout va bien ! C'est que tout va bien ! Répondit Harry légèrement irrité.

-Alors, pourquoi t'énerves-tu sans raison ?

-_Touché_, pensa Harry. Avant que je ne te dise quoique ce soit, je veux que tu insonorises cette pièce. Je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que les autres écoutent.

-D'accord, alors _insonorus_, maintenant tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Okay, alors, hier soir, je suis allé faire un tour, je n'arrivais pas à dormir parce que je me creuse les méninges afin de trouver un super cadeau qui plairait à Kiara. A un moment, j'ai entendu des bruits de pas et me suis caché dans la première pièce que j'ai trouvée. J'ai attendu qu'il n'y ait plus de bruits, puis me suis retourné et devines ce que j'ai vu ? Le miroir du Rised. Tu te souviens sûrement de ce que nos profs nous avaient dit à propos de ce miroir ? Et bien, moi, j'y ai vu quelque chose qui m'a surpris et qui m'effraie un peu, je dois bien l'avouer. Je me suis vu avec Draco, une petite fille qui avait les mêmes cheveux que lui et les mêmes yeux que moi, et un petit bébé qui avait mes cheveux et ses yeux. C'est pourquoi, j'évite Dray aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de me retrouver en face de lui.

-Ah oui, en effet, c'est assez... problématique. Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave, pour le cadeau, si tu veux, je peux t'aider à choisir. Pour cette histoire d'image dans le super miroir du Rised, je ne sais pas trop, fais comme si de rien n'était et n'y penses plus.

-Merci Léo. Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Draco, hier, dans mon empressement, je l'ai réveillé, sans m'excuser. Et après, on choisira le cadeau de Miss Reteau ensemble, t'es toujours d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, bon, allons-y, ils doivent tous être collés à la porte et tenter d'écouter ce qu'on dit.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Léo enleva le sort de fermeture puis ils sortirent de la salle, en passant par-dessus beaucoup de corps, car, en effet, leurs amis étaient des voyeurs, mais surtout des espions ! Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous par terre, pendant que Harry et Léo riaient comme des perdus. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils regardèrent les deux frères avec vexation, ils ne les avaient même pas aidé à se relever, quels lâches ! Puis, voyant que Harry était redevenu lui-même, ils sourirent tendrement amusés. Harry s'excusa auprès de Draco pour son comportement et lui dit seulement qu'il avait un peu honte, mais ne se justifia pas outre mesure. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur salle commune, Kiara n'étant pas avec eux, elle était avec Hermione et Neville, dans leur propre salle commune. Arrivés dedans, les deux frères se dirigèrent vers une table, afin de débuter leurs devoirs, ils en avaient de sortilèges, de métamorphose et de Potions. Ils les finirent en moins de deux heures et allèrent prendre leur dîner.

Après dîner, Harry et Léo discutèrent pendant quelques minutes et se décidèrent enfin pour un magnifique collier en argent avec un pendentif en lion ayant pour yeux des saphirs. Léo et Harry l'avait vu un jour dans la cité des elfes. C'est pourquoi, après avoir arrêté leur choix sur ce bijou, Harry envoya une missive à ses parents, dans laquelle il leur demanda d'acheter le collier et de le lui envoyer.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, le brun reçut le bijou et retourna dans son dortoir afin de l'emballer, il y trouva Draco, couché sur son lit en train de lire. Il emballa d'un bref geste de la main le cadeau de son amie et se tourna vers le blond. Celui-ci, ne remarqua pas le brun qui avançait vers lui, mais il sentit très vite un poids sur lui et des mains qui le chatouillaient sur les côtes. Il s'esclaffait tellement que des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues et il se tortillait dans tous les sens en suppliant Harry de le laisser et d'arrêter. Ce dernier, dans sa grande mansuétude stoppa son attaque et fixa ses yeux brillant de larmes. Il était à califourchon sur lui et ils se regardèrent longtemps avant que la tête du brun descende lentement vers celle du blond et finalement, ils s'embrassèrent chastement. Mais, comme toute bonne chose à une fin, Léo fit irruption dans le dortoir et ils sursautèrent de concert en se séparant, tous deux, rouges tels des écrevisses. Léo les observa, curieux et suspicieux, puis finit par hausser les épaules, prendre son sac de cours et sortir. De leur côté, les garçons n'en menaient pas large, ils n'osaient pas regarder l'autre dans les yeux et finalement, Harry ne parla que pour s'excuser de son geste. Draco lui affirma que ce n'était rien et ils prirent, eux aussi leurs affaires et allèrent en cours.

Finalement, le trente et un mars arriva et avec lui, l'anniversaire de Kiara. La jeune fille avait l'impression que personne n'avait pensé à son anniversaire, sauf ses parents et les parents de ses meilleurs amis. Ces derniers ainsi que leurs autres amis n'avaient pas daigné lui adresser la parole de la journée et elle se sentait à la fois vexée et triste de leur attitude si méchante envers elle. Toute la journée ses « amis » l'avaient laissé tomber et elle se sentait seule maintenant. Elle allait entrer dans la salle commune des Slytherin lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de demander le mot de passe à Harry ou Léo. Elle jura, mais le demanda gentiment à des septièmes années qui passaient par là. Ces derniers l'ayant vu souvent avec l'héritier Malfoy et toute sa bande, le lui donnèrent, avec une pointe de méfiance. Elle les remercia et leur promit de ne le divulguer à personne. Elle se tourna alors vers le tableau qui cachait la salle commune des serpents, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra. Tout était noir et elle s'avança en demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un. Finalement, elle entendit un « surprise ! » retentissant, qui la fit sursauter. Elle vit alors tous ses amis dans la Salle Commune, même les Gryffindor. Elle les regarda surprise, puis leva les yeux et vit une banderole où était écrit, les mots « Joyeux Anniversaire, Kiara ! ». Un sourire vint fleurir de plus en plus sur ses lèvres et elle s'écria un « merci » avant de se jeter dans les bras ouverts d'Harry, puis de Léo, de Draco et de ses autres amis. Elle était heureuse, en fin de compte, ses amis ne l'avaient pas laissé tombé, mais avaient préparé une super fête pour son anniversaire. Ils firent la fête tous ensemble, pendant une à deux heures. Après, ils devaient aller manger et se coucher, car le lendemain, malgré tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ils avaient tout de même cours. Ils mangèrent l'énorme gâteau au chocolat et à la crème chantilly avec de la nougatine tous ensemble, mais il en restait quand même plus de la moitié. Elle ouvrit ensuite ses cadeaux. Elle eut une montre en argent en dauphin par Léo, de la part d'Harry, elle reçut le fameux collier qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver. Par Hermione, elle reçut un livre sur les runes anciennes, toutes les deux s'y intéressaient beaucoup. De la part de Draco, elle eut un beau bracelet en or, de celle de Pansy, une belle robe de soie verte et argent, de celle de Neville, un livre de botanique. De Blaise des boucles d'oreille en argent, et de Théo, une belle bague avec un rubis dessus. Elle était aux anges.

Une fois leur fête terminée et les cadeaux déballés, ils allèrent à la Grande Salle, tous ensemble. Ils discutaient avec animation et entrain. Une fois dans la salle, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table respective. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais ayant mangé tout à l'heure le gâteau, ils n'avalèrent presque rien. Dès qu'ils finirent, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Kiara en l'embrassant délicatement sur ses deux joues. Elle les remercia encore et se dirigea avec Hermione et Neville, vers la Salle Commune des Gryffindor. Les autres allèrent vers la Salle Commune des Slytherin, chacun dans leur dortoir. Les garçons, une fois arrivés, se partagèrent la salle de bains. Draco regarda Harry, il le trouvait vraiment mignon et il repensait encore à leur baiser. Il avait été tellement content de ce petit baiser, puis extrêmement déçu par l'attitude du brun, mais, après tout, le brun ne savait pas que lui aussi était attiré par lui, il faudrait qu'il le lui avoue un jour ! Un jour mais pas tout de suite...

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, Harry n'ayant pas cours se promenait seul, pour une fois et lorsqu'il passa devant la cabane du garde-chasse, il fut surpris par la musique et repensa à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé chez Hagrid, ses amis et lui. Puis, se souvenant de l'œuf de dragon, ainsi que de la façon de calmer les bêtes, il fit le lien entre tout cela et se précipita à l'intérieur. Ses amis, qui passaient dans le couloir, le regardèrent étrangement, puis décidèrent de le suivre. Il courut jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice des Gryffindor où se trouvait également leur Directeur de Maison. Les deux adultes le fixèrent avec surprise, ils étaient en plein milieu d'un dialogue et ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement. McGonagall demanda à Harry ce qu'il voulait et celui-ci la questionna sur l'endroit où il pourrait trouver le professeur Quirrell. Elle lui répondit qu'il était dans son bureau normalement. Il la remercia et repartit en courant vers la salle du professeur de DCFM. Ses amis, toujours derrière, le hélèrent. Il se tourna brusquement vers eux et leur dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps de parler, il reprit sa course folle, tout comme sa petite bande. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra. Ne voyant pas son professeur, il jura dans un jargon assez vulgaire. Au moment où il allait se retourner pour repartir, ses amis se mirent en plein milieu de son chemin, et lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait. Harry leur dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'il empêche Quirrell d'entrer par la trappe. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait comme un pressentiment que ce serait pour aujourd'hui et ses amis le laissèrent enfin passer. Ils se mirent en route tous ensemble cette fois. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au troisième étage de l'aile ouest, le brun ouvrit la porte à la volée et ils restèrent stupéfaits devant le spectacle d'un Cerbère endormit avec un violon jouant encore une douce mélodie au-dessus d'eux. Ils firent donc le moins de bruits possibles et ouvrirent la trappe. Ils se faufilèrent tous, un par un dedans.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dedans, ils arrivèrent sur une surface qui adoucit leur chute mais, bien vite, des choses s'enroulèrent autour de leurs membres et ils hurlèrent. Hermione et les trois elfes, sachant ce qui les retenaient, cessèrent de crier. Ils demandèrent aux autres d'en faire autant, mais ni Draco, réputé pour son calme, ni Blaise, pour son intelligence, ni Pansy pour sa sagesse, ni Théo pour sa faculté d'analyse, ne prirent conscience de ce qui était en train de les saucissonner et sur quoi il avait atterrit. Kiara, ses meilleurs amis et Hermione, finirent par tomber sans douceur sur le sol humide et crasseux en dessous, tandis que les autres hurlaient leur nom pour savoir ce qu'il leur était arrivé. L'une des jeunes filles finit par leur dire que c'était un filet du diable et qu'il fallait qu'ils se détendent, mais aucun d'eux n'y parvinrent immédiatement. En fin de compte, Draco finit par se détendre en premier, mais les trois autres étaient trop hystériques pour se défaire des lianes. C'est pourquoi, les trois elfes ainsi qu'Hermione réfléchirent afin de trouver une solution de rechange. Ce fut Hermione, contre toute attente qui finit par hurler un retentissant « _Lumus Solem_ ! ». Sans attendre, un énorme faisceau de lumière blanche apparut et les trois Slytherin tombèrent comme des couches mortes, par terre. Ils se relevèrent avec mal et se frottèrent les endroits endoloris de leur épiderme. Ils remercièrent Hermione, et Blaise, dit avec ironie « heureusement qu'on n'a pas paniqué ! ». Tous le regardèrent d'un œil noir puis explosèrent de rire.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, puis s'arrêtèrent afin d'écouter un bruit d'ailes. Ils s'approchèrent et comme ils entendaient le bruit qui venait de derrière une porte, Harry, qui était le plus près, l'ouvrit. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent subjugués par le nombre invraisemblable de clefs qui voletaient ici et là. Ils parcoururent la salle. En regardant ils virent un balai à l'abandon et allèrent jusqu'à la porte d'en face, mais se rendirent rapidement compte qu'elle était close. Ils jurèrent en chœur et Théo, qui appréciait l'étude des Moldus et de leur vieux appareils, regarda de plus près la serrure et commenta qu'il fallait une très vieille clef, assez grosse. Tout le monde observa les alentours et mirent quelques minutes avant de la trouver et ce fut Draco qui la montra. Elle avait une aile tordue et ne volait, de ce fait, plus très droit. Harry enfourcha alors le balai, mais toutes les clefs l'encerclèrent et tentèrent de le blesser afin qu'il ne parvienne pas attraper celle qu'il désirai. Le brun alla donc plus vite et suivit la vieille clef. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il finit par l'attraper et la lança à ses amis, qui ouvrirent la porte. Il s'élança alors de toutes ses forces vers la porte ouverte, et une fois parvenu à l'extérieur, Kiara ferma la porte. Harry descendit de son balai et il entendit plusieurs « où est-ce qu'on est encore tombé ? ».

Alors qu'il se retournait pour analyser l'endroit dans lequel ils étaient, la lumière s'alluma. Elle était très faible, mais les élèves purent voir qu'ils étaient devant un échiquier géant. Draco avait un peu peur de ce que cela signifiait, il n'était pas bête, loin de là, et donc, pressentait qu'ils allaient tous devoir jouer pour passer. Et ses craintes furent vérifiées quand ils essayèrent de traverser la salle et que les pièces d'échec blanches leur barrèrent hostilement la route. Blaise prit alors la suite des opérations, car il était le meilleur joueur d'échec de Slytherin, juste avant Draco. Le métis plaça ses amis sur une case des pièces noires. Lui, était un cavalier, Théo un fou, Harry et Léo, des tours, Draco, le roi, Kiara, la reine, Pansy, l'autre fou et Hermione, l'autre cavalier. La partie fut rude et à la fin, Draco s'écria « non ». Tout le monde le regarda et Blaise lui sourit tristement en disant qu'il avait compris, qu'il devait se sacrifier pour qu'ils puissent passer. Ses amis le regardèrent horrifiés et il finit par donner son ordre. La pièce sur laquelle il était placé bougea. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Draco, il avança et dit clairement « échec et math ». Le roi blanc laissa tomber sa lourde épée et tous se précipitèrent sur Théo et Blaise, les deux étant tombés. Puis, se souvenant de ce qu'ils devaient faire, Hermione dit à Harry qu'il devait continuer quoi qu'il en coûte. Il acquiesça à regret et parcourut la pièce jusqu'à la porte du fond. Très vite, il fut rattrapé par Kiara, Léo, Draco et Pansy. Le brun les questionna du regard et finit par hausser les épaules. Ils posèrent tous une main sur la porte et l'ouvrirent ensemble en disant « à tout à l'heure, on reviendra vous chercher » aux autres.

La prochaine pièce dans laquelle ils atterrirent, était une sorte de laboratoire de potions. Le petit groupe s'approcha et vit qu'il y avait trois fioles posées sur une table près d'un chambranle de porte. Ils s'approchèrent et les étudièrent de très près. Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy dit qu'elle avait trouvé un papier plus loin dans la pièce. Draco le regarda et affirma qu'il n'y avait qu'une fiole afin de passer et qu'elle ne laissait passer que trois personnes. Sinon, il y avait aussi une autre fiole pour retourner en arrière et la dernière était du poison, qui endormait pour une durée plus ou moins longue. Ses amis frémirent de peur à l'idée de boire les potions et de tomber sur la mauvaise fiole. Draco ajouta aussi qu'il y avait derrière le papier, un moyen de savoir quelle était la bonne fiole. Dessus, il put voir que la couleur de la bonne fiole et de celle du poison était très proche. Il prit la fiole de la potion pour aller en arrière et dit, que ce n'était pas celle-ci, sauf si l'on voulait retourner vers les autres. Il examina minutieusement les deux autres fioles, ainsi que le morceau de parchemin. En le lisant de très près -les écritures étant extrêmement petites-, il découvrit que la fiole de poison n'avait pas d'odeur tandis que l'autre avait une légère senteur épicée. Il les sentit toutes les deux et finit par dire que la bonne potion était celle de droite. Ils se concertèrent alors du regard afin de savoir qui irait avec Harry et qui retournerait avec leurs autres amis. Pansy regarda Harry et s'excusa en hochant la tête de droite à gauche, elle lui avoua qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les trois autres et voudrait retourner en arrière. Kiara la fixa puis affirma qu'elle allait avec elle. C'est pourquoi, les trois garçons de Slytherin se retrouvèrent ensemble. Ils se partagèrent la fiole pour continuer, tandis que les deux jeunes filles prenaient celle pour rebrousser chemin. Ils se dirent au revoir et continuèrent.

Lorsque les trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce finale, Harry vit tout de suite, en plein milieu de celle-ci, le miroir qui l'avait tant effrayé de par les images qu'il émettait. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une silhouette devant le miroir, au loin, il vit que celle-ci n'avait pas la tête recouverte. Le brun douta alors un instant, puis plissa des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il y avait un visage, qui les regardait, qui plus est. La bouche se mit en mouvement et les trois élèves entendirent une voix lugubre dire :

-Te voilà enfin, Harry Potter, le Survivant ! Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

-Pas du tout, pourquoi cela, Voldy ? Répondit Harry, ne faisant pas attention au hoquet de surprise de Draco.

-Et bien, et bien, ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on adresse la parole à son maître, petit Potter. Siffla Voldemort, légèrement agacé par l'attitude désinvolte du brun.

-Tant mieux, puisque vous ne l'êtes pas. Rétorqua Harry, tout content de son effet.

-Comment oses-tu, petit impertinent ? Attrape-le !

-Oui, maître. Répondit une voix soumise qu'ils reconnurent comme appartenant à leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Deux secondes plus tard, Quirrell était devant Harry et tentait de l'attraper à la gorge. Malheureusement pour lui, et heureusement pour les trois élèves, Léo commença les hostilités en lançant un sort d'entrave. Le combat débuta alors, mais très vite, les elfes durent recourir à leurs pouvoirs elfiques. Ils attaquèrent sans baguette et à une vitesse jamais égalée, sauf par leurs congénères. Quirrell demanda qui ils étaient, ils répondirent simplement, des elfes et ajoutèrent, des princes elfes. Voldemort hurlait sur Quirrell pour qu'il attrape Harry, mais celui-ci était trop rapide pour lui. Finalement, le brun vint se planter devant le miroir, pendant que Léo et Draco -avec ses maigres pouvoirs de sorciers-, continuaient de combattre. Le garçon aux yeux émeraude fixa le miroir et finit par voir exactement ce qu'il avait vu quelques jours plus tôt. Mais, cette fois, il se vit aussi mettre sa main dans la poche arrière de Draco et lui montrer la pierre. Tous les personnages du miroir -sauf le bébé, bien sûr-, lui firent un clin d'œil. Il se détourna très vite du miroir pour regarder Draco et lui faire signe de venir et laisser faire Léo. Le blond approcha et Harry mit sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean et ce qui s'était produit, se reproduit. Il attrapa la pierre tandis que Draco rougissait allégrement en bafouillant pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Harry lui montra alors la pierre Philosophale et le blond fut émerveillé. L'héritier Malfoy regarda alors Harry dans les yeux et fut pris d'une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Ils sortirent de leur contemplation mutuelle lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri de douleur.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement et regardèrent ce qu'il se passait. Ils virent que Léo était par terre sous le coup d'un sort de Quirrell. Ils s'élancèrent avec force dans le combat en lançant un sortilège de coupure sur le professeur. Celui-ci, légèrement sonné, se tourna vers eux, après avoir arrêté le sort sur Léo. Ce dernier se releva tant bien que mal et alla retrouver son frère et son ami blond. Arrivé jusqu'à eux, il fit un signe de tête à Harry que le brun lui rendit. Ils commencèrent alors à tourner en un cercle parfait et à une vitesse extraordinaire autour de Quirrell qui ne savait plus où donner de ses têtes. Les deux elfes commencèrent alors à chantonner des formules compliquées en elfique. Le professeur hurla tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il était en train de brûler, Voldemort criait avec lui. A la fin de leur sortilège, il ne restait plus rien du Seigneur noir ou de son disciple, à part des cendres. Cendres qui, peu de temps après formèrent une légère brume. Le voile brumeux se matérialisa peu à peu en une silhouette qui hurla et passa dans chacun des corps présents en cet instant. C'est pourquoi, Harry, Léo et Draco tombèrent évanouis après avoir crié le plus qu'ils pouvaient, tellement cette chose qui leur passait sur le corps leur avait fait mal.

Pendant ce temps, Théo et Blaise qui avaient eu le temps de se réveiller ainsi que Pansy, Kiara et Hermione, remontèrent par la trappe grâce aux pouvoirs de Kiara. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sous Touffu, ils se rendirent compte qu'il dormait toujours bien que la musique se soit arrêtée. Ils firent, de ce fait extrêmement attention dans leur avancée jusqu'à la porte. Kiara l'ouvrit et ils sortirent. Théo se tenait le côté gauche qui le faisait atrocement souffrir tandis que Blaise boitillait et se raccrochait à Pansy et Hermione. Tous, allèrent jusqu'au bureau du Directeur de Slytherin. Ils avaient pas mal de chemin à faire, mais ils ne voulaient pas aller voir des incapable tels que Dumbledore. Arrivés au bureau, ils frappèrent longuement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Severus Snape pas très heureux d'avoir été réveillé. Il les questionna sur leur comportement puis les regarda attentivement et réalisa qu'ils étaient presque tous blessés. Le professeur demanda alors aux élèves ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Hermione répondit qu'ils étaient allés défendre la pierre Philosophale et empêcher par la même occasion Quirrell de la voler. Leur professeur leur demanda alors s'ils avaient passé toutes les épreuves. Kiara dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour un interrogatoire et que Harry, Draco et Léo étaient toujours là-bas, mais que oui, ils avaient su passer les épreuves une à une et les réussir. Snape les fixa avec fierté et les emmena d'abord à l'infirmerie, en particulier pour les garçons, puis il se dirigea avec les deux Gryffindor -Pansy ayant voulu rester avec ses amis-, jusqu'au troisième étage.

Ils redescendirent, mais ne repassèrent pas les épreuves, leur professeur lançant des sortilèges afin de les annuler. Ils traversèrent tout, puis, arrivés au laboratoire de Potions, le professeur stoppa le sort de flammes noires et ils passèrent tous. Ce qu'ils virent les alerta tout de suite. Trois corps à terre ainsi qu'un tas de cendre. Harry ayant toujours la pierre dans la main. Severus fit léviter les trois corps et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Une fois de retour à l'infirmerie, il déposa les corps des trois premières années et ordonna aux Gryffindor de rester et de se reposer. Mrs Pomfresh poussa un cri horrifié en voyant les trois adolescents dans cet état. Elle les examina un à un pour vérifier leur état de santé, puis leur administra les soins nécessaires à leur état, les deux plus touchés magiquement étant les deux frères. Elle passa ensuite aux élèves blessés plus superficiellement, Kiara était la moins blessée. Elle leur donna ensuite à toute une potion de sommeil, sauf aux élèves évanouis, ne sachant pas quand ils allaient se réveiller, puis elle retourna se coucher.

Le lendemain, le directeur de Poudlard ayant été mis au courant, il vint dans l'infirmerie afin de savoir le pourquoi de leur descente sous la trappe. Kiara, qui était la première réveillée, lui expliqua tout en détail, en mettant le plus de mépris dans sa voix, montrant, de ce fait, que la faute en incombait à Dumbledore. Celui-ci, ayant compris le message, lui répondit qu'il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aider ses amis et rétablir l'ordre dans l'établissement scolaire. La jeune fille parut septique, puis demanda à ce que les cours de DCFM soient assurés par leur professeur de Potions, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le directeur lui demanda la raison de cette demande, mais Kiara ne voulut pas lui répondre, elle dit juste que s'il n'avait pas été là, ils seraient peut-être morts à l'heure qu'il était. Voyant le regard interrogatif du Directeur, elle précisa, que Léo, Harry et Draco, seraient sûrement morts. Dumbledore accepta donc que Snape fasse les cours, sauf s'ils étaient trop prenant et pas en accords avec son emploi du temps. Il sortit ensuite de l'infirmerie.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, les trois évanouis, refirent surface, l'un après l'autre. Tout d'abord, le blond s'éveilla en grognant qu'il avait mal à la tête et Pomfresh lui donna une potion calmante. Puis environ deux heures plus tard vint le tour de Léo, lui gémit de douleur, et l'infirmière lui administra le même calmant. Enfin, dans la soirée, Harry se réveilla en geignant et reçu la potion. Ils se retrouvèrent chacun leur tour avec toute la petite bande autour d'eux. Les autres, même réveillés ayant eu le droit à une semaine de repos bien mérité. Harry, Léo et Draco furent heureux de tous les voir près d'eux, en bonne santé. Ils leur sourirent, puis ils discutèrent un moment avant que l'infirmière ne congédie les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas évanouis. Les trois Slytherin, après avoir été une énième fois examinés, eurent droit de prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves et s'endormirent aussitôt. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, et Mrs Pomfresh leur affirma qu'ils pourraient sortir juste après. Ils la remercièrent et mangèrent. Ils prirent chacun une douche et s'habillèrent -Léo ayant prit sa douche en dernier, évidemment !. Enfin, dès que les trois furent fin prêts, ils sortirent et rejoignirent leurs amis dans la Salle Commune des Slytherin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Salle, tout le monde applaudit. Ils regardèrent les gens de leur Maison avec interrogation et questionnèrent Blaise, qui haussa les épaules en disant que tout le monde était au courant. Ils soupirèrent tout trois de concert et partirent dans leur dortoir. Harry ne cessait de regarder Draco afin de s'assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Celui-ci, se rendant compte des œillades du brun, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Harry lui dit juste qu'il se faisait du souci pour lui et le blond rougit de plaisir et de gêne mêlés. Harry sourit tendrement et lui dit qu'il était vraiment mignon comme cela. Draco, qui était un Malfoy, ne l'oublions pas, s'écria que ces derniers n'étaient pas mignons, ce qui amusa grandement le brun. Dès qu'ils eurent leurs affaires de cours en main, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle, qui était celle de DCFM.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur cours, ils furent, une fois de plus applaudit à tout rompre, sauf par un petit groupe mené par Connor. Les applaudissements se firent devant la salle, parce que maintenant que c'était Severus qui faisait cours, pas besoin de dire qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit sous peine de retenues. Quand la cloche sonna, le professeur ouvrit la porte et ordonna le silence. Les élèves entrèrent par petits groupes et dès que Harry et sa bande entrèrent, le professeur Snape leur fit un signe de tête pour leur montrer sa gratitude ainsi que pour leur signifier qu'il était heureux qu'ils aillent mieux. Le cours se passa très bien, mieux que lorsqu'ils avaient Quirrell, malgré quelques petites anicroches avec les Gryffindor, mais on est Snape ou on ne l'est pas.

C'est ainsi que se passèrent les deux mois et demi qui les séparaient des vacances, entre les cours, les devoirs, les discussions, les altercations entre Slytherin et Gryffindor, les regards en coin entre Harry et Draco, ainsi que les points de gagner et les retenues pour les Gryffindor en potions et DCFM. C'était désormais la veille des vacances et presque tous les élèves étaient heureux de leurs résultats aux examens. Certains tiraient des têtes de six pieds de long, mais ce n'était qu'un léger quart des élèves. Le Directeur, qui n'avait pas gratifié les élèves qui les avaient débarrassés d'un mage noir, se leva sous l'œil réprobateur de Snape et McGonagall, qui avaient appris récemment qu'il n'avait pas remercié comme il se devait leurs élèves. Il commença alors à parler :

-Mes chers élèves, cette année s'achève et avec elle toutes les connaissances que vous avez apprises vous sont maintenant acquises. Je dois rectifier quelque chose qui date d'il y a un peu plus de deux mois, je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, mais j'avais oublié. Pour ma défense, je dirai que j'avais des affaires plus urgentes à régler. Donc, pour en revenir à cette affaire, j'aimerais remercier certains élèves pour leur courage exceptionnel et leur désir de ne pas retomber dans un monde dirigé par un mage noir. Alors, tout d'abord, merci à Miss Hermione Granger, Kiara Reteau et Pansy Parkinson, pour leur calme et leur dévotion envers leurs amis lorsqu'ils allaient mal, je leur accorde à chacune cinquante points. Ensuite, M Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, pour la meilleure partie d'échec que nous n'ayons jamais vue à Poudlard, cinquante points. Enfin, à M Léo Chamba, Draco Malfoy et Harry Chamba-Potter, pour le courage et la détermination dont ils ont fait preuve contre un adulte, qui plus est, un mage noir, qui leur voulait du mal, je leur accorde soixante points chacun. Pour la coupe, je pense que les Slytherin sont bien en avance, mais que les Gryffindor ne sont pas si loin derrière, alors voilà, les couleurs de la Grande Salle pour ce soir seront, vertes et argent. Les Slytherin gagnent la coupe ! Maintenant vous pouvez continuer votre repas, bon appétit à tout le monde.

Les Slytherin étaient extrêmement heureux de la tournure de cette fin d'année, eux qui n'avaient plus eu la coupe depuis au moins dix ans, parce que les Ravenclaw étaient trop intelligents et avaient toujours pleins de points lors des cours. Ils félicitèrent, une fois de plus leurs premières années qui avaient montré un courage à la limite du Gryffindor et ils poursuivirent leur dîner en discutant joyeusement. Dès que le dîner se termina, ils repartirent tous en direction de leur Salle Commune et finirent de préparer leurs affaires pour le lendemain. Draco regardait Harry avec tristesse. Celui-ci, s'en rendant compte, s'approcha de lui et lui promit qu'ils passeraient au moins un mois des vacances ensemble, s'il demandait à ses parents et qu'ils étaient d'accords. Le blond lui sourit avec reconnaissance et l'enlaça, dans une étreinte censée être amicale, mais qui se rapprochait plus de celle des amants qui ne veulent pas se quitter. Ils finirent par se lâcher et allèrent se déshabiller, puis se coucher.

Le lendemain, Poudlard était en effervescence. Tout le monde courait partout afin de voir s'ils n'avaient pas oublié quelque chose d'important. En fin de matinée, les élèves se réunirent tous devant les Grandes Portes de Poudlard et Harry, accompagné de ses amis étaient tout derrière, ne voulant vraiment pas se quitter, ni partir de ce château qui les avait fait se connaître. Ils avancèrent en discutant en apparence joyeusement, mais avec une grande tristesse en vrai. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, ils attendirent que le train arrive. Cela ne fut pas très long, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il arriva. Harry embrassa une dernière fois du regard l'endroit dans lequel il avait vécu pendant neuf mois, qu'il réussissait à voir au loin. Puis, ils montèrent, dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, de peur qu'ils n'aient pas de compartiment à eux seuls. Ils prirent celui le plus éloigné de l'avant et s'installèrent. Tout le long du voyage ils ne parlèrent presque pas, ils se regardaient avec tristesse, mélancolie et résignation. Lorsque le chariot de bonbons arriva, Harry et Léo, les deux plus gourmands, achetèrent pleins de gourmandises pour tout le monde. Dès que le train commença à freiner, ils enlevèrent leur robe de sorcier et attendirent encore un peu que le train s'arrête. Le train s'arrêta finalement et ils prirent tout leur temps pour prendre leurs affaires et descendre. Quand se fut fait, ils s'enlacèrent tous un par un, avec, pour les garçons, des accolades plus ou moins viriles et pour les filles des embrassades très chaleureuses. Enfin, ils rejoignirent leur famille respective et se quittèrent tristement, pour se revoir dans pas longtemps, ils se l'étaient promis, ainsi que de s'écrire des lettres toutes les semaines.

Harry, Kiara et Léo s'élancèrent vers leurs parents et les enlacèrent avec joie, tandis qu'au loin, Harry voyait les Potter le regarder soit avec un air renfrogné, pour James, soit avec tristesse, pour Lily. Il ne leur accorda plus un regard ensuite, car il ferma les yeux et transplana dans les bras de sa mère, pour faire comme si c'était elle qui les avaient fait transplaner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les elfes étaient heureux de les revoir et eux, étaient contents aussi d'un sens de revoir tout ce monde qui leur avait tellement manqué.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^. Donnez-moi votre avis, dans une petite review please ? =).**

**Tout ceux à qui cette fic plait et qui l'apprécie,**

**Qui la mette dans leurs alertes et leurs favoris,**

**Pourquoi ne pas laisser une review ?**

**Cela fait très plaisir, from my point of view ^^.**

**Alors s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas,**

**Et envoyez-en à moi ^^.**

**Petit poème de moi =), pour inciter aux reviews, bisous à tous et à bientôt =D.**

**Chapitre revu et corrigé par ma bêta Mitsy'line ^^ merci encore une fois =).  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre, je pense qu'il est plus court que les autres. Mais, j'ai fait un One Shot en même temps et je continue la fic « Nouvelle entente Gryffondor/Serpentard ». Car je suis chez une de mes meilleures amies avec qui j'écris la fic. C'est pourquoi on en a profité. Donc, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de me consacrer exclusivement à ce chapitre. Cependant, je promets que le prochain chapitre sera plus long et avec plus de passage entre Harry et Draco. Mais aussi, entre Léo et Kiara. Je répondrais aux reviews anonymes dans le prochain chapitre, que je mettrais au cours de la semaine prochaine, comme il était convenu ^^. Maintenant, place au chapitre :

* * *

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Draco arriva. Il avait demandé la permission à ses parents afin de pouvoir passer le mois de juillet complet chez ses amis. Ceux-ci avaient bien évidemment accepté. Jamais, ils n'avaient été aussi heureux pour leur fils. Draco avait toujours été renfermé sur lui-même. Les seuls qui, avant Harry, Léo et Kiara, avaient réussi à le faire sortir de sa frigidité et surtout, de sa timidité, étaient Blaise, Pansy et Théodore. Les trois Slytherin, avant d'être à Poudlard, avaient toujours soutenu le blond. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, leurs parents Mangemorts, les emmenaient souvent au manoir Malfoy. Les trois blonds, en particulier Draco, étaient contents de les recevoir, mais étaient bien moins heureux de devoir accueillir leurs parents. Lucius et Narcissa se faisaient passer pour des Mangemorts réellement fidèles à la cause de Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Nommer, alors que, tout comme les Zabini, il en était tout autrement. Les Malfoy avaient une grande fierté et se présenter, esclaves devant un Sang-Mêlé tel que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela n'était en aucun cas leur style. Ils avaient -en particulier pour Lucius- plus d'ambition. Narcissa suivait juste ce que son coeur lui dictait, comme le ferait toute mère et femme aimante, surtout qu'elle n'appréciait pas le moins du monde les idéaux de Voldemort. Depuis qu'elle était petite, toute sa famille ne cessait de lui répéter que les Sang-Purs étaient les meilleurs et que rien ne pourrait entraver la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur Noir, mais, elle avait bien vu qu'un bébé avait réussi à le faire. Cependant, du fait que les Black, tout autant que les Malfoy aient obligé leur enfant à prendre la marque et qu'ils l'aient toujours aujourd'hui, la société sorcière ne leur faisait qu'à moitié confiance et les surveillaient de très près. Draco avait été élevé dans le respect des lois des Malfoy, à savoir, visage impassible sauf en privé avec des personnes de confiance, et attitude froide, dénuée de sentiments, mis à part, une fois de plus en privé.

Draco sautait presque de joie, seul dans sa chambre, en train de finir sa valise. Il avait une malle sans fond et heureusement, car, il avait presque mis toute sa garde-robe et elle était énorme ! Il alla ensuite se préparer dans la salle de bains de sa chambre. Il prit une longue douche relaxante, laissant le jet d'eau chaude lui brûler la peau, afin qu'elle devienne légèrement rosée. Une fois sa douche achevée, il sortit et mit une serviette verte avec un serpent au centre -on est Slytherin ou on ne l'est pas !- autour de ses hanches et ressortit de la salle d'eau. Sauf que, comme il avait mis tous ses vêtements dans sa malle, il n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Il râla et ré-ouvrit sa valise. Il en sortit un boxer noir avec un élastique vert, une chemise en soie blanche, un pantalon sur mesure, bleu-gris, de la même couleur que ses yeux, ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier dans les mêmes tons . Comme c'était l'été, il prit sa plus fine robe et s'habilla de cela. Dès qu'il eut fini, il referma sa malle et la fit rapetisser. Dans le manoir Malfoy, Lucius avait placé un sortilège pour donner à Draco la possibilité de s'exercer à la magie pendant ses vacances -ou avant Poudlard. Il se plaça ensuite devant son miroir à pied, avec le tour en marbre blanc et se coiffa soigneusement. Une fois terminé, il se regarda et sourit, satisfait du résultat.

De leur côté, les elfes préparaient tout pour l'arrivée du blond. Harry avait été clair, tout devait être parfait pour l'arrivée de Draco. Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais, il savait, par contre, qu'il se devait de le faire, c'était comme une intuition. De plus, il avait envie de le faire. Le château avait été redécoré dans les tons verts et noirs, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer, il n'allait pas refaire son château totalement en Slytherin ! Mais, il trouvait que celui-ci était bien plus beau ainsi, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue. Les domestiques du palais avaient préparé divers plats en sauce ou secs pour le midi. Les deux frères et leur meilleure amie devaient aller chercher le Prince des Slytherin le matin-même. Harry était stressé, anxieux, à l'idée de passer un mois avec Draco en présence de toutes les personnes les plus chères à son coeur. Il était paradoxalement, extrêmement heureux de revoir son ami, cela faisait moins d'une journée qu'ils s'étaient quittés pour aller chacun de leur côté et le blond lui manquait déjà. Pansy, Hermione, Neville, Blaise et Théo aussi lui manquaient, mais le blond les surpassait largement. Le brun ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas non plus comprendre. Il laissait la réflexion pour plus tard. Pour le moment, les préparatifs étaient presque achevés et ils devaient bientôt aller chercher l'objet de ses pensées. Il retrouva son frère et sa meilleure amie en pleine discussion houleuse à propos d'un pari sur lequel ils n'étaient pas d'accords de qui avait gagné et qui avait perdu. Il soupira, agacé et les sépara en leur disant qu'il fallait y aller. Les deux autres sursautèrent légèrement, puis, se tournèrent et hochèrent la tête avec raideur. Ils transplanèrent tous en même temps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immense manoir de la famille Malfoy, ils frappèrent à l'imposante porte en bois de chêne. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement, sur un petit elfe de maison. Ce dernier se présenta comme étant Dobby. Le petit être, les emmena dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée et ils attendirent en s'asseyant dans les différents divans. Dobby partit ensuite, et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec des diverses boissons et encas sur un plateau. Puis, il s'excusa et repartit. Les deux frères et Kiara grignotèrent un peu, mais, ayant petit-déjeuné peu de temps auparavant, ils n'avaient pas très faim. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'elfe de maison revint avec un petit et deux grands blonds. Les Malfoy au complet se tenaient devant eux, dans l'embrasure de la porte à double battant. Les trois jeunes gens leur sourirent et les saluèrent, pour leur ami, avec jovialité et pour les parents de celui-ci, avec respect et politesse. Les adultes leur sourirent gentiment et les saluèrent à leur tour. Draco passa dans les bras de ses trois amis, mais resta plus longtemps dans ceux, chauds et finement musclés de Harry. Les Malfoy leur proposèrent de déjeuner avec eux le midi et les adolescents refusèrent gentiment. Ils leur dirent qu'ils avaient tout prévu pour le midi, ils avaient fait préparer des plats succulents qui n'attendaient que d'être mangés. Ils dirent au revoir aux adultes et Draco sauta dans les bras de ses parents afin de les saluer comme il se devait. Il embrassa les deux joues de sa mère et en fit autant pour son père. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie, suivi de près par ses trois amis. Dès qu'ils sortirent, Harry attrapa la main de Draco et ils transplanèrent tous. Harry ne lâcha pas tout de suite la main du blond. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il l'avait gardé, mais, au moment où son frère se racla la gorge avec un sourire nettement amusé aux lèvres en regardant leurs mains jointes, il la relâcha brutalement et rougit brusquement.

Ils avancèrent ensuite pour arriver devant les parents des jeunes elfes. Draco salua respectueusement les rois et reines qui lui sourirent avec chaleur. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite, tous vers l'entrée du palais et allèrent jusqu'à la salle à manger. Ils se placèrent de sorte à ce que Kiara et Léo soient côte à côte tout comme Draco et Harry, ce dernier étant à côté de sa mère qui était à côté de Marek en bout de table. Lui-même était en face de Phil qui avait sa femme à sa droite et Draco à sa gauche. Ils commencèrent à manger, dans le silence tout d'abord, puis Harry commença une discussion sur un sujet neutre, à propos duquel, adultes comme adolescents pouvaient parlementer à savoir la cuisine. Cela tombait bien, vu qu'ils étaient en train de manger. Puis, les conversations se firent plus séparément. Chacun parlait avec son voisin. Toutes les conversations partaient dans tous les sens. Dès que les desserts arrivèrent -des glaces, des biscuits et des gâteaux, ils arrêtèrent de parler pour déguster à leur juste valeur tous ces mets délicieux.

Lorsqu'enfin ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils sortirent de table. Les domestiques arrivèrent alors, et débarrassèrent la table. Les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers les étages. Ils montèrent les escaliers et quand ils furent au deuxième étage, ils avancèrent jusqu'aux appartements du fond. Harry et Kiara avaient les deux appartements les plus près de l'escalier. Juste à côté de l'appartement de la jeune fille, vient celui du deuxième brun. Draco serait donc dans le dernier appartement, installé à côté de Harry. Le blond sourit joyeusement lorsqu'il entra et vit l'immense pièce qui servait de salon privé. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il visita les autres pièces. Sa préférée était la chambre, elle était immense et luxueuse. Tout était dans les tons verts et noirs. Le lit était gigantesque, tellement que l'on pouvait au moins y mettre quatre personnes de forte taille. Il était, en bois brut et les draps étaient de velours. Il demanda à ses amis si l'un d'entre eux pouvait agrandir sa malle parce que, lui, ne pouvait pas le faire. Il fit la moue à ce sujet, mais sourit de nouveau lorsque sa valise, qu'il avait sorti deux minutes avant, fut agrandie sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt ou ne prononce le moindre mot.

Il posa la valise devant l'armoire et commença à débarrasser la garde-robe de sac. Il soupira, énervé et découragé. Je n'y arriverais jamais, pensait-il. Contre toute attente, Léo et Kiara étant repartis dans une de leurs sempiternelles disputes, Harry prit donc la décision d'aider le beau blond, qui le faisait sourire tendrement, à cause de ses différentes moues agacées. Il pensa à ce que les vêtements se rangent correctement dans l'armoire et dans la seconde suivante, ceux-ci volaient partout. Les pulls avec les pulls, les tee-shirts avec les tee-shirts, les chemises avec leurs semblables et ainsi de suite. Draco se tourna et sourit à Harry, heureux et soulagé de ne plus être obligé de faire ce genre de travail, habituellement réservé à ses elfes de maison. Il surprit ensuite le brun, car, il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le lit et sauta dedans. Il soupira d'aise en sentant la douce et fraiche odeur de fleurs. Harry lui demanda s'il voulait venir les voir s'entraîner. Il répondit qu'il serait enchanté de voir des elfes s'exercer à des entraînements. Il se mit en une poussée sur ses jambes et suivit son ami brun.

Harry ordonna à son frère et Kiara de se séparer et de les suivre, Draco et lui. Les deux amis, pris au beau milieu d'une énième dispute, baissèrent la tête honteusement et suivirent Harry sans protester. Le blond pouffa de rire et reçu deux œillades noires,auxquels il répondit par un sourire narquois. Ils sortirent tous et arrivés devant un elfe, grand, blond et l'air souriant, ils s'arrêtèrent et les trois jeunes elfes le saluèrent joyeusement. Puis, sans crier gare, le grand blond se précipita vers les enfants en sortant deux longues épées de ses fourreaux de chaque côté de ses hanches et attaqua. Léo se mit en position d'attaque. En moins de deux secondes, l'entraineur se dirigea vers Kiara. Celle-ci, préparée, dégaina son poignard. Elle para facilement le coup de son blond d'entraineur et contre-attaqua avec un sort informulé d'entrave. Celui-ci fut aisément évité avec souplesse et l'adulte se dirigea cette fois vers Harry qui se contenta de rester stoïque et d'attendre qu'il arrive. Il lança alors, un experliarmus pensé. L'elfe n'eut pas le temps de le parer et se le prit en plein dans le ventre. Léo et Kiara en profitèrent pour attaquer à leur tour et se précipitèrent, toutes armes dehors vers l'entraineur. Ce dernier, ayant compris ce que ses deux élèves voulaient faire, tenta de sauter afin d'éviter le coup. Mais, Harry avait déjà anticipé et lui avait envoyé un sort d'entrave. L'adulte sourit et se rendit lorsqu'il eut l'épée de Léo et le poignard de Kiara sous la gorge, tandis que Harry le pointait du doigt.

Draco était émerveillé par la vitesse que le combat avait engendré et applaudit à tout rompre lorsque ses amis gagnèrent. Il leur sauta ensuite dans les bras et les serra les uns après les autres afin de les féliciter. Quand il arriva à Harry, il le serra plus longuement, comme le matin, lorsqu'ils étaient venus le chercher. Il sentit son odeur et trouva qu'il sentait très bon. Le brun rougit légèrement en sentant le souffle du blond dans son cou. Draco finit par laisser Harry après une trentaine de secondes et vit le visage rouge de son ami. Il sourit et tous rentrèrent. Il était déjà l'heure du goûter et ils décidèrent d'aller manger rapidement avant de s'amuser ou de faire visiter le palais et le village à Draco. Ils mangèrent quelques biscuits faits par les domestiques et allèrent ensuite faire visiter le palais au blond. Il observa les différentes pièces avec des meubles étranges, même pour un sorcier. Il s'émerveilla devant le luxe de ce château. Après, ils sortirent pour faire voir à Draco tous leurs endroits préférés et lui faire rencontrer leurs amis elfes. Il fit une moue très agacée et très jalouse lorsque le jeune Chamba-Potter prit dans ses bras une jeune elfe, brune et l'embrassa sur les deux joues avec plus d'enthousiasme que ses autres amis. Harry lui expliqua alors, sans s'être aperçu de sa moue, que Lina, la jeune elfe, était une de ses plus vieilles amies et qu'il la considérait, tout autant que Kiara, comme sa petite sœur. Le blond sourit donc, rassuré. Il salua la jeune fille et très vite, ils se découvrirent plusieurs points communs. Ils adoraient tous les deux la peinture, le chant, la musique, les plantes en général, qui servent à la production des potions en tous genres. Harry sourit tendrement, heureux que sa « petite sœur » accepte son ami blond aussi facilement et vice versa.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite et dînèrent ensemble car il se tenait un conseil entre rois et reines de royaumes elfiques et Phil, Marek, Fabia ainsi que Christie étaient les hôtes de cette réunion aujourd'hui. Le soir, les quatre adolescents se mirent dans l'appartement d'Harry pour discuter. Les trois elfes avaient toujours eu, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, cette habitude. Quand ils voulaient parler ensemble, ils allaient toujours dans le salon privé du brun et Draco était bien content de voir à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de son ami. Il était plutôt dans les tons bleu-rois et verts émeraude. Ils discutèrent donc de tout et de rien, mais en particulier de leurs impressions quant à Poudlard et leurs études. Ainsi que de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fin de l'année. Plus tard, chacun se dit « bonne nuit » et retourna dans son appartement respectif.

Le lendemain, Léo se leva avant l'aube et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il entra et se promena. Au bout de trois-quart d'heure environ, de marche, il s'arrêta et s'allongea dans l'herbe de la clairière dans laquelle il était. Il regarda le ciel, bleu et sans nuage, d'été. Il finit ensuite par s'endormir. Quelques temps plus tard, il se réveilla en entendant un faible gémissement. Il se releva et tendit l'oreille. Comme il était un elfe, ses sens étaient décuplés et il entendait, de ce fait, bien mieux qu'un être humain normal. Il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Et, plusieurs mètres plus loin, il tomba sur un petit lion aussi blanc que la neige. Celui-ci le regarda, suppliant. Il était empêtré dans un piège de chasseur. Léo se précipita donc afin de le sauver. Le lion, une fois remit de ses émotions, lécha la figure de Léo, dans le but de lui montrer toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait à son égard. Ensuite, Léo entendit une voix dans sa tête lui parler :

_-Merci à toi, jeune elfe._

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda Léo, curieux.

_-Le petit lion, que tu viens de sauver de ce ridicule piège d'humains tout aussi ridicules._

-Oh ! Et comment vous appelez vous, petit lion ? S'enquit Léo.

_-Je n'ai pas encore de nom, je suis trop jeune. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui ont faites que je me suis retrouvé dans ce piège. Mais, comme je suis ton animal protecteur -je le sens- tu as le droit de m'en donner un._

-Et bien, je ne sais pas..., il réfléchit et dit je vais te nommer... Yuki. C'est un nom qui te va très bien, vu que tu es un lion des glaces. « Yuki » signifie « neige » donc, c'est parfait. Mais, j'oubliai quelque chose, ce nom te plait au moins ? S'inquiéta le brun.

_-Yuki... Yuki... Yuki, oui, j'aime assez, c'est beau et simple. Et toi, jeune elfe, quel est ton nom ?_

-Je m'appelle Léo Chamba.

_-Oh, tu fais donc partie de l'une des familles royales d'un clan elfique ?! Hum... intéressant._

-Et oui, je suis Prince. Bon, je dois rentrer maintenant, il se fait tard. Tu veux venir avec moi, ou tu préfères rester ici ?

_-Tu es mon « maitre » à présent, donc, je te suis._

-Okay, alors, c'est parti !

Ils rentrèrent donc, toujours en se parlant. Le petit lion expliqua au brun comment il s'était retrouvé piégé. Et Léo lui dit comment il vivait, qui était sa famille, ses amis... Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au village, Harry, Kiara et Draco, qui avaient vu leur ami, arrivèrent et lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait durant tout ce temps. Léo leur répondit, tout en leur présentant son animal protecteur. Yuki les salua, toujours par la pensée, et les deux elfes et le blond étaient stupéfaits, mais aussi émerveillés. Léo leur raconta ensuite ce qu'il avait fait durant tout le temps où il était parti et ils rentrèrent ensuite manger.

Le mois de juillet passa ainsi, entre ballades, discussions, petites fêtes entre amis et entraînements. Le trente et un juillet arriva bien vite et avec lui, l'anniversaire de Harry. Il avait la drôle d'impression d'être fui par tout le monde et s'en inquiéta.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Donnez-moi votre avis par reviews ^^. Bisous à tous =). Encore un chapitre revu et corrigé par ma chère bêta, merci encore à toi, Line ^^.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde ! ^^

Me revoilà avec un petit cadeau en avance ! ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews, qui m'ont mise en alerte ou dans leurs favoris =). J'espère, à présent que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^. Honnêtement, je l'ai soigné, en tout cas, je me plais à le penser. Car, je l'ai bien plus travaillé que les autres, c'est pourquoi je souhaite de tout coeur qu'il vous plaise ! ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous ! =D

_**Narcissa Potter :**_ Tout d'abord, je tiens vraiment à te remercier pour tous les compliments que tu me fais. Je dois avouer que je suis extrêmement flattée -attention, je rougis ^^. Ensuite, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir ton adresse mail comme tu me l'as suggéré. Je voudrais aussi te dire que je vais en effet écrire les années de nos chers Poudlardiens en intégralité, même si cela prendra du temps, ce n'est pas très grave ^^. Pour ce qui est du BAC, je viens encore de réviser avec ma sœur, moi qui déteste la SVT, je viens d'en réviser pour toute une année XD. Et pourtant, ce n'est toujours pas fini snif... lol. Je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance, ça te porterait malheur, par conséquent, je te dis "merde", ça te portera chance -en tout cas, je l'espère sincèrement ^^. Encore merci à toi et à très bientôt ^^.

* * *

Harry était donc très inquiet, puis, se rappelant du jour d'aujourd'hui, il soupira, mi-soulagé, mi-dépité. Il pensait vraiment être trop âgé maintenant pour avoir le droit à une « fête surprise » comme les petits. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas là, l'avis de tous. Il soupira une fois de plus et se dirigea vers la forêt, là, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à être ignoré par tous les animaux ou créatures magiques. Il entra d'un pas soutenu et alla vers sa clairière préférée. Il l'avait découverte lorsqu'il était tout petit, et il n'avait jamais parlé à personne de cet endroit. Pas même à son frère ou à sa meilleure amie. Il tourna donc à droite alors que le sentier forestier allait dans l'autre direction, puis vira sur la gauche à l'intersection d'un immense chêne. Derrière celui-ci, il trouva enfin sa cachette. Il sourit largement en embrassant du regard le lac qui était encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, voilà déjà un an. L'eau ressortait nettement avec la couleur azure du ciel et les rochers baignés de soleil avec l'eau qui se jetait dessus, avait la couleur des arcs-en-ciel. C'était tout simplement magnifique !

Le brun se posa donc devant le lac en regardant les différentes créatures s'abreuvaient à cause du soleil brûlant de cet été si beau pour une fois. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire et s'allongea en observant les nuages dans le ciel. Ceux-ci bougeaient assez rapidement, mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'il y avait pas mal de vent. Bien sûr, ce petit vent frais donné une impression de paix et de béatitude. Il ferma alors les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, tomba dans une somnolence agréable. Il se réveilla lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon, conférant une belle couleur orangée à la surface liquide et décida, de ce fait de rentrer. Il se redressa sur ses pieds et s'épousseta les vêtements, plein d'herbe. Il fixa une dernière fois cet endroit et partit d'un pas bien plus rapide qu'à l'allée. Il arriva environ dix minutes plus tard et fit un sourire crispé à sa famille qui le regardait très inquiet. Il s'excusa donc de son attitude et les membres de la famille royale sourirent, soulagés. Ils dirent ensuite à Harry d'aller se préparer à dîner. Le petit brun retourna vivement à ses appartements et, avant même qu'il ne soit totalement entré, il entendit un grognement et se tourna. Il aperçut alors, ses deux meilleurs amis ainsi que son frère qui le regardaient tous, -ou presque, Léo n'en ayant rien à faire- d'un air de reproche. Il leur fit à eux aussi un sourire crispé et incertain. Mais, cela ne fonctionna pas. Il soupira alors, une énième fois pendant que ses meilleurs amis le disputer en lui disant qu'il ne devrait pas se promener tout seul toute la journée alors qu'eux s'inquiétaient comme pas possible.

Enfin, Draco, Léo et Kiara le laissèrent aller dans sa salle de bains afin qu'il puisse finalement se préparer pour sa fête. Il passa rapidement sous la douche, puis s'habilla somptueusement et se coiffa sommairement, sachant fort bien qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il sortit propre de la salle d'eau et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle à manger du château. Il y retrouva tout le monde. Ses parents, les parents de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière en compagnie de son frère et de son blond d'ami. En entrant, il se stoppa un moment afin d'embrasser d'un regard circulaire la salle pleine de cadeaux, gâteau et confiseries en tous genres. Il marcha ensuite en direction de ses parents et les remercia gracieusement tout en leur faisant remarquer qu'il n'était plus un enfant ayant besoin de ce type d'anniversaire. Marek prit un air légèrement contrit et lui promit de ne plus le faire. Son père lui dit aussi qu'ils passeraient dorénavant son anniversaire en famille et avec quelques uns de ses amis.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry eut la surprise de voir entrer précédés d'un domestique, Blaise, Hermione, Neville, Pansy et Théo. Draco, Kiara, Léo et lui s'empressèrent d'aller les accueillir.

- Salut tout le monde ! S'exclama Harry, heureux de les voir.

- Coucou, bon anniversaire à toi ! S'écria Pansy avant de lui sauter dans les bras, faisant rire l'assistance, sauf Draco qui tiqua légèrement.

- Bon anniversaire, continuèrent les autres.

- Merci à tous, répondit Harry, un grand sourire sur les lèvres en reposant Pansy sur ses jambes.

Le groupe retourna en souriant vers le fond de la Salle et les nouveaux venus saluèrent les parents de leurs amis. La fête dura longtemps. Il y eut maintes danses, en particulier entre Draco et Harry, mais aussi de Blaise et Théo et surprise totale, de Neville et Pansy. Ils virevoltèrent ensemble, certains dansant mieux que d'autres. Toutefois, le couple le plus applaudi fut, sans conteste celui du brun et de sa petite brune. Neville savait s'y prendre en danse c'était certain. Pansy, elle, avait pris des cours depuis toute petite, c'est pourquoi elle y arrivait si bien.

Vers trois heures du matin, les jeunes étaient tellement en train de bailler que les adultes rirent sous cape deux minutes avant de les envoyer se coucher. Harry, Kiara et Léo embrassèrent leurs parents et les parents de leurs amis puis rejoignirent les autres. Ensemble, ils montèrent au premier étage, puis Harry emmena ses nouveaux invités au deuxième étage et assigna des chambres à chacun d'eux. Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et descendit afin de retourner à sa propre chambre.

Lorsqu'il fut à l'étage inférieur, il trouva Draco en train de patienter devant sa porte et l'y rejoignit. Le blond lui souhaita une fois de plus un bon anniversaire puis lui tendit un petit paquet argenté. Le brun demanda s'il pouvait l'ouvrir maintenant. Draco lui répondit en rougissant légèrement que c'était à lui de décider. Harry n'en attendit pas plus. Il ouvrit rapidement le cadeau et ce qu'il trouva lui stupéfia tout en lui faisant vraiment plaisir. Le papier cadeau caché un petit écrin où reposait un magnifique collier en agent avec un somptueux dragon rubis surmonté d'émeraude pour les yeux. Il sourit largement en prenant le pendentif.

- Tu peux me le mettre ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Bien sûr, bafouilla le blond, les joues rougies.

Le brun lui tendit la chaînette et se mit dos à Draco. Celui-ci fit passer le collier par devant, puis le glissa autour du cou de son ami. Ce dernier suréleva ses cheveux de sa main droite et pencha un peu la tête vers l'avant. Le blond y clôt le fermoir et effleura au passage la nuque du brun qui frémit doucement. Celui-ci se retourna ensuite vers son ami et, le rouge aux joues, le remercia puis lui souhaita une bonne nuit et entra en vitesse dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa à sa porte et glissa au sol. Son coeur battait fort à ses tempes. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il repensa alors au miroir du Rised. Il piqua alors un monstrueux fard et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées sur son torse. Après quelques minutes dans cette position, il reprit contenance et alla se déshabiller puis se coucher. Il s'endormit en refermant sa main autour de son pendentif et le sourire aux lèvres.

De son côté, Draco, une fois que Harry fut rentré en vitesse dans sa chambre, sourit en se dirigeant vers la sienne. Il partit dans la salle de bains se dévêtir et se mit au lit en boxer noir. Sous ses draps frais, il repensa à cette soirée géniale. Il avait dansé presque tout le temps avec son ami brun, il lui avait offert son cadeau loin des regards et l'avait vu rougir encore une fois, ce qu'il trouvait tellement mignon. Le blond n'avait que douze ans, mais il savait qu'il commençait réellement à tomber amoureux de son ami brun, qui n'était pas insensible à son charme, d'après ce qu'il comprenait de ses réactions. Il finit par s'endormir, un magnifique sourire au coin de la bouche, tombant dans un sommeil peuplé de bruns aux yeux émeraudes.

Le lendemain, Kiara se réveilla avant tout le monde. Certes, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit, mais, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et se versa un bol de chocolat chaud en prenant des viennoiseries. La brunette dégusta le tout dans un silence religieux. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle rangea la vaisselle et retourna dans sa chambre se préparer. Dès qu'elle fut vêtue d'un short de toile d'un bleu roi du plus bel effet et d'une chemisette blanche sans manche, elle se hâta d'aller dans la forêt pour admirer le ciel orangé.

Elle marcha jusqu'à un plan d'eau dans la forêt et s'y arrêta. Là, on pouvait tout apercevoir, car elle était au sommet d'une petite colline qui surplombait les arbres. Elle s'assit et observa ce qu'elle trouvait de plus magnifique au monde. Le ciel d'un bel orange mélangé d'un joli bleu lui paraissait être la chose la plus fantastique et intrigante sur cette planète. Elle resta là jusqu'à ce que le soleil finisse sa course dans le ciel et que ce dernier prenne sa couleur habituelle. Ensuite, elle commença à redescendre afin de rejoindre sa demeure. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une intense chaleur et qu'elle vit un rayon rouge-orangé allé vers le soleil. Elle courut donc vers cet étrange rayon et ce qu'elle aperçut la stupéfia et la fit sourire fière de regarder ce spectacle auquel peu de personnes avaient assisté.

Un lynx couleur or ouvrait la gueule afin de lancer le fameux rayon. En entendant les pas de Kiara qui continuait d'avancer, l'animal se retourna brusquement faisant légèrement sursauter la jeune Princesse. Il observa la jeune fille longuement. Sans crier gare, il se mit à courir et se retrouva devant la brunette qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger un cil. Le lynx la regarda encore un moment, puis lui sauta dessus et lui lécha la figure avant entrain. La brune explosa de rire et le caressa doucement en se redressant. Le lynx la stupéfia encore un peu plus en lui parlant par télépathie.

_- Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_- Kiara et toi ? _Pensa la jeune fille, qui espéra que la créature magique l'entende.

_- Mara pour te servir,_ répondit-elle.

_- Et je peux savoir ce qu'une créature telle que toi, fait dans une forêt tellement peuplée et à découvert, en plus de cela ? _S'enquit la brunette, un brin réprobatrice. Elle qui n'aimait pas que l'on fasse de mal aux animaux, si ceux-ci se mettaient à ne plus se cacher, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

_- Et bien... _commença le lynx déconcerté,_ je te cherchais._

_- Pourquoi faire ? _S'étonna Kiara.

_- Pour devenir ton familier._

_- Oh ! Trop cool ! Je te veux bien, tu es belle et gentille en plus, _approuva avec joie la Princesse elfique.

_- Bien, donc, à partir de maintenant, je serais ton familier et je te protégerai contre l'adversité, _affirma Mara avec fierté et bombant le torse.

- Kiara ? Où es-tu ? Interrompit une voix que la brune identifia comme celle de Léo.

- Je suis là ! Répondit-elle, puis se tournant vers Mara, _tu restes ici ou..._

_- Je viens avec toi ! _Coupa brusquement le lynx avec certitude, sur un ton qui ne souffre pas de répliques.

Léo arriva quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de son lionceau des glaces. Il avisa sa meilleure amie, puis se tourna vers le félin près d'elle. Il haussa un sourcil surpris et demanda à Kiara ce que faisait un lynx dans cette partie de la forêt. La jeune fille lui répondit avec fierté que Mara était son familier. Léo ne parut pas surpris mais plutôt compréhensif. Après tout, lui avait bien un lionceau des glaces pour quelles raisons la brune n'aurait pas droit à un animal maintenant qu'ils étaient en âge d'obtenir leur premier familier ? Puis, il se demanda vaguement quel serait celui de son frère. Sûrement un reptile, lui qui les aimait tant ! Léo avait eu un félin car son nom signifiait tout simplement « lion » en latin. Tandis que Kiara les aimait énormément. Il était alors normal qu'ils aient chacun un fauve.

La brunette rappela son ami à la réalité en le voyant se perdre dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, le voir ainsi l'intrigua fortement. En temps normal, Léo n'était pas si distrait. Un peu plus que la moyenne, certes, mais de là à rester près de dix minutes coupait de la réalité, il y a des limites ! Elle claqua donc des doigts, juste devant son ami faisant celui-ci revenir brusquement au présent, dans un sursaut très amusant. Il fallait avouer que Kiara n'aimait pas réellement se faire ignorer, c'est pourquoi elle avait claqué sèchement et avec agacement son majeur et son pouce fins et longs.

Dès que le brun eut recouvré la réalité, les deux amis repartirent en direction du château. Ils y parvinrent après une dizaine de minutes de marche dans un calme entrecoupé de bruits forestiers. Une fois arrivés, ils se séparèrent. Alors que Léo alla rejoindre son frère, Kiara partit voir sa mère. Elle voulait à tout prix lui montrait -ainsi qu'à son père- son magnifique familier. La jeune fille sautilla d'un air peu voire, jamais vu durant ses quelques années d'existence. D'abord _elle sautillait !_ Déjà ce n'est pas normal, mais en plus _elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage !_ Les domestiques qui passaient près d'elle, étaient suspicieux. Etait-ce réellement leur jeune maitresse ou un imposteur sous Polynectar ? Ils ne tergiversèrent pas longtemps. Après avoir haussé les épaules d'un air nonchalant et peu concerné, ils se remirent au travail, après tout, s'ils ne travaillaient pas, seraient-ils payés ? Bien sûr que non ! Alors, autant travaillé, cela ne les concernait pas.

Kiara continuait sa route de couloirs en couloirs. C'est qu'il était grand ce château ! Dès qu'elle arriva devant la porte des appartements de ses parents, elle frappa à la porte de toutes ses forces, avec excitation. Elle entendit des pas précipités avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant Fabia, le visage inquiet qu'on la dérange de cette manière si brusque dès le matin. Lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que sa fille, elle soupira, soulagée. Ce simple geste outragea la Princesse qui ne pensait pas que sa mère pouvait être agacée de sa venue, ayant mal interprété son soupire. Toutefois, elle entra d'un pas fier et décidé dans les appartements royaux.

Fabia se demanda ce que sa fille voulait de si bonne heure le matin. La reine vit celle-ci se posait avec une nonchalance et une arrogance tout à fait princière, sur l'accoudoir du sofa et l'y rejoignit, en souriant, amusée. Elle lui demanda ensuite la raison de sa venue. Kiara jubilait ! Elle avait demandé en chemin à Mara de se rendre invisible, et ça avait marché ! Elle commença donc une conversation basique entre mère et fille tandis que Fabia était de plus en plus intriguée par l'attitude étrange de son « bébé ». Le « bébé » en question dit alors sans préambule.

- Je sais que tu te demandes ce que je fais ici de si bonne heure. Et bien, tu vas être surprise !

- C'est-à-dire ? S'enquit la reine, curieuse.

- Je viens d'avoir mon premier familier ! Répondit fièrement et avec enthousiasme la jeune fille.

- Génial, ma chérie ! Se réjouit Fabia, et où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle rapidement, les yeux brillants d'une curiosité mal contenue.

- Il... ou plutôt elle, est dans cette pièce et c'est un lynx. Elle s'appelle Mara, ajouta-t-elle ensuite avec fierté.

- Puis-je la voir, ou restera-t-elle invisible ? Questionna l'adulte, d'un ton impatient.

_- Tu peux réapparaitre Mara_, informa-t-elle son lynx, par télépathie.

Sous les yeux admiratifs de la reine Fabia, un magnifique petit lynx apparu au centre de la pièce. La jeune femelle était toute menue mais déjà, on sentait sa puissance. Kiara s'enorgueillit de l'expression admirative de sa mère. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire fier puis lui dit qu'elle devait aller voir ses amis qui avaient dû se réveiller depuis quelques minutes voir quelques heures déjà. Elle embrassa donc sa mère et lui dit qu'elle repasserait plus tard la voir.

Pendant ce temps, Léo de son côté, était arrivé avec Yuki devant les appartements de son petit frère. Il frappa à la lourde porte en chêne et attendit que Harry vienne lui ouvrir. Ce dernier lança un « j'arrive ! » sonore et vint lui déverrouiller la porte puis Léo entra. Son frère le regarda avec surprise puis lui demanda la raison de sa visite matinale.

- Je me pose une question, à vrai dire, commença Léo.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'elle est-elle ?

- Et bien, j'ai eu mon premier familier au début du mois et Kiara vient de l'avoir ce matin, alors quand est-ce que tu auras le tien ? Et surtout à quoi ressemblera-t-il ? Demanda le plus vieux des deux avec curiosité mais tout de même très pensif.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Débuta l'autre jeune homme, puis en se rappelant certains propos de son grand frère, il poursuivit étonné. Tu ne viens pas de dire que Kiara avait eu son premier familier ?

- Si, répondit Léo, comme une évidence, toutefois toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

- D'accord mais, c'est quoi ? S'enquit le brunet légèrement agacé par l'attitude désinvolte de son frère.

- Un lynx, assura Léo.

- Bien et pourquoi le fait que tu ne saches pas quel sera la race de mon familier, t'intrigue tellement ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Comme ça, par curiosité, affirma son frère. Bon, je vais te laisser, ou alors tu viens avec moi voir nos amis ?

- Je viens, mais attends un instant que je me prépare décemment.

Le brun partit en direction de sa salle de bains. Effectivement, se promener en boxer gis clair pourrait en choquer plus d'un et en ravir beaucoup d'autres. Harry se vêtit donc avec souplesse, d'un short en soie verte léger et d'une chemise à manches courtes noire, rappelant respectivement ses yeux et ses cheveux. Les trois premiers boutons de la chemise avaient été laissés ouverts afin que le brun n'ait pas trop chaud. Il mit des sandales et sortit enfin de la pièce. Il rejoignit son frère et, ensemble, ils allèrent dans la grande salle à manger afin de retrouver leurs amis qui, à cette heure avancée de la matinée étaient certainement en train d'avaler un petit-déjeuné bien garni.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les portes ouvertes, ils retinrent un fou-rire. En effet, de voir Draco et Pansy pleins de farine dans les cheveux et sur leurs vêtements alors que, chacun aimaient avoir une apparence soignée, c'était très amusant. Mais le plus comique était qu'ils se disputaient le dernier pain au chocolat de la table. Au lieu de le couper en deux, à parts égales, ils préféraient l'avoir entier, quitte à se salir dans l'entreprise. Eux qui abhorraient cela, c'était ironique, au vu de la saleté les recouvrant.

Les deux frères finirent par entrer et tirèrent, d'un commun accord, d'un coup sec sur le pain au chocolat. Léo et Harry le coupèrent ensuite en deux et le mangèrent devant les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de stupeur mêlées de leurs deux amis. Dès qu'ils comprirent que leur douce viennoiserie venait d'être mangée sous leur nez, ils boudèrent, faisant rire l'assistance.

- Faites pas cette tête ! Vous l'avez bien mérité ! Commença Harry, d'un ton mi-enjoué, mi-réprobateur. En plus, vous nous auriez demandé de vous en resservir, on l'aurait fait. Alors, qui demande gentiment au prince Harry un petit pain au chocolat ?

Un ange passa. Harry attendit pendant plus de cinq minutes avant de reprendre.

- Personne ? Dommage, se désola-t-il. Bon, et bien moi, je vais en redemander un.

- Moi aussi tiens ! S'exclama son frère, venant à son aide.

Tout deux appelèrent une servante du nom d'Armèna et celle-ci arriva peu de temps après. Elle leur demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient et les deux jeunes hommes la prièrent de leur donner des pains au chocolat. La jeune femme partit vers la cuisine et exigea des cuisiniers qu'ils refassent des viennoiseries pour leurs jeunes maitres. Ceux-ci se mirent au travail. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils finirent leurs confections et les tendirent à la servante qui s'empressa d'aller les amener à ses Princes.

Les Princes en question virent Armèna arriver et leur tendre le petit panier dans lequel étaient contenus leur commande. Ils remercièrent de tout coeur leur servante préférée et commencèrent leur repas en poussant de légers gémissements de satisfaction, afin de faire saliver leurs deux amis. Ces derniers, salivèrent en effet. Mais, Draco ne salivait pas juste pour le pain au chocolat. Il entendait les petits bruits de Harry et ça l'émoustillait beaucoup. Il aimait entendre ses sons sortir de sa bouche, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient poussés dans le but de le faire enrager et supplier d'en avoir un. Ce qu'il fit sans se poser de questions.

- Donnez-moi en un, s'il vous plait ! Les pria-t-il.

- Oh, tu te décides enfin à demander ! Débuta Léo.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! Poursuivit son frère.

- Et moi ? S'enquit Pansy, je peux en avoir un ? S'il vous plait.

- Bien sûr, servez-vous ! Répondirent les deux frères en toute synchronisation.

- Merci ! Réagirent avec enthousiasme et satisfaction les deux adversaires.

Pansy et Draco se servirent finalement des viennoiseries et commencèrent lentement à manger. Ils poussèrent une exclamation de joie devant le goût fabuleux de leur petit-déjeuné. Léo, tout autant que Harry, rit sous cape et continua de manger.

Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés leur repas du matin, ils se dirigèrent tous vers les jardins, afin de se promener. Kiara leur avait aussi réservé une surprise. Léo était déjà au courant, toutefois ses autres amis ne savaient pas qu'elle avait reçu son premier familier. C'est pourquoi elle décida de le leur montrer durant leur balade. Au milieu du jardin le plus vaste, elle demanda par télépathie à Mara de réapparaitre. Le lynx le fit, provoquant la stupéfaction dans les jeunes gens, sauf Léo... et Harry, remarqua Kiara.

Dès qu'ils furent remis de leurs émotions, la jeune Princesse leur dit que c'était son premier familier, d'un air très fier. L'animal bomba une fois de plus le poitrail afin de se montrer sous son meilleur jour. Les Poudlardiens sourirent et l'examinèrent attentivement. Harry demanda finalement à sa meilleure amie ce que pouvait faire le lynx.

- Tout d'abord, sache qu'elle s'appelle Mara, ensuite, elle crache des rayons caniculaires et change la température, les renseigna-t-elle.

- Ça a l'air cool ! S'enthousiasma Blaise.

- J'avoue ! Approuvèrent Draco et Théo, avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis assez d'accord, commença Harry, de plus, elle pourrait être utile avec Yuki, le lionceau des glaces de Léo. Entre, lui et elle, c'est le froid mordant et la chaleur caniculaire. On pourrait facilement jouer sur ses deux éléments.

- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione, c'est que tu peux être intelligent, parfois. Continua-t-elle narquoise.

- Hey ! S'offusqua le brun, faisant rire tout le monde.

Les amis poursuivirent leur route dans les jardins en riant toujours de Harry, qui lui, boudait dans son coin, sous l'œil tendre de Draco. Le remarquant, le brun rougit fortement. Heureusement, personne ne le vit, mis à part le blond, qui sourit encore davantage. Ils entrèrent finalement dans la forêt où ils trouvèrent une clairière avec un point d'eau et s'y installèrent. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Blaise, Neville et Théo parlaient surtout botanique et Potions, tandis que Hermione, Kiara et Pansy parlementèrent à propos de diverses choses de filles, comme le maquillage, les robes et autres belles tenues ainsi que des garçons. Et Draco, Léo et Harry bavardaient Quidditch. Lorsque leur estomac les rappela à l'ordre, ils se relevèrent et, ensemble rentrèrent au château où les attendait un délicieux repas, préparé par les domestiques exprès pour eux.

* * *

**Voilà ^^, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Une petite review pour me dire ? S'il vous plait ^^.**


	8. Chapter 7

Coucou à tous ! ^^

Je suis enfin de retour avec le prochain chapitre ^^. Il faut dire que j'ai bien été motivée par Narcissa Potter devenue Narzissa Potter-Malfoy ainsi que Hijiri-san avec leurs reviews vraiment gentilles ^^. Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes, je vous remercie beaucoup, tous et les autres aussi, je vous remercie encore une fois =). Ainsi que ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favoris et/ou leur alertes. Voilà, après ce speech de remerciement, voici le chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous ^^ :

* * *

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant de reprendre les cours pour commencer une nouvelle année et Harry décida de se promener un moment seul au coeur de la forêt. Il marchait, en cette douce matinée d'août. Arrivé à son endroit fétiche, il se laissa choir à même le sol. Il regarda les quelques nuages présents dans le ciel, commentant silencieusement leurs formes. A un moment, il ferma ses émeraudes et soupira d'aise en se replaçant un peu plus confortablement dans l'herbe grasse. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en entendant un bruit étrange. Comme une course poursuite. Il se redressa et alla vérifier. Le brun parut surpris du spectacle auquel il avait droit. En effet, devant lui se dessinait deux silhouettes. La première était celle d'un animal quelconque et la seconde, plus étrange, d'une toute petite créature volante.

Plus les deux présences avançaient, plus Harry était curieux de savoir ce que c'était. A l'instant où ils arrivaient près de lui, l'animal réussi enfin à rattraper la petite créature. Le brun sauta alors sur le premier afin de lui ouvrir la gueule. Le renard -car s'en était bien un- s'énerva, mais face à la force d'un humain, il ne pouvait rien donc laissa partir sa proie. La créature s'ébroua en poussant un léger :

- Beurk !

Ce bruit surprit largement Harry qui se recula doucement avant de se rendre compte que la créature n'était autre qu'une petite fée. Il haussa un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi une telle créature magique était sortie de sa cachette. Car jamais, les fées ne se montraient. Elles préféraient se faire discrètes par rapport au monde extérieur qu'elles craignaient par-dessus tout. Le Prince ouvrit enfin la bouche afin de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'une fée fabrique ici ?

- Non mais, je t'en pose moi des questions ?

- Ben... oui, c'est ce que tu viens de faire, sourit malicieusement le brun.

La fée piqua un fard énorme et se racla la gorge, gênée, puis elle regarda finalement le brun et écarquilla les yeux. Elle dit ensuite :

- Enfin je te trouve !

- Hein ? Rétorqua intelligemment Harry.

- Je te cherchais, voilà pourquoi je suis sortie de chez moi, finit par répondre la fée.

- Pourquoi... pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Parce que je suis ton familier, évidemment ! Répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Ah ! Cool alors, dit le garçon aux yeux émeraude ne sachant quoi répondre.

Le Prince détailla la fée, sa fée. Il sourit à cette pensée et commença son inspection. Elle était petite « évidemment » se dit-il. Elle était blonde aux cheveux courts, mais bouclés, aux yeux d'un vert semblable à celui de ses propres prunelles. Elle portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé. Dans sa chevelure, elle avait un petit sert-tête fait avec des pierres précieuses. Il finit par lui demander :

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Irisa. Je suis le général de la garde royale. Cependant, le Prince m'a dit que mon devoir n'était pas près de lui, mais près d'un humain devenu demi-elfe, d'après une prophétie faite à ma naissance par les oracles de ma cité.

- Ah d'accord ! Ben, bienvenue parmi nous alors ! Sourit Harry.

- Nous ? Nous qui ?

- Ben, mes amis et moi. Même si je suis tout seul à cet instant, mes amis et mon frère sont au château et doivent m'attendre d'ailleurs, soupira-t-il. Tu viens ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis ici pour une bonne raison, je ne compte pas te laisser.

- D'accord, alors, allons-y.

Ils commencèrent à rebrousser chemin et au bout d'une demi-heure parvinrent au château. Irisa exprima son émerveillement par un « ouah ! » sonore qui fit rire le brun. La fée passa devant et visita le palais en laissant Harry entrer tout seul et aller déjeuner. Une fois arrivé, Harry salua ses amis et s'assit. Draco, Léo et Kiara le regardèrent étrangement. Le brun avait un grand sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, ce n'était pas inhabituel, mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était que le Prince regardait partout. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Finalement, il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait parce qu'il sourit un peu plus et regarda enfin son bol de chocolat chaud. Ses deux amis et son frère haussèrent en toute synchronisation leur sourcil droit et Kiara demanda :

- Alors, tu vas enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- Hein ? Fit innocemment Harry.

- Tu souris, tu cherches quelque chose, tu sembles le trouver car tu souris encore plus et tu poses enfin tes yeux sur ton bol, en bref, c'est étrange ! Répondit la jeune fille.

- Ben, c'est pourtant simple, Irisa, viens ! Appela-t-il.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Un conseil arrête avec tes ordres, je déteste obéir !

Les amis de Harry tournèrent la tête en tous sens et virent une petite fée sur l'épaule de ce dernier qui souriait en regardant ladite Irisa. Le brun soupira faussement agacé et dit malicieusement :

- Ben, je croyais que tu étais le général de la garde royale, tu devais bien respecter les ordres du Prince, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est... différent ! Rougit-elle.

- Ah... je comprends mieux, Harry sourit avec encore plus de mutinerie.

- Oh c'est bon hein ! S'écria-t-elle, gênée.

- On peut savoir ce qu'une fée, fait ici ? Demanda alors Léo, assez intéressé par cet événement encore jamais vu dans l'histoire des humains et des créatures magiques.

Pas qu'une fée n'ait jamais été vue dans le monde humain, mais qu'elle réplique aussi vertement et qu'elle soit aussi à l'aise avec lesdits humains, il y avait une grande différence. Il attendit encore la réponse, mais voyant qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute pas la première fois, il réitéra sa question d'un :

- Alors ?

- Bon okay, je suis son familier, dit Irisa.

- Ah d'accord et quels sont tes pouvoirs ?

- Ah oui, tiens, je ne te l'ai pas demandé, s'exclama Harry, faisant soupirer une bonne partie des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

- Je contrôle le vent, affirma négligemment la fée.

- Et ?

- Ben... c'est tout.

- Oui, ça on avait compris, commença Pansy, mais tu fais quoi avec ton vent ?

- Ah c'était ça la question, héhé, je n'avais pas bien saisi. Donc, je peux envoyer des rafales de vent violentes, faire des cyclones et lorsqu'on est près de l'eau, je peux faire des siphons, d'ailleurs c'est amusant de voir les choses qui sont absorbées dedans, rit-elle.

- Okay, ben entre toi et ton vent, Yuki et sa glace et Mara et son feu, il ne manque plus que la terre et l'eau et on aura les quatre éléments, même si Yuki mélangé à Mara fond le troisième élément : l'eau.

Sur ces quelques mots, Irisa fit la connaissance des amis et du frère de celui qu'elle devait servir. Elle aimait assez Draco et ses sarcasmes, Blaise et ses blagues qui ne font rire que lui -et elle maintenant, Kiara et son attitude je-m'en-foutiste de même pour Léo, Pansy et Hermione pour leur intelligence, Neville pour son côté candide, Théo et son côté joueur et rusé et Harry, son « maître » pour son air toujours rieur. Irisa s'entendait bien avec Mara et Yuki aussi, même s'ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien se plaire ici, bien que son Prince lui manque. Elle savait que, étant le général de sa garde, jamais elle ne pourrait l'avoir pour elle. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui-même qui l'avait envoyée ici pour qu'elle soit loin de lui ? Pour ne plus avoir de problème avec son amour trop protecteur ? Même s'il était question de prophétie, il l'avait éloignée sciemment et sans regrets -du moins, en était-elle persuadée. Elle se secoua la tête et retourna son attention sur les humains.

Harry aimait l'ambiance autour de lui, ses amis se taquinaient et riaient tous ensemble. Leurs familiers discutant dans un coin plus éloigné, sans l'être trop. Il sourit à ce petit monde qu'il ne voudrait quitter pour rien au monde. Il aimait la vie qu'il avait ici et c'était pas des parents abandonnant sans le moindre scrupule leur enfant qui pourraient lui enlever cela. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par sa meilleure amie qui lui disait qu'ils allaient jouer dehors et s'entrainer ensuite.

Tout le monde déposa gentiment et avec le respect dû aux domestiques -« même si effectivement ce sont des domestiques, ils ont droit au respect », Voilà ce que Fabia avait dit à Léo, Harry et Kiara lorsqu'ils étaient petits et que Kiara avait abusée de son autorité. Ils sortirent ensuite pour se prélasser dans le jardin fleuri de mille et unes sortes de fleurs. Harry fit un joli collier avec une rose dont il enleva les épines pour ne pas se blesser. Les pétales de cette rose étaient d'un bleu ciel très mignon. Il fit quelques mouvements de mains pour que la fleur -ou plutôt ses pétales- restent fraiche à jamais et en fit cadeau à Kiara qui, il le savait, adorait ce genre de collier qu'il lui offrait souvent depuis leur plus jeune âge. Les autres filles du groupe, voyant le magnifique bijou naturel, demandèrent à leur ami de leur en faire un aussi. C'est comme cela, qu'il se retrouva à faire un collier avec les pétales d'une rose, rose et un autre avec ceux d'une rose blanche. Puis Irisa s'y mit aussi. Il lui fit en moins de cinq minutes, car son collier à elle faisait une bague pour les humains, ce qui était bien plus rapide.

Finalement, ils se relevèrent et les elfes se tournèrent les uns vers les autres comme se donnant un accord tacite de « pas de quartiers ». Ils firent signent aux autres de se reculer. Ils placèrent une barrière autour d'eux et commencèrent leur combat/entrainement. Léo attaquait avec Yuki en lançant toute la glace qu'il était capable tout en envoyant des sorts de désarmement seulement, pour ne pas se blesser -c'était la seule règle pendant ce genre de combat entre les trois jeunes elfes. Kiara, elle, interceptait les attaques de Yuki avec celles de Mara et faisait presque les mêmes sorts que Léo. Enfin, Harry lançait tous les sortilèges de boucliers et de désarmements qu'il connaissait pendant que Irisa faisait un cyclone, grandeur nature pour les humains et qu'elle faisait entrer Yuki et Mara dedans. Les trois elfes maintenant se combattaient comme avant, sans familiers, Irisa avait bien compris qu'elle ne devait s'occuper que du lionceau de glace et du lynx de feu, alors, elle attendait que ça se finisse et de savoir qui gagnerait.

Harry attaquait maintenant sa meilleure amie et son frère qui avait choisi de s'y mettre à deux pour le désarmer et avoir la victoire. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, mais il commençait à fatiguer. C'est alors qu'il se téléporta derrière les deux elfes et leur lança un « expeliarmus » qui les envoya quelques mètres plus loin en profitant pour lancer un « accio » sur les baguettes des deux autres et se pavana jusqu'à eux en leur tirant la langue. Il enleva la barrière de sécurité et sentit plus qu'il ne vit, deux « rictusempra » lancés dans sa direction. Il se jeta à terre et explosa de rire en disant d'une voix saccadée :

- A...arrêtez... le... le com... le combat est... termi... terminé...

- On le sait, mais ça t'apprendra à te moquer de nous, hihi ! S'exclama la brunette, en lui tirant à son tour la langue.

- C'... C'est de... de la... triche !

- Mais non, voyons, ça s'appelle donner une leçon à quelqu'un.

Tous les amis de Harry se mirent à exploser de rire en le voyant se tordre dans tous les sens sans que les mains qui le chatouillaient ne soient visibles. Il continuait de se tordre de rire et les deux elfes finirent par avoir pitié de lui et le libérèrent. Le brun souffla, plus rouge que jamais et se laissa de nouveau tomber dans l'herbe. Il inspira et expira tant et autant qu'il le pouvait tellement sa respiration était saccadée. Draco vint près de lui et le regarda compatissant. Harry lui tourna le dos en boudant et en lui disant :

- Toi aussi tu as ri et tu ne m'as même pas aidé, tu es méchant !

- Mais non, et je ne peux pas annuler un sort que je ne lance pas !

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne sais pas le faire ? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers lui, curieux et plus du tout vexé.

- Je ne peux pas, parce que l'on ne peut pas le faire, répondit Draco, plus très sûr.

- Si on peut ! Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Euh...

Il n'eut le temps de répondre qu'une tornade brune s'était déjà levée et lui avait pris la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle du château qui servait apparemment de salle d'entrainement. Harry lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait à savoir et lui demanda de jeter un sort. N'importe lequel, du moment que ce n'était pas sur lui-même. Le brun annula très vite le sortilège de Draco par un simple sort et un mouvement rapide et fluide du poignet. Le blond s'empressa de refaire le sort que Harry venait de lui montrer pendant que celui-ci faisait léviter un bibelot quelconque. Draco sourit fièrement et avec contentement à Harry qui lui rendit son sourire. Ils retournèrent voir les autres et tombèrent sur une scène assez étrange et pourtant très amusante. En effet, Léo avait dû embêter les filles, car il était suspendu par les pieds au plafond avec les trois jeunes filles qui lui hurlaient qu'« il devait s'occuper de ses affaires et ne plus chercher à écouter aux portes ! » pendant que Neville, Théo et Blaise riaient à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire et au ventre.

Le brun et le blond s'approchèrent des autres jeunes garçons et leur demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé pour que les filles soient dans un tel état d'énervement. Neville reprit son souffle et répondit entre deux éclats de rire :

- Elles... ét...étaient... en train de... de parler et... Léo les... les à écou... écouter... sauf qu'elles... parlaient de... lui... alors Kiara... a pété un... un câble... et l'... l'a suspendu... au plafond... avec les... autres filles...

Puis, il repartit de plus bel dans une autre explosion de rire incontrôlable avec les deux autres garçons, pendant que Harry et Draco souriaient, amusés de la situation. Finalement, lorsque Harry vit que son frère commençait à être rouge et à tourner un peu de l'œil face à l'afflux de sang dans sa tête, il relâcha d'un mouvement du poignet son frère faisant enrager encore plus les trois furies. Il se justifia en grimaçant un sourire forcé, dû à la tension qu'il ressentait face à ces trois folles... euh... filles :

- J'étais obligé ! Sinon il allait mourir ! Vous avez pas vu qu'il commençait à s'évanouir et que son sang lui montait à la tête ?

- Ah ? Non, répondirent avec désinvolture et innocence les trois jeunes femmes.

- Vous êtes désespérantes ! Soupira Harry faisant sourire celles-ci ainsi que Draco, les autres se tordant toujours de rire et Léo toujours à terre se remettant de ses émotions.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu nous aimes 'Ry ! Fit Kiara avec un grand sourire hypocrite sur le visage.

- Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis. Bon, Léo ça va ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de ce dernier.

- T'en fais pas, je vais bien, sourit-il faiblement.

- Ouais c'est clair, vu la tronche que tu fais, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Non, mais, tu te fous de moi là ? Bon je t'emmène faire une sieste et pas de protestation ! Termina le brun en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche en grimaçant, outré qu'il le prenne pour un bébé.

Harry fit léviter son frère et le conduisit dans sa chambre, il le déposa sur son lit et celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, épuisé qu'il était par ces filles. L'autre brun redescendit pour rejoindre les autres et se mit à table comme eux pour le goûter. Hermione, Pansy et Kiara étaient calmées et parlaient de nouveau dans leur coin, pendant que les garçons discutaient d'un possible match de Quidditch. Harry intervint et s'exclama joyeusement :

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, après manger on y va !

- Et bien, tu ne manques pas d'enthousiasme lorsqu'il s'agit de Quidditch, fit Théo, amusé.

- Et non ! J'adore ça, je me sens libre quand je vole !

- Quand tu voles ou quand tu fais tes cascades super dangereuses ? S'enquit Draco, aussi amusé que Théo du comportement gamin de son ami.

- Euh... les deux ?

- Ahah, tu es irrécupérable ! Rit le blond.

- Mais-euh ! Bouda le brun.

Il continua de leur faire la tête, jusqu'à ce que le goûter se termine et ensuite ils partirent joyeusement vers le terrain, vers le sud du domaine elfique. Ils jouèrent à quatre contre trois car, Hermione détestait monter sur un balai, elle les arbitrerait donc. Les équipes étaient composées de, pour la première : Draco comme attrapeur, Blaise et Neville comme poursuiveur et Pansy comme gardien. Et la deuxième : Harry comme attrapeur, Kiara comme poursuiveuse et Théo comme gardien. Le match débuta et se joua serré du début à la fin, l'équipe de Harry menait de seulement un but et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le vif d'or. Quand, soudain, un éclat doré près des arbres sur sa gauche attira son attention, mais aussi celle de Draco qui l'avait, lui aussi repéré. Ils partirent à une vitesse vertigineuse et se poussaient, se donnaient de petits coups afin de ralentir leur adversaire, tandis que le vif d'or continuait sa route vers le milieu du terrain. Finalement, Harry prit plus de vitesse et parvint à attraper, d'une manière assez habituelle pour une fois, le vif. Il brandit son poing droit vers le ciel et s'écria un « Ouais ! On a gagné ! » retentissant sous la mine déconfite, mais amusée de Draco.

Le soir même, les amis devaient se dire « au revoir » afin de se préparer pour la rentrée qui viendrait une semaine après. Draco, Blaise, Théo et Neville furent bien moins émotifs dans leur séparation que Hermione et Pansy qui étaient en larmes. Tous s'enlacèrent afin de se saluer et après avoir mangé et fini de faire leurs malles, ils rentrèrent chez eux, chacun leur tour, car Harry, Léo et Kiara devait les y amenaient.

Pendant ce temps de séparation, Mara et Yuki étaient en plein débat sur le meilleur moyen de défense contre les Ténèbres, pendant que Irisa se bornait à tourner la tête dans le sens de celui qui parlait comme pour un match de tennis. Yuki affirmait avec grande véhémence que sa glace serait le plus efficace car ses adversaires ne pourraient plus bouger. Tandis que Mara s'ébrouait en s'écriant que c'était le feu car elle pourrait carboniser les ennemis de sa maitresse. Enfin Irisa pour mettre fin au conflit qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer et à lui faire mal au cou et à la tête, affirma que, de toute façon, chaque élément était indispensable et qu'ils serviraient tous à détruire, le moment venu, les forces du mal.

Une semaine plus tard, tout le monde était fin près pour la rentrée, bien que certains ne veuillent pas vraiment y retourner. Léo, qui était tranquillement en train de dormir avant que sa chère meilleure amie ne vienne le réveiller, souhaitait plus que tout repartir au monde merveilleux des rêves et ne pas aller au collège où il serait entouré de bruits. Il soupira et se leva, de toute façon, se disait-il, je n'ai pas le choix, alors autant y aller, je pourrais dormir dans le train. A cette pensée, il sourit. Il descendit rejoindre son frère, déjà levé depuis un moment, pour sa balade presque quotidienne dans la forêt et sa meilleure amie, qui ne risquait pas de le rester longtemps si elle continuait de lui hurler dessus dès le matin. Il soupira encore une fois sous les remontrances de Kiara et s'assit pour commencer son petit-déjeuner. Les trois jeunes deuxièmes années engloutirent tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Une fois le petit déjeuner achevé, ils montèrent chacun dans leur petit appartement et prirent leurs valises. Ils redescendirent et sortirent, leurs parents les attendaient dans le jardin de devant. Harry et Léo attrapèrent la main de leur mère, tandis que Kiara attrapa celle de la sienne, pendant que leurs pères s'occupaient des valises de leur progéniture. Tous se téléportèrent directement sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Les trois jeunes gens cherchèrent dans la foule leurs amis, qui malgré le fait qu'ils les aient quittés la semaine précédente, leur manquaient déjà affreusement.

Harry repéra rapidement trois éclats d'argent dans la foule et se tourna vers Draco et sa famille, il s'avança, sachant que Lucius et Narcissa n'étaient pas ce que les gens pensaient. Il les salua gentiment, lui qui les aimait bien. Tous pensaient qu'ils n'étaient que des Mangemorts en puissance qui détournaient le Ministère dans le seul but que lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom reviendrait, il aurait tous les plus puissants postes, mais, aux vues du manque de preuves, la population britannique ne pouvait rien faire. Harry méprisait ceux qui jugeaient sans connaître les personnes. Il parla un instant avec Lucius, mais fut vite rejoint par Léo et Kiara. Il enlaça Narcissa rapidement, celle-ci lui disant de prendre soin de lui.

Ils montèrent tous dans le train après avoir enlacé leurs parents et parents de leurs amis et se dirigèrent vers le fond du Poudlard Express. Ils s'installèrent aux mêmes places que lors de leur précédente année scolaire. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Blaise et Théo, qui arrivaient en discutant d'un quelconque match de Quidditch passé pendant la semaine. Puis, Pansy arriva et Hermione et Neville la suivirent de près. Ils étaient tous ensemble, lorsque la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Devant eux se trouvaient les très connus Connor Potter et Ronald Weasley. Tous les amis soupirèrent de concert et reprirent leur masque de froideur pour les Slytherin et un masque de profond agacement pour les deux Gryffindor. Connor commença alors les hostilités :

- Alors p'tit frère ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

- Elles étaient bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ! Et je ne suis pas ton frère ! Cracha Harry.

- Oh, je vois, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire une chose pareille ! Oh, mais que vois-je ? Une fée ? Je croyais qu'elles ne sortaient jamais de chez elles par peur des humains ?

- Et alors, humain ? Je ne suis pas ici pour toi, que je sache ! Et heureusement, sinon, je crois que je ne serais jamais venue, répondit sarcastiquement Irisa.

- Arrête Iri', il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, lui dit Mara par télépathie.

- Humf, sauf qu'il s'en prend à 'Ry, alors...

- C'est bon, Irisa, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux m'occuper de ce petit enquiquineur ! Coupa son « maitre ».

- Bien, abdiqua la fée.

- Bon alors Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de ton antre de trouillards ?

- Je fais le tour du Poudlard Express pour toi, cher frère, répondit moqueusement Potter.

- Oui, mais, si toi, Potter, veut me voir, ce n'est strictement pas mon cas, je suis désolé de bousiller tes espoirs, se désola faussement Harry, faisant sourire méchamment et avec amusement ses amis.

- On se reverra ! Grogna Potter avant de sortir avec l'autre garçon rouquin qui n'avait pas dit un mot, mais regardait Hermione avec regrets.

Une fois que les deux griffons furent sortis, les amis rirent un bon moment et quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte du compartiment, de manière assez timide. Draco regarda ses amis et après acquiescement général, il dit « entrez ». Une jeune fille avec les cheveux étrangement violet et un garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle d'un blond doré faisant concurrence à l'argenté de la chevelure de Draco, entrèrent. La jeune fille semblait presque à l'aise, alors que le blondinet était tout timide. La violette, remarqua Harry, avait des oreilles pointues comme les elfes, tandis que le garçon, on ne pouvait pas dire car il mettait ses cheveux devant ses oreilles. Harry demanda alors :

- Elfes ?

- Oui, comment vous le savez ? S'enquit la violette.

- Les oreilles, mais, pour le garçon à côté de toi, je me posais la question vu que l'on ne voit pas ses oreilles, sourit doucement Harry.

- Et 'faut pas oublier de dire que nous le sommes aussi, reprit Kiara.

- Ah, on vous trouve enfin ! S'écria alors la jeune fille, faisant sursauter légèrement les autres.

- Euh... pourquoi ?

- En fait, on a été envoyé ici parce que notre région commence à être trop exposée aux humains Moldus et Sorciers, car ils déboisent trop. Donc, on ne sait plus quoi faire et on voulait vous demander de l'aide et en même temps nos parents ont voulu nous protéger en nous envoyant ici. A propos, je suis une demi-elfe noire, demi-elfe blanche et lui, continua-t-elle en désignant le garçon, c'est le Prince des elfes blancs, il s'appelle Lassa Shoa et moi c'est Kira Beker.

- Okay, ben, venez vous asseoir, pour protéger vos familles, on va demander à nos parents ce qu'ils peuvent faire, en leur envoyant une lettre, dès maintenant et sinon, on prendra soin de vous deux cette année, sourit Harry.

- Merci, dit timidement Lassa.

- Oh il parle ! S'exclama ironiquement Blaise faisant rougir le jeune garçon.

- Blaisou ! Lui reprocha Pansy.

- Oui ?

- Arrête, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur ! Et qu'il est juste timide ?

- Ben... je voulais juste te dérider mon gars, c'était pas méchant, s'excusa platement l'italien.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Lassa assez amusé.

Les deux nouveaux s'assirent dans le compartiment et le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard continua, lorsque Harry sortit pour prendre un peu l'air, il tomba sur une scène qui le révolta. Il avança jusqu'à Connor et le fit voler jusqu'à l'autre bout du train et se dirigea lentement vers la jeune fille à qui Potter avait fait peur et s'accroupit près d'elle, qui tremblait violemment. Il lui posa doucement une main sur l'épaule, ce qui la fit se tendre. Il lui dit alors avec douceur :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Tu vas bien ?

- Non... je... j'ai peur, répondit la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cet imbécile ?

- Il voulait me montrer des sortilèges parce que je suis fille de Moldus et que je viens seulement de découvrir votre monde et il a... il a fait un faux mouvement et je me suis retrouvée presque en dehors du train, sanglota la jeune fille.

- Vient avec moi, cet abruti a eu ce qu'il méritait, il ne reviendra pas tout de suite, et il faudrait que tu me dises quel est ton compartiment, lui dit-il doucement, en souriant.

- Là-bas, lui montra-t-elle.

Harry la souleva, c'est qu'elle était légère, et la raccompagna jusqu'à son compartiment. Il frappa à la porte et lorsqu'il entendit un « entrez » il rentra en leur disant que la petite avait été traumatisée par cet abruti de soit disant sauveur. Les fillettes rirent et la petite qui était dans ses bras se détendit totalement. Il la laissa s'asseoir et lui demanda son nom. Elle lui dit avec un accent français très peu prononcé :

- Florine Dela Roche.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Harry Chamba-Potter.

- Tu es de la même famille que « cet abruti de Sauveur » ? demanda une autre jeune fille, le faisant rire.

- Oui et non. Je suis son frère jumeau biologique, mais il n'est rien pour moi. J'ai été adopté ou plutôt lorsque j'étais bébé mes parents qui sont les Chamba on fait un lien du sang avec moi.

- Ah okay, répondit la jeune fille.

- Bon je dois y aller, on ne va pas tarder à arriver, d'ailleurs vous devriez mettre votre robe de Sorcier. Salut, dit Harry avant de sortir.

Il retourna à son compartiment et mit sa robe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à Près-au-lard. Ils descendirent et Kira et Lassa allèrent vers Hagrid, tandis que Harry et les autres se dirigeaient vers les calèches. Ils montèrent tous dedans et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au château. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et se séparèrent de Hermione et Neville ainsi que de Kiara en leur disant à tout à l'heure. Ils se placèrent à leur table respective et attendirent.

Un peu plus tard, la répartition débuta et lorsque le tour de Lassa, Kira et Florine passa, Harry s'y intéressa fortement, les deux premiers furent envoyés à Slytherin et se placèrent à côté de leur bande et la dernière fut envoyée avec plusieurs de ses amies que Harry avait pu voir dans son compartiment, à Ravenclaw. Dumbledore fit un discourt en présentant le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Harry soupira de concert avec presque toute sa table en voyant le personnage pas du tout taillé pour la Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Ainsi commence notre nouvelle année, pensa le brun.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^. Laissez moi une 'tite review pour me dire, s'il vous plait ^^. **

**A bientôt ! ^^  
**


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou à tous ! ^^

Je suis contente de n'avoir pas mis très longtemps à publier ce nouveau chapitre de ma fic ^^. Merci à tous pour vos review, favoris et alertes et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^.

Bonne lecture à vous ! ^^

* * *

Le lendemain de la rentrée, Harry, Léo et Kiara se levèrent à l'aube. Leurs parents leur avaient dit que Fabia et Christie viendraient le matin même à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite afin de leur parler du problème du peuple de Kira et Lassa. Les deux étant des Elfes, se levèrent presque en même temps que les trois premiers et les suivirent sur la demande de Harry. La petite bande d'Elfes se dirigea vers les bois et un peu plus loin les y attendaient les deux reines. Elles saluèrent chaleureusement leurs enfants et avec plus ou moins de réserve les deux petits nouveaux. Christie dit aux enfants que le problème serait réglé, si tout allait pour le mieux, dans l'après-midi.

Fabia leur appris qu'ils avaient proposé au peuple de la violette et du blondinet de venir vivre avec eux, ils n'avaient qu'à agrandir encore. « Leur » forêt étant protégée, rien ne pourrait les gêner. Ni les humains, ni les sorciers. Kira et Lassa interrogèrent les deux femmes pour qu'elles demandent à leur parent de leur donner des nouvelles le plus rapidement possible. Les Reines acquiescèrent et se téléportèrent après avoir dit au revoir aux enfants.

Il était à présent temps d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tous se dirigèrent donc lentement vers le château. Ils parvinrent à éviter très intelligemment Rusard et Miss Teigne et arrivèrent rapidement à la Grande Salle où ils entrèrent doucement, ensemble. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils rejoignirent leur table. Pour Kiara celle des Griffons et pour les autres celle des Serpents où Draco et leur bande les attendaient, curieux de cette sortie matinale. Harry leur promit de tout leur raconter après le petit-déjeuner. Ils prirent de quoi se restaurer, comme des pains au chocolat, des croissants, de la confiture... et commencèrent leur déjeuner à la française. Pendant tout le repas, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, mais en particulier du nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir inventé l'eau tiède. Ils étaient inquiets de se retrouver avec cette espèce de Maniaque du physique et qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un film à l'eau de rose où l'acteur masculin n'est pas très intelligent et encore moins doué. Les élèves étaient donc anxieux à l'idée d'avoir ce guignol comme prof d'une matière si dangereuse. Ils se demandaient même pourquoi le Directeur l'avait engagé.

Finalement, ils abandonnèrent les questions du genre existentiel sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à trouver de réponses adéquates par eux-mêmes. Ils décidèrent d'aller jouer aux Quidditch après avoir eu leur emploi du temps et fini de manger leur déjeuner. Les deux plus jeunes ne purent pas jouer malheureusement, mais Hermione et Neville restèrent avec eux après être arrivée avec Kiara. Là, les trois Elfes racontèrent à leurs amis ce qu'ils avaient fait pour se lever si tôt. Les autres acquiescèrent, ayant parfaitement compris l'importance de la situation. Draco se mit derrière Harry et lui demanda comment ils allaient faire pour tous les héberger. Le brun se tourna vers lui et lui sourit doucement en lui répondant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à renforcer les protections et à construire magiquement plus loin autour du château.

Après cette petite conversation, ils allèrent sur le terrain. Ils firent un trois contre quatre. Blaise, Draco, Théo et Pansy contre les trois Elfes qui souriaient malicieusement faisant froncer les sourcils de leurs adversaires et amis. Blaise, Théo et Léo étaient les poursuiveurs, Kiara et Pansy les gardiens de but et Draco et Harry les attrapeurs. Le match débuta et directement Léo prit le souaffle alors que le vif partit vivement dans un endroit encore inconnu du blond et du brun. Blaise tenta de stopper le plus vieux des bruns mais celui-ci descendit rapidement en chandelle pour remonter tout aussi vite vers les buts adverses. Il lança la balle avec rapidité et précision, tellement que Pansy ne vit absolument rien passer. L'équipe de trois sourit narquoisement, ils avaient eu tort de les mettre ensemble. Chez eux, ils n'avaient jamais été battu par qui que ce soit. Et pourquoi ? Le Quidditch était un sport plus qu'apprécié par les Elfes.

Harry ne se préoccupa plus du match qui faisait rage à présent et chercha lentement mais sûrement le vif d'or. Il le repéra près d'Hermione et y alla lentement pour ne pas alerter Draco qui cherchait toujours tout en fixant du coin de l'œil, le beau brun. Ce dernier parvint aux tribunes et d'un ample et rapide mouvement du poignet, attrapa la balle dorée sous les yeux étonnés de ses camarades, sauf de sa meilleure amie et son frère. Les trois Elfes explosèrent finalement de rire devant la tête d'ahuri de leurs amis. Draco s'approcha de Harry et lui dit :

-Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Ça, quoi ? Rétorqua innocemment le brun.

-Le vif, tu... tu l'as attrapé sous mon nez ! Alors que je pensais que tu ne faisais qu'un tour d'horizon.

-C'est le talent, que veux-tu ! Sourit narquoisement Harry.

-Arrête de le charrier Frérot, même si c'est pas faux.

-Et vous deux aussi ! Reprit Pansy, Léo, tu as marqué vingt buts sans que je ne m'aperçoive de rien ! Et toi, Kiara, tu as arrêté tous les buts sans exception à une vitesse éblouissante. Il ne faut pas que tu entres dans l'équipe des Griffons sinon, on est morts !

-Non, si Léo entre dans notre équipe, il peut la battre, avec difficulté certes, mais il y arrivera, affirma le plus jeune.

-Alors, Léo, tu entres dans l'équipe si Kiara rentre, pas vrai ? Supplia presque la Slytherin du regard.

-Oui, c'est amusant de combattre contre elle, mais sinon, je ne joue pas.

-On n'a jamais dit le contraire, mais je ne compte pas entrer dans l'équipe de ma Maison, surtout que Potter s'est pavané hier dans la Salle Commune en disant que grâce à son talent et au balai que son père lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, il allait réussir à entrer facilement dans l'équipe, alors très peu pour moi ! Je ne veux pas jouer avec un être aussi arrogant et imbu de lui-même, désolé Draco, continua-t-elle en se tournant malicieusement vers le blond qui grogna qu'il n'était pas du tout comme ça, faisant exploser tous ses amis de rire.

Hermione continuait de regarder son groupe et sourit tendrement de la moue boudeuse du blond. Elle pensa ensuite au fait que, à cause de son amitié avec les Slytherin, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis chez les Gryffindor. Heureusement pour elle, Kiara était avec elle à tout moment, ce qui la rassura immédiatement. Elle repensa alors à Potter et Weasley. L'un imbu de lui-même, comme l'avait fait remarquer son amie et l'autre un peu ahuri. Malgré tout, elle aimait bien le rouquin. Il avait beau être un peu idiot et toujours soutenir le châtain, il pouvait avoir beaucoup d'humour et de perspicacité. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'il rencontre Harry et ses amis plutôt que Potter en premier, ça lui aurait peut-être permis d'être plus sympathique avec elle. Elle grimaça à ses pensées et reporta son attention sur ses amis. Draco était encore en train de bouder mais essayait aussi de se défendre de ce que disait la brunette. Hermione haussa les épaules, ses amis lui suffisaient, elle se fichait que cet idiot de rouquin ne soit pas là, il avait fait son choix, bien mal lui en prit ! Ses amis vinrent les rejoindre, elle, Neville et les deux premiers années et ils rentrèrent.

Le reste du week-end passa rapidement. Les élèves s'amusaient encore, tant qu'ils le pouvaient avant de reprendre vraiment les cours. Ils se parlaient aussi de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les vacances. Se racontaient des anecdotes et autres plaisanteries.

Le lundi matin arriva vite et les deuxièmes années commençaient par Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry et Léo n'avaient pas encore trouvé comment en faire baver à cette espèce de coqueluche du lycée avec son sourire trop grand et ses habitudes de trop se pomponner. Ses manies l'agaçaient prodigieusement. Autant Léo mettait longtemps dans la salle de bains, mais lui était déjà beau alors, il ne faisait que s'améliorer un petit peu plus, mais ce prof ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'améliorer vu qu'il n'était pas beau ! Il se demanda alors, pourquoi il se prenait la tête à se poser des questions sur le physique plus que douteux de son espèce de professeur. Il soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur son petit-déjeuner. Ah, les œufs au bacon, avec un pain au chocolat et des cookies, il n'y a que ça de vrai pour remonter le moral ! Le Slytherin sourit légèrement. Draco, qui l'avait regardé durant le moment où il était plongé dans ses pensées, se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien songer pour avoir l'air aussi sombre. Puis, il le vit sourire en regardant son déjeuner et le blond fronça ses sourcils fins, se demandant vraiment ce qu'avait Harry ce matin. Il haussa finalement les épaules et recommença à manger.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent en cours, Harry soupira à nouveau et Draco le regarda encore bizarrement. Ils se mirent devant la classe et Draco demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le brun lui répondit qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen d'en faire baver à ce prof de pacotille. Le blond sourit d'un air affecté et lui dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire pour cela et qu'ils trouveraient ensemble à un moment ou à un autre. Son ami lui sourit doucement faisant bondir le coeur de Draco. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils entrèrent les uns après les autres, en se pressant pour les filles, même, étrangement Hermione. Il n'y avait que Kiara et Pansy qui n'entraient pas rapidement, prenant plutôt tout leur temps.

Les élèves allèrent s'installer tandis que Gilderoy Lockhart n'était toujours pas arrivé. Les secondes années étaient à leur place depuis au moins cinq minutes avant que le prof ne se montre. Il avança lentement vers son bureau, descendant les escaliers qui le menaient devant la classe. Il commença alors à donner de grands sourires de-ci de-là, faisant rougir et soupirer de plaisir maintes filles énamourées de ce blond si fade. Il se présenta ensuite et parla de ses livres qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec le programme de l'année. Les garçons ainsi que Kiara et Pansy soupirèrent d'exaspération, n'ayant nullement envie d'apprendre la couleur préférée de leur égocentrique de prof de DCFM. Ou encore son fond de teint favori. Certains grognèrent même tandis que les autres filles étaient scotchées à ses lèvres dont il était si fier. Harry eu alors, la fugace idée de lui grossir ses lèvres si parfaites ! Il sourit méchamment et Draco le regarda en souriant doucement. Apparemment, le brun avait trouvé ce qu'il allait lui faire subir à ce clown et lui l'aiderait volontiers !

Lockhart donna alors le programme de leur premier cours. Il prévint les élèves de la dangerosité de ce cours, faisant rire certains et en apeurant d'autres. Harry et sa bande ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel. Finalement, le blond montra à sa classe sur quoi allait porter leur cours.

-Des lutins de Cornouailles, se moqua Seamus, un Gryffindor de la bande de Potter.

-Exacte M Finnigan, des lutins de Cornouailles, mais ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ce sont de vraies pestes quand ils sont en liberté. D'ailleurs, nous allons tester immédiatement vos résistances à ce genre de créatures magiques.

Le prof laissa les créatures sortirent de leur cage et les élèves commencèrent à paniquer réellement. En effet, dans une cage, les lutins ne faisaient que bouger rapidement et pousser des cris énervants, mais en liberté, ils ne faisaient que des bêtises. Pour ceux qui les aimaient bien, comme Hagrid, ils diront que ce ne sont que quelques petites farces sans conséquences et surtout sans danger. Toutefois, pour un observateur bien avisé, il se rendrait vite compte que ce ne sont pas de petits anges, bien au contraire !

Les élèves hurlèrent tout à coup lorsque Neville se fit attraper par les oreilles et lever jusqu'au lustre où il fut accroché par sa cape. Ils coururent alors en tous sens, alors que les petites créatures détruisaient tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. L'une d'elles prit la baguette de Lockhart alors que cet idiot de professeur tentait de lancer un sort pour les stopper. De leur côté, Harry, Léo et Kiara ne bougeaient pas. Ils étaient restés à leur place et discutaient dans leur coin, attendant le moment où tout le monde serait sorti pour parler aux créatures, qui étrangement, ne les approchaient pas.

Quand enfin, tous les élèves qui ne faisaient pas partie du groupe des bruns et de la brune s'en allèrent avec le professeur, les trois se levèrent et leurs amis attendirent anxieusement qu'ils fassent quelque chose. Le plus jeune des bruns commença alors à parler dans un étrange dialecte pour les Sorciers qui n'étaient pas elfes. Ils ne comprenaient absolument rien à ce que disait leur ami. Toutefois, cela avait l'air de bien fonctionner car les lutins s'étaient arrêtés de bouger et écoutaient Harry. Celui qui lui répondait, semblait être leur chef. Il finit par dire quelque chose aux autres et ils retournèrent gentiment dans la cage. Harry leur sourit doucement et les remercia dans sa langue maternelle. Neville s'exclama alors avec fatalisme :

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?

Tous ses amis éclatèrent de rire en le décrochant du plafond. Pansy demanda alors à Harry ce qu'il avait dit aux lutins pour les convaincre de s'arrêter. Le jeune lui répondit qu'il leur avait promis de venir les chercher dès que le prof les aurait vu pour ensuite les ramener chez eux car s'ils faisaient des bêtises c'était parce qu'on les avait arrachés à leur habitat naturel. Finalement, le prof revint et vit sa classe sans dessus-dessous mais les lutins bien en place. Il ordonna à Neville de remettre les lutins à Hagrid. Le Gryffindor acquiesça, sachant parfaitement ce que Harry voulait faire. Le blond repartit et Harry attrapa la cage. Le groupe d'amis sortit et se dirigea vers le parc du collège. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, ils regardèrent si personne ne les voyait et Harry se téléporta en Cornouailles où il laissa les lutins sortirent. Ceux-ci le remercièrent d'avoir tenu parole et partirent retrouver leurs familles. Le brun rentra et sourit à ses amis, leur signifiant que c'était fait.

Vers la mi-septembre, l'équipe des Slytherin partit s'entrainer sur le terrain de Quidditch lorsque les joueurs se rendirent compte qu'il était déjà occupé alors que c'était eux qui avaient réservé les premiers. Dubois dit à Marcus Flint que leur nouvel attrapeur devait s'exercer. Le capitaine Slytherin fronça les sourcils et Harry lui dit dans l'oreille :

-Potter, Kiara m'avait prévenu.

-D'accord, il se tourna vers Dubois et lui dit, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez rester ! Nous avions réservé le terrain avant vous, alors faites avec !

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Nous sommes venus juste pour entrainer Potter, il est bon, mais il veut surtout s'exhiber, alors ça n'est pas pratique.

-Ah... bon, je vous laisse une heure, pas une minute de plus ! Capitula Flint, d'un air mauvais.

-Bien !

Le capitaine de Gryffindor se tourna vers son équipe et continua à entrainer le châtain. Pendant ce temps, les Slytherin se dirigèrent vers les tribunes et s'assirent, regardant le spectacle minable de Potter essayant de faire le fier sur son balai. Bien sûr, il serait doué s'il ne tentait pas toutes les deux minutes de faire des pirouettes avec son Nimbus 2001, cadeau pour son anniversaire. L'heure se termina lentement pour les Verts et Argents et trop rapidement pour les Rouges et Ors. Ils échangèrent leur place sauf que les Gryffindor allèrent se doucher et ranger leurs balais, au lieu de regarder l'entrainement de l'autre équipe.

Quand l'entrainement fut terminé, ils se douchèrent puis rentrèrent au château. Harry était tout seul. Son frère et Kiara était avec leurs amis en train de faire leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque et il était censé les y rejoindre. Sur le chemin, il fit une rencontre qui le fit soupirer. En effet, devant lui, arrivant en sens inverse se trouvaient Connor et sa bande. Dès que le châtain le vit, il se dirigea rapidement vers lui et lui dit :

-Alors frérot, tu as vu mes performances en Quidditch tout à l'heure ?

-Mouais, je dirais que si tu t'exhibais moins, ton jeu serait cent fois meilleur, mais ce n'est que mon avis... ah non, c'est aussi celui de Dubois, sourit-il narquoisement.

-C'est faux, il m'a dit que je volais très bien ! S'écria le Griffon.

-Ben, tu peux demander à mon équipe, lorsqu'on est arrivé, c'est à cause de toi qu'on a dû patienter, super star un jour, super star toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua-t-il sournoisement et avec dégoût.

-C'est vrai, je suis une star, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas été élu !

-Espèce d'abruti, tu ne comprendras jamais rien, soupira Harry en reprenant son chemin, ignorant son jumeau, puis il lui dit sans même se retourner. Ah et j'oubliai, je ne suis pas ton frère !

Connor, énervé par les paroles et l'ignorance du brun pour lui, commença à lui envoyer un sort lorsque sa baguette vola jusqu'à la main de son frère, sans que celui-ci n'ait dit ou fait quoique ce soit. Il laissa tomber la baguette et entra dans la bibliothèque, rejoignit ses amis et leur raconta. Il commença ensuite les devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore faits, ce qui n'était pas très dur, vu que c'était ceux de DCFM. Il n'avait pas besoin de fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour cette manière, encore pire que l'an dernier avec le psychopathe à la double tête.

Environ deux semaines plus tard, Connor et Ron qui avaient fait une balade avec la voiture volante du Père de ce dernier, -que les jumeaux avaient ensorcelée et qui se trouvait maintenant dans la forêt interdite- une semaine après la rentrée, roulant des heures s'étaient fait punir. En effet, lors de leur promenade, le système qui leur permettait d'être invisibles, avait cessé de fonctionner, les exposant alors, à la vision des Moldus qui habitaient la région survolée. En rentrant, ils avaient aussi perdu le contrôle du véhicule et s'étaient retrouvés dans le Saul Cogneur de la cour du collège. Ils étaient rentrés après avoir enfin réussi à échapper à l'arbre géant et si furieux. Mais ceci ne se fit pas sans mal. En effet, Ron avait essayé de lancer un sort, cassant ainsi sa précieuse baguette magique.

Malheureusement pour eux, l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée depuis au moins une demi-heure et le concierge passait par le Grand Hall au moment même de leur entrée. Rusard grogna en les voyant, puis sourit sadiquement. Il les traina jusqu'au bureau du Professeur le plus proche, le Directeur des Slytherin. Les Gryffindor protestèrent longuement puis abdiquèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte. Le concierge frappa à la porte et après un « entrez » glacial, les deux élèves apeurés et l'adulte jubilant pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le Professeur Snape leva les yeux de ses corrections et un sourire sadique fit place sur son visage ennuyé deux secondes auparavant. Ron et Connor s'avancèrent après avoir dégluti difficilement et le concierge dit :

-J'ai trouvé ces deux-là devant les Grandes Portes qui rentraient. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont allés faire dehors, mais je vous laisse le découvrir Professeur Snape. Je dois retourner faire ma tournée et surtout, punissez-les bien, ricana-t-il en sortant du bureau.

-Bien, alors, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous avez encore fait Potter ?

-Je n'ai rien fait, aboya-t-il méchamment.

-Vingt points en moins pour manque de respect envers un Professeur. Maintenant, puisque Potter ne souhaite pas parler, Weasley, qu'êtes-vous allé faire dehors alors que le couvre-feu est passé de trente minutes ?

-Nous... nous n'avons rien fait, commença le roux. Cet après-midi nous sommes sortis et nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer, c'est tout.

-Mais bien sûr ! Et c'est quoi ça, je vous prie ? Demanda-t-il sarcastiquement en leur montrant le numéro de la Gazette, paru le soir même.

-Et... et bien... Ron cherchait ses mots, nerveux.

-C'est une voiture volante, répliqua sournoisement Connor.

-J'en suis conscient mon cher Potter. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette voiture volante, persiffla Severus en accentuant sur les derniers mots.

-Nous n'y étions pas, mentit Potter en souriant.

-Ah oui ? Regardez bien alors, dit-il un sourire plus que sadique sur le visage en leur tendant le journal.

-Ce... ce n'est pas nous, continua Connor avec plus de mal et bien plus nerveux qu'au début.

-Oh ? Bien, nous allons voir le Professeur Dumbledore...

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis déjà là, sourit le Directeur en fermant la porte derrière le Professeur McGonagall.

-Bien, alors nous allons pouvoir éclaircir cette affaire, n'est-ce pas Messieurs ?

On put entendre le bruit d'une déglutition plus que difficile et le Professeur de Potions reprit la parole :

-Ces deux-là sont allés voler dans toute l'Écosse dans une voiture volante se faisant voir par pas moins de sept Moldus, si c'était à moi de les punir, je les renverrais Professeur.

-Oui, je le sais Severus, mais ce n'est pas à vous de le faire, c'est au Professeur McGonagall, il se tourna vers elle et continua. Alors Professeur, que décidez-vous ?

-Nous allons aller chercher nos affaires, Professeur, commença Ron en baissant la tête honteusement.

-Pourquoi donc, M Weasley ? S'étonna Minerva.

-Vous allez nous renvoyer, non ?

-Pas aujourd'hui, sourit-elle. Par contre, vous allez avoir une punition à la hauteur de vos actes.

-Et... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que l'on devra faire ? Demanda presque timidement le si sûr de lui Connor.

-Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, allez vous coucher pour le moment.

Les élèves saluèrent leur Professeur en souriant, légèrement soulagés. Ils sortirent en trombe et rentrèrent dans leur dortoir. Le jour de leur punition était enfin arrivé. Ils se dirigèrent chacun en soupirant vers l'endroit désigné par leur Professeur. Le jeune Weasley devait nettoyer tous les trophées de la salle prévue à cet effet et le châtain devait aider son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à répondre à ses nombreuses admiratrices. Ron finit plus ou moins rapidement, tandis que Connor sentait qu'il n'aurait jamais terminé.

Le jeune Potter répondait à une énième lettre lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose d'étrange. Il se concentra sur le son bizarre et finit par comprendre quelques bribes de mots. Il sursauta en entendant « _sang_ », « _tuer_ ». Il s'exclama alors :

-Comment ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda son Professeur en faisant un sourire Colgate.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Entendu ? Entendu quoi ?

-Ce bruit...

-Quel bruit ? Commença Lockhart, puis il dit en voyant l'heure. Oh mais mon garçon, ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ayez des hallucinations, cela fait plus de trois heures que l'on est ici. Ce que ça passe vite quand on s'amuse, c'est effrayant !

-En effet, c'est effrayant, répliqua pensivement le châtain.

-Vous pouvez y aller mon garçon, lui sourit le blond.

Le jeune Gryffindor rangea ses affaires et sortit sans saluer son Professeur. Il commença à marcher lorsqu'il entendit, de nouveau des mots prononcés. Il se dirigea vers la voix et courut dans les couloirs. Quand le châtain arriva à un tournant, il tomba sur son meilleur ami et Seamus, venu le chercher apparemment. L'écossais lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait à courir dans les couloirs comme s'il avait le diable aux fesses. Potter lui répondit qu'il y avait une voix et qu'elle cherchait à tuer. Il continua sa route et vit de l'eau à terre. Il haussa un sourcil et approcha lentement. Le bruit avait cessé mais il avait un étrange pressentiment. Il s'arrêta en voyant le reflet de quelque chose sur le mur. Il tenta de lire mais dû regarder sur la surface sur laquelle était écrit le message car il n'y parvenait pas. Il remonta sa tête pour être à hauteur de la phrase et fut surpris de voir « La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemi de l'Héritier, prenez garde ! ». Seamus fit remarquer que c'était marqué avec du sang. Le châtain dit qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là. Ron poussa alors un petit cri et ses deux amis le regardèrent. Ils virent ensuite un spectacle plus qu'angoissant. En effet, Miss Teigne était au mur, accrochée et ne bougeait plus du tout. Les garçons commencèrent à partir lorsqu'ils furent entourés par toute l'école.

Quelqu'un poussa un hurlement d'horreur en voyant la chatte du concierge. Colin Crivey, un premier année voulut prendre une photo mais en fut empêché par Percy qui baissa son appareil. Les seuls qui ne parurent pas surpris, furent Harry, son frère et sa meilleure amie. En effet, plus tôt dans la soirée, le plus jeune avait entendu des sifflements. Il se savait être Fourchelang mais que c'était mal vu par les Sorciers alors, il pensait qu'il ne devait pas en parler à qui que ce soit à part les elfes qui n'avaient nullement peur, bien au contraire ! Il pensait que c'était un don particulièrement pratique pour ne pas que les reptiles viennent les mordre ou manger leurs petits animaux de compagnie et autres. Harry avait dit à Léo et Kiara qu'un serpent était dans le château et que ses intentions n'étaient pas du tout pacifiques. Ils avaient commencé à se ruer dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils avaient vu les trois Gryffindor et la chatte, ils s'étaient cachés derrière des armures et n'étaient ressortis que quand les autres étaient arrivés, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Quand le concierge arriva, il poussa tout le monde afin de savoir ce qu'était ce rassemblement et regarda Connor d'un œil suspicieux. Il leva ensuite les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant sa précieuse Miss Teigne. Il poussa un cri d'horreur et se tourna vers le châtain en disant :

-Toi !

-J'ai rien fait ! C'est pas moi ! S'écria le jeune homme.

-Arrête de mentir, tu voulais te venger d'avoir été puni et maintenant, tu as tué ma chatte ! Tu vas payer ! S'exclama-t-il avec fureur.

-Argus ! Dit le Professeur Dumbledore en arrivant avec les autres Professeurs.

-Regardez ce qu'il a fait de ma si gentille Miss Teigne. Il l'a tué ! Cria-t-il.

Le Directeur regarda attentivement l'animal et lui dit :

-Non, elle est simplement pétrifiée.

-C'est quand même lui, j'exige un châtiment !

-Mrs Chourave à des Mandragores encore jeunes mais lorsqu'elles viendront à maturité, nous en ferons une Potion qui soignera votre chatte. En attendant, comme nous n'avons pas de preuves de l'implication de M Potter dans cette affaire, nous ne pouvons pas lui donner de punition. Maintenant, tout le monde rejoint son dortoir, sauf Ms Finnigan, Weasley et Potter.

Tous partirent sauf Harry, Kiara et Léo qui se cachèrent au même endroit que précédemment et écoutèrent la conversation qui s'engageait.

-Où étiez-vous M Potter lorsque cela s'est passé ?

-Il m'aidait à répondre à mes admiratrices, défendit le Professeur de DCFM.

-Et après nous sommes allés le chercher lorsqu'il a dit...

-Oui M Finnigan ?

-Que je n'avais pas faim, fini Connor.

-Oui et donc, nous retournions à notre Salle Commune quand on est tombé sur Miss Teigne.

-Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Les trois élèves retournèrent dans leur dortoir et les Professeurs s'intéressèrent à l'inscription sur le mur. Le Professeur Dumbledore soupira en lisant le mot et s'exclama :

-Si la Chambre a vraiment été ouverte, les élèves ne seront plus en sécurité.

-Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve de cela Albus, dit McGonagall d'un air paniqué.

-Oui, mais, j'espère que ce n'est pas la même chose que la dernière fois...

Sur cette dernière phrase ils partirent et les trois élèves sortirent de leur cachette. Ils avaient un air étonné et pensif sur leur visage. Ils retournèrent aux cachots pour les garçons et à la Tour Gryffindor pour la jeune fille. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, les deux bruns jouèrent avec leurs amis aux cartes. Draco les regarda suspicieusement et se dit qu'il devrait attendre pour leur poser des questions. Quand il fut temps d'aller dormir, le blond se faufila vers Harry et lui demanda où ils étaient passés. Le brun lui fit promettre de se taire, il acquiesça et son ami lui répéta ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Le jeune Malfoy resta pensif à son tour et alla se coucher, des questions plein la tête, il en fut de même pour les deux frères.

Un mois passa avant que, en cours de Métamorphose, Hermione en ayant assez d'être ignorante au sujet de la Chambre, demande au Professeur McGonagall ce que c'était. La vieille femme soupira et leur expliqua que, du temps des Fondateurs qui étaient Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw et Salazar Slytherin, les trois premiers s'entendaient parfaitement, mais le quatrième voulait que Poudlard soit réservé aux Sorciers de Sang-Pur. Lorsqu'ils refusèrent, il se fabriqua une Chambre secrète où il dissimula un Monstre et s'en alla, laissant son véritable Héritier utiliser ce dernier. Les élèves parurent choqués ou pensifs selon les cas. La petite bande des Princes de Slytherin ayant été mise au courant de la situation et du fait que Harry parlait aux serpents commencèrent à chercher où était la Chambre et quel pourrait être le Monstre si le brun était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre, avec son jumeau apparemment.

C'était pendant un après-midi où Lassa cherchait à la bibliothèque qu'il trouva peut-être la solution. Il demanda à emprunter le livre et Mrs Pince le regarda suspicieusement mais accepta après avoir vu un grand sourire innocent, illuminer les traits du premier année. Il sortit alors de la pièce, seul et marcha vers sa Salle Commune pour montrer sa trouvaille à ses amis. Seulement, au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur une bande de Gryffindor bien plus grands que lui et surtout à cinq. Il recula d'abord, puis, les élèves l'ayant vu et s'approchant de lui en souriant sadiquement, il commença à courir, tenant le livre précieusement contre sa poitrine. Malheureusement pour lui, les Gryffindor le rattrapèrent et l'encerclèrent, l'accolant au mur. Il trembla imperceptiblement, s'attendant à recevoir des coups. Puis, se souvenant qu'il était un elfe, il appela Kira et Harry à son secours par télépathie.

Le brun était dans sa salle commune, tranquillement en train de lire son nouveau Grimoire sur les Potions lorsqu'il entendit l'appel de détresse de son ami. Il se leva d'un bond, surprenant tout le monde dans la Salle Commune, sauf Kira qui en avait fait autant. Il courut vers la sortie et ouvrit le passage rapidement, la jeune fille sur les talons. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent outrés de l'attitude de ses sales Griffons ! Ils osaient s'attaquer à plusieurs sur un plus petit qu'eux. Kira, étant très énervée qu'on s'en prenne ainsi à son ami, serra les dents et ses yeux changèrent pour prendre une couleur violette rappelant sa chevelure. Le brun se décala et la violette fonça vers les cinq Gryffindor. Elle commença par les griffer puis elle mit ses mains l'une contre l'autre et une boule de la même couleur que ses cheveux et ses yeux avec une touche de noir se forma. Les garçons furent effrayés et reculèrent lentement. Kira lança enfin sa boule sur eux et les cinq quatrièmes années furent projetés dans les airs pour retomber évanouis sur le sol. Harry en profita pour leur effacer la mémoire alors que la jeune fille s'approchait de son ami. Il ne tremblait plus depuis que la violette et le brun étaient arrivés. La jeune fille le serra fort dans ses bras et Harry se dirigea vers eux en demandant :

-Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-C'est une technique des elfes noirs, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah d'accord, bon allons-y, ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller.

Les trois élèves partirent vers leur Salle Commune et leurs amis les regardèrent bizarrement. Puis, se souvenant de sa découverte, Lassa dit à la petite bande de se réunirent d'urgence. Tous ses amis vinrent dans le dortoir des secondes années où il n'y avait personne et le blondinet dit, d'un air plus qu'enthousiaste

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la Chambre !

-Comment ? Et c'est quoi ? Lui demanda Harry, vraiment intéressé.

-Dans ce livre ! Et un Basilic ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu es le seul avec Potter à le comprendre.

-Fais voir le bouquin, Draco le prit et lu « Les créatures dangereuses de nos contrées ».

-Bon, maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver la Chambre, ça risque d'être le plus compliqué ! Soupira Blaise.

-Il ne faut pas oublier d'en parler à Hermione, Kiara et Neville, sinon ils vont continuer à chercher pour rien, dit Pansy.

-On leur dira au dîner, fit Harry.

Ils avaient fini par trouver ce que renfermait la Chambre, maintenant, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à chercher celle-ci. Ils prévinrent leurs trois amis Gryffindor qui leur promirent de les aider.

À suivre...

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre est fini ^^. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, laissez-moi votre avis avec une 'tite review s'il vous plait ^^. Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma chère bêta que je remercie de tout coeur ^^.**

A bientôt !


	10. Note 2

Note :

Désolée, ce n'est pas un chapitre. J'écris cette note pour vous faire savoir que je mets ma fiction en pause. Je n'ai plus vraiment le temps étant en terminale littéraire et ayant donc beaucoup de devoirs qui prennent 4h à faire -ah les dissert' -'-, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de penser à cette fic ni à l'écrire, j'ai la trame de l'histoire en tête mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Mais je vous promets de la continuer, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, mais si ça me prend des années à l'écrire, je la finirai ! ^^

Je dis donc merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusque là et j'espère que lorsque je publierai le prochain chapitre -j'essaierai de l'écrire pendant les vacances dans deux semaines, mais je ne promets rien...- vous le lirez et vous me laisserez une petite review pour me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez ! ^^.

En tout cas, à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 9

Coucou ^^

Me revoici enfin avec le prochain chapitre de Erreur Réparée ^^. Je suis contente de l'avoir bouclé, je dois dire que j'avais les idées, mais la flemme et un manque de temps pour l'écrire ! ^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira en tout cas !

Bonne lecture à vous ! ^^

* * *

La fin de l'année approchait mais Harry et ses amis n'avaient toujours pas trouvé où pouvait bien se trouver cette maudite Chambre des Secrets. Pourtant, durant les mois qui venaient de s'écouler, ils avaient eu plusieurs indices. Avec Mimi Geignarde qui leur avait parlé des élèves qui avaient préparé du Polynectar dans ses toilettes puis qu'on lui avait jeté quelque chose dans la figure. Tout tournait autour de ces toilettes au deuxième étage. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé et des nés-Moldus continuaient d'être attaqué. Après Colin, le premier année de Gryffindor, super fan de Connor qui prenait plein de photos de lui, était venu le tour de Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Huflepuff à qui Potter avait fait peur. De plus, lors de ce tournoi qui avait vu réunir toutes les années et Maisons confondues de Poudlard, s'était aussi vu naître le dernier -enfin, c'est ce que pensaient presque tous les élèves et professeurs ce jour-là- Fourchelang en la personne du jumeau de Harry.

En effet, pendant son duel contre Harry, qui avait fait apparaître un basilic, pour lui faire peur et lui montrer ce que c'est d'être un vrai héros, Connor avait voulu calmer le serpent. Il était comme dans une transe de laquelle on ne pouvait pas le sortir. Cependant, il donna, apparemment un mauvais conseil à la créature qui s'était tournée vers Justin qui avait eu la peur de sa vie. Harry avait lancé le Contre-sort sur la bête qui avait immédiatement disparue. Connor, tout autant que Justin étaient livides. L'un pour avoir failli se faire attaquer, l'autre pour avoir vu, d'aussi près un serpent si grand.

Cependant c'était d'apprendre qu'Hermione, était la dernière victime qui avait fait le plus de peine à Harry et sa petite bande. Alors qu'elle faisait encore des recherches à la bibliothèque pour savoir où pouvait se trouver la pièce secrète et maudite du château, le basilic l'avait attaqué.

Les mois continuaient de s'égrainer, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour de mai, dans le château, résonne un :

-Que tous les élèves regagnent leur dortoir, les professeurs sont attendus au deuxième étage, immédiatement ! Dit par une McGonagall plus que stressée et apeurée.

Harry regarda Kiara et Léo d'un air entendu. La jeune fille se tourna vers Draco, Blaise, Neville, Pansy, Kira et Lassa et leur dit qu'il fallait qu'ils se préparent à aider Harry et Léo dans leur quête. Ils ne savaient toujours pas où se trouvait la pièce de Salazar Slytherin, mais il ferait tout pour la débusquer. Florine vint rejoindre ses amis et leur demanda ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux. Harry lui répondit qu'elle devrait retourner dans son dortoir et rassurer ses amies qui avaient l'air plus que stressées par la situation. Dès qu'elle fut partie après un « bonne chance » dit avec une grande émotion, Harry et sa bande de Slytherin et Gryffindor se tournèrent d'un même mouvement pour se diriger vers le second étage. Les Verts et Argents n'étaient pas réputés pour leur courage, mais Harry était décidé à accepter son destin.

Après avoir couru quelques minutes en silence dans les corridors, le petit groupe se retrouva dans un coin de mur à écouter la conversation des professeurs :

-Nous devons les renvoyer chez eux Albus, une élève a été enlevée, ça devient trop sérieux et dangereux... annonça le professeur de Métamorphose d'un ton pressant.

-Vous avez raison, Minerva... acquiesça le Directeur d'un air désappointé.

-Désolé d'être en retard, je me suis endormi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Demanda d'un air joyeux contrastant parfaitement avec l'atmosphère ambiante, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en arrivant de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Une élève a été kidnappée, il est temps pour vous, Lockhart de faire vos preuves ! Commença Severus, vous nous avez bien dit que vous saviez où était la Chambre, alors retrouvez la fille.

-Mais... mais... je... bon d'accord, j'irai, après tout, je suis Gilderoy Lockhart ! Qui a été enlevé ?

-Ginny Weasley... répondit Minerva d'un air désespéré.

Le nom de la personne enlevée fit frissonner le petit groupe de terreur. En effet, la petite rouquine, contrairement à son grand frère, était très timide envers eux, mais aussi très gentille. Elle vénérait Connor, mais n'était pas pour autant une petite peste. Harry se tourna vers Léo et hocha la tête de façon positive. Ils attendirent que tous les professeurs partent pour pouvoir traverser le couloir. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir entendu les enseignants. A l'autre bout du couloir, cachés dans un renfoncement de mur, Connor soutenait un Ronald livide et les yeux écarquillés. Le brunet se dirigea en compagnie de ses amis vers les deux Gryffindor et leur dit :

-Vous comptez y aller ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? Répliqua son jumeau avec hargne.

-Hum... en rien, quoiqu'il en soit, nous y allons, alors, peut-être à bientôt... ou pas ! Sourit narquoisement Harry.

Ils commencèrent à partir lorsque Connor s'exclama :

-Attends !

-Quoi ? Rétorqua Harry, ennuyé de perdre du temps pour rien.

-Tu... tu sais où est la Chambre, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le châtain, pas rassuré.

-Non... répondit honnêtement Léo.

-Je ne te parle pas à toi ! Je parle à mon frère ! Attaqua méchamment Connor.

-Laisse Léo... retint Harry qui voyait que son frère s'énervait, bien que ce n'était pas très visible, non, nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvée, mais cela ne saurait tarder...

-Puisque c'est comme ça, nous irons voir Lockhart, vu que lui le sait ! S'empressa de dire le rouquin s'étant à peine remis du choc de la nouvelle.

-Faites comme bon vous semble, répliquèrent toute la bande adverse en même temps.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin, tandis que Connor et Ron allaient de l'autre côté, cherché leur cher professeur. Les élèves de seconde année arrivèrent devant les toilettes de Mimi et Lassa eut subitement une idée. Il en fit part timidement à son « chef » brun :

-Et si on demandait à Mimi comment et où elle est morte, peut-être que ça nous éclairerait...

-Bonne idée, Lass' ! Allons-y ! répondit Draco.

Ils entrèrent tous à la suite des autres et Kiara cria presque au fantôme de la jeune fille perverse, colérique et pleurnicheuse mais aussi serviable de se montrer et celle-ci apparu en grommelant parce que même morte, elle n'avait pas la paix !

-Pourrait-on savoir... comment tu es morte ? Et où aussi ? Demanda gentiment Harry.

-Hum... peut-être...

-Que veux-tu en échange ? Soupira Léo, connaissant à présent les procédés peu sympathique du fantôme.

-Euh... laissez-moi réfléchir...

-Dépêche-toi, on n'a pas toute la nuit, saleté de fantôme ! S'écria Pansy, en ayant vraiment assez du comportement de Mimi.

-Ça va, ça va ! Vous devrez me dire ce qu'il se trouve en bas, si je vous raconte !

-Ok, mais, en bas où ?

-Là où vous irez, répondit énigmatiquement l'ectoplasme.

-Bien, alors, raconte...

-Je me souviens que, ce jour-là, un garçon s'était moqué de moi, à cause de mes lunettes, pleurnicha-t-elle, ensuite, je suis venue me cacher pour pleurer dans une cabine de ces toilettes-ci. J'ai ensuite entendu des mots étranges, comme une langue étrangère, inconnue, prononcés par un garçon. J'ai voulu lui dire de dégager ! De me laisser tranquille, à pleurer sur mon triste sort. Seulement... lorsque je suis sortie, j'ai vu un énorme serpent et... je suis morte...

-Tu l'as regardé dans les yeux ? Demanda le plus grand blond.

-Oui... ils étaient tout jaune, tout globuleux, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu avant de mourir.

-Et où ? S'enquit courageusement Neville.

-Là-bas, dit-elle en montrant les lavabos, devant ce lavabo !

Elle désignait un lavabo à gauche. Harry s'approcha pour détecter une faille dans la forme de l'objet. Il ne trouva d'abord rien, puis il passa sa main sur le robinet. Là, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Sous ses doigts, il sentait une forme. Le brunet se pencha en avant, afin de voir ce que c'était et vit une silhouette de serpent. Le demi-elfe murmura alors :

-Trouvée...

-Ça y est ? Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Kiara.

-Oui, elle est là, je le sais, répondit son ami en souriant légèrement.

-Vous l'avez trouvé ? S'exclama Ron, soulagé, à peine arrivé dans les toilettes avec Connor et Lockhart.

-Oui, il ne reste plus qu'à l'ouvrir.

-Je m'en occupe ! S'écria Connor, heureux de savoir faire quelque chose que son frère était incapable de faire.

-Pas la peine... répliqua ce dernier.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit son jumeau, en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Ouvre-toi_ ! S'exclama Harry, en ignorant prodigieusement le châtain.

-Tu... tu le parles aussi ?

-C'est bien, tu comprends vite, mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps ! Ironisa le brunet, bon, j'y vais, Lockhart me suit... sans protester ! Ajouta-t-il alors que le professeur allait dire quelque chose, Léo, tu viens avec moi, les autres, vous rester ici et vous nous attendez. Si on n'est pas revenu dans deux heures, vous pourrez venir nous chercher.

-Je refuse de rester ici ! C'est ma soeur ! Répliqua Ron, d'un ton encore jamais entendu chez lui, bien qu'il ait déjà parlé froidement aux Slytherin.

-Bien, alors, tu viendras avec nous aussi...

-Et moi aussi ! Hurla presque Connor.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, d'un calme.

-C'est la soeur de mon meilleur ami...

-Et ?

-C'est aussi une fille qui est amoureuse de moi, je dois donc lui en être reconnaissant, parce...

-Parce que tu es trop égocentrique pour que quelqu'un d'autre t'aime, rétorqua Léo moqueur.

-Espèce de... commença le châtain d'un ton menaçant.

-Suffit ! Allons-y, puisque tu veux venir, viens, mais ne nous gêne pas ! Termina Harry.

Le brun salua ses amis et poussa le professeur de DCFM dans le conduit qui était apparu lorsque Harry avait parlé Fourchelang. Il passa en second après un « c'est dégoutant, ici ! » d'un Lockhart dégouté. Léo passa ensuite, puis vint le tour des Gryffindor. Les cinq se retrouvèrent ensemble dans un petit couloir ayant plusieurs ouvertures. Les deux bruns prirent la direction de devant et débutèrent leur ascension vers la Chambre, suivi bientôt par les trois autres. Léo s'exclama alors :

-Et surtout, bande d'idiots, n'oubliez pas de fermer les yeux au moindre mouvement suspect !

-Hey ! Toi-même idiot, le bouda son frère.

-Je ne parlais pas de toi, mon cher frère, sourit narquoisement Léo.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est c'qu'on dit !

-Oh, tu es vexé ? Demanda le plus vieux de quelque mois.

-Euh... pas vraiment, répliqua moqueusement Harry.

-Bien, alors continuons ! Reprit plus sérieusement son frère.

Ils avancèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de déboucher devant une longue peau de serpent. Ron murmura un « beurk ! » qui résonna sur les dalles de la grotte humide.

-Je n'ose même pas imaginé la taille de l'animal ayant laissé sa peau... stressa Connor, faisant sourire sournoisement son frère, qui repensait à leur duel, s'il savait ce qui l'attendait le coco, il ne serait pas déçu du voyage, pensa-t-il.

Tout à coup, alors qu'ils allaient avancer de nouveau, un bruit suspect leur fit fermer les yeux. Lockhart profita de ce temps pour prendre la baguette la plus proche de lui, celle de Ron. Il s'exclama alors, d'un ton menaçant :

-L'aventure s'arrête ici pour vous, les garçons... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsque vous aurez perdus la mémoire, je dirai que je suis arrivé trop tard pour sauver la fille et que vous êtes devenus fous en voyant son corps mutilé. Maintenant, je vais commencer par vous, Harry Potter...

-Chamba-Potter ! Répliqua Harry avec calme.

-Peu importe ! S'énerva son professeur détesté, « _Oubliette !_ »

Le sort jaillit à l'envers et Lockhart se le prit de plein fouet, le faisant voler à travers la pièce, faisant trembler les murs de cette dernière. Harry et Connor eurent à peine le temps de se mettre à l'abri que des pierres s'effondrèrent. Ron et Léo étaient donc d'un côté avec le prof et les jumeaux étaient de l'autre côté, celui qui menait plus loin dans ce labyrinthe. Harry demanda à son frère si tout allait bien et Léo lui répondit que oui, au détail près que le blond avait, semble-t-il, perdu la mémoire. Harry laissa échapper un ricanement léger puis reprit son sérieux. Il se tourna vers Connor, haussa les épaules et poursuivit son chemin sans l'attendre.

Lorsque Harry arriva devant une porte ronde, où deux serpents gardaient l'entrée, Connor finit par le rattraper et lui cria dessus. Le plus jeune l'ignora tout simplement et répéta Ouvre-toi ! Le passage se libéra et ils entrèrent. La pièce était plus ou moins grande, très sale et assez malodorante. Harry fronça le nez et avança, son jumeau sur les talons. Il regarda partout lorsqu'il vit une petite forme allongée au fond, devant la statue du grand Salazar. Connor commença alors à courir vers elle, bientôt suivi par Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel, devant l'inconscience du châtain. Pas qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse tuer pour autant. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant Ginny, qui était à terre, plus blanche que jamais, le brun prit son pouls, alors que le châtain s'accroupit en laissant tomber sa baguette, devant la jeune fille. Soudain, un jeune homme brun, assez grand, âgé de quinze-seize ans entra et se plaça devant eux. Connor s'exclama affolé :

-Tom ? Tom Jedusor ? Aide-nous, elle est... son pouls est faible, elle est sur le point de mourir !

-Ce que tu peux être naïf mon cher Connor, Tom Jedusor n'est autre que Voldemort en version plus jeune ! Comment veux-tu qu'il nous aide ? C'est lui qui a dû faire ça...

-Tu me connais Petit ? S'étonna Tom, qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Harry Chamba-Potter...

-C'est à toi que je dois mon état alors... susurra froidement le plus vieux des bruns.

-Non, c'est moi qui vous ai tué ! Répliqua Connor.

-N'importe quoi ! Sale petit impertinent, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! C'est lui ! Tom désigna Harry d'un doigt rageur, qui m'a fait disparaître cette nuit-là. Ses yeux ! Je m'en souviendrai toujours ! De plus, toi, tu n'as fait qu'essayer de te cacher derrière lui en pleurnichant, alors que lui, ce sale mioche, il me regardait avec calme ! CALME ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors que je voulais vous tuer ?

-J'en sais rien, je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit sournoisement Harry, en souriant moqueusement.

-Sale petit...

-Hum... laissez-moi deviner... impertinent ?

-Toi, je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé, il y a onze ans et je vais t'achever !

-Vous n'êtes pour l'instant qu'un fantôme, alors cela risque d'être difficile... Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien... sourit en coin le brun, pendant que son jumeau, toujours les yeux écarquillé se dit qu'il devait cauchemarder, son pire ennemi venait de lui dire que ce n'était pas lui le Survivant, son frère l'avait dit, mais il ne voulait pas le croire, il pensait que ce n'était que pour se faire valoriser, et bien il avait eu tort !

-Je suis un souvenir et je reviendrai bientôt à la vie, dès que cette gamine rendra son dernier souffle. En attendant, si nous comparions nos pouvoirs, les pouvoirs du grand Lord Voldemort, héritier du Fondateur de la meilleure Maison de Poudlard...

-Merci, je suis aussi dans cette Maison, le coupa le brun.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas à Gryffindor ? S'étonna Voldemort.

-Non... mais continuez, vous n'aviez pas terminé votre monologue si intéressant, ironisa Harry.

-Je disais donc, commença-t-il faisant sourire encore plus narquoisement le brunet, comparons les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Slytherin, à Harry Potter !

-Chamba-Potter, répéta Harry, mais Tom l'ignora.

-_Viens... Entre et tues-le !_ Ordonna-t-il en Fourchelang.

-Oh, oh, pas bon pour moi ça, s'exclama Harry en regardant le roi des serpents entrer dans la pièce en sortant de la bouche de la statue du Fondateur de sa Maison.

Harry commença ensuite à courir en voyant le Basilic se diriger vers lui. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux en ordonnant en Fourchelang à la bête de s'arrêter. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionna pas, cela fit juste ricaner sardoniquement le souvenir. Tout à coup, on entendit une mélodie chaude et enchanteresse. Le brun ralentit sa course et attendit de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il entrouvrit un oeil et aperçu Fumseck, le Phénix de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il avait été convoqué dans son bureau, l'année passée, il l'avait vu et se rappelait à quel point Dumby y était attaché.

L'oiseau majestueux fonça en piqué vers l'horrible serpent et lui planta ses serres dans ses yeux globuleux. La bête siffla de douleur alors que Voldemort hurlait :

-Non ! Ton phénix a crevé les yeux de mon Basilic, le vieux fou a pensé à tout, sauf qu'il peut encore te sentir et que ses crocs sont toujours aussi empoisonnés.

-Il n'a pensé qu'à Connor, il me déteste parce que je ne veux pas lui obéir mais qu'il ne peut me renvoyer, vu que je suis un des meilleurs de l'école, se vanta légèrement le brun.

De son côté, Connor fouilla dans le choixpeau, que Dumbledore leur avait envoyé aussi. Il vit l'épée de Gryffindor et l'attrapa. Il s'élança ensuite vers Tom, en prenant son courage à deux mains mais la lâcha aussi sec en voyant l'expression plus que glaciale de l'héritier de Slytherin. Il recula de plusieurs pas mais trébucha sur le corps de Ginny et s'évanouit après s'être violemment cogné la tête. Harry soupira de dépit mais, en entendant le Basilic venir vers lui, il reprit sa course d'un pas plus pressé encore, mais les yeux ouverts cette fois. Il tourna plusieurs fois à droite puis à gauche et se cacha dans un renfoncement de mur. Le serpent géant s'arrêta quelques instants devant lui, en tendant l'oreille pour entendre le bruit que faisait le brun, puis, ne percevant rien, continua son chemin. Le brun attendit un peu et sortit. Il se rendit devant la rouquine et son jumeau et constata que ce dernier saignait un peu de la tête. Il fit un peu trop de bruit avec ses chaussures car le Basilic revint vers lui. Il tenta le tout pour le tout en essayant d'attraper l'épée destinée aux Gryffindor et un sourire ironique prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réussit sans mal à la porter et la manier. Alors que le roi des serpents se ruait tous crocs dehors, il brandit l'épée et la planta dans le palais de la bête. Seulement, quand il voulu retirer l'objet, un crochet venimeux se planta dans son bras, provoquant ainsi une violente douleur.

Lorsque Harry hurla de douleur, Tom ricana. Ce gamin avait tué son cher animal, mais il allait mourir pour avoir tenté de jouer les héros. D'ailleurs, cette attitude était très anti-Slytherin à son goût. Il haussa les épaules et regarda avec délectation le brun enlever le crochet de son bras et se diriger en titubant vers la gamine. Il le vit lui prendre la main pour constater à quel point elle était froide. Ensuite, Harry, s'en crier gare, attrapa le journal intime que tenait toujours Ginny et qui était la cause de tous leurs malheurs et fit tourner le croc qu'il avait dans la main, comme hésitant à faire quelque chose. Enfin, jugeant que de toute façon, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, il enfonça le crochet empoisonné dans le livre. Il perçu ensuite un long cri de douleur alors que l'encre noire jaillissait du livre. Il recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le souvenir disparaisse à jamais.

Dès ce moment-là, Ginny se releva en sursaut et respirant à grandes goulées. Elle toussa légèrement puis se tourna vers sa droite, où Connor avait fini par se réveiller lui aussi et se massait la tête, un air douloureux peint sur son visage poussiéreux. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers sa gauche où Harry se tenait le bras et le regarda d'un air étrange en voyant dans sa main un crochet et devant lui le journal intime plein d'encre et avec plusieurs trous dedans. Elle le remercia et commença à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Comment elle avait voulu se confier à quelqu'un sur ses sentiments, comment elle avait rencontré Jedusor, comment il l'avait obligée à faire toutes ces choses et comment elle avait eu peur. Harry, de secondes en secondes devenait de plus en plus pâle. Il leur dit de retrouver Ron et Léo qui avait dû chercher à percer un trou pour faire une sortie. Ginny le regarda d'un air choqué qu'il pense qu'elle allait le laisser là.

Fumseck revint à ce moment et se posa devant Harry. Il le regarda dans les yeux, abaissa ensuite sa tête vers la blessure du brun. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur celles-ci et le brun sourit. Il était guérit, tout était fini ! Il remercia Fumseck et celui-ci lui dit par télépathie :

-« Je serais toujours près de vous, cher Elfe... »

-« Je pensais que tu étais avec Dumby ? »

-« Je suis avec ceux qui protègent le bien, qui agisse dans ce sens, Albus Dumbledore n'est qu'un manipulateur qui cherche avant toute chose, la gloire, je ne cautionne pas cela, c'est pourquoi je vous suis entièrement dévoué... »

-« D'accord, alors, bienvenu parmi nous, Fumseck, » lui sourit Harry.

Les trois élèves se relevèrent et firent demi-tour. Connor récupéra sa baguette, Harry le journal, le choixpeau et l'épée de Gryffindor et ils rejoignirent Ron et Léo. En effet, ceux-ci avaient fait une large sortie pour que Harry, Connor et Ginny puissent sortir. Léo enlaça son frère avec soulagement alors que Ron faisait de même avec sa soeur. Ils se tinrent ensuite la main chacun à la suite des autres et Harry attrapa la patte de Fumseck. L'oiseau les remonta tous, pendant que Lockhart, totalement amnésique s'exclamait qu'il adorait la magie.

Lorsqu'ils furent remontés, la petite bande prit Harry et Léo, chacun leur tour dans leur bras, leur signifiant ainsi qu'ils étaient heureux de les revoir, bien que ça ne fasse pas tout à fait deux heures, c'était tout proche. Harry expliqua brièvement à Mimi, comme promis ce qu'il y avait en bas et le fantôme disparu dans une canalisation.

Ils sortirent ensuite tous des toilettes en direction du bureau directorial.

A suivre...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^**

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Line, merci à toi ! ^^  
**

**A bientôt ! =)**


	12. Chapter 10

Coucou ! ^^

Surprise ! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, voici le chapitre 10 ! Pour une fois, je n'ai pas mis longtemps pour l'écrire, vous avez vu ça ? Je m'épate moi-même XD. Enfin bref, je vous remercie tous pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissée et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, en particulier en ce qui concerne Connor ^^. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leurs alertes et leurs favoris =).

Voilà pour la petite introduction, mais je ne vous ferai pas attendre davantage ! Alors, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Harry et Léo, dès qu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, après quelques jours à être soignés et dorlotés par une Pomfresh plus qu'heureuse de savoir que l'école ne fermera pas ses portes, rejoignirent leur petite bande qui attendait avec impatience le rétablissement prochain de Hermione. Connor était toujours aussi choqué par le fait que Harry n'est pas voulu révéler que c'était lui le Survivant.

En effet, lorsqu'ils allaient arriver à la statue du bureau du Directeur, Harry s'était tourné vers Connor et lui avait dit :

-Potter !

-Qu... quoi ? Demanda Connor avec hésitation.

-Tu ne dois pas dire ce que Jedusor t'a révélé, est-ce clair ? Répondit-il menaçant.

-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu serais heureux que tous sachent que tu es... commença le châtain.

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'on le sache. Je ne veux pas qu'on vienne m'embêter avec ça. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, qu'on laisse ma famille tranquille et qu'on laisse mes amis tranquille. Je remplirai mon rôle en tant que Survivant, mais je le ferai dans l'ombre. C'est pourquoi je ne veux pas que Dumby ou qui que ce soit d'autre le sache ! Déjà que tu n'étais pas sensé le savoir... termina Harry d'un ton mi-désespéré, mi-pensif.

-Pourquoi je ne devrais pas le savoir ? Se vexa Connor.

-Parce que tu n'es pas fiable, répondit honnêtement son jumeau faisant pouffer de rire la petite bande qui écoutait avec dévotion leur conversation.

-Attendez ! Hurla presque Ronald

-Quoi ? S'enquit Kiara.

-Tu... tu es le... le Survivant ? Demanda Ginny à sa place.

-Oui, mais si ça continue comme ça, je vais vous faire, faire un Serment Inviolable pour être sûr que vous vous tairez.

-Bonne idée, 'Ry, s'exclamèrent Léo et Draco en choeur avec une pointe de sadisme dans la voix.

-Puisque mon frère et mon cher blondinet de meilleur ami le disent, vous allez devoir y passer ! Sourit sardoniquement le brun.

-Qu...quand ça ? Demanda craintivement la rouquine.

-Maintenant ! S'écria Pansy avec jubilation.

-Tu me feras toujours marrer Pans', souffla Blaise en souriant moqueusement à son amie.

Le groupe se dirigea alors vers les toilettes les plus proches et Harry leur prit, chacun leur tour la main pour leur faire promettre par le Serment de se taire sur ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu. Ginny sourit en récitant ce qu'elle devait dire, tandis que son frère et celui qu'elle aimait, grimacèrent fortement. Le Témoin de ce Serment fut désigné en la personne de Kiara, légèrement plus neutre que ses comparses qui n'appréciaient pas du tout les deux garçons de Gryffindor.

Après cela, ils sortirent des toilettes et continuèrent leur route vers le bureau du vieux glucosé manipulateur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Fumseck, qui était resté avec eux depuis le début, souffla le mot de passe à Harry qui le dit ensuite à voix haute. Son frère et sa meilleure amie le regardèrent étrangement et il haussa les épaules d'un air de dire qu'il leur expliquerait plus tard. Les deux bruns se regardèrent et se retournèrent encore vers Harry en hochant la tête. Ils montèrent vers le bureau et Connor frappa à la porte. Le Directeur leur signifia d'un « entrez » retentissant d'ouvrir la porte. Le châtain le fit et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, tous ensemble.

Dans le bureau, il y avait Dumbledore, mais aussi McGonagall qui avait un air apeuré peint sur le visage, Severus, toujours aussi impassible, les Potter qui s'inquiétaient apparemment pour leur fils prodigue, Sirius et Remus qui les regardaient surpris. Le Directeur leur sourit d'un air gentil et leur demanda, ne voyant pas Ginny qui était tout derrière, avec le professeur de DCFM :

-Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

-Professeur, nous sommes allés dans la Chambre et Ginny est saine et sauve... commença Connor.

-Où est Miss Weasley ? Coupa avec anxiété le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Je suis ici, Professeur, répondit la jeune rousse en souriant, gênée.

-Alors tout est bien qui finit bien ! S'exclama le Directeur d'un air plus que joyeux.

-Mouais, non mais quel vieux fou celui-là, marmonna Pansy pour que seuls ses amis l'entendent.

-Bien d'accord avec toi, murmurèrent Théo et Blaise en toute synchronisation, la faisant ricaner.

-Maintenant, expliquez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé... Connor, mon bébé, dis-nous... s'enquit sa mère d'un ton doux.

-Nous sommes entrés dans la Chambre qui est dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde grâce à Harry et ses amis. J'ai ouvert la Chambre en parlant Fourchelang puis nous sommes descendus, Ron, le professeur Lockhart, Chamba, Harry et moi. Seulement, à un moment, nous avons entendu du bruit et nous avons fermé les yeux. Lockhart en a profité pour prendre la Baguette de Ron et a voulu nous lancer l'_oubliette_. Comme la Baguette de Ron est cassée depuis le petit incident de la voiture volante, son Sortilège s'est retourné contre lui et depuis, il a perdu totalement la Mémoire. Vu qu'il s'est écrasé dans la grotte sous la force du coup, Harry et moi avons pu passer mais Ron, Chamba et Lockhart ont été coincé par des pierres. Harry et moi avons continué et nous sommes arrivés au centre de la Chambre. Là, il y avait Ginny, elle était pâle et froide. Tom Jedusor est ensuite arrivé et... il a envoyé son Basilic sur moi... Harry était près de Ginny, ne pouvant pas bougé, dit-il en lançant un regard désolé à son jumeau qui lui renvoya un regard ennuyé. J'ai commencé à courir et... vous nous avez envoyé Fumseck qui a creusé les yeux du Serpent. Il a continué de me poursuivre puis j'ai attrapé l'épée de Gryffindor et je l'ai plantée dans la gueule du Serpent. Mais, un des crocs s'est planté dans mon bras. J'avais mal mais je suis retourné près de Harry et Ginny et j'ai pris le Journal Intime que voici, continua-t-il en sortant le livre de sa poche, son jumeau lui ayant confié sachant que c'est lui qui parlerait. Puis, j'ai enfoncé le croc dedans plusieurs fois, Jedusor a disparu et Ginny s'est réveillée. Fumseck s'est ensuite envolé vers moi et a versé quelques larmes sur ma blessure qui s'est refermée. Nous sommes sortis et venus directement ici. Voilà, vous savez tout...

-Et bien... vous avez vécu une de ses... épreuves, dit James sidéré.

Rémus, quant à lui, se demanda vaguement où Connor avait été blessé, doutant étrangement que ce soit lui qui ait été blessé, ayant remarqué le regard désolé de son « neveu » envers son jumeau. Il fonça légèrement les sourcils et s'exclama :

-Tu peux répéter où tu as été blessé, s'il te plait ?

-Au bras... répondit le jeune homme, mal à l'aise.

Le Loup-Garou regarda attentivement les bras de Connor, puis ceux de Harry et écarquilla un peu les yeux quand il remarqua que, alors que Connor n'avait aucun trou à sa Robe de Sorcier, Harry en avait un assez large. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils en direction de Harry et le regarda ensuite dans les yeux. Le brun soupira imperceptiblement et lui signifia d'un geste de la main qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Rémus hocha résolument la tête et suivit de nouveau la conversation entre Dumbledore et les Directeurs de Slytherin et Gryffindor :

-... inconscients ! Souffla dangereusement le brun aux cheveux mi-longs.

-Mais Severus, vous êtes d'accord pour dire que ces élèves ont été courageux de trouver la Chambre, d'y entrer, de tuer la Bête et de ressortir, qui plus est vivants ! Répliqua la vieille Sorcière d'un ton pressant.

-Certes, j'en conviens que ce qu'ils ont fait ce soir était courageux. Cependant, c'était aussi et surtout inconscient !

-Professeur, excusez-moi... coupa Harry, d'un ton nonchalant.

-Oui, M Chamba-Potter ? S'enquit Severus d'un ton assez doux comparé à son ton de d'habitude, surprenant les autres professeurs ainsi que les Potter, Sirius et Rémus.

-Pourrions-nous partir s'il vous plait ? Nous sommes épuisés et voudrions bien aller nous reposer.

-Allez-y ! répondit le professeur Snape.

-Attendez ! Rétorqua James.

-Quoi ? S'enquit d'un ton plus que hargneux Draco qui ne les aimait vraiment pas, après ce qu'ils avaient osés faire à son brun... de meilleur ami.

-Parle-moi autrement Malfoy ! Fit James en le fusillant du regard.

-Et toi, Potter, parle autrement à mon filleul ! Répliqua d'un air acide le professeur brun.

-Ton... ton filleul ? Questionna Rémus, visiblement très surpris.

-Oui, mon filleul !

-Pourriez-vous vous dépêcher, nous sommes épuisés, reprit Kiara.

-Euh... oui, donc, je voudrais savoir si ce qu'a fait mon fils lui rapportera des points ou un prix ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Après tout, il a sauvé la vie de cette jeune fille et l'école de la fermeture complète !

-Imbécile, souffla Harry hargneux, Draco lui attrapa alors la main en signe de réconfort.

-Un peu de respect, Harry ! Lui dit Lily réprobatrice.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère à ce que je sache !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon fils et je t'ai...

-Oh non, ne me sortez pas le « je t'aime » typique ! Vous m'avez abandonné ! J'ai une famille qui m'aime réellement, j'ai peut-être une part de votre sang et biologiquement parlant, je viens de vos entrailles, mais niveau amour parental, c'est ma famille qui a tout fait pour moi que j'aime et qui m'aime, vous, vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! Lui répondit Harry d'un air ennuyé, alors qu'au fond de lui, il était énervé.

-Harry... pleurnicha Lily.

-... Bon, j'accorde 60 points à Connor, 50 points à M Weasley, 50 points à M Chamba-Potter et 50 points à M Chamba. Pour les autres, je vous accorde à chacun 5 points pour être restés auprès de vos camarades. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Reposez-vous bien, les enfants ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme le Directeur qui était assez mal à l'aise dans l'ambiance qui venait de s'installer et qui voulait détendre l'atmosphère.

-M Lupin, je pourrais vous parler s'il vous plait ? Demanda Harry, surprenant tout le monde à part le concerné.

-J'arrive Harry, sourit l'adulte.

Les élèves sortirent du bureau, bientôt suivis par Rémus. Harry se mit tout derrière pour être à hauteur de son parrain et commença la conversation :

-Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

-Tutoie-moi s'il te plait, j'ai l'impression d'être un véritable inconnu sinon, sourit Lupin, bientôt suivit par Harry.

-Bien, alors, TU as compris ?

-Que c'est toi et pas Connor qui a fait tout ce qu'il a raconté ? Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu l'as laissé raconter tout cela, sachant que c'est toi qui a fait toutes ses choses ?

-Je ne veux pas causer d'embêtement à ma famille, répondit le brunet.

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu promets de ne rien dire à personne, comme mes amis l'ont fait et comme je l'ai fait promettre par Serment Inviolable à Connor, Ronald et Ginny, je pourrais te le dire...

-Bien, alors, si tu veux, on peut faire un Serment maintenant...

-Non, si tu dis que tu le promets, je te croirai sur parole, tu es le seul en qui j'aie confiance parmi ceux qui m'ont vu naitre et grandir jusqu'à ce que Voldy nous attaque, alors promets et je t'expliquerai...

-Je te le promets, Harry, lui sourit avec émotion son parrain.

-Je suis le Survivant...

-Je m'en suis douté depuis que je t'ai revu, lui répondit honnêtement Rémus, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas causer de problème à ta famille, je ne comprends pas ?

-Ce sont des... Elfes, murmura-t-il sur le dernier mot.

-Des... Elfes ? S'étonna le Loup-Garou. Mais, je pensais qu'ils avaient tous désertés ce pays à cause de la Guerre contre Tu-sais-Qui ?

-Non, ils sont dans la forêt, cachés par des protections elfiques. D'ailleurs, Kiara, Léo, Kira et Lassa sont aussi des Elfes. A vrai dire, nous vivons à présent tous ensemble car la population Moldue rase de plus en plus de forêts et nous nous retrouverons bientôt à vivre en un seul peuple... fit tristement le jeune homme, alors je ne veux pas causé plus d'ennuis en révélant qui je suis et qui sont mes parents.

-Hum... je comprends...

-'Ry, on est arrivé à la Salle-sur-Demande, tu veux bien qu'on y dorme tous ensemble ? Demanda Kiara qui ne voulait pas laissé ses amis et repartir dans son Dortoir.

-Si tu veux, ma puce, lui répondit son ami en jetant un regard goguenard à son frère qui le fusillait du regard.

-D'acc' ! S'exclama la brune, mais je ne veux pas de Potter et Weasley avec nous, après tout, nous ne sommes pas amis ! Ginny peut rester par contre, si tu veux bien sûr ?

-Oui, je veux bien, dit-elle gênée en regardant son frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci.

-De... de toute façon, je dois re... retourner à mon Dortoir pour... pour préparer mes cours pour les... les examens prochains... fit le châtain, blessé.

-Ki', tu aurais pu y mettre plus de tact quand même ! Glissa Neville, gêné envers son camarade de Maison.

-Non, je suis une Gryffindor ! Je suis franche et je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je pense...

-Oui, mais, ma puce, ricana encore Harry, tu es une Gryffindor et les Griffons s'occupent tout de même du fait de ne pas blesser les autres. Or, c'est ce que tu viens de faire avec mon jumeau.

-Oh... Et bien, j'ai un côté Slytherin et tu le sais parfaitement, 'Ry !

-Hum... Bon, même si nous ne sommes pas amis, si vous voulez vraiment venir, venez, nous ne vous dirons rien... Seulement, qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre, sinon... menaça le brun, faisant frissonner de peur, non seulement son jumeau, Ron et Ginny qui ne connaissaient pas vraiment son potentiel Magique, mais aussi ses amis, qui eux, le connaissait parfaitement et savait que le brun mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution.

-...O... Okay... merci Harry, lui sourit gentiment Connor, qui appréciait l'effort que faisait le brun pour ne pas le blesser.

-Bon, bah, moi je vais vous laisser les jeunes ! S'exclama Rémus d'un ton enjoué avec un regard fier envers son filleul. A bientôt alors, finit-il en embrassant le front de Harry tendrement.

-À plus... parrain, murmura le brun, comme ému par le geste de ce dernier.

L'adulte s'éloigna un grand sourire au coin des lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Kiara passa trois fois devant le mur de la Salle-sur-Demande en imaginant un grand Dortoir avec deux portes pour séparer les filles, des garçons, elle imagina beaucoup de lits, n'ayant pas envie de compter combien ils étaient. La porte apparu et ils entrèrent. C'était coquet. Harry et Léo se firent la réflexion que la pièce ressemblait à leur Dortoir de maternelle chez les Elfes, ils se regardèrent et sourirent d'un air complice. Le brun prit la main de Draco qui rougit légèrement et il le dirigea vers la droite, ouvrit la porte où il était écrit « _MEN _» et entra, le blond sur ses talons. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures avec ses talons et se coucha. Draco eut juste le temps de faire de même avant de tomber en même temps que le brun sur le lit deux places, à baldaquin. Il se tourna d'un air interrogateur vers son ami et celui-ci lui répondit en souriant et en haussant nonchalamment les épaules :

-J'avais envie de dormir avec toi.

-Et tu ne me demandes pas mon avis ? Demanda faussement indigné le blondinet.

-Non, répliqua moqueusement le brun.

-Humpf... fit Dray, faussement vexé en souriant.

-Fais pas la tête, tu sais que je t'adore ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, après tout... fit Harry, à voix basse en le regardant intensément.

-Oui, mais... non rien, oublie, dit Draco en détournant le regard.

-Non, vas-y, dis-moi...

-Je... et si j'aimerais plus ?

-Plus ? S'enquit Harry, n'osant y croire.

-Si je voulais être... plus que ton meilleur ami, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

-Hum... je serais d'a...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà les autres garçons entraient. Il soupira, ferma les rideaux du baldaquin en fusillant son frère du regard, celui-ci lui renvoyant un regard goguenard, signifiant vengeance et Harry plaça un sort d'insonorisation d'un vague geste de la main en roulant des yeux.

-Je disais donc, avant d'être grossièrement interrompu, je serais d'accord... mais, Draco, nous sommes jeunes et je ne sais pas si on sera toujours ensemble, en tout cas, je sais que je t'aime beaucoup et que je veux bien être plus que ton meilleur ami...

-Harry, je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi... répondit Draco, ému et souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent timidement et chastement, se blottirent dans les bras de l'autre, Harry ayant sa tête sur le torse de son blond et s'endormirent.

Les jours suivants, les examens furent annulés, les élèves et la chatte pétrifiés furent remis sur pieds, Hermione se précipita alors vers ses amis et les serra un à un dans ses bras mais ce qui changeait le plus, c'était que Connor cherchait à présent la présence de son jumeau. Il voulait absolument se faire accepter par lui. Il était son frère après tout et il savait que Harry n'était pas un Slytherin snob, méchant et vantard, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au début. Le châtain parlait aussi plus gentiment aux autres, il était moins agaçant envers les Slytherin, moins vantard envers toutes les Maisons et plus doux en général. Harry fut surpris mais apprécia ce changement positif sur son jumeau. Ron, quant à lui, parlait plus avec Hermione, après s'être excusé devant elle pour avoir été aussi con, dixit lui-même, pour ne pas avoir su connaître avant de juger. La jeune fille qui appréciait le roux fut heureuse qu'il ait enfin compris. Ginny, de son côté parlait sans plus aucune gêne avec la bande des Elfes.

L'école entière fut surprise par ces changements extraordinaires survenus en si peu de temps. Bien sûr, le Directeur leur avait expliqué leur aventure avec maints et maints compliments envers Connor qui, contre toute attente, était honteux et gêné. Son jumeau était fier de lui. Il n'était plus ce gamin imbuvable et imbu de sa personne. Depuis que Voldemort lui avait appris la vérité, il était plus réservé et moins irritant. Il appréciait ce que Connor était devenu en un peu plus d'un mois.

Les jours passèrent donc entre rire, promenade au bord du lac en plein soleil d'été et petits baisers cachés pour Harry et Draco. Le blond et le brun avaient annoncés leur début de relation à leurs amis mais la garder cachée aux yeux des autres. Ils se tenaient la main parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de le faire avant, donc personne ne pouvait se douter de l'évolution de leur relation.

Enfin, les vacances arrivèrent et Harry, Léo et Kiara descendirent du train à la gare King's Cross. Draco s'était excusé du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer les vacances avec eux car ses parents l'emmenaient d'abord en France passer le mois de Juillet chez de la famille du côté paternel, puis au Canada pour visiter, durant le mois d'Août. Dans le train le blond et le brun n'avaient pas cessés un seul instant de s'embrasser tendrement et s'enlacer désespérément. Ils se quittèrent après une bise discrète à la commissure de leurs lèvres. Harry salua rapidement Narcissa et Lucius et se dirigea vers ses parents qui l'attendaient avec son frère, sa meilleure amie, Kira et Lassa. Marek rétrécie leurs bagages d'un vague geste de la main et les enfants s'accrochèrent faussement aux adultes pour ensuite se téléporter.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leurs camarades et amis de primaire leur sautèrent une fois de plus dessus et ils les enlacèrent chacun leur tour. Phil et Fabia arrivèrent à leur tour, ainsi que les parents de Kira et Lassa, semblait-il car ils leur ressemblaient énormément. La mère de Kira s'exclama envers Harry, Léo et Kiara :

-Je suis Mana, voici, mon mari Luca, et les parents de Lassa Yuka et Lysias.

-Enchanté, répondirent les enfants en même temps, en souriant.

Ils n'étaient pas rentrés du tout pendant les vacances de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Ils avaient passé celles-ci entre amis, pendant que les nouveaux Elfes s'installaient, ce qui avait pris un temps fou. La femme qui venait de leur parler était d'une blondeur sans commune mesure, sa chevelure ressemblait à la lumière lunaire. Elle avait, par contre, les yeux étonnement noirs, couleur abysse. Son mari était un Elfe Noir, cela se voyait grâce à sa couleur étrange de peau, elle était toute violette, autant que les cheveux et les yeux de Kira. Tandis que, près d'eux se trouvaient une femme blond-claire aux yeux d'un doux bleu océan et près d'elle son mari qui la tenait par la taille était tout aussi blond qu'elle avec des yeux verts tels la forêt.

Les enfants agrandirent leurs bagages et les donnèrent aux domestiques qui se pressaient de les rentrer pour les mettre dans la chambre de leurs jeunes maitres.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Kiara, Léo, Kira et Lassa s'excusèrent et partirent s'amusaient pendant le reste de l'après-midi qui était déjà bien avancé. Ils jouèrent à se lancer des sorts de chatouilles, mais aussi des sorts pour faire des blagues comme celui qu'utilisa Léo envers Lassa qui se retrouva avec les cheveux rose-bonbon. Celui-ci se vengea en lançant un sort pour que Léo se retrouve avec les cheveux en pétard, lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on touche à sa jolie chevelure paru offusqué. Il répliqua par un sortilège pour changer la couleur de peau de son ami qui était à présent aussi vert que les crapauds. Les autres les regardaient moqueusement mais n'osaient pas s'approcher et se prendre les sortilèges à leur place.

Quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, le brun et le petit blond étaient crevés. Ils se rendirent leurs véritables couleurs et se dirigèrent d'un pas plutôt lent vers le château.

Les vacances pour les Elfes se passèrent entre entrainements, jeux et balades. Harry avait retrouvé sa petite fée qui parlait toujours autant tandis que Kiara et Léo avait retrouvé Yuki et Mara, qui se promenaient souvent ensemble dans la forêt. Les trois Elfes se firent « disputaient » par leur familier car durant presque toute l'année, ils ne s'étaient pas occupés d'eux. Les adolescents leur promirent qu'ils pourraient venir avec eux en troisième année, mais que personne ne devrait les voir. Les familiers acceptèrent avec joie.

Harry pensait souvent à Draco, il se demandait à longueur de temps ce que son petit-ami faisait à la minute où il songeait à lui. Les deux jeunes hommes s'envoyaient des lettres tous les jours pratiquement, mais cela ne suffisait pas à Harry et certainement pas à son blond non plus. Le brun fut heureux lorsqu'il reçu, pour son anniversaire un anneau d'une belle couleur argentée avec un dragon et un phénix de profile, le premier animal ayant une émeraude pour oeil et le second un rubis. Il le remercia dans une lettre très enthousiaste.

Enfin, après deux mois de vacances, les Elfes s'apprêtèrent à retourner à Poudlard pour leur troisième année pour Harry, son frère et sa meilleure amie, et en deuxième année pour Kira et Lassa qui décidément, s'entendaient très bien.

Malheureusement, non loin de là, sur l'île d'Azkaban, deux prisonniers arrivèrent à s'échapper, pour la première fois dans l'histoire du monde sorcier. Une femme brune, totalement folle et un homme brun, avec un drôle de tic qu'il fait avec sa langue.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que le changement drastique entre Harry et Connor ne vous aura pas déçu et j'espère aussi que vous serez content(e)s de l'avancée de la relation entre Dray et 'Ry ^^.Laissez-moi votre avis, s'il vous plait ! ^^**

**A bientôt ! =)  
**


	13. Chapter 11

Coucou ! ^^

Après un long moment d'absence, me revoici pour la suite de cette fic ! J'ai enfin décidé combien de chapitres elle comporterai. Je vous l'annonce d'emblée, après ce chapitre, il n'en restera que sept ^^. Voilà pour cette information. Ensuite, je compte reprendre des publication bien moins aléatoires, je vais à présent mettre un chapitre par semaine, le samedi ou le dimanche tout dépendra ^^. En ce qui concerne les reviews, je vous remercie tous, elles me font très plaisir =). Bon ben, maintenant, place au chapitre ! On dira que c'est mon cadeau de Noël légèrement en retard. Bonne année à tous aussi ! =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les vacances étaient terminées depuis deux mois déjà et le monde sorcier était toujours en liesse face aux évènements survenus durant les grandes vacances. Le groupe qui avaient été rejoint depuis la fin de l'an dernier par Ron et Connor était, lui-même, assez stressé. Harry voulait à présent protéger Connor de ces deux Mangemorts en fuite, qui eux, ne savait pas qui était réellement le Survivant. Après tout, seul Voldemort était là cette fameuse nuit, aucun de ses larbins n'avaient pu le savoir, Harry en était certain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il considérait Connor, un peu comme un ami, pas comme son frère. Pour lui, il n'avait qu'un frère, Léo. Connor était certes son jumeau, cependant, il ne pouvait considérait quelqu'un qui faisait partie de la famille qui l'avait abandonné comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Harry culpabilisait un peu de cela, car il se rendait compte que le châtain n'y avait été pour rien. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait oublier, alors il se contentait de considérer son jumeau comme tel ou comme une sorte d'ami. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore suffisamment pour vraiment l'être. Il ne savait pas réellement comment appeler la relation qu'il avait avec son jumeau, toutefois, ils commençaient à bien s'entendre, de cela, il en était sûr.

De plus, Harry était heureux de pouvoir compter sur deux des membres de sa « famille » dorénavant. En effet, Rémus avait été nommé professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal et son filleul en fut très content pour lui mais aussi pour lui-même et ses amis, car il allait avoir un travail et eux, allaient avoir un vrai professeur de DCFM qui savait faire son travail.

Le matin du treize novembre, Harry, Kira et Lassa étaient sortis en cachette vers Près-au-Lard, car les deux plus jeunes n'étaient pas autorisés à y aller, n'étant pas assez vieux. Ils voulaient trouver un cadeau de dernière minute à Florine. La petite Ravenclaw prenait douze ans le jour même, et ils ne lui avaient toujours rien trouvé. Les trois jeunes gens déambulèrent dans les rues du petit village et cherchèrent le plus beau cadeau qu'ils puissent offrir à la brunette.

Après plus de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, ils entrèrent chez un libraire réputé et choisirent chacun, en désespoir de cause un livre. Kira en trouva un plutôt intéressant à propos des créatures peuplant le monde magique, dangereuses ou bénéfiques. Lassa en prit un sur les potions, matière qui, il savait, intéressait grandement la petite sorcière. Enfin, Harry se décida pour un bouquin sur les animagus, il était certain que ce livre plairait à la jeune fille qui voulait toujours s'instruire sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Les trois adolescents payèrent le vieux libraire en lui souriant gentiment et ressortir satisfaits de leur trouvaille. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une chose à faire à présent. Les trois elfes se cachèrent dans un recoin et Harry, d'un simple mouvement de main, recouvrit les trois livres d'un fin papier cadeau argenté avec un ruban bleu. Heureux de leur cadeau emballé, les adolescents reprirent la route vers le château.

Seulement, les premiers étudiants de Poudlard qui avaient l'autorisation d'aller dans le village sorcier commencèrent à affluer et ils durent bien vite se cacher. Ils retournèrent dans le recoin où Harry venait d'emballer les cadeaux et ils se téléportèrent dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils soupirèrent en coeur de soulagement. Mais ce fut de courte durée car une panthère sorcière, blanche aux yeux bleus était devant eux, tous crocs dehors. Ils s'immobilisèrent et Harry murmura :

-Ne bougez surtout pas...

La créature avança lentement vers eux et lorsqu'elle fut à leur hauteur, elle les renifla un à un. Quand elle sentit Harry, elle sembla surprise. Elle le renifla de nouveau et commença à ronronner en se frottant contre lui. Il sourit, amusé, puis se rendit compte d'une chose. Derrière la panthère se trouvait un petit renard bleu qui tremblait comme une feuille en se cachant bien derrière le flan de la créature blanche qui semblait le protéger. Le brun caressa lentement la grosse bête et elle se coucha à ses pieds, contente du traitement qu'il lui faisait subir. Le renardeau était de plus en plus tremblant et donnait des coups de pattes à la panthère comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.

La panthère, sentant un des nombreux coups de pattes, se retourna et lança un regard perdu au renardeau. Puis, semblant apparemment se rappeler pour quelle raison elle était là, elle se remit correctement devant lui, se tourna légèrement et le lécha doucement, comme pour le rassurer. Cette scène attendrit les adolescents et Kira approcha lentement sa main du renard, mais sous le regard dangereux que lui lança la panthère, elle hésita. Harry reprit alors ses caresses sur la créature et la jeune fille pu enfin toucher le petit animal apeuré. Elle le prit dans ses bras sous ses gémissements de peur. La violette lui donna de légères caresses qui le calmèrent. Elle vit ensuite qu'il était blessé. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait voulu, soit le tuer, soit l'attraper. Kira posa ses paumes sur la blessure et soulagea le petit animal de la douleur. Le renardeau bleu, pour la remercier, lui lécha le visage en de grands coups de langue qui firent rire la jeune fille. Tout à coup, Harry perçu une voix lui parler dans sa tête, il se tourna de tous côtés afin de savoir qui c'était et vit la panthère lui lancer un regard insistant. Elle lui dit ensuite :

-_Oui, jeune sorcier, c'est bien moi qui te parle._

-_Mais, que veux-tu ?_

-_Je sens envers toi, comme une sorte d'attirance, je pense que je suis ton familier..._

-_C'est impossible ! J'ai déjà un familier, elle s'appelle Irisa, c'est une fée..._

-_Étrange... Pourtant je sens le flux des familiers... Je suis certaine d'être ton familier, peut-être en as-tu deux, qui sait ?_

-_Ce serait bizarre mais pas impossible, alors, bienvenue parmi nous ! _Irisa, montre-toi, s'il te plait.

-Je suis peut-être ton familier, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me déranger en pleine séance de... C'est quoi ça ? Hurla-t-elle apeurée en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

-Une panthère qui s'appelle... ?

-_Mon nom est Laurine._

-Elle s'appelle Laurine, elle dit être mon familier...

-Impossible, tu m'entends, grosse bébête poilue, _Je _suis le familier de Harry Chamba-Potter !

-_Et je le suis aussi, moucheron !_

-Comment ça ? Répète un peu pour voir ? Cria Irisa en fronçant les sourcils et approchant.

-S'il vous plait, arrêtez ! Fit fermement le brun, vous êtes peut-être toutes deux mes familiers. Dès que nous rentrerons, nous ferons des recherches dans la bibliothèque. En attendant, _Laurine, peux-tu te rendre invisible ?_

-_Oui, ceci est dans mes capacités, bien que j'aie eu bien du mal à apprendre._

-_Oh... Et pourrais-tu te rendre invisible afin que l'on puisse t'emmener dans le château ?_

-_Oui, bien sûr, est-ce qu'elle va prendre Naty alors elle ? _Demanda la panthère à Harry en faisant un geste de la tête vers Kira.

_-Je suppose que oui, alors il s'appelle Naty ? Il est mignon je trouve..._

-_Ne te fis pas aux apparences Harry, cette bestiole est une catastrophe ambulante, mais je t'accorde qu'il peut être mignon à certains moments._

-Laurine, qui traite-tu de bestiole ? Et qui est une catastrophe ambulante ?Grogna une petite voix aiguë, mécontente.

-_Hum... toi !_ S'exclama la panthère, moqueuse.

Tout à coup, Laurine se reçu un jet d'eau qui la fit glapir, mi-surprise et mi-offusquée. Le jet et le glapissement qui suivit firent rire les adolescents de bon coeur. Harry demanda alors à Laurine de se rendre invisible et Naty apprit à Kira qu'il était son propre familier, voilà pourquoi elle seule avait réussi à le soigner sans le blesser encore davantage. Il lui fit savoir que si elle avait tenté de le soigner alors qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie « maitresse », alors il aurait été blessé encore plus. La jeune fille le regarda mi-hébétée, mi-joyeuse. Elle demanda à Naty s'il pouvait se rendre aussi invisible et la seconde qui suivit, on ne voyait plus le petit animal, pourtant, Kira sentait tout de même son poids plus ou moins léger sur son épaule. La violette sourit et tous ensemble, avec leur cadeau bien rangés dans leur poche et les deux familiers rendus invisibles, ils se rendirent à Poudlard en parlant joyeusement. Lassa se demanda fugacement, quand il allait avoir son propre familier, mais il ne faisait pas de souci, après tout, son anniversaire était vers la fin de l'année, tandis que celui de Kira était plus tôt, en avril.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Il était près de onze heures et ils avaient prévu de se rejoindre devant les portes de celle-ci. Harry attrapa la main de Draco dans la sienne et ils se regardèrent avec des yeux tout énamourés, faisant rire leurs amis, qu'ils ignorèrent. Peu de temps après, Connor et Ron arrivèrent et leur dirent bonjour. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la grande pièce du château et allèrent s'installer à la table des Slytherin sous l'œil plus que réprobateur du Directeur qui fulminait.

Les adolescents mangèrent en discutant tranquillement, sans faire grand cas de Dumbledore. Après déjeuner, Harry demanda à parler avec Kiara et Léo. Les deux elfes acquiescèrent et le suivirent sous le regard dépité de Draco. Le brun s'arrêta un moment, retourna sur ses pas et murmura à son petit-ami qu'il lui raconterait plus tard, dans la journée. Le blond obtempéra et Harry partit rejoindre son frère et sa meilleure amie qui l'attendaient au bout du couloir, de même que Kira et Lassa qui avaient compris de quoi Harry voulait leur parler. Dès qu'il fut à leur hauteur, les elfes avancèrent ensemble.

Arrivés dans la bibliothèque, ils cherchèrent un coin tranquille et s'assirent à une table tout au fond, cachée juste devant la réserve. Harry demanda alors à Irisa et Laurine de se montrer et Kira demanda à Naty d'en faire autant. En voyant la panthère, les deux du groupe qui ne connaissaient pas son existence eurent un léger sursaut de peur. Leur ami les rassura en leur disant que Laurine était son deuxième familier, les laissant perplexe. Kiara se tourna alors vers le renardeau et demanda à la violette, s'il était son familier. La jeune fille répondit par l'affirmative et la brune la félicita faisant rougir son amie. Kiara reporta ensuite son attention sur son meilleur ami et lui demanda en chuchotant, curieuse :

-Comment peux-tu avoir deux familiers ? C'est tout simplement impossible, ou bien cela ne s'est encore jamais vu...

-Je me pose la même question que toi figure-toi ! Répondit Harry.

-Hum... c'est vraiment étrange, continua Léo, je n'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'un elfe avec plusieurs familiers...

-Mais, déjà, à l'origine, je suis étrange, rétorqua son frère avec une pointe d'humour, faisant sourire les deux plus jeunes.

-Mouais, mais cela n'explique en rien tes deux familiers... répliqua sa meilleure amie, légèrement agacée de ses pitreries quant à un sujet si sérieux.

-Puisqu'on est là, commença Lassa, si on faisait des recherches, pour savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Harry, d'un ton pas très enjoué compte tenu du nombre de livres qu'ils trouveraient sur les elfes.

-Et bien, allons-y ! termina Kiara.

Tous se levèrent avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme et ils commencèrent leurs recherches. Au bout de deux heures, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé quoi que cela soit sur le sujet, les décourageant un peu sur leur tâche plus que difficile.

Pendant ce temps, Draco, Blaise et Pansy avaient été se promener dans le parc du château. Ils s'étaient assis ensemble sous le saule pleureur et discutaient doucement, pour ne pas être entendu. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais, étant tous trois Slytherin, ils se méfiaient de tout et tout le monde, en particulier depuis qu'ils étaient avec Harry. Au bout d'un long moment, il commença à pleuvoir. Les trois jeunes gens rentrèrent et Draco fit savoir à ses deux amis qu'il allait réviser un peu à la bibliothèque, vu que son petit-ami n'était pas avec lui, il aurait le temps. Il les salua et se rendit de sa démarche princière vers le lieu d'étude.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il chercha une table reculée, ne voulant pas être dérangé et se dirigea vers les étagères d'ouvrages sur les Potions. Le blond déposa ses affaires de cours et alla entre les colonnes de livres pour en choisir un sur les différentes sortes d'élixirs contre les maladies de peau, devoir donné la veille par son cher parrain qui, en ce moment, semblait sur les nerfs, rendant Draco plus ou moins inquiet. Dès qu'il trouva le grimoire, il rejoignit sa place et commença son étude, ne faisant guère attention au fait que les cinq elfes étaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Près d'une heure plus tard, il referma son ouvrage et s'étira. Le blond avait terminé ce pourquoi il était là et se leva dans le but de ranger le livre qu'il avait pris. Lorsqu'il déambula entre les étagères, il vit une chevelure violette familière tourner à un croisement. Il suivit la jeune fille et se retrouva devant ses amis. Le Slytherin les regarda avec un air interrogateur et son brun lui dit en lui souriant tendrement :

-On cherche pourquoi j'ai deux familiers au lieu d'un, tu nous aides ?

-Hum... pourquoi pas... je viens tout juste de finir mes devoirs, je n'ai donc rien de plus intéressant à faire.

-Merci Dray, souffla doucement Harry.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons ! Sourit son petit-ami.

Le blond commença alors à les aider et c'est vers l'heure du diner qu'ils trouvèrent enfin quelque chose d'intéressant. Lassa brandit bien haut son livre en murmurant assez haut « j'ai trouvé ! ». Tous ses amis portèrent alors leur attention sur le jeune garçon qui débuta la lecture de sa trouvaille :

-_Au XIème siècle, alors qu'un lien du sang avait été fait par des elfes sur une jeune humaine se révélant être Rowena Ravenclaw, on apprit qu'elle obtint au cours de sa vie, deux familiers. Nous savons que les elfes possèdent un familier qui les servira coûte que coûte mais, comme elle n'était pas réellement une elfe, elle en eut deux. Bien évidemment, l'un d'eux n'était autre qu'un aigle royale, comme le symbole de sa Maison. Cependant, l'autre était plus magique. En effet, la créature que Rowena obtint pour second familier se révéla être un lutin de Cornouailles. Tout le monde sait à quel point ses créatures peuvent être de petites pestes si elles sont enlevées à leur environnement naturel ou si on les menace de quelque manière que ce soit. Rowena rencontra, au cours de sa quinzième année, le lutin -qui était une femelle- se nommait Fay. La créature jura fidélité à sa « maitresse » pour le restant de sa vie et depuis ce jour, suivit de façon invisible Rowena. Nous savons aussi que..._ enfin voilà, c'est un très long paragraphe pour raconter en gros que ce sont les humains avec du sang elfique qui ont deux et non un, familiers.

-Merci Las'.

-De rien, 'Ry, sourit le petit blond.

-Bon et si on allait diner ? Fit Léo.

-Très bonne idée, s'exclama son frère.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires et je vous rejoins, dit Draco.

-Hum... attends, je range vite fait mes affaires et je viens avec toi ! Continua son petit-ami en souriant.

-Ok, alors dépêche, parce que moi, j'ai faim !

Les elfes rangèrent leurs affaires et Harry suivit Draco jusqu'à sa table. Le blond rangea, à son tour ses affaires et se tourna ensuite vers le brun. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif sous son œillade intense et le blond s'approcha doucement de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il baissa légèrement la tête, Harry étant plus petit que lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Le brun répondit immédiatement au baiser. Ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux et leurs langues se mirent à danser passionnément. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Le blond posa son front contre celui de son petit-ami et ils se regardèrent amoureusement. Quand ils eurent repris une respiration normale, Harry prit la main de Draco et ils se dirigèrent, ensemble vers la Grande Salle.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchèrent de la table des Gryffindor où étaient installés leurs amis et s'y assirent tous deux, au niveau des places réservées pour eux. Ils sourirent à leurs amis et commencèrent leur repas. Tous discutèrent joyeusement, Mara, Irisa et Yuki avaient emmené Laurine et Naty visiter le château pendant que les elfes cherchaient toujours et depuis, ils n'étaient encore revenu mais les jeunes gens ne se faisaient aucun souci.

Dès que leur repas fut avalé, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur salle commune en saluant leurs amis. Kiara enlaçant légèrement ses deux meilleurs amis et partit avec Hermione, Neville, Connor et Ron vers la Salle Commune des griffons pendant que Harry, Léo, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy se dirigeaient vers celle des Slytherin. Milicent et Ginny, qui s'entendaient vraiment bien, étaient parties chercher Luna avec qui elles formaient un trio de choc. En effet, il ne manquait plus qu'une Huflepuff et les quatre Maisons seraient représentées par un seul groupe. Par ailleurs, elles commençaient tout juste à apprécier de discuter avec Suzanne Bones, mais la jeune fille n'était pas très rassuré quant à leurs fréquentations alors elle n'osait pas réellement venir parmi elles. Depuis le début de l'année, elle commençait à se faire au groupe insolite néanmoins, la petite rouquine était tout de même réservée.

Pendant que les Gryffindor entraient dans leur Salle Commune pour discuter devant un bon feu, les Slytherin se prélassaient déjà dans les fauteuils qui faisaient face à une des deux cheminées de leur Salle. Harry, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lire la Gazette du jour avec les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de son amie qu'ils fêteraient seulement le lendemain tous ensemble, dans la Salle-sur-demande. Le brun attrapa le journal et dès qu'il en vit la couverture, il soupira d'agacement et d'inquiétude mêlés. En effet, sur celle-ci, comme depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, une grosse photo de Bellatrix Lestrange et une autre de Barty Croupton Junior s'étalaient sur la page. En titre, Harry glapit de surprise en lisant : « _Les Mangemorts en fuite arrivés à Près-au-Lard ? _» p 2 à 4. Il ouvrit alors à la première page attestant du sujet et lu plusieurs choses qui l'horrifièrent. En effet, dans l'après-midi, les deux Mangemorts avaient, apparemment été vus par trois sorciers se promenant près de la Cabane Hurlante. Cette nouvelle n'enchanta guère le brun qui fronça les sourcils.

Draco, qui trouvait Harry bien pensif, se tourna vers lui et vit ses sourcils froncés. Il lui demanda silencieusement ce qu'il avait et le brun lui montra d'un geste la Gazette du jour. Draco le regarda alors avec compréhension mêlée à de la déconfiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons allèrent se coucher et Harry eut vraiment du mal à trouver le sommeil et lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il cauchemarda une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tous un peu groguis, surtout Harry qui n'avait pas bien dormi du tout. Ils se dirigèrent chacun à leur tour dans la salle de bain et après une heure et demi, Léo étant resté environ la moitié du temps, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Dès que les Slytherin avisèrent leurs amis, ils se stoppèrent et attendirent ensemble la petite qui avait pris douze ans la veille. La brunette arriva avec Luna et tous ensemble, ils prirent la direction du septième étage. Ils entrèrent et la salle ressemblaient à une salle des fêtes, géante.

Durant toute la journée, ils firent la fête et Harry en oublia ses préoccupations. Ils offrirent leur cadeau à la Ravenclaw qui était vraiment heureuse d'avoir des amis pareils et ils dansèrent et s'amusèrent jusqu'au diner. Heureusement, Connor avait fait appel à Dobby pour leur apporter de quoi manger et boire. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas tenus jusque là.

La semaine qui suivit, passa tout aussi rapidement que les premières semaines de cours. Le week-end arriva vivement et Kiara avait prévu une sortie dans le village sorcier avec tous ses amis. Elle voulait que, au moins le week-end, elle puisse se retrouver entourée pendant des heures entières par tous ses amis.

Seulement, un peu plus d'une heure après leur arrivée, ils entendirent des hurlements dans tout le village. Ils se figèrent et la couleur quitta rapidement leur visage effrayé. Ils ne purent faire un geste qu'ils se retrouvèrent en face de deux des pires opposants de la Lumière. Neville trembla de peur et de rage mêlées en voyant celle qui avait blessé ses parents au point de les rendre dingues et pointa courageusement sa baguette dans sa direction. Alors que Bellatrix se ruait sur Connor, Croupton en profita pour s'éclipser dans la direction d'où ils arrivaient. Harry ne fit plus attention à lui et tous, commencèrent avec bravoure à attaquer la Mangemort. Celle-ci, cria rageusement contre cet « incapable qui la suivait » et après encore quelques sorts lancés vers le jeune Potter, elle lança un dernier sort aveuglant pour s'en aller elle aussi de là où elle venait.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère qu'après tant de temps, ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu ^^. Donnez-moi votre avis, comme d'habitude ! ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine et bonne rentrée aux concernés !  
**


	14. Chapter 12

Coucou ^^

Comme promis, voici le chapitre 12, en temps et en heure ^^. Je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, aussi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors que les élèves rentraient à Poudlard en vitesse après l'attaque, les deux Mangemorts qui s'étaient enfuis face à la petite bande de Slytherin-Gryffindor, se hurlaient dessus. Ou plus précisément, Bellatrix hurlait sur Croupton Jr pour s'être enfui tel le lâche qu'il est :

-Espèce d'idiot ! On a réussi à sortir d'Azkaban avec l'aide de ce sale rat et toi, au lieu de m'aider à tuer ce satané Survivant, tu cours pour ta survie ! Cria la brune, haineusement.

-Tais-toi, tu veux, tu me casses les oreilles ! Rétorqua l'homme en noir en se grattant l'oreille en signe d'ennui, tu es une femme, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

-Oh ! Comment oses-tu ? Sale serviteur juste bon à se cacher et s'enfuir quand le moment est au combat ! Je suis peut-être une femme, comme tu dis, mais moi, au moins, je ne m'enfuis pas au moindre obstacle comme toi, sale lâche ! Hurla Bellatrix, outrée.

-La ferme, tu m'agaces ! Répliqua une fois encore Croupton Jr.

-Ouh, toi... espèce de sale... ! Fulmina encore plus la femme en tapant du pied en signe de frustration.

Tout à coup, en ayant réellement assez de l'attitude si désinvolte de l'homme face à elle, Bellatrix lui lança un « _Endoloris _» avant qu'il n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit. Croupton Jr se débattit à terre en hurlant. Il sentit ses organes se tordre dans tous les sens, son sang bouillir dans ses veines et ses tempes pulsées. Pendant ce temps, Bellatrix poussait des ricanements hystériques montrant sa joie de prouver sa supériorité à cet homme et en même temps, sa folie après être restée aussi longtemps dans la prison des Sorciers.

Dès qu'elle stoppa le sort, l'homme habillé de noir, se releva en haletant. Il lui envoya un regard noir, alors qu'elle riait toujours. Puis, il empoigna fermement sa baguette et lança, lui aussi un Doloris à la femme qui s'écroula avec plus de brusquerie que l'homme qui avait mis toute sa haine envers Bellatrix dans le sort. La brune hurla encore plus de douleur. Lorsqu'il arrêta à son tour le sort, elle le fixa haineusement, mais en même temps avec une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. Soudain, dans un mouvement fluide, elle lança un nouveau sort de torture que le brun évita avec justesse.

La femme se releva, et tous deux se firent face, baguette en main, près à lancer un sort. Bellatrix hurla à nouveau le sort que Croupton Jr avait évité et lui-même, lança la même formule. Les deux sortilèges s'affrontèrent. Chacun se regarda avec un mélange de détermination et de haine pure. Seulement, cette haine n'était pas vraiment dirigée vers l'autre. C'était surtout une sorte de frustration d'avoir passé tant de temps enfermés à Azkaban et de se retrouver de nouveau emprisonnés dans un autre endroit.

Tout à coup, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne comprennent ce qu'il se passait, ils se prirent tous deux un sort qui les envoya voler. Ils crièrent en toute synchronisation et retombèrent dans un bruit mat. Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, en se frottant doucement le crâne, ils se tournèrent vers la porte où un petit homme assez gros se trouvait. Les deux Mangemorts à terre le regardèrent avec colère et se relevèrent avec peine. Croupton Jr s'écria :

-T'es dingue, espèce de sale rat ?

-Je... je ne voulais pas vous blesser, mais... mais vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous battre et... et vous alliez ameuter des gens, et...

-Suffit ! Espèce d'abruti ! Hurla avec hystérie la seule femme de la pièce.

-Je suis... suis désolé, je... mais vous êtes quand même sous... sous ma responsabilité, alors...

-Alors rien ! Tu nous a aidés à sortir de prison, mais ça ne te donne aucun droit sur nous ! Cria encore Bellatrix.

-Dé...désolé...

-Bon, Queuedever, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu ne viens jamais avec nous lorsqu'on attaque ? S'enquit Barty.

-Je... je ne peux pas... sinon... sinon James et Lily vont se douter de quelque chose...

-Il faut qu'on trouve un nouveau plan pour tuer ce sale gamin ! Hurla Lestrange, et puis, qui était l'autre gamin, au fait ? Celui qui a osé m'attaquer !

-Com... comment il était ?

-Un petit brun aux yeux verts, avec une cicatrice sur le front, répondit Barty.

-Ce... ce doit être... Harry Potter, le... jumeau du Survivant... fit Queuedever.

-Oh, comme c'est intéressant, jubila la femme en sautillant comme une petite fille en serrant ses mains l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Croupton.

-Oui ! Nous allons pouvoir l'utiliser pour attirer son frère ici ! Après tout, ils étaient ensemble, ils doivent beaucoup tenir l'un à l'autre, rit-elle victorieusement.

-N... non, ils ne... s'entendent pas...

-Comment ? Dit Bellatrix, sa voix devenue dure comme de l'acier.

-Ils ne s'en... entendent pas... Harry a passé son enfance seul et Connor a eu toute l'attention de leurs parents, alors... Harry ne considère pas Connor comme son frère.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble ? S'enquit Lestrange d'une voix doucereuse.

-Je... je ne sais pas, couina Queuedever piteusement.

-Quand on ne sait pas, on se tait ! Rétorqua la femme.

Pendant que les Mangemorts discutaient de Harry et Connor afin de mettre un plan au point, les Poudlardiens tremblaient encore de peur face aux évènements récents et Connor restait quelque peu prostré. Ses amis essayaient tant bien que mal de le réconforter mais c'était peine perdue. Le jeune homme avait eu la peur de sa vie et personne n'arriverait à le consoler pour le moment. Harry s'approcha alors de son jumeau et le prit dans ses bras, tendrement. Connor se laissa faire et éclata même en sanglots. Le brun frotta en cercle le dos du châtain en pleurs.

La petite bande, après être rentrée, avait pris la direction de la Salle-sur-demande, qui était devenue comme leur repère. Ils s'étaient tous assis sur des coussins confortables et Connor, qui jusqu'ici était resté silencieux et avancé tel un zombi, plus pâle que jamais, s'était laissé installé par Ron sur un des coussins. Le châtain s'était alors recroquevillé sur lui-même et personne n'avait réussi à lui faire sortir un mot. Tout le groupe Slytherin-Gryffindor le regardait avec compassion. Harry le tenait toujours dans ses bras sous l'œil mi-jaloux, mi-compatissant de Draco qui ne supportait pas de voir Harry dans des bras autres que les siens mais qui comprenait que le brun veuille consoler son jumeau.

Après un long moment à attendre que le jeune Potter se calme, celui-ci finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Harry qui le fit glisser, allonger sur les coussins, il pensa à faire apparaître une couverture et deux secondes plus tard, elle se dessina dans sa main. Le brun l'attrapa des deux mains et, après l'avoir tendue, en une brusque pression, la fit descendre sur le corps de son jumeau. Puis, il alla se placer dans les bras de son blond, cherchant lui aussi du réconfort après cette dure épreuve qui marquait l'approche de leur entrainement. Le brun savait que, lorsqu'un Mangemort se découvrait, c'est que le Lord Noir allait bientôt revenir. Peut-être pas l'année-même mais dans un ou peut-être deux ans. Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait qu'il devait se préparer. De plus, connaissant parfaitement son frère et sa meilleure amie, il se doutait qu'ils le suivraient coûte que coûte et s'entraineraient avec lui. Bien sûr, le brun avait peur. Il était même mort de peur face à ce qu'il l'attendait. Et il ne voulait pas entrainer ses amis dans cette histoire, toutefois, il savait aussi qu'ils ne lui en donneraient pas le choix.

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes se serra encore davantage contre Draco pour capter encore plus de chaleur et de consolation. Le blond lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Le jeune Malfoy comprenait avec quelle force son brun avait été ébranlé en ce jour, et il était un peu inquiet de ce qui allait se passait à présent. Lui aussi resserra sa prise sur son amour et ferma les yeux avec force et désespoir. Il était effrayé quant à la suite des évènements, mais il était certain qu'Harry ne fuirait pas son destin et ça lui serrait le coeur.

Du côté de Léo et Kiara, ils se regardaient avec désappointement et lançaient des coups d'œils inquiets à l'autre elfe de la pièce. En effet, Kira et Lassa qui n'étaient pas assez âgés pour aller à Près-au-Lard n'étaient pas présents lors de l'attaque et donc, n'étaient pas avec eux en ce moment même.

Tout à coup, Harry tourna la tête avec détermination. Il fixa un à un ses amis, son jumeau et en dernier, son amour. Il leur sourit gentiment et se mit à parler de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Nous devons nous ressaisir ! Il n'est pas question qu'on se laisse aller pour un simple petite attaque de deux Mangemorts en fuite ! Nous devons aussi les retrouver et les renvoyer en prison avant qu'ils ne fassent la moindre victime. Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment sortir de leur cachette compte tenu du fait qu'ils doivent se cacher pour pouvoir survivre, mais je ne préfère pas prendre de risque ! Nous devons à tout prix les retrouver et les renvoyer à Azkaban !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, 'Ry, commença Kiara, d'une voix douce, mais comment veux-tu qu'on les retrouve ? Nous ne savons même pas où ils pourraient être !

-Je le sais ça, mais... nous devons chercher, par tous les moyens ! Magiques comme Moldus...

-Hum... mais Harry, mon coeur, tu veux qu'on commence par où ? Ils peuvent se trouver n'importe où sur cette fichue planète ! Répliqua Draco.

-Je sais mon Ange, mais nous sommes obligés de faire avec. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent de nouveau à Connor ! Tu as vu dans quel état il était ? Dans quel état il est ? Je ne _peux_ pas les laisser lui faire aussi peur une seconde fois... Et puis, imagines que la prochaine fois qu'ils le trouvent ils le tuent ? Fit Harry, angoissé au possible, je ne peux définitivement pas laisser faire cela. Il est mon jumeau, et c'est de ma faute ce qu'il lui arrive...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, 'Ry ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute... tu n'y es strictement pour rien, affirma avec force Hermione, tu n'as rien fait pour mériter cela. _Vous_ n'avez rien fait pour mériter cela. Vous n'étiez que des enfants qui ont reçu un lourd destin en compensation de nous avoir débarrassés pour un temps d'un sorcier plus noir encore que les Ténèbres.

-Je...

-Amour, Hermione a raison, tu n'y es pour rien. On t'a imposé ce destin depuis qu'une Prophétie fut prononcée à ce sujet...

-De quoi tu veux parler, Dray ? S'enquit Pansy.

-Sev', mon parrain m'a parlé d'une Prophétie qu'il a entendue, il y a des années, un peu avant que le Lord Noir n'attaque les Potter. Étant toujours un Mangemort à ce moment-là, il a rapporté ce qu'il a entendu à Voldemort et... tu connais la suite, il a attaqué et tu l'as fait disparaître pour un temps...

-Mais, mon Ange, elle dit quoi cette Prophétie ? Demanda Harry, curieux, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de celle-ci.

-Elle dit ceci : _celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..__. __et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ Je trouve que ce Destin est morbide, mais je serais à tes côtés Amour, même lors de ce combat ! Promit le blond.

-Merci mon Ange, mais, depuis quand connais-tu cette Prophétie ? S'enquit le brun d'un ton de reproche.

-Et bien... euh... seulement depuis les grandes vacances...

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? Continua le brun en plissant les yeux de colère, faisant déglutir Draco difficilement.

-Je... Sev' m'avait fait promettre... mais... je ne pouvais plus te le cacher plus longtemps, dit Dray en baissant les yeux, je suis vraiment désolé...

-Ça va, puisque c'est Snape qui t'a fait garder le secret, je peux comprendre, sourit tendrement Harry de la gêne soudaine de son Ange, seulement, reprit-il plus sérieusement, tu ne dois plus me cacher ce genre de chose, d'accord ?

-Promis, jura le blond.

-Hum... 'l'est quelle heure ? S'éveilla doucement Connor.

-Euh... presque l'heure du diner, répondit Léo après avoir regardé sa montre Moldue.

-Mince ! Hurla presque Kiara, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Quoi ? S'alarma Léo.

-Je dois nourrir Mara ! Et aussi Naty, Kira ne sait pas trop comment faire, alors je m'en occupe, mais j'ai totalement zappé, ils doivent m'en vouloir, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Euh... moi aussi j'ai, comment dire, _légèrement_ oublié Laurine, Irisa peut se débrouiller toute seule, mais Laurine a besoin de viande et j'ai totalement oublié de lui en apporter, grimaça Harry.

-Et moi j'ai pas vraiment pensé à Yuki avec tout ça, fit à son tour Léo.

-Dites, les interrompit Ron.

-Oui ? Répondirent-ils en même temps, en se tournant tous trois vers lui, curieux de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

-Et bien... hum... qui sont Mara, Naty... euh... Irisa, Laurine et Yuki ?

-Nos familiers, répondit en toute franchise Kiara, faisant grogner Léo de désapprobation, pendant que son frère se taper le front du plat de sa main droite.

-Non, mais, quelle gaffeuse, tu fais, s'écria le plus vieux des deux frères.

-Bah quoi ? S'enquit la jeune fille, avec un air des plus innocent sur la figure.

-Réfléchis, fit Léo.

-Et bah qu... Oh ! Comprit-elle, sous l'œillade insistante des deux bruns qui lui servent de meilleurs amis, désolée, j'y avais pas pensé...

-Pas grave, maintenant que c'est fait, c'est fait, affirma Harry avec philosophie. Si vous voulez, on vous les présentera.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas, dit Connor d'une voix endormie.

Ils se levèrent tous et lentement, ils sortirent de la pièce. Harry, qui ne savait pas où étaient ses familiers, murmura leur nom. Deux secondes plus tard, Irisa apparu devant lui et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait _encore_. Harry sourit et lui demanda si elle avait bien mangé. Elle sourit alors de toutes ses dents en disant qu'elle avait fait un festin ce jour-là. Son « _maitre _» lui envoya un sourire plus amusé qu'autre chose et avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander quoi que ce soit d'autre, Laurine apparu en grognant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Harry lui offrit un sourire d'excuse et la questionna sur l'endroit où Yuki, Mara et Naty étaient. La panthère lui répondit qu'ils étaient en cuisine avec Kira et Lassa. Le brun la remercia et tous ensemble, ils partirent vers les cuisines. Seulement, après une dizaine de pas, il se retourna et se rendit compte que le châtain et le roux étaient restés bouche-bées en plein milieu du chemin. Il leur fit signe d'avancer et, comme ayant reçu un électrochoc, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir vers eux.

Ils avancèrent vers le tableau représentant une nature morte et Harry chatouilla la poire qui laissa place à une clenche. Il la tourna et lorsqu'il allait entrer, ils entendirent un retentissant « Hey, tout le monde ! ». La petite bande se tourna vers la personne qui venait de pousser ce cri et ils virent Ginny et Florine arrivaient vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les trois elfes soupirèrent de concert mais entrèrent et tous les suivirent, les deux jeunes filles comprises.

Dans les cuisines, les elfes de Maisons se dépêchaient de faire à manger pour le diner qui était dans peu de temps, d'un côté et de l'autre, Kira et Lassa, qui ne les avaient pas entendus entrer parler avec Yuki, Mara et Naty. Harry se dirigea vers eux et les salua. Les deux elfes lui rendirent son salut et se tournèrent vers les autres, près à leur dirent bonjour à eux aussi mais stoppèrent leur geste en voyant les quatre personnes qui ne connaissaient pas encore leur secret. Ils leur firent un sourire crispé et demandèrent en même temps à Harry :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

-Kiara a gaffé, alors ils ont voulu voir nos familiers et on les a amené et pour les filles, ben, on les a croisé à l'entrée.

-D'accord, soupirèrent les deux petits elfes, légèrement exaspérés d'aussi peu de discrétion quant à leur condition.

-Hey, désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès, s'écria Kiara qui comprenait que ces soupires lui étaient destinés.

-Trop tard de toute façon, alors, autant les leur présenter, dit Léo.

-Exactement, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Léo, acquiesça vivement Kiara, alors voici Mara, présenta-t-elle en s'approchant de son lynx.

-_Enchantée_, répondit Mara en inclinant légèrement la tête et surprenant encore davantage les deux filles qui les avaient suivis.

-Et voici Yuki, continua Léo.

-_Enchanté_, fit le lionceau à son tour.

-Voici Naty, présenta aussi Kira, fière.

-Salut tout le monde, dit le renardeau timidement, de sa petite voix aiguë, effarant les quatre qui n'avaient encore jamais vu un animal parler.

-Et enfin, voici Irisa et Laurine, présenta Harry.

-Salut la compagnie, moi c'est Irisa ! S'écria la fée, faisant écarquiller des yeux, les deux filles qui ne l'avaient pas encore vue.

-_Enchantée_, dit plus calmement la panthère en apparaissant aux yeux de tous, faisant reculer les quatre à qui elle se présentait, car elle n'était pas apparu aux yeux de tous, plus tôt dans le couloir, seulement à ceux de son « _maître _».

-Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, vous avez faim ? Demanda Harry joyeusement aux familiers.

-Oui, dirent-ils tous en coeur, même Irisa qui venait tout juste de lui dire qu'elle avait fait un festin, le faisant ainsi rire.

-Et bien, à table dans ce cas, s'exclama-t-il en faisant venir à lui de la viande en pagaille pour les quatre félins-canins.

Après que les familiers aient commencé à manger, plus un bruit ne se fit entendre, rendant Harry surpris. Il se tourna alors vers son jumeau, le rouquin, sa petite soeur et la petite Ravenclaw et les vit avec des yeux de merlan-frits. Il éclata de rire, bientôt suivit par tous ses autres amis qui étaient déjà au courant de leur condition depuis un moment. Connor se remit et dit :

-Mais, comment ça se fait que ce genre d'animal soit vos familiers ?

-Tout comme notre autre secret, vous ne devrez le répéter que lorsque je vous en donnerai le droit, répondit Harry avec sérieux.

-Bien, je le jure, dirent-ils tous quatre en même temps.

-Alors, pour faire simple, nous sommes des elfes, s'exclama avec aisance Kira.

-Rien que cela ? Fit avec moquerie Ron, sidéré.

-Et oui, oh et j'oubliais, reprit avec un sourire innocent quoique légèrement sadique la violette, nous sommes tous princes et princesses, pour ceux qui sont elfes en tout cas.

-Et bien, si je m'attendais à cela ! S'écria Connor, halluciné, même toi ? Continua-t-il en se tournant vers son jumeau.

-Non, je suis seulement un demi-elfe moi, mais je suis tout de même le second Prince Chamba, Léo étant le premier.

-Oh... bah ça alors, dit à son tour Florine, de manière enthousiaste, c'est vraiment fascinant ! Vous me parlerez de votre monde, dites ? S'il vous plait !

-Si tu veux, rit Kiara.

Dès que la conversation s'arrêta, ils ressortirent et se dirigèrent vers la Grande-Salle. Ils s'assirent tous à la table des Slytherin et quand la nourriture arriva, se servirent tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Le fait qu'ils aient bien ri avec leurs familiers, leur avaient fait oublier pour un temps l'attaque à Près-au-Lard et ils étaient à présent heureux d'être ensemble à parler.

Après le diner, ils se séparèrent. Hermione, qui avait besoin de demander l'accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre pour son prochain devoir de Métamorphose, se rendit dans la classe du Professeur Lupin. Elle savait qu'il était celui qui était le plus compréhensif et ne lui demanderai pas trop de comptes. Alors elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers sa classe de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Au moment où elle arriva au croisement y menant, elle vit son professeur presque en train de courir pour se rendre de l'autre côté. Elle le fixa bizarrement mais le suivit.

Quand ils arrivèrent dehors, elle se posa beaucoup de questions. Il faisait presque nuit et ce soir était la pleine Lune. La jeune fille brune vit son professeur entrer dans la forêt interdite mais pas avant de s'être changé en loup-garou. Elle poussa un cri de stupeur et en lâcha ses affaires de classe. Toutefois, elle sentit une main sur sa bouche et elle écarquilla les yeux de peur. Une voix lui murmura de se calmer et en la reconnaissant comme étant celle d'Harry, elle se calma. Le brun retira sa main et la laissa se retourner. La brunette le regarda et il dit :

-Tu as compris, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que Rémus Lupin est un loup-garou ? Oui, je l'ai compris, mais pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit, ça je ne comprends pas ?

-Je n'ai rien dit parce que mon parrain ne doit pas être découvert, tu sais parfaitement que les loup-garous n'ont pas le droit de travailler et si ça venait à se savoir, il perdrait son travail, ce que je ne veux pas ! Répondit Harry.

-D'accord, je comprends et je ne dirai rien, promis, lui sourit-elle.

-Merci, lui sourit-il à son tour.

Hermione, abandonnant le fait de demander pour aller dans la réserve, et Harry, rentrèrent ensemble dans le château. Les deux bruns se dirent bonne nuit et se séparèrent pour aller dans leur Salle Commune, rejoindre les autres membres de leur petite bande qui faisaient partie de leur Maison respective.

* * *

**Voilà, ce chapitre se termine ici, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, donnez-moi vos impressions, s'il vous plait ! **

**A la semaine prochaine ! =)**


	15. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde ! ^^

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publier la semaine dernière mais j'ai été malade jusqu'à jeudi de cette semaine -'. J'espère toutefois ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre ! ^^ Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyée des reviews anonymes, qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris ! =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

On était déjà au mois de juin et Harry marchait lentement en direction des jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci lui avaient certifié, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'ils avaient en leur possession quelque chose qui lui serait très utile. Il avançait toujours plus et enfin arriva à leur point de rendez-vous. Fred et George Weasley étaient en train de l'attendre et lui sourirent lorsqu'il arriva devant eux. Harry arrivait à les distinguer grâce au grain de beauté que Fred avait sur la joue gauche alors que George en avait un sur le côté droit du front. Cette capacité de les différentier et celle de faire des blagues aussi drôles que les leur avaient enchantés les jumeaux qui respecter, de ce fait, le brun. De plus, depuis que celui-ci s'entendait bien avec leur jeune frère et avait sauvé leur soeur -ils l'avaient su car, par un curieux hasard, ils s'étaient trouvé dans la pièce juste à côté de celle que Harry avait utilisé pour faire promettre à Ron, Ginny et Connor de ne pas révéler la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets-, ils n'avaient ainsi plus aucune raison de faire la « guerre » au Slytherin brun. Quand Harry se trouva devant eux, Fred sortit un morceau de parchemin et après l'avoir pris en main, le brun demanda :

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que c'est ?

-Et bien, bonjour à toi aussi Harry... commença George en souriant moqueusement.

-Nous aussi ça va, ne t'en fais pas pour nous... finit Fred avec le même sourire que son jumeau.

-Bonjour, ça va ? Ironisa le Slytherin.

-Oui, Harry, merci de demander, rirent-ils.

-Bon, maintenant vous pourriez me répondre, s'il vous plait ? Continua le plus jeune, en souriant, amusé.

-Et bien, ce que tu tiens se nomme la carte des Maraudeurs... débuta Fred.

-... Elle te permet de voir tout le monde... continua George.

-... Où ils sont...

-... Au moment où ils bougent...

-...Dans tout le château...

-... Jusqu'à Près-au-Lard, termina George.

-Ben dites ! Moi qui n'étais pas si habitué que cela à la synchronisation, je suis... bluffé ? Oui, on peut dire ça comme cela, fit le brun en les regardant alternativement. Sinon, comment l'utilise-t-on ?

-Tu as seulement à dire... entama Fred.

-... « _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! _». Acheva son frère, en appuyant légèrement de sa baguette sur le morceau de parchemin.

Le parchemin se peint de mots qu'Harry lu. Il y avait écrit « Messieurs Lunard, Queuedever, Patmol et Cornedrue sont fiers de vous présenter : la carte des Maraudeurs ». Il l'ouvrit, curieux de ce qu'il pourrait voir et se rendit compte qu'il y avait plusieurs morceaux de parchemin repliés pour représenter tous les étages du château. Il aperçu son nom, près de ceux des jumeaux, seulement, il n'y avait écrit que « Harry Potter ». Il grogna, mécontent et prononça une formule qui changea alors son nom en « Chamba-Potter », surprenant les jumeaux qui ne demandèrent pourtant rien. Une fois cela fait, il se tourna vers ceux-ci et les remercia. George dit alors :

-Par contre, comme nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un avec de trop mauvaises intentions voit cette carte, il y a une formule pour la rétracter.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire « _Méfaits accomplis ! _» affirma son frère.

-Je vous remercie beaucoup, si ces sales Mangemorts sont encore dans le coin, je les trouverai sûrement grâce à cette carte. Mais vous ne savez pas qui sont les Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit le brun, moqueur.

-Euh... non, j'avoue que nous ne savons pas, acquiesça Fred, sa curiosité attisée.

-Vous avez pourtant un Professeur, cette année qui en a fait partie... laissa planer le jeune homme aux yeux verts émeraudes.

-Ah bon ? Qui ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps, d'une voix excitée.

-Lunard, Lupin, vous trouvez pas que c'est ressemblant ? S'enquit Harry, nonchalamment.

-Non... T'es sérieux ?

-Et oui, pour les autres, vous n'avez qu'à replacer l'amitié qui le liait ou le lie avec certaines personnes, et vous comprendrez...

-Me dis pas que c'est Potter senior, Sirius et Peter Pettigrew ? Hurla presque George sous l'excitation.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, je ne te le dirai pas, rit le brun.

-Ouah... ça signifie que Connor et toi, êtes des Maraudeurs juniors ? Questionna Fred, légèrement moqueur, mais aussi très excité par la nouvelle.

-Peut-être pour Connor et un peu pour moi, mais je ne suis plus réellement un Potter, alors, c'est difficile à dire... répondit-il, confus, bon, je vais devoir vous laisser.

-D'accord Harry, mais n'oublie pas, si tu as besoin de nous, tu as juste à venir nous voir, dit George avec sérieux.

-Je sais et je vous en remercie, c'est très gentil compte tenu de ce que je vais devoir accomplir, soupira le plus jeune, dépité.

-A plus tard, reprirent les jumeaux en toute synchronisation.

-A plus...

Harry s'empressa de retrouver ses amis dans la salle-sur-demande, devenue comme leur QG, en quelques sortes et, après être passé devant le mur trois fois, la porte apparue et il entra. Il vit ses amis assis en train de discuter. Il les rejoignit et leur dit :

-Fred et George m'ont donné cette carte. Connor, c'est James et les Maraudeurs qui l'ont créée. Ton père t'en as déjà parlé ?

-Non, jamais... répondit son jumeau, confusément.

-Ah... bon et toi, Ron, tes frères t'en ont-ils parlé ? Continua le brun en se tournant vers le jeune roux qui parlait précédemment avec Hermione.

-Non plus, les traitres... ragea faussement le rouquin, en souriant.

Le jeune brun s'avança vers Draco et s'assit sur ses genoux, alors que le blond mettait ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la nuque. Le brunet formula le sortilège pour que les écritures prennent formes après avoir poussé un soupira d'aise et il leur fit voir le contenu de la carte. Ensuite, le brun plongea dans le silence en fixant attentivement celle-ci. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris mais heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. Voyant ses yeux exorbités et son petit sourire, Kiara lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as 'Ry ? T'as trouvé quoi ?

-Je sais où ils sont ! S'écria-t-il en réponse.

-Qui ça ? S'enquit son blond, en resserrant sa prise.

-Ta tante et Croupton Jr., répondit-il excité au possible.

-Ils sont où, 'Ry ? Questionna Léo, aussi excité que son frère.

-La cabane hurlante, tu m'étonnes qu'ils ont pu accéder à Près-au-Lard sans attirer l'attention.

-Et on va faire quoi, maintenant qu'on les a trouvé ? Interrogea Connor, d'une voix tremblante.

-On va mettre un plan en place et on ira les trouver et les combattre. Bien sûr, il faut que mon parrain et Sev' viennent sinon, on se fera punir et s'il nous arrive quelque chose, personne ne sera au courant.

-Et pourquoi Remus et Snape ? Demanda Ron, alors que Connor grognait de mécontentement.

-Parce que j'ai confiance en eux, rétorqua Harry, avec naturel.

-Ah...

Ils parlèrent ensuite de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Tout le monde émit une idée, plus ou moins bonne, plus ou moins utile, plus ou moins sûre. Après plus de trois heures à discuter de ce qu'il serait bon de faire, de délibérer sur le plan le plus parfait qu'il soit, Harry demanda à Léo d'aller chercher Remus et Severus. Son frère sortit alors que Harry se blottissait plus fermement sur le torse de son Ange et calait sa tête dans son cou qu'il embrassa ensuite pendant que Draco le retenait avec un bras autour de sa taille et lui caressait les cheveux avec de son autre main. Leurs amis les regardaient avec tendresse, même Ron et Connor qui les trouvaient vraiment mignons tous les deux contrairement à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu leur dire pour les blesser avant de vraiment les connaître.

Quelques minutes après, Léo revint en compagnie des deux professeurs dont l'un souriait et l'autre était mi-énervé, mi-curieux. Dès qu'ils furent dans la salle et que l'adulte le plus austère des deux demanda pourquoi il avait dû se ramener, Harry tourna la tête vers lui, abandonnant le cou de Draco avec regret et lui répondit simplement qu'ils avaient trouvés Bellatrix et Croupton. Les deux professeurs s'avancèrent et s'assirent sur un fauteuil chacun. Harry leur expliqua alors le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place. Le professeur de Potions fronça les sourcils après que le brunet ait fini de leur exposer son plan. Il lui dit alors :

-Hum... c'est risqué, mais nous n'avons pas le choix... quand ira-t-on ?

-Le plus tôt possible... demain, lors de la sortie à Près-au-Lard, répondit Harry, déterminé.

-M Chamba-Potter, êtes-vous réellement certain d'être un Slytherin ? Questionna Severus, amusé malgré lui.

-Plus que vous ne le croyez, Professeur, sourit avec machiavel le brunet, faisant rire ses amis et Remus.

-Bon, alors c'est décidé, nous nous retrouverons à la sortie du village demain à quinze heures, ordonna l'adulte brun.

-Bien, Professeur, répondirent tous les élèves ainsi que Remus, les faisant sourire avec amusement.

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent à l'endroit convenu. Ils avaient peur, ils étaient même tétanisés, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient arrêter les Mangemorts. Severus, après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était près -seuls Kira, Lassa et Florine n'avaient pas été autorisés à venir- commença à avancer vers la cabane hurlante. Devant celle-ci, le regard de Remus devint d'un coup mélancolique et son sourire triste. Il continua cependant de suivre les autres et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, ils défoncèrent la porte et entrèrent, baguettes en main. Ils montèrent prudemment les étages et quand le groupe parvint sur la dernière marche, il entendit une conversation entre Croupton et Bellatrix... enfin, conversation était un grand mot, car d'après ce qu'ils entendaient, ils étaient en train de se disputer. Severus leur fit signe de rester là quelques secondes et avança encore. Quand il vit les deux Mangemorts, baguettes levées, prêts à se battre en duel, il soupira. Ces deux-là n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour cohabiter, m'enfin, cela ne le concernait en rien.

Le professeur fit demi-tour et alla chercher les autres. Le groupe prit son courage à deux mains et parcouru ce qu'il lui restait de chemin pour être face aux Mangemorts. En voyant entrer la petite bande, Bellatrix qui était face à la porte détourna son regard de Barty pour le placer sur celle-ci. La femme, reconnue pour sa folie furieuse, plissa les yeux de colère et leur siffla :

-Ce n'était pas à vous de venir nous voir, mais à nous de venir vous exterminer ! Sales vermines !

-Tante Bella, voyons, calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que le Seigneur voudrait que tu parles, répliqua Draco, moqueusement.

-Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que... commença-t-elle d'une voix hystérique.

-Alors je ne te dirai rien, rétorqua le blond.

-Ton père en entendra parler, Draco et le Seigneur te punira quand il sera de nouveau parmi nous...

-Si tu le dis, chère Tante...

-Insolent ! Cria Bellatrix, tu vas le regretter, _endo_...

-_Expeliarmus_, n'y pense même pas, siffla Harry, méchamment et avec menace alors que Lestrange volait dans la pièce.

-Pour qui te prends-tu, sale morveux ? S'écria la femme en se relevant avec mal.

-Pour celui qui vous fera retourner à Azkaban, là où est votre place ! Répondit le brun.

-Sale petit impertinent !

-J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part, fit Harry moqueusement, puis se tournant vers Connor, cela ne te rappelle rien ?

-Ah, j'avais oublié, rit-il nerveusement, oui, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...

-Oh, ce n'était qu'un souvenir, d'ailleurs, ta phrase est assez ironique lorsqu'on y pense, affirma son jumeau, en souriant.

-Ah... soupira Connor, dépité face aux pitreries de son jumeau, tu es irrécupérable, mais en tout cas, je vois de quoi tu veux parler...

-Ca y est ? Vous avez fini de discuter ? Ironisa Lestrange, en colère, vous ne voulez pas une tasse de thé non plus ? Non ? Bon, alors reprenons où nous en étions arrêté !

-Dray, on dirait que ta chère Tata n'aime pas être ignorée... s'amusa Harry en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

-'Ry... t'es désespérant...

-Mais Draco-euh ! Tu veux même pas rire avec moi, bouda le brun.

-On a un combat à livrer frérot, t'as oublié ? S'enquit Léo, amusé.

-Euh... oups ? Commença le plus jeune des elfes de la pièce, maintenant ! Finit-il sérieusement.

Les sorts commencèrent à fuser de toutes parts. Harry n'avait fait diversion que dans le but de détendre ses comparses mais à présent qu'il avait bien énervée la femme Mangemort, il devait être plus prudent que jamais. Même si quelque part, il était certain que c'était la colère et la haine que Bellatrix ressentait contre lui qui lui ferait faire des erreurs et permettrait au groupe d'amis de se défendre efficacement.

Le brunet remarqua que celui qui mettait le plus de hargne dans ses sorts était Neville. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais le lui demanderai plus tard, il s'en faisait la promesse. Après cette introspection, il continua de lancer sorts sur sorts mais les Mangemorts arrivaient très bien à se défendre même dans l'état physique déplorable où ils étaient.

Après plus d'une heure de combat, Croupton réussit à trouver le bon endroit dans la pièce et abandonna Bellatrix en transplanant, la laissant toute seule contre eux tous. La femme Mangemort poussa un grognement de rage mais, lorsque sa baguette lui fut retirée par un nouvel _expeliarmus_ du petit brun, elle tomba par terre, découragée mais toujours aussi haineuse. Severus, pour faciliter son transport à la prison sorcière, lui lança un _stupefix_ la laissant inconsciente. La petite bande se reposa quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit sur le point de tomber puis ils sortirent de la cabane hurlante, heureux de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire bien que légèrement désappointés d'avoir attrapé un Mangemort sur les deux.

Soudain, les nuages qui cachaient la lumière lunaire se dissipèrent et Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur en se tournant vers Harry. Le brun la fixa un instant et comprit en voyant la pleine lune les éclairer parfaitement de ses rayons. Il écarquilla les yeux en se dirigeant vers Kiara et Léo. Il leur dit avec urgence de prendre leur forme animagus puis il se tourna vers les autres lorsque ce fut fait :

-Rentrez ! Vite ! Remus est en train de se transformer en loup-garou. Nous ne pourrons pas intervenir s'il vous fait quoi que ce soit, alors dégagez le plus rapidement possible ! Leur hurla le brun, prit de panique, puis, devant leurs yeux, ils le virent se transformer en la copie parfaite de Laurine, mais avec un pelage noir d'encre et des yeux verts émeraudes ainsi qu'une fine marque blanche en forme d'éclair sur son front.

Severus, ayant compris l'urgence, maintint son sort de lévitation sur le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange et ordonna à ses élèves de le suivre. Le groupe fut bientôt hors de vue, alors que Remus avait terminé de se transformer, faisant soupirer la panthère qu'était devenu le brun. Il alla ensuite rejoindre son parrain, et Kiara sous sa forme de cheval des prairies ainsi que Léo en magnifique chien-loup de traineau, arrivèrent et lui sautèrent dessus comme pour lui montrer leur propre soulagement. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un bruit d'aile et Harry vit Irisa arriver. Bien que sous sa forme animagus, elle reconnu son « maitre » et lui dit alors que tous ensemble, ils avançaient pour aller dans la forêt :

-Non mais, on ne t'a jamais appris que, la politesse voulait que tu me préviennes lorsque tu devais te battre ?

-_Désolé Iri' je n'ai pas du tout pensé à cela_, lui répondit-il penaud par la pensée.

-« Maitre » indigne ! Lui rétorqua la petite fée, boudeuse.

Alors que Harry allait se justifier, Irisa poussa un petit cri. Le brun lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait et elle lui montra un convoie minuscule du doigt. Après son cri, celui-ci s'arrêta et bientôt, une dizaine de fées en sortie. Il y avait trois fées avec des couronnes, représentant la famille royale, supposa le brun. Le plus jeune des membres de la famille couronnée, après avoir vu Irisa, s'exclama :

-Iri' ! Comment tu vas ?

-Mon Prince, s'inclina-t-elle après être descendue les rejoindre, je vais bien, et vous ?

-Moi de même, bien que tu nous manques beaucoup, j'espère que tu as trouvé l'elfe que tu devais servir, s'inquiéta soudain le Prince, ne voyant qu'Irisa et une panthère, les autres ayant continué leur marche.

-Oui et le voici, affirma la fée en désignant Harry du doigt, faisant écarquiller des yeux, de peur toutes les petites fées.

-Comment ? Mais, c'est une panthère ! Répliqua celle qui devait être la reine.

-Oh, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, ma Reine, ce n'est que sa forme animagus, répondit humblement Irisa.

-Ah, je comprends mieux !

-Iri' ? Commença le Prince, mal à l'aise.

-Oui, mon Prince ? Fit celle-ci, curieuse.

-Pourrais-je te parler en privée, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle, veuillez m'excuser vos Majestés, continua-t-elle à l'intention de la petite Reine et du petit Roi, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, la mine songeuse.

-Allez-y, allez-y, cela ne nous dérange guère, sourit la Reine.

Le Prince et Irisa se décalèrent pour pouvoir parler en toute intimité mais Harry, avec son ouïe plus développée, entendit ce qu'ils se disaient :

-Iri', tu me manques...

-Ah oui ? C'est pourtant vous qui m'avait incitée à rechercher l'elfe qui avait besoin de moi, s'indigna la fée.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, ce sont mes parents qui ont décidé cela. Je te jure que je voulais que tu restes à mes côtés, pour toujours d'ailleurs, mais ma mère avait eu vent de la prophétie te concernant et ne pouvait pas passer outre. Je suis si désolé, Iri', mais, tu dois comprendre que je t'aime et que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté, bien qu'à contrecœur que tu partes, pour ton bien, même si cela devait me faire souffrir...

-Vous... vous m'aimez ? S'étonna Irisa, émue.

-Oui, depuis toujours. Rappelle-toi les moments qu'on a passé ensemble lorsque nous étions enfants, nous nous connaissons à présent par coeur et mon coeur t'appartient depuis ce temps-là, répondit le Prince, avec honnêteté.

-Je... je suis confuse, rougit Iri', mais je vous aime aussi beaucoup.

-Lorsque tu auras accompli ta prophétie et que tu seras revenue à moi, je te demanderai de m'épouser, sourit le Prince.

-D'a... d'accord, rougit encore plus la fée.

Après leur conversation, ils revinrent tous deux vers le groupe et dès que le petit convoie dit au revoir, Harry suivit la piste de son frère et sa meilleure amie et arriva à une clairière où ils s'amusaient. Ils passèrent toute la nuit dans cet endroit, avec Remus. Quand vint l'aube, celui-ci retrouva sa forme humaine et les trois adolescents se re-transformèrent eux aussi et le soutinrent pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Ils le reconduisirent au château, dans ses appartements et allèrent dans la salle-sur-demande pour pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Quand ils sortirent, seulement cinq heures après y être entrés, ils étaient très fatigués mais se dirigèrent tout de même vers la Grande Salle pour rassurer leurs amis de leur état. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils furent applaudis, les faisant rougir de confusion et de gêne mêlées. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller s'asseoir près de leur petite bande qui était à la table Slytherin et qui les applaudissaient eux aussi. Harry prit place près de Draco et Kiara et Léo se mirent en face. Harry leur demanda pourquoi ils les avaient tous félicités et son Ange lui répondit que, après qu'ils soient rentrés, la veille, Severus avait transporté sa Tante dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais pas avant que toute l'école l'est vue. Alors au diner, il avait fait un discours en disant que leur bande avait sauvé l'école et avait annoncé à tous que si les trois elfes n'étaient pas encore revenus, c'était parce que Remus était un loup-garou et qu'ils s'en occupaient. Il expliqua qu'il y avait eu des souffles coupés et d'autres d'horreur et que beaucoup avait envoyé à leurs parents. Harry grogna mécontent face à cette discrimination sans fondement, car chez les elfes, les loups-garous pouvaient parfaitement vivre en paix, ce pourquoi ils apprenaient chacun à contrôler leur pouvoir de se transformer en animagus dès leur plus jeune âge.

Le jour suivant, Harry fut scandalisé du fait que Remus démissionne même s'il était certain que cela se passerait de cette manière. Le professeur Snape prit encore en charge les cours de DCFM, bien qu'avec moins d'enthousiasme que l'année précédente. La fin des cours approcha et les examens se terminèrent. Presque tous les élèves réussirent et le dernier jour, ils préparèrent leurs affaires afin de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

**Voili, voilou ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Laissez-moi une tite review pour me dire ! =)**

**A la semaine prochaine, sans faute ! ^^  
**


	16. Chapter 14

Salut à tous ! ^^

Me voici avec le chapitre 14. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant, mais, pendant les trois dernières semaines, j'ai été bien occupée. Entre révisions, contrôles, examens blancs, dissertations, commentaires... De plus, je suis malade alors, il m'est difficile de rester très longtemps sur mon PC sans m'endormir à moitié -_-'.

Bref, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews... Je vous adore vraiment !

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Harry et ses amis avaient passé de superbes vacances. Kiara, Léo, Kira, Lassa et lui étaient allés faire un tour sur la côte méditerranéenne avec leurs parents. Ce fut une surprise de taille. En effet, les adultes avaient caché à aux adolescents le fait qu'ils allaient partir dès leur retour de Poudlard. Les familles respectives du petit groupe Poudlardien avaient demandé à leur rejeton, dès qu'ils avaient mis un pied en territoire elfe, de ne pas défaire leurs bagages. Les ados avaient paru perplexes mais, sachant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de leurs parents, ils s'étaient tu et avaient patienté le temps de savoir ce qu'on leur réservait.

Le jour suivant, Fabia avait demandé à ce que tout le monde soit prêt pour dix heures au plus tard. Les enfants, sachant que la reine n'aimait pas _du tout_ les retards, avaient consenti à se préparer rapidement. De toute manière, comme ils se levaient toujours tôt, ce n'était pas le réveil le plus à craindre. Par contre, Léo rechigna légèrement sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas prendre tout son temps dans la salle de bain comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Toutefois, devant le regard polaire qu'il reçu de la part de sa -il l'espérait depuis quelque temps- future belle-mère, il abdiqua docilement.

En effet, Léo tombait de plus en plus amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Kiara était devenue très belle. En tant qu'elfe de sang royal qui prend très au sérieux son futur rôle, la jeune fille se devait d'être toujours impeccable, c'est pourquoi, elle n'avait jamais un pli dans ses vêtements, pas une mèche de travers sur sa coiffure et si c'était le cas, elle prenait tout de suite son petit miroir dans son sac et se recoiffer. Le brun avait toujours trouvé ses manies très irritantes mais à présent, il trouvait cela plus que mignon. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé avec son frère mais il profiterait de ses vacances pour le faire. Harry, de son côté, avait bien remarqué l'attirance que Léo avait envers leur meilleure amie et réciproquement cependant, avec son tact coutumier, il n'avait rien dit.

À dix heures tapantes, tout le monde était prêt et attendait dans le hall pour pouvoir partir. Les futurs adultes se questionnaient sur ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire. Christie demanda à tous d'attraper le portauloin qui leur servirait pour aller en méditerranée. Peu après, ils atterrirent devant une jolie villa de plage et les enfants furent abasourdis.

Les vacances se passèrent alors entre baignades, discussions entre amis ou entre frères où Harry apprit que ni son frère ni Kiara ne savaient comment annoncer à l'autre leurs sentiments respectifs. Harry avait soupiré à plusieurs reprises mais il savait que pour Draco et lui, cela devait être la même chose au début, alors il donna quelques conseils de-ci, de-là afin que les deux amoureux s'avouent leurs plus profondes émotions. Mais aussi entre promenades sur la jetée et messages à envoyer aux amis ou petit-ami.

Lassa, pour sa part, alors qu'il était seul dans le sable et que les autres étaient en train de se baigner, construisait comme il le pouvait un magnifique château. Il n'utilisait pas ses facultés magiques, voulant le faire à la Moldue. Lorsqu'il leva une nouvelle parcelle de sable pour l'ajuster à son oeuvre, il senti plus qu'il ne vit une petite chose humide sur sa main. Il senti la chair de poule de la peur sur ses bras mais ne laissa rien paraître et regarda ce qui avait provoqué cela. Il souleva encore un peu de la substance doucereuse et fini par trouver un petit lézard ailé qu'il savait être un bébé dragon. Seulement, ce bébé dragon semblait mal en point. Il le souleva entre ses mains et vit qu'il était tout brûlant. Bien sûr, les dragons sont fait de feu, mais là, il semblait souffrir de cette chaleur étouffante.

Le jeune garçon se concentra alors sur la créature pour la soigner avec ses facultés elfiques bien plus puissantes en ce qui concerne les soins. Après une dizaine de minutes à chercher ce qui clochait chez le dragon, Lassa trouva qu'il avait une violente grippe. Le jeune homme resta un instant circonspect, il pensait que les dragons étaient immunisés face à ce genre de maladies. Il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur ces créatures. Il examina encore un instant le dragon et décida de le ramener dans leur villa afin de trouver des potions capables de le soigner.

Il se leva, prenant grand soin à ne pas blesser le dragon haletant dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers la villa. Une fois arrivé, il alla vers la pharmacie et pris quelques potions qu'il savait soignantes. Il chercha vivement mais soigneusement ce qui pourrait lui servir lorsqu'il entendit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Irisa ? Sursauta-t-il, tu m'as fait un de ses peurs !

-Désolée, fit la petite fée sans paraître l'être réellement. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je soigne un bébé dragon..., répondit le jeune garçon.

-Oh, un bébé drag... QUOI ? S'écria-t-elle en réalisant ce que lui disait Lassa.

-Je soigne un bébé dragon, répéta le petit blond, toujours en cherchant les potions adéquates.

-Mais t'es complètement barge, ou quoi ? S'enquit Irisa, paniquée au possible.

-Non... ah voilà, essence de plantes médicinales, lu l'elfe, ignorant presque la fée et se concentrant sur sa tâche.

Il se détourna des potions et après avoir posé le dragon qu'il tenait encore entre ses bras sur son lit, il lui présenta le flacon de potion. La petite créature, ne réalisant pas vraiment où elle était, pris docilement l'antidote. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait en ronflant tranquillement. Irisa, qui était restée, éloignée de peur de se faire manger, s'approcha lentement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus de danger... pour le moment. Elle vit la créature, un peu plus grande qu'elle, profondément endormie et soupira de soulagement. Après cela, elle reprit sa route vers le frigo qui, initialement était sa destination.

Pendant ce temps, Lassa veillait sur le dragon et finit par s'endormir à son tour, bercé par les ronflements de la créature. Le soir venu, ses amis, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis un moment, le cherchèrent avec leurs sens elfiques et le trouvèrent endormi dans sa chambre. Ils décidèrent alors que Harry irait voir le petit prince et que, de leur côté, les autres iraient manger un morceau.

Lorsque le brun entra dans la chambre de son ami, il le trouva endormi sur une chaise près de son lit. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué et s'avança dans la pièce éclairée par les rayons du soleil couchant et vit un bébé dragon sur le lit. Une fois encore, cela lui fit hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Harry réveilla ensuite Lassa qui papillonna des yeux pendant un instant avant de les ouvrir complètement. Il fixa son ami et celui-ci lui demanda :

-Pourquoi as-tu un dragon dans ton lit ?

-Je l'ai trouvé dans le sable, il était malade, alors je l'ai soigné, répondit Lassa, la voix encore emprunte de sommeil.

-Ah... Les autres nous attendent pour manger, enfin, normalement... sourit Harry, connaissant Léo, on devrait tout de même se dépêcher parce que, je ne pense pas que lui nous attendra.

-D'accord, mais laisse-moi d'abord vérifier que le dragon va vraiment mieux.

-Okay.

Le jeune garçon mit ses mains au-dessus du dragon et se concentra. Il scanna le petit dragon et se rendit compte qu'il allait bien mieux. Il fallait maintenant, seulement qu'il se repose et ce serait parfait. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami et lui sourit. Tous deux se levèrent alors -Harry s'étant installé au bord du lit pendant l'inspection du blondinet- et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où leurs parents et leurs amis les attendaient... à quelques exceptions près. Léo, comme Harry l'avait pressenti, était en train de manger élégamment un morceau de viande.

Quand Lassa retourna dans sa chambre, après le diner et après s'être lavé, il vit le dragon bien sur ses pattes en train de regarder à droite et à gauche, perdu. Dès qu'il l'entendit entrer, il tourna sa tête vers lui et le fixa un long moment avant que Lassa n'entende :

-_C'est toi qui m'a soigné ?_

-Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

-_Je te remercie jeune... elfe. A présent, tu peux faire de moi ce qui te plait..._

-Comment ça ? Demanda Lassa, désorienté.

-_Tu m'as soigné, alors je t'appartiens, tu as le droit de disposer de moi à ta guise, _répondit le bébé dragon.

-Euh... okay... alors... comment tu t'appelles ?

-_Mon nom est Rubyth. Je suis de la lignée des dragons verts Galois mais je suis aussi plus petit qu'eux._

-Pourquoi plus petit si tu es de la même race ?

-_Je suis un dragon destiné à être le familier d'un elfe comme beaucoup avant moi et aussi comme une de mes soeurs. Or les dragons pourvu d'un tel destin sont plus petits mais plus rapides et plus robustes. De plus, notre magie n'est plus scellée comme celle de nos congénères et nous sommes les dirigeants de tout autre dragon. Les seuls qui ont certains problèmes avec notre autorité sont les magyars à pointes mais ils se font une raison lorsque nous leur montrons qui est le plus forts._

-Et bien... c'est vraiment fascinant, s'exclama Lassa, d'un ton enthousiaste.

-_A présent, jeune elfe, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi._

-Ça te dirait d'être mon familier ? Je n'en ai pas encore et comme tu as dit que tu étais destiné à être le familier d'un elfe et que je suis un elfe, peut-être es-tu mon familier ?

-_J'accepte avec plaisir, en remerciement pour m'avoir soigné de cette horrible maladie..._

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu as dit être plus robuste, alors comme se fait-il que tu aies été aussi mal en point ? Interrogea Lassa, curieux.

-_Les bébés dragons comme moi ne sont pas plus robustes que les autres en ce qui concerne les maladies humaines. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, mais lorsque nous vieillissons, nous sommes moins enclin à les attraper. Disons que le pourcentage de chance que nous l'attrapions est vingt fois inférieur aux dragons normaux._

-Ah d'accord, bon et bien, bienvenu parmi nous Rubyth ! S'exclama Lassa, joyeux d'avoir enfin son familier.

Dès lors, Rubyth fut présenté à tout le monde et les vacances se poursuivirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lorsqu'il fut temps de rentrer pour se préparer pour la rentrée à Poudlard, une semaine avant celle-ci, les elfes étaient assez tristes mais en même temps, ils étaient heureux car ils allaient revoir leurs amis et pour Harry, son petit-ami. De leur côté, Kiara et Léo s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Harry les laissant souvent seuls pour aller écrire à son cher et tendre ou bien pour les laisser entre eux, sachant pertinemment qu'ils s'aimaient mais qu'ils ne se l'avouaient pas.

En rentrant, Harry se dépêcha d'envoyer une lettre à Dray pour le lui dire. Après cela, comme c'était le soir, il alla manger son diner puis, après avoir joué un peu avec ses amis, il alla se coucher. Pendant qu'il dormait, il fit un cauchemar. En effet, alors que le brun était profondément endormi, il se retrouva dans un cimetière avec marqué « Tom Mavolo Riddle » sur la tombe. Il eut l'impression de sursauter et voulu à tout prix se réveiller mais il ne put pas. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la maison, ses pieds ne lui répondant plus et vit passer un long et gigantesque serpent. Celui-ci, tout comme lui, montait les étages et arrivés au dernier, semblait-il, ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry vit alors son ennemi de toujours, entouré de Barty Croupton Jr et d'une troisième personne assez petite et potelée qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer car elle était à contre-jour. Voldemort était en train de parler à Croupton Jr mais Harry n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quoi. En effet, il n'entendait rien. Puis, un autre homme lui passa à travers, Harry ne savait pas qui c'était mais il semblait apeuré, donc ce ne pouvait pas être un Mangemort. Le serpent de précédemment s'avança vers Voldemort et lui parla, cette fois le brun comprit qu'elle -car c'est une voix de femelle- lui disait qu'il y avait un intrus. Son ennemi tourna alors la tête et après avoir prononcé quelques mots désobligeants sur les Moldus, s'écria « _Avada Kedavra _» et alors que l'homme s'effondrait, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, plein de sueur.

Une semaine plus tard, tous les élèves étaient heureux de se retrouver à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Harry était toujours plus ou moins soucieux de son cauchemar, mais comme il était de nouveau près de Draco, il y pensait beaucoup moins, passant son temps à l'embrasser. Effectivement, ils avaient décidé de vivre leur histoire au grand jour et de ne plus se cacher. Après Connor arriva et Dumbledore demanda à lui parler en passant juste à côté de lui. Le châtain haussa un sourcil et soupira, agacé mais se résigna.

La cérémonie de répartition se passa simplement jusqu'à ce qu'on entende le plafond se mette à gronder et qu'un vent de panique traverse la Grande Salle. Soudain, un sortilège fut lancé sur le plafond magique et un homme assez étrange entra. Harry le regarda avec un regard suspicieux. Le jeune homme se tourna vers ses amis elfes et eux aussi le regardèrent comme pour lui signifier qu'eux aussi trouver le nouveau venu bizarre. Dumbledore annonça alors :

-Voici Alastor Maugrey. Il sera votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De plus, cette année nous allons accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'est pourquoi, lundi nous verrons arriver le collège de France de Beauxbâtons et celui de Bulgarie de Durmstrang. Étant samedi, nous préparerons tout afin que dans deux jours, tout soit prêt pour leur arrivée.

Après cela, ils mangèrent et Dumbledore se leva en faisant signe à Connor de le suivre. Celui-ci soupira de nouveau mais se leva tout de même et le suivit. Arrivés dans le bureau directorial, l'occupant principal se tournant vers son visiteur après s'être installé à son bureau. Connor prit place, face à lui et attendit. Le Directeur s'exclama ensuite :

-Comment tu vas, Connor ? Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas parlés...

-Tout va bien, Professeur, à présent, je m'entends bien avec Harry, on se rapproche de plus en plus et c'est ce que je voulais le plus, il est mon frère après tout...

-Oui, oui, je comprends parfaitement mais, tu sais que tu as une mission que tu dois absolument accomplir et ton amitié avec ses Slytherin ne doit pas influer sur ton entrainement. Tu es Celui-qui-a-survecu, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Et surtout, tu ne dois pas oublier que je suis la seule personne qui puisse t'aider dans les futures épreuves que tu devras traverser, dit-il, un brin en colère.

-Professeur, sauf votre respect, vous n'êtes pas la seule personne qui puisse m'aider. Je sais que vous êtes très puissant, peut-être plus que beaucoup sur cette planète mais je sais aussi que mon frère et mes amis seront ceux qui m'apporteront le plus de soutient, avec mes parents sans doute.

-Connor, je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu sois entré dans un âge où l'autorité est quelque chose de rebutant mais tu dois me faire confiance et saches que je suis vraiment la seule personne qui puisse t'être utile dans peu de temps.

-Professeur, une fois encore, vous avez tort, je ne suis pas contre l'autorité mais bel et bien contre le fait de ne me confier qu'à vous alors que j'ai retrouvé mon cher frère, que j'ai mes parents et enfin, que j'ai des amis formidables. Depuis ma première année, comme vous avez dû le remarquer, j'ai beaucoup changé. Je sais maintenant où sont mes intérêts, ce que je dois faire.

-Bien, sourit hypocritement le Directeur, agacé de perdre son pion si vite, si tu as un problème, viens tout de même m'en parler. Bon, tu peux partir maintenant, bonne soiré à toi, Connor.

-Bonne nuit, Professeur.

Le jeune homme se leva et alla rejoindre Ron, Hermione, Kiara et Neville dans la Salle Commune des Gryffindor, où il le savait, ils l'attendaient afin de savoir ce que le « Vieux Fou » comme l'appelait Draco, avait dit. Cependant, arrivé dans la Salle Commune, il eut la surprise de voir non seulement ses amis de sa Maison, mais aussi son frère et leurs amis de Slytherin. Il les fixa, hébété et Harry qui était sur les genoux de Draco, lui demanda comment cela s'était passé. Le châtain leur fit un résumé complet de son entrevue avec le Directeur et après cela, Harry lui sourit et les Slytherin partirent, le couvre-feu approchant grandement.

Le lundi suivant, le matin, les deux écoles étrangères arrivèrent. Le spectacle de leur arrivée était incroyable. En effet, alors que Durmstrang arrivait dans un long navire de style Viking, Beauxbâtons volait dans une lourde calèche géante, tirait par des chevaux tout aussi disproportionnés. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient tous agglutinés devant les fenêtres afin de voir le spectacle. Les garçons bloquaient sur les filles de Beauxbâtons qui descendaient à présent du carrosse tandis que les filles fixaient ostensiblement les garçons à la beauté virile de Durmstrang.

Tous les élèves furent conviés à se rendre dans la Grande Salle et alors que Poudlard était assis, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang firent leur entrée, plutôt remarquée, dans la salle. Les françaises faisaient un numéro de gymnastique alors que les Bulgares pratiquaient un numéro de cracheurs de feu. Tous les Poudlardiens étaient fascinés par leur démonstration plus qu'expressive. La bande d'Harry était aussi intéressée que les autres, mais pour les elfes, c'était surtout la race des françaises qui étaient palpitants. En effet, elles étaient Vélanes et les elfes et les Vélanes étaient connus pour bien s'aimer mais ne pas beaucoup se fréquenter pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Ron, pour sa part, regardait les françaises avec envie, en particulier la blonde qui était tout devant, juste derrière la Directrice. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver devant elle. Hermione était, elle, agacée et blessée par le comportement de son ami car, elle commençait à beaucoup l'apprécier.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'ose espérer qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire !**

**PS : Les quatre derniers chapitres seront publiés en deux semaines, j'ai pris du retard et comme c'est les vacances, je vais me rattraper ! Je voudrais aussi dire à Narciza Potter-Malfoy que, finalement, je ne vais pas écrire les sept années, cela ne collait pas avec l'histoire telle que je voulais qu'elle soit, alors, il n'y aura que quatre années de détaillées et les autres seront retranscrites en résumé sur l'épilogue... Voilà ! J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas... Bisous et à dans quelques jours pour la suite ! =)  
**


	17. Chapter 15

Hello Everybody ! =)

Voici le 15ème chapitre de cette fic. Je le mets comme convenu ce mercredi, toutefois, c'est vrai qu'il est tôt XD. Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant ! ^^

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Peu après l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, Dumbledore, accompagné de Barty Croupton fit un discours pour annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne pourrait accueillir que les élèves âgés de dix-sept ans et plus. Les jumeaux Weasley, comme beaucoup d'autres, avaient hurlé leur désapprobation mais le Directeur expliqua que c'était pour leur bien car le Tournoi était très dangereux et on pouvait même, parfois en mourir. De plus, il affirma que la Coupe de Feu serait mise à la disposition des élèves afin qu'ils y placent leur nom, mais seulement le leur, pas celui d'un élève moins âgé qui lui en aurait fait la demande, sinon, ils auraient, tous deux, de gros problèmes.

Quelques semaines plus tard, beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient inscrits. La soiré d'Halloween allait commencer, et les représentants des trois écoles de magie allaient être sélectionnés. Après un repas plutôt copieux, tous étaient impatients d'avoir le résultat, sauf les elfes qui ne s'y intéressaient qu'à moitié, car leur nouveau professeur de DCFM restait un mystère non élucidé ou plutôt, ils avaient peur de vraiment comprendre qu'un Mangemort puisse avoir investi l'école sans alerter qui que ce soit. Kiara, quelques jours plus tôt, était entrée dans la tête du professeur mais, ses défenses aidant, elle s'en retrouva expulsée rapidement. Elle fut surprise et ses amis la regardèrent avec effarement, c'était elle la plus forte pour entrer dans les esprits et là, elle était expulsée ? Elle grogna de frustration et décida de mieux se concentrer et de réessayer. Au bout de trois tentatives, la brune réussit à percer les défenses du professeur et entra dans son esprit. Ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang. C'était normal qu'ils reconnaissent son aura, ce fameux Maugrey n'était autre que Croupton Jr sous Polynectar. La jeune fille, encore tremblante, se tourna vers ses amis et le leur expliqua. La petite bande eut vraiment peur de ce que le Mangemort pourrait faire, mais ils décidèrent de ne rien dire et d'attendre.

Après le dîner, le Directeur se leva donc et se tourna vers ses élèves et ceux de ses camarades Directeurs. Il fit un petit discours, une fois de plus, devant son pupitre en forme de hibou, découvrit ensuite la Coupe et patienta un instant. La Coupe trembla un moment et le feu se transforma, de bleu-nuit, il passa à un rouge flamboyant. Puis, elle laissa échapper un morceau de papier, entortillé comme une sorte de petit éventail. Le professeur Dumbledore s'exclama alors :

-La représentante au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de Beauxbâtons, est... Miss Fleur Delacour !

Tout le monde applaudit la jeune femme, qui se leva gracieusement et avec fierté, un sourire plus ou moins arrogant au coin des lèvres. Elle était blonde aux cheveux longs avec de grands yeux bleus-clair, la taille assez fine, un teint blanc de poupée. La septième année de Beauxbâtons se dirigea de son pas gracile vers le Directeur de Poudlard et après que celui-ci lui ait affirmée ses félicitations, il lui tendit le morceau de papier contenant son nom et elle partit dans une pièce annexe toujours de sa démarche fière et assurée.

Le Directeur, lorsqu'elle fut partie, se tourna de nouveau vers la Coupe qui recommençait à trembler et à changer de couleur. Il patienta un court instant et reçu un nouveau papier. Celui-ci était coupé simplement, en un rectangle banal. Il annonça ensuite :

-Le Champion au Tournoi pour Durmstrang, est... M Viktor Krum !

De même que pour Fleur, tout le monde tapa dans ses mains avec violence afin de féliciter l'attrapeur de Quidditch. Celui-ci se leva avec plus de brusquerie, montrant ainsi sa virilité d'homme nordique. Il était assez grand, brun aux yeux noisettes, sa démarche était assez gauche mais bien assurée. Le jeune homme alla vers le Directeur Poudlardien et, après avoir reçu des félicitations de sa part, prit le papier contenant son nom et continua son chemin, afin de rejoindre Fleur.

Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, Dumbledore se retourna pour faire, de nouveau face à la Coupe, celle-ci s'illumina une énième fois et trembla comme les deux fois précédentes. Il guetta encore le moment où le dernier papier arriverait et l'attrapa une seconde après. Le morceau de parchemin était plié en deux. Dumbledore le déplia lentement, pour faire durer le suspens et le lut. Il se tourna ensuite vers les élèves et professeurs et dit :

-Notre Champion à Poudlard, est... Cédric Diggory !

Le jeune homme, abasourdi, se leva en souriant béatement. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir été choisi, fier aussi. Il était plutôt grand pour son âge, avec des cheveux blonds courts assez bouclés, les yeux bruns foncés. Il s'avança lentement, comme n'osant y croire vers son Directeur et, arrivé devant lui, attendit. Le professeur Dumbledore lui sourit et lui donna le morceau de parchemin en le félicitant. Le jeune homme sourit encore, fier de lui et heureux. Il se détourna et partit rejoindre les deux autres champions.

Le Directeur de Poudlard, dès que les trois Champions furent annoncés, se détourna de la Coupe de Feu et se mit face aux élèves. Il fixa un point devant lui et s'écria que les Champions devaient se montraient fiers et braves devant les futures épreuves qu'ils allaient affronter afin qu'à la fin, l'un d'eux reçoivent le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Il fit un moulinet avec sa baguette et le tissu qui recouvrait le Trophée s'envola pour tomber ensuite par terre et tout le monde put le voir. Tous applaudirent une énième fois jusqu'à ce que la Coupe de Feu s'ébranle encore. Dumbledore, surpris, se tourna de nouveau vers elle et attendit qu'elle lui envoie le nouveau papier. Quand il le reçu, il le lu, de plus en plus ébahi. Ce n'était tout simplement pas croyable... Il annonça tout de même, en murmurant tout d'abord puis de plus en plus fort :

-Harry Potter ?... Harry Potter !... Harry Potter !

-C'est bon, je ne suis pas sourd quand même..., soupira Harry, pas certain de la tournure des évènements.

Il s'approcha lentement, toujours fier, bien que, angoissé intérieurement. Le jeune homme, qui avait légèrement grandi durant les vacances d'été, les cheveux un brin plus long qu'avant celles-ci, s'arrêta devant le Directeur alors qu'un vent de désapprobation se faisait entendre. Tout le monde le huait et disait qu'il avait triché. Le brun, énervé de tout cela, se tourna vers les élèves et son aura se fit sentir tellement il était furieux. Elle tournoyait autour de lui et ses yeux brillait tels des émeraudes montrant sa puissance. Il s'exclama alors, la voix sortie d'outre-tombe :

-Je vous défends de dire que j'ai triché ! Je suis tout comme vous, peut-être même plus, surpris par tout cela... Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de me présenter à ce Tournoi stupide où je risquerai de perdre la vie. De plus, si j'avais vraiment triché, j'aurais écrit « Chamba-Potter » et non « Potter », depuis le temps, vous devriez le comprendre ! Maintenant, je connais le règlement et je sais que je suis forcé de participer, à mes risques et périls alors, taisez-vous !

Sur les derniers mots prononcés par Harry, un vent violent et glacial traversa la Grande Salle, les seuls qui furent épargnés de cette furie, étaient les amis du brun car les autres elfes faisaient un écran de protection sur leur petite bande. Le jeune homme arracha ensuite le papier des mains de son Directeur et s'en alla d'un pas furibond vers la pièce annexe. Jamais, non jamais il n'avait été aussi furieux face à ces hypocrites qui l'applaudissaient la veille des vacances d'été et qui le huaient maintenant pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Il s'intima au calme pour ne pas que sa magie ne se relâche et que la pièce où il se trouvait à présent ne soit détruite. Après plusieurs respirations, il parvint à se contrôler, mais était toujours aussi énervé.

Dumbledore, Croupton, le faux Maugrey -que Harry soupçonnait d'avoir placé son nom dans la Coupe, son Directeur de Maison ainsi que les Directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons arrivèrent en furie sur Harry. Il soupira, vraiment agacé et leur envoya un regard noir. Il s'arrêta sur le faux Maugrey Fol'oeil et lui fit comprendre qu'il savait qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Le Professeur blêmit mais ne dit rien. Ensuite, Harry eut le doit à un interrogatoire, il continua de dire qu'il n'avait rien fait et que certains étaient parfaitement au courant... Plusieurs professeurs restèrent surpris et pensifs devant cette affirmation, néanmoins, ils ne dirent rien alors que Croupton Jr, sous les traits de Maugrey, pâlissait encore davantage.

Lorsque Harry rentra à sa Salle Commune ce soir-là, il se dirigea vers Draco et se blottit contre lui, alors que celui-ci, ayant vu son état, avait ouvert grands les bras. Ils se câlinèrent doucement pendant un long moment, alors que les autres étaient allés se coucher. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent toute la nuit à discuter des évènements du diner, à s'embrasser, à se réconforter... Finalement, ce ne fut que vers l'aurore qu'ils s'endormirent. Harry, en temps normal, se levait à cette heure-là, toutefois, il n'avait pas le courage de faire une nuit blanche alors qu'il était aussi fatigué psychologiquement.

Le sur-lendemain, les quatre Champions du Tournoi eurent la malchance de voir Rita Skeeter arriver. En effet, cette femme était une sorcière et pas dans le sens gentil du mot. Non, c'était une teigne, une peste, une garce qui ne cherchait nullement la vérité, qui cherchait plutôt le scoop alors qu'il était souvent voire tout le temps erroné, qui recherchait la gloire, là où elle devrait recherchait la réalité. La femme était blonde aux yeux verts-bleus. Elle avait une assurance et une hypocrisie encore jamais égalées. Elle se plaisait à ce que les autres la détestent.

Elle fit une photo des quatre Champions au Tournoi et demanda qui elle interrogerait en premier. Personne ne se dévoua alors elle commença par le plus jeune, donc Harry. Elle lui posa maintes questions qui le firent soupirer plus d'une fois. Lorsqu'elle aborda le sujet de la famille, tentant, tant bien que mal de savoir qui étaient les parents « adoptifs » d'après elle, du frère du Survivant :

-Alors, jeune homme, depuis votre entrée à Poudlard, tout le monde se pose cette question, mais, qui sont vos parents adoptifs, à vous, frère du Survivant ?

-Tout d'abord, bien que nous soyons à présent très amis et jumeaux de surcroit, je ne répéterai jamais assez que Connor n'est pas mon frère et que cette place est celle de Léo. En outre, les Chamba ne sont pas mes parents « adoptifs » vu qu'ils ont procédés à un lien du sang sur moi, lorsque je n'étais alors qu'un bébé, répondit Harry avec lassitude et énervement mêlés.

-Il n'empêche que vous faites partie de la famille Potter...

-Non, même si j'en garde le nom après celui de mes parents.

-Et pourquoi gardez-vous ce nom que vous arborez tant ?

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien, que je sache, s'exclama le brun en réponse.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est que mes centaines de lecteurs voudraient savoir. Tout comme ils souhaiteraient savoir qui est vraiment votre famille, après tout, nous ne l'avons jamais vu, nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler, malgré toutes les recherches que nous av...

-Comment ? S'écria l'elfe avec colère, vous avez _osé_ chercher qui était ma famille ! Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit ! De plus, Dumbledore, ainsi que les Potter, ont vu ma famille, qui, par extension est aussi celle de Léo, et ce, dès ma première année dans cet établissement qu'est Poudlard ! Alors je vous prierai, expressément, de vous mêlez de vos affaires avant de fourrer votre nez dans les affaires qui ne vous regarde en rien !

Devant la véhémence du jeune homme, la journaliste resta un moment, hébétée, pour ne pas dire complétement sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'on la rembarrait si vertement... Enfin, la seconde, si elle repensait Tom Riddle recevant un prix pour service rendu à l'école et avec qui elle avait essayé de parler de son passé. La blonde frissonna en pensant qu'il pourrait devenir un nouveau mage noir. Mais à bien y regarder, le jeune homme semblait plus entouré que l'autre, toutefois... cela pourrait se révéler être un bon scoop ! Elle pourrait sûrement le mettre en première page avec un titre comme « _Le frère du Survivant, tricheur au Tournoi et nouveau Mage Noir ? _». Oui, c'était une idée à creuser, en attendant, elle était toujours pétrifiée devant le brun qui la fusillait du regard. Après un temps, il se retourna et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et sortit.

Lorsqu'il eut passé la porte, il se rendit d'un pas aussi furieux que le jour d'Halloween vers la Salle-Sur-Demande et y retrouva ses amis qui l'y attendaient. Le voyant dans cet état, ils prirent la décision de ne rien faire et de laisser Draco faire, il était le seul à pouvoir le calmer. Par ailleurs, le brunet se dirigea directement vers lui et le blond, content mais inquiet, lui sourit doucement et le laissa se blottir encore une fois contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment et Harry finit par se détendre. Ses amis lui demandèrent ce qui s'était passé et le brun leur raconta. Ils parurent outrés pour la plupart. Cependant, Connor, Ron et Ginny, quoique partiellement outrés, semblaient plutôt pensifs. Certes ils avaient pour deux d'entre eux vu les parents de Léo, Kiara et Harry, mais ils ne les connaissaient pas vraiment. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient des elfes, néanmoins, ils ne savaient rien d'autre. De plus, Ginny, elle, n'était pas avec Ron et Connor, alors, elle se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les parents de ses amis. Elle fixa les elfes les uns à la suite des autres et demanda :

-Vous me présenterez vos parents, un jour ?

Tous la regardèrent étrangement, Connor et Ron, toutefois, semblaient d'accord avec ses paroles étant donné qu'ils se tournèrent eux aussi vers leurs amis afin de voir leur réaction. Les elfes de la pièce se consultèrent du regard puis hochèrent la tête en toute synchronisation avant que Léo ne prenne la parole :

-Oui, vous les rencontrerez. Sûrement bientôt, d'ailleurs. Ils sont censés venir soutenir Harry pendant le Tournoi.

-Ouais, ils m'ont envoyé une lettre dès que Léo leur a dit que j'étais choisi pour participer et ils y ont écrit qu'ils viendraient dès que possible et qu'ils resteraient pendant les épreuves mais aussi pour m'entrainer encore un peu.

-Pourquoi t'entraîner ? Tu es déjà super fort ! S'exclama Connor, décontenancé.

-Parce que, aussi fort suis-je, j'ai besoin de m'entrainer pour parfaire cet entrainement.

-Hum... je crois comprendre... affirma Pansy.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu veux t'entrainer parce que tu crains ce que le faux Maugrey pourrait faire..., commença la jeune fille, montrant sa perspicacité, et tu voudrais aussi qu'ils viennent pour ne pas être seul si quoi que ce soit t'arrive.

-Pour la première partie oui, mais pour la seconde, je ne suis pas totalement d'accord, débuta Harry, à son tour, pour m'aider, vous êtes là et Severus aussi. J'ai une totale confiance en vous tous, et je sais que si j'ai un problème, vous serez là pour venir à mon aide.

-Évidemment Amour, répondit tendrement son blond, nous t'aimons tous beaucoup, surtout moi, susurra-t-il doucement à l'oreille du brun, le faisant soupirer d'aise, alors nous ne te laisserons pas dans les ennuis.

-Moi aussi je vous aime tous, surtout toi, mon Ange, dit-il, la voix malicieuse, merci d'être là pour moi...

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, frérot ! S'écria Léo, joyeusement. Dis Kiara, je pourrais te parler, une seconde ?

-Hum... si tu veux, répondit la jeune fille, se demandant le coeur battant, ce que lui voulait le brun soudainement.

Ils partirent dans le fond de la Salle-Sur-Demande et Léo plaça un sort d'intimité sur eux. Ils discutèrent longuement, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'ils se disaient. Tout à coup, Kiara piqua un fard, tandis que Léo rosissait légèrement et détournait les yeux puis, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de Léo, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Harry sourit, il savait à présent de quoi son frère et sa meilleure amie avait parlé et il était vraiment content pour eux, c'est pourquoi il embrassa Draco, en un doux baiser. Puis, il se retourna de nouveau vers les deux autres et, après avoir fait un moulinet du poignet, siffla à l'aide de ses deux index et ses deux majeurs. Les deux bruns rougirent immédiatement et lui sourirent, gênés. Les autres ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'il se tramait, sauf Kira et Lassa, qui avaient été présents, eux aussi au cours de l'été. Ils applaudirent gentiment eux aussi et les félicitèrent. Les autres demandèrent ce qu'il se passait tout d'un coup et Léo, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'exclama :

-Kiara et moi... nous sommes... comment dire... ensemble.

Un rire gêné se fit entendre alors que le brun se grattait l'arrière de la tête, attendant les réactions de leurs amis. Elles ne se firent pas attendre, car, après que l'information ait atteint le cerveau des adolescents, tous applaudirent, et les félicitèrent chaudement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rubyth apparu en reniflant. Lassa l'attrapa et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-_Je sens des dragons pas loin, et ils n'ont pas l'air très sympathique..._

-Et mais, c'est quoi ce dragon ? S'exclama Ron, excité comme une puce.

-C'est mon familier, je vous présente Rubyth. Rubyth, voici Draco le petit-ami de Harry, Ron, sa soeur Ginny, Connor, Pansy, Hermione, Florine, Blaise, Théodore et Neville.

-Salut le petit dragon, répondirent-ils tous.

-_Le petit dragon s'appelle Rubyth, comme mon « maître » vient de vous le dire..._, se vexa la créature.

-Oh, pardon Rubyth, les adolescents insistèrent bien sur le nom de l'animal, faisant rire les elfes qui avaient rencontré le même « problème » si tant est que ce soit un problème.

-_Ce n'est rien, quoi qu'il en soit, vous devriez venir voir qui a fait venir ces dragons et dans quel but..._

Les élèves se levèrent d'un même pas et suivirent le petit dragon, qui ne pouvait être vu que par eux. Tout comme Laurine pouvait le faire. Le groupe arriva dans la Forêt Interdite et certains tremblèrent légèrement de peur mais aussi de froid. Arrivés près d'une grande clairière, ils commencèrent à entendre des bruits de grondements. Ils s'approchèrent encore et finalement, ils purent voir quatre dragons en cage. Ron les observa avec fascination et, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose, se tourna vers Harry avec un air contrit. Le brun le vit et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Le jeune roux répondit :

-Je savais pour cette arrivée de dragons, mon frère Charlie m'en avait parlé, il y a quelques jours et j'ai totalement oublié de te le dire...

-C'est pas grave, maintenant, je suis au courant, lui sourit-il gentiment.

-Ouais, mais je n'ai pas été très utile sur ce coup, soupira encore le jeune homme.

-C'est pas grave, je te dis, rétorqua Harry, en lui frappant légèrement l'épaule pour lui montrer que c'était déjà oublié.

-Mon frère m'a dit que, le plus dangereux d'entre eux, c'était le Magyar à pointes, il est très teigneux apparemment.

-Et bien, d'un sens, je souhaite ne pas tomber sur lui, mais en même temps, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'attaque aux autres, enfin, on verra ça la semaine prochaine, soupira-t-il à son tour.

La semaine passa rapidement. La première tâche allait commencer dans quelques minutes et Harry était très nerveux. Son blond, derrière la tenture de la tente dans laquelle les Champions étaient, chuchota le nom de son brun et celui-ci, reconnaissant la façon de parler de son amour, se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le murmure. Il s'approcha et, Draco essaya de le rassurer. Mais n'y parvenant pas totalement, se lança en avant et, ouvrant la tente, y entra en embrassant son brun à pleine bouche. Seulement, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, un flash vint les séparer brusquement et ils se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de prendre la photo. Se trouvant devant la journaliste la plus détestée du monde sorcier, Harry la fixa d'un regard noir et s'exclama :

-Cet article stupide comme quoi j'étais un futur Voldemort ne vous a pas suffi ? Il faut que vous en remettiez une couche en prenant une photo de Dray et moi nous embrassant ? Vous êtes non seulement vicieuse, mais en plus de cela, vous êtes une garce !

-Oh ! S'outra la blonde, je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de la sorte, petit impertinent !

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dirent d'une même voix Draco et Harry, se faisant rire mutuellement, pendant un instant, avant que le brun ne retrouve son sérieux et se tourne de nouveau vers la journaliste.

-Il n'empêche que ce que je dis, est vrai, vous êtes une garce et une perverse !

-Ça suffit, Mrs Skeeter, veuillez sortir d'ici s'il vous plait, nous ne sommes pas ici pour prendre des photos ou faire des interviews, le Tournoi va commencer, interrompit le Directeur en entrant, suivi de Croupton, d'Amos Diggory, d'Igor Karkaroff et d'Olympe Maxime.

La journaliste sortit d'un pas vexé et les différents Directeurs et parent, se placèrent derrière leur protégé, Harry devant Draco, dont Dumbledore n'avait pas fait cas de la présence. Croupton tendit un sac à tous les Champions et ceux-ci attrapèrent chacun un des dragons à l'intérieur. Harry soupira en sachant que le dernier et celui qui lui serait de ce fait attribué, était le plus dangereux. Tous le fixèrent suspicieusement, à part Draco qui lui, le fixa avec compassion. Il embrassa rapidement son brun après qu'il ait attrapé son mini Magyar et sortit pour se diriger vers les gradins.

Les Champions entrèrent un par un. Tout d'abord Cédric, puis Viktor suivi par Fleur. Tous réussirent à attraper l'œuf d'or qui leur permettrait d'accéder à la seconde tâche et Harry entra en scène. Il repéra rapidement son but. Le brun s'approcha lentement seulement, le dragon était à l'affut et lui cracha du feu. Le jeune Slytherin recula et se cacha derrière un rocher. Il patienta un moment, puis lança un sortilège d'attraction à son balai puis, lança un sort elfique sans baguette mais l'ayant tout de même en main pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Celui-ci consistait à rendre la créature confuse. Harry attrapa son balai et monta dessus aisément, il s'approcha de l'œuf et, comme si c'était le vif d'or, s'en empara, bluffant l'assemblée devant sa prestation si rapide mais pourtant si belle. Les trois premiers concurrents, étant en septième année, avaient une grande expérience en DCFM et donc, plus de facilité à faire face à ce genre de situation, alors que le jeune homme n'était qu'en quatrième année. C'est pourquoi, tous étaient impressionnés, ils auraient pensé que le brun aurait mis une heure, voire deux, tandis que les trois premiers avaient mis seulement une vingtaine de minutes. Mais finalement, le Slytherin avait fait presque la même chose, à dix minutes près car il avait mis une demi-heure devant le dragon. Tous applaudirent à tout rompre. Ainsi s'acheva la première épreuve.

Harry sortit rapidement de l'arène et se dirigea vers les douches. Il y entra et après s'être lavé, sortit pour trouver tous ses amis l'attendant devant le vestiaire. Il leur sourit et tous vinrent, un à la suite de l'autre l'entourait de leurs bras. Draco lui offrit un long baiser langoureux et ils rentrèrent ensuite au château avec l'œuf d'or bien calé avec le balai du brun, rapetissé dans son sac à dos.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Voili, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Je souhaite de tout coeur qu'il vous ait plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis, comme d'habitude dans une petite review !**

**A dimanche pour la suite ! Bisous ! ^^  
**


	18. Chapter 16

Hey tout le monde ! ^^

Me revoici avec le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, moi j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, c'était exaltant ! =)

Merci pour vos reviews une fois encore, je les aime elles aussi, elles me donnent du courage pour écrire la suite ! ^^

Bonne lecture à vous en tout cas !

* * *

Harry et Draco se trouvaient devant l'appartement de Severus Snape. En effet, le jeune homme blond avait demandé à son petit-ami quand est-ce qu'ils allaient dire à son parrain que Maugrey Fol'oeil, n'était pas Maugrey Fol'oeil. L'elfe l'avait regardé un moment, semblant réfléchir à la question et maintenant, ils étaient devant cette porte. Après avoir frappé deux-trois fois, ils attendirent. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'un grand bruit ne se fasse entendre et un autre moment passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le professeur de Potions qui les regardait avec un air peu amène. Harry, pas près à mourir tout de suite, poussa légèrement Draco en lui murmurant le plus bas possible « c'est ton parrain, à toi de jouer ». Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et commença alors à parler à Severus :

-Bonsoir Parrain, nous pouvons entrer ?

-Non, fut la réponse catégorique.

-Bien, mais ce que nous avons à te dire est particulièrement secret alors si ça vient à se savoir, nous t'en tiendrons pour responsable..., tenta de nouveau son filleul déterminé à entrer.

-Bien, entrez, grogna le professeur.

Les trois hommes rentrèrent dans les appartements du plus vieux des bruns et les deux adolescents furent surpris mais non moins amusés de voir pourquoi le parrain du blond ne voulait pas les laisser entrer. En effet, dans la pièce se trouvait une autre personne, plus ou moins connu d'Harry et Draco, il s'agissait de Sirius Black, légèrement rougit et assez débraillé. Le sourire de connivence que s'échangèrent les deux plus jeunes ne rassura pas Severus, toutefois, il laissa cela de côté pour le moment. Il reprit :

-Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Comme vous avez pu le constater, nous étions occupés.

-Désolé Parrain, si nous avons interrompu quelque chose d'une telle importance, se moqua Draco, mais, continua-t-il plus sérieux, nous avions une chose encore plus importante à te dire. Harry, dis-lui...

-Merci pour le soutient Dray, marmonna le brun, bon, vous vous rappelez certainement que Croupton Jr a réussi à s'enfuir ?

-Évidemment, j'étais présent, je vous le rappelle, fit le professeur moqueusement, mais encore ?

-Et bien, il se trouve qu'il est à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année..., poursuivit le brunet.

-Comment ? S'écrièrent les deux adultes simultanément.

-Oui, il est ici. En fait, il prend du Polynectar pour ne pas être reconnu, fit Draco.

-D'accord et qui est-ce ? Demanda Sirius.

-Maugrey Fol'oeil, ou du moins, un faux Maugrey..., répondit Harry.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que l'Aurore Alastor Maugrey qui se trouve être le Professeur de DCFM de cette année, n'est pas le vrai ?

-Oui, c'est ce que nous tentons de vous dire, soupira le plus jeune des bruns.

-Et pourquoi ne pas être allé le dire au Professeur Dumbledore ? S'enquit le dernier des Black.

-Parce que nous ne faisions pas _du tout_ confiance à Dumby, répondit nonchalamment l'elfe, en regardant Sirius froidement.

-Je comprends mieux... mais Harry, tu as dit au début de ta scolarité que tu ne m'en voulais pas, que tu voulais bien me parler, alors pourquoi parais-tu si froid ?

-Parce que si tu fais confiance à Dumbledore après ce qu'il nous a fait subir à Connor et moi, c'est que tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces crétins de Potter, répondit le brun, toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair, dit Sirius. Mais, je n'ai plus confiance en Dumbledore depuis longtemps à présent.

-Dans ce cas, ça me va, sourit Harry, comme si la conversation précédente n'avait été qu'un test.

-Euh... bi... bien, j'en suis content alors, sourit Sirius à son tour.

-Et donc, vous étiez en train de faire quoi, avant qu'on arrive ? Taquina le blond.

-Rien qui ne te regarde mon cher Filleul.

-Cela veut tout dire, mon cher Parrain, rétorqua ledit cher Filleul.

-Bon, sortez à présent, reprit Severus.

-Vous n'allez rien dire pour le faux Maugrey, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Répliqua Sirius.

-Nous voulons d'abord savoir ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer ici et de plus, nous savons où il se trouve, il ne pourra faire de connerie sans qu'on n'en soit au courant, répondit le plus petit des Slytherin.

-Bien, alors je ne dirais rien, fit Severus, ayant confiance en ses deux élèves.

-Euh... moi non plus, je ne voudrais pas perdre le peu de confiance que tu as en moi, sourit Sirius à Harry.

-Tant mieux alors, bon on va vous laisser reprendre vos activités... passionnées, ricana le brunet, bientôt suivit de son petit-ami, tous deux courant presque vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et partir, pour ne pas se faire attraper par un brun ténébreux furieux.

Le bal de Noël était passé à présent depuis près de deux mois et la seconde épreuve n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Harry, aussi intelligent soit-il, aussi aidé par ses amis soit-il, n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution pour comprendre l'œuf d'or. Le soir après la première épreuve, ils avaient tenté de l'ouvrir dans le dortoir mais un son strident s'était fait entendre et depuis, ils cherchaient une solution, en vain pour le moment. Hermione et Florine, les deux élèves les plus intuitives l'aidaient pourtant avec acharnement, cherchant dans tous les livres de la bibliothèque pour pouvoir trouver le code néanmoins, ils n'étaient encore arrivés à rien de concret.

Alors qu'il était parti prendre un bain dans la pièce des Préfets, trouvée grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, qu'Harry n'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps lui montra ce dont il s'était déjà rendu compte, que Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey. Il soupira, de toute manière, il le savait déjà, il prit, sur un coup de tête son œuf d'or, et dit à Draco qu'il allait prendre un long bain. Le blond le regarda avec une lueur plus ou moins lubrique dans le regard et après l'avoir embrassé, le brun partit.

Dans la salle de Bains, il alluma les jets d'eau et après que le bain qui tenait plus de la piscine se fut rempli, il regarda l'œuf en soupirant, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Finalement, il se déshabilla et se laissa glisser dans le bain. Il prit l'œuf, se disant que qui ne tente rien, n'a rien et l'enfouit dans l'eau pour ne pas entendre de nouveau le bruit strident, l'ouvrit et fut surpris de ne rien entendre de strident. Il fronça un instant les sourcils puis, enfouit sa tête sous l'eau. Il écarquilla des yeux en entendant une douce mélodie. Celle-ci disait :

« _Descends nous voir _

_Entends nos paroles,_

_Nous ne chantons qu'en dessous le sol._

_Durant une heure, tu devras chercher,_

_Ce que l'on t'a arraché... _»

Le jeune homme, n'ayant plus d'air dans les poumons, retira sa tête de l'eau et inspira fortement. Dire qu'il était surpris, aurait été un euphémisme, il se demandait carrément ce que pouvait être ce qu'ils allaient lui « arracher ». Soudain, un visiteur inopportun se présenta à lui sous la forme d'un fantôme pour le moins pervers. Mimi Geignarde se trouvait devant lui et lui souriait, charmeuse. Harry soupira mais lui rendit son sourire. Il lui demanda ensuite gentiment s'il y avait des Sirènes dans le Lac Noir. La jeune femme fantomatique lui sourit moqueusement et lui répondit d'un simple signe positif de la tête. Le brun s'exclama alors que c'était bien sa veine. Puis il se demanda comment il pourrait tenir une heure sous l'eau sans pouvoir respirer ou en tout cas, en ne montrant pas qu'il était un elfe. Il réfléchit encore un moment, Mimi le regardait toujours, admirative puis, ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent alors qu'il semblait avoir trouvé une réponse le satisfaisant parfaitement.

L'elfe brun prit une serviette, la mit dans l'eau après s'être lavé afin de cacher ses parties intimes du fantôme pervers et se leva. D'un moulinet de sa main il fit disparaître l'eau et sécha la serviette qu'il portait, en prit une seconde pour se sécher les cheveux et s'habille de son boxer, le plus adroitement possible et laissa tomber la serviette qui était autour de ses hanches. Il finit de s'habiller alors que le fantôme bavait presque, prit son œuf et sortit de la Salle de Bains des Préfets. Il couru presque pour retourner à sa Salle Commune et trouva le blond devant la cheminé. Il se précipita vers lui et se jeta peu élégamment sur ses genoux, le faisant sursauter puis lui dit au creux de l'oreille ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Draco lui sourit et ensemble, ils allèrent se coucher.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry n'avait pas trouvé Draco depuis la veille et ça l'inquiétait. Habituellement, son blond ne partait pas sans rien lui dire. De plus, le connaissant, il l'aurait sans doute, encouragé pour l'épreuve qu'il allait subir dans quelques instants.

Pour tenir une heure sous l'eau, il avait demandé à Neville, son ami amoureux des plantes, s'il n'avait pas une idée. Le jeune homme lui avait dit avoir acheté un livre durant les vacances d'été sur les plantes rares et qu'il savait ce qui pourrait lui être utile. L'elfe lui avait souri et le Gryffindor lui tendit la Branchiflore un peu avant l'épreuve. Léo et Kiara étaient tous deux, le plus près possible du lac, pour que, lorsque le brun serait sorti, ils iraient le voir. Ils étaient étroitement enlacés. Tandis que, plus haut dans les gradins, les autres amis du brun étaient assis, mis à part Hermione, étrangement. Harry leur sourit et se mit à côté des trois autres concurrents. Au coup de canon donné par Rusard, ils entrèrent dans l'eau. Le brun eut juste le temps d'avaler la plante qu'il sautait.

Après un moment d'incertitude quant à l'efficacité de la plante, il sentit que ses pieds, ses mains et sa gorge se modifiaient. Il sauta haut en criant de joie et Neville lui offrit un doux sourire. Puis, il replongea et chercha. Le jeune homme entendait la mélodie des sirènes, les glouglous des Strangulos cependant, il continuait sa progression. Arrivé devant un emplacement où quatre personnes étaient attachés par un pied, mais surtout en reconnaissant la blondeur presque blanche des cheveux de son bien-aimé, il s'approcha vivement. Puis, après avoir vérifié que son Ange allait bien, il soupira de soulagement et regarda autour de lui qui était attaché. Il reconnu aisément Hermione, puis Cho Chang, la petite-amie de Cédric. Ensuite, il ne sut qui était la petite fille en dernière position. Cédric arriva et détacha sa petite-amie. Il montra ensuite à Harry sa montre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il détacha alors son blond pendant que le blond bouclé remontait avec la jeune chinoise et tenta de délivrer aussi son amie. Une Sirène lui siffla « un seul » en le menaçant d'un trident. Toutefois, elle pâlit et s'enfuit lorsqu'un requin ou plutôt une chimère à tête de requin et corps d'homme s'élança vers la corde qui retenait Hermione prisonnière.

Le brun patienta un moment en ne voyant personne venir pour la petite fille blonde qu'il sentait être une Vélane. Le jeune homme prit la décision de la détacher, quoi que puisse dire les Sirènes. Il donna un coup de baguette et prit le bras de la blondinette alors que de l'autre côté, il faisait de même avec son blond. Il remonta lentement vers la surface.

Soudainement, les Strangulos l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent vers le fond, il donna une vive poussée aux deux blonds qu'il tenait alors que les créatures l'emmenaient de plus en plus profondément. L'elfe leur lança un sort pour les calmer et ils partirent. Seulement, le jeune Slytherin n'était plus transformé en créature marine et donc, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il prononça difficilement « _Ascendio_ » et le jeune homme remonta d'un coup à la surface. Tout le monde l'applaudit, tout comme ce fut le cas pour les deux premiers concurrents étant remontés avec « ce qu'on leur avait arraché ». Kiara et Léo furent sur lui en un instant, de même que Hermione et Draco. Son petit-ami s'inquiétait vraiment et lui donna sa serviette afin de le réchauffer. Il se mit ensuite derrière lui et le serra fortement contre lui.

Peu de temps après, une blonde que Harry n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître se présenta à lui en le remerciant d'avoir sauvé sa soeur, car ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Elle leur présenta celle-ci comme étant Gabrielle. Les deux blondes les embrassèrent sur les deux joues, Harry pour avoir libéré la jeune fille et Draco pour l'avoir aidé. Le brun fut désigné comme second pour avoir essayé de délivrer plusieurs personnes au lieu d'une comme convenu.

Après cela, quelques temps passèrent attendant la dernière épreuve. Draco et Harry se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Les deux jeunes hommes se racontaient souvent leur enfance, dans le but d'en apprendre le plus possible l'un sur l'autre. De leur côté, Kiara et Léo ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle, sauf lorsqu'ils devaient rejoindre leur dortoir. Lassa et Kira passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais cela n'était pas nouveau. Par contre, ce qui était nouveau, c'était que Pansy essayait de se rapprocher de Neville, qui naïf comme il l'était, ne comprenait rien mais passait volontiers son temps avec la jeune femme. De plus, Théo et Blaise ne cessaient de devenir plus proches, amusant Harry et Draco par leur comportement plus ou moins -surtout plus que moins, d'ailleurs- pervers. Toutefois, le plus étonnant dans tout cela, fut que Connor semblait s'intéresser de plus en plus à Ginny. Harry, avec qui il avait parlé de son attirance pour la jeune soeur de son meilleur ami, avait été très heureux pour lui en connaissant déjà les sentiments que la rousse avait pour son jumeau. De plus, Florine parlait souvent avec un garçon de sa Maison qu'elle leur avait présenté comme étant Marc Taylor, ils s'entendaient parfaitement, riant souvent ensemble. Cependant, une relation était toujours plus ou moins problématique.

Effectivement, alors que les autres se rapprochaient irrémédiablement les uns des autres, Hermione et Ron ne cessaient de s'éloigner. Chacun était amoureux de l'autre, cela se voyait à leur façon d'agir, mais Hermione passait son temps avec Viktor Krum, rendant jaloux Ron, qui de son côté, ne pouvait s'empêcher de mater les Vélanes de Beauxbâtons, faisant enrager la brunette.

Tous les amis des elfes étaient stressés en ne sachant pas quelle serait la dernière épreuve. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que les cinq elfes avaient un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment, n'inspirant rien de bon pour cette épreuve. Harry, à cause de cela, avait demandé à Irisa et Laurine de se rendre invisibles et de rester près de lui au cas où. Les autres elfes, prévoyants eux aussi, avaient demandé à Mara, Yuki, Rubyth et Naty de se tenir prêts à intervenir en cas de problème.

Néanmoins, le jour de la dernière épreuve arriva et Harry dû faire face à celle-ci, la peur au ventre mais la détermination sans faille. Il s'avança jusqu'au vieux fou qui leur servait de Directeur. Celui-ci leur dit :

-Jeunes gens, aujourd'hui, vous ne trouverez ni Dragons, ni Créatures des Profondeurs, toutefois, ce que vous verrez dans ce labyrinthe risque d'être pire. Si vous voulez abandonner, vous n'avez qu'à envoyer un sort de balise rouge avec votre baguette, comme enseigné en cours. Bon, vous pouvez aller vous placer, Cédric, Harry, vous entrerez les premiers suivront d'abord Viktor puis Fleur.

Les quatre jeunes gens acquiescèrent et les uns après les autres, entrèrent dans le labyrinthe au coup de canon une fois encore. Harry vit le labyrinthe se refermait sur lui et commença à avancer à l'aveuglette, suivi par ses familiers. Laurine lui dit :

-_Ca a vraiment l'air effrayant ici. Je n'aimerais pas y trainer trop longtemps..._

-Pour une fois, la grosse bestiole, on est bien d'accord, en plus, il fait super noir...

-_Moucheron, ce n'est pas le noir qui va me faire ciller, je suis un félin, cependant, ce lieu ne m'inspire pas __**du tout**__ confiance._

-Ca va, j'avais compris, je ne suis pas bête ! Murmura plus furieusement Irisa, agacée par le ton de Laurine.

-Chut vous deux, les interrompit Harry, moi aussi ce lieu me fout la trouille mais je dois avancer et si on vous entend, c'est sûr que les bestioles qui peuplent ce labyrinthe vont venir droit sur nous...

-On va se taire, répondirent les deux Familiers, l'une par la pensée, l'autre de vive voix.

Le jeune homme, pas rassuré pour une mornille, poursuivit son chemin. Il tourna plusieurs fois à droite et à gauche, ne sachant où il devait aller. Après un nouveau croisement, il se retrouva face à une créature légendaire chez les Égyptiens. Effectivement, devant lui se trouvait un Sphinx ou plutôt, s'il devait en juger par son visage féminin, c'était une Sphinge. Il s'approcha religieusement et elle le regarda pendant un instant. Elle lui dit alors :

-Tu es près de ton but, le meilleur moyen d'y arriver, c'est de me passer.

-Bien, alors vous allez me laisser passer ? Demanda le Slytherin, incertain.

-Non, à moins que tu ne saches résoudre l'énigme que je vais te donner. Si ta réponse est la bonne, je te laisserai passer sans dommage, par contre, si tu échoues, je t'étriperai sans remord et enfin, si tu choisis de ne pas répondre, tu pourras rebrousser chemin sans que je ne te fasse rien.

-D'accord, je choisis la première option, donnez-moi votre énigme, s'il vous plait.

-Bien, alors écoutes bien, _D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre, lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre. Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance, celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence. Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée, il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année. Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde, que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde._

-Alors, pour la première donnée « _Ce qu'il fait apprendre à l'âge le plus tendre _», ça peut-être marcher ? Ou l'alphabet ? Ensuite, « _pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre _» la première lettre de l'alphabet, donc A ? Euh... ensuite, « _Celui qui a élu résidence au palais _» le roi ? Un règne, alors ? Donc ça ferait A-règne. Enfin « _la fin de l'année _» Noël ? « ée » ? Alors c'est A-règne-ée, donc « araignée ». Ma réponse est araignée.

-Bonne réponse demi-elfe, sourit largement la Sphinge, tu peux passer...

-Merci à vous.

Il avança, toujours suivi d'Irisa et Laurine, qui le félicitèrent pour son raisonnement. Le jeune homme les remercia en souriant, avant de le perdre en voyant Fleur gisant à terre, évanouit. La jeune femme était emprisonnée par des racines qui s'enroulaient autour d'elle. Il leur envoya un sort pour les repousser et leva sa baguette vers le ciel pour lancer une balise rouge et prévenir l'état de Fleur, puis le tourbillon avançant, il couru pour l'éviter. Dans sa course, il se rendit compte qu'il était presque arrivé au Trophée, il le voyait de là où il était, mais le tourbillon le suivait toujours. De plus, il se fit pousser par Cédric qui arrivait par sa droite. Ils coururent au coude à coude jusqu'à ce que le blond ne chute. Harry, après un long moment d'hésitation, ne sachant toujours pas quel était son pressentiment, finit par l'aider et ils continuèrent leur avancée jusqu'au Trophée. Cédric proposa au brun de le prendre mais Harry lui dit qu'ils le prendraient ensemble.

Après trois secondes, ils attrapèrent en même temps le Trophée et furent emportés par Port-au-loin. Ils tombèrent lourdement au sol à leur arrivée et furent surpris de se retrouver à cet endroit. Harry, reconnaissant d'instinct l'endroit de ses cauchemars, ordonna à Laurine de pousser Cédric vers le Port-au-loin. Seulement, à peine lui dit-il cela, qu'une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir, se montra à lui, tenant le « corps » aliéné de son maître dans ses bras. Le brun hurla de toutes ses forces sous la douleur et tomba à genoux, par terre. Le blond le regarda et demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

-Dégage Cédric, c'est Voldemort, tu dois retourner là-bas, ne reste pas ici ! Laurine !

-_Je fais ce que je peux ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute s'il ne veut pas bouger._

-Mords-le !

-_Avec plaisir !_

Sur ces entrefaites plus que perturbantes pour le serviteur qui n'était autre que Peter Pettigrew, le jeune homme se fit violemment mordre par quelque chose d'invisible et se rattrapa au Trophée lorsqu'il fut à terre. Dans un coup de vent, il partit. Pettigrew, bientôt suivi par Croupton Jr, sous sa vraie forme, arriva devant lui et l'accrocha sans plus de cérémonie, au-dessus d'une tombe. Le traitre alluma un feu sous le chaudron déjà présent devant Harry et plongea son maitre à l'intérieur. Après cela, il commença un rituel de magie noire :

-L'os du père, donnés en tout ignorance, il prit un des os sur la tombe et le fit tomber dans le chaudron avant de poursuivre, la chaire du serviteur, volontairement sacrifiée, il se coupa le poignet gauche et le fit tomber dans le chaudron puis continua, et le sang de l'ennemi, prit par la force, sur ces derniers mots et après s'être approché progressivement d'Harry, il fit glisser la lame de son couteau sur le bras du brun, le faisant hurler de douleur et l'incorpora dans sa mixture en terminant par, le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaîtra !

Après ces dernières paroles et alors que le chaudron bouillait, Harry crier sa douleur. Non seulement sa cicatrice le brûlait, mais en plus de cela, il avait l'impression que son sang bouillant en même temps que le chaudron dans ses veines. Il vit Croupton Jr ricaner à gorge d'éployer et Pettigrew sourire d'un air moqueur. Quelques minutes après qu'une silhouette se soit formée à la place du chaudron, Voldemort se tenait, bien ressusciter devant le jeune homme qui avait arrêté ses hurlements mais qui haletait encore fortement. Le brun serra fort son pendentif et envoya une image du cimetière à son blond.

Celui-ci attendait toujours que le Slytherin revienne, il était inquiet pour lui. Diggory venait de revenir en Port-au-loin, étrangement et était en train de parler vivement avec le Directeur. Draco eut alors un flash dans la tête et vit ce que Harry lui montrait grâce à leurs pendentifs reliés. Il se tourna rapidement vers ses amis et leur dit :

-Nous devons y aller. Maintenant ! Harry est en danger, il est au Manoir Riddle, allons-y !

-Dray, il faut qu'on prévienne Sev' !

Draco siffla mais envoya un sort vers son Parrain ainsi que vers ses parents que lui seul connaissait et ceux-ci se tournèrent vers lui. Voyant son état, ils coururent dans sa direction, suivit par Sirius et Remus. Les cinq adultes leur demandèrent ce qu'il se passait.

-Harry est en danger, au Manoir Riddle, Voldemort est de retour. Il faut aller l'aider !

Ils se levèrent tous, comme un seul homme et les élèves plus Sirius et Remus s'agrippèrent au Maitre des Potions et à Lucius qui étaient les seuls à savoir où le Manoir se trouvait. Ils disparurent bientôt et arrivèrent dans le cimetière.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Voilou, ce chapitre est terminé, plus que deux chapitres et c'est la fin de cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis, comme d'habitude ! ^^**

**A mercredi !**

**Bisous, bisous ! =)  
**


	19. Chapter 17

Hey Everybody ! =)

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ! ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews, c'est très sympathique encore une fois et j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! ^^

Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

Harry faisait maintenant face à Voldemort. Un instant auparavant, il l'avait relâché pour qu'un duel soit lancé entre eux et avait fait appeler ses Mangemorts. Un « pop » sonore se fit entendre, surprenant légèrement le serpent et réjouissant un peu le jeune Slytherin. Les yeux émeraudes et les yeux rouges se détournèrent un moment les uns des autres. Le brun sourit brièvement en voyant ses amis, son professeur, les parents de son petit-ami, son parrain et celui de son jumeau qui était justement présent. Par contre, il perdit son sourire en voyant, de l'autre côté, Dumbledore, les Potter, des professeurs de Poudlard et des Aurores. Le Seigneur Noir poussa un léger cri de rage et envoya un violent sort à Harry pour se venger. Le brun répliqua en lançant à son tour un sort, se protégeant.

Les Mangemorts, de leur côté, commencèrent à attaquer les nouveaux arrivants. Les combats s'enchainaient. Les Mangemorts étaient peu car Voldemort n'avait convoqué que son cercle intime et Lucius avait senti la brûlure toutefois, s'étant retourné contre son « maître » des années auparavant, il ne l'avait pas rejoint et se battait à présent contre Avery. Le plus grand des blonds avait peur pour sa famille, néanmoins se donnait tout de même à fond dans son combat. Il pensait, et à juste titre, « plus vite commencé, plus vite expédié ! ». C'est pourquoi, il pensait à Narcissa et à Draco tout en combattant d'arrache-pied pour leur venir en aide le plus rapidement possible.

Pour les familiers, ils apparurent de nulle part et surprirent -en particulier pour Laurine- les combattants autres que les elfes et amis de ces derniers qui ne cillèrent pas. Irisa, voyant que les sorts et les formules se succédaient à une vitesse exagérée, partit le plus vite que ses ailes lui en donnaient la possibilité dans la Forêt Interdite, là où elle savait que son Prince se trouvait encore. Une fois arrivée, après une dizaine de minutes de vol, essoufflée, elle se dirigea vers un tronc d'arbre creux et siffla pour prévenir de son arrivée. Les fées, alertées, sortirent et furent surprises de voir la jeune générale de la Garde Royale ici. Irisa leur lança un regard glacial et leur cria, toujours un peu à bout de souffle :

-Pas le temps de me regarder comme ça ! Prévenez le Prince de mon arrivée, c'est urgent !

-Bi... bien Général ! Dit respectueusement l'une des fées en s'inclinant et en partant le plus vite possible prévenir son Prince.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Prince se trouvait devant Irisa. Il la regarda un instant avec amour, puis, voyant son état d'affolement, il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Irisa, toujours stressée au possible, lui expliqua brièvement l'histoire et après que le Prince ait demandé à ses soldats de se préparer à aider les Sorciers sans masques, Irisa patienta un moment, toute seule que les autres aient terminé de s'apprêter. L'instant suivant, tous les soldats présents sur place en ce jour, ainsi que le Prince lui-même, sortirent et, ensemble ils suivirent la jeune fée générale qui les emmena à l'endroit de la Bataille Finale.

De leur côté, les autres familiers poussèrent un long cri, rugissement... Soudain, alors que le cri résonnait encore, des centaines de créatures magiques arrivèrent. Dans le lot, il y avait des lynx, des panthères, des renards bleus, des serpents venimeux, des Sombrals, des lions, quelques dragons, surprenant ainsi les Mangemorts, mais aussi plusieurs licornes, quelque peu apeurées mais bel et bien là et enfin, Fumseck qui vint se placer sur l'épaule gauche de Harry, effarant Dumbledore qui était témoin de la scène. Les créatures commencèrent à se déchainaient. Les Mangemorts du cercle intime de Voldemort étaient encerclés, non seulement par les sorciers de la Lumière mais aussi et surtout par les créatures magiques.

Toutefois, ne perdant pas le peu de courage qu'ils possédaient, ils continuaient d'attaquer. Certaines créatures étaient blessées et saignaient. D'autre part, quelques Aurores étaient tombés sous les Avada lancés à tour de bras par les Mangemorts plus assoiffés de sang que jamais. Bientôt, les sorciers et les créatures réussirent à faire plier les Mangemorts en particulier après l'arrivée des fées dans la bataille. Certains étaient ligotés avec précision et fermeté, tandis que d'autres étaient sonnés par des « stupefix » et autres « Prétrificus Totalus » et enfin, les autres avaient perdu leurs baguettes par des Expeliarmus et se battaient à l'aide de leurs poings, « à la Moldue » comme les sorciers disaient. Le combat qui n'était néanmoins pas terminé était le plus crucial de tous.

Voldemort, en voyant tous ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles tomber les uns après les autres, poussa un hurlement de rage et de frustration et lança de nouveaux sorts, plus puissants et destructeurs les uns que les autres. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter cette haine qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Pendant quatorze ans, il avait attendu le moment de sa véritable résurrection et voilà que le gamin qui lui avait ravi son magnifique corps et sa terrible puissance alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an, continuait de lui voler la vedette. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans une rage folle. Ses yeux rouges étaient injectés de sang sous la fureur. Harry tentait de stopper le plus d'attaques possibles mais lorsque Nagini arriva dans le but de prêter main forte à son maitre en le mordant afin de le tuer, Harry avait du mal à suivre. Les autres sorciers comme créatures magiques étaient trop fascinés par le spectacle pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Fumseck, voyant que personne n'aidait son ami, prit son envol et, comme en deuxième année, creva les yeux du serpent. La bête, en rage face à la douleur, se tortilla un instant en sifflant furieusement. Quand elle eut terminée de se débattre, elle se tourna vers le bruit d'ailes qu'elle entendait. A la place de ses yeux, il n'y avait plus que les orbites avec du sang coulant abondamment. Le Phénix, ne faisant pas grand cas de cela, fit découvrir à tous, même Harry, sa capacité à contrôler la foudre en lançant un coup au serpent. Celui-ci gémit encore mais continua de ramper. Les autres créatures, notamment la reine des Licornes, s'approchèrent pour aider le Phénix à venir à bout du serpent. Yuki lança sa glace alors que Naty lançait son eau. Gelant totalement Nagini. Seulement, après quelques minutes, elle réussit à se délivrer néanmoins, Mara et Rubyth furent rapidement sur elle pour lui envoyer leur feu qui la brûla instantanément en la faisant hurler sa douleur. Elle ne rampait plus que difficilement à présent Irisa lui envoyant une grande rafale de vent et Laurine frappa d'un grand coup le sol avec une de ses pattes avant et le sol s'ouvrit après qu'un lourd tremblement se soit fait entendre et Nagini y tomba alors que le trou se refermait après un deuxième coup donnait par la panthère. Les créatures poussèrent différents cris afin de montrer leur contentement et tous se reconcentrèrent sur le combat du brun.

Harry était en difficulté. Il n'avait pas encore utilisé tout son pouvoir, mais il épuisait ses facultés avec sa baguette magique à une vitesse impressionnante. Voldemort, bien que furieux de se retrouver seul, était plutôt satisfait de son propre combat. Il allait le saigner cet avorton ! Seulement, malgré le fait qu'il pense cela, Harry mit sa baguette dans sa poche, faisant pousser des exclamations de terreur dans « le public ». Il roula des yeux et prononça une formule elfique, leva les mains vers le ciel et un éclair vint frapper le Seigneur Noir. Harry profita de l'étourdissement et l'engourdissement que ressentait l'homme aux yeux rouges pour lancer un nouveau sort qui atteignit sa cible facilement. Voldemort se retrouva à terre et tenta, tant bien que mal de se remettre debout. Cela fait, il envoya un « Sectumsempra » sortilège appris par Severus qui le regrettait amèrement en cet instant, sur le Slytherin et celui-ci tomba à son tour, ne l'ayant pas évité au bon moment. Le jeune homme siffla de douleur, son bras était fichu pour le moment.

Après s'être relevé difficilement, le brun regarda son frère, sa meilleure amie, Kira et Lassa, leur faisant un discret signe de tête. Les quatre elfes lancèrent en toute synchronisation un sort à Harry qui recouvra une grande partie de ses forces physiques et magiques. Il regarda un court moment Voldemort dans les yeux. Celui-ci, voyant le garçon le fixer, arrêta un instant de le bombarder de sortilèges de découpe et de mort en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait préparer. Le brun sourit sadiquement et envoya un sort que le Seigneur Noir ne connaissait pas, il tomba raide, ne pouvant plus bouger. Puis, Harry en profita pour lui lancer un autre et ultime maléfice, le découpant en morceau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi que son animal fétiche et ses plus fidèles subordonnés avaient succombé aux forces du Bien en cette nuit de Mai.

Harry se laissa tomber à terre, assis. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il l'avait fait ! Il était épuisé, en sang mais heureux. Severus, se rappelant sûrement qu'il venait de prendre un « Sectumsempra » et qu'il n'était toujours pas soigné, perdant ainsi beaucoup de liquide vital, se dirigea rapidement vers lui. Il lança le contre-sort et Harry le remercia en lui faisant un sourire fatigué. Draco, remit du fait que son brun avait gagné, se hâta de courir vers lui et de l'enlacer, récoltant un léger couinement de douleur. Le blond s'excusa et l'autre Slytherin lui fit le même sourire qu'à Severus.

Tous les sorciers qui étaient arrivés avec Dumbledore, ainsi que lui-même étaient bluffés, choqués et n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils avaient toujours cru que Connor étaient le Survivant et voilà que c'était son jumeau. De plus, ils se demandaient tous où le jeune homme avait appris les sortilèges sans baguette et d'où venait le dialecte qu'il utilisait durant son combat.

Le brun, ne se souciant guère de leurs interrogations, se leva et tous ses amis vinrent le serrer dans leurs bras. Les Familiers des Elfes étaient en train de hurler leur joie. Irisa, sous son bonheur, se dirigea droit vers son Prince et l'embrassa, le surprenant. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle s'écarta derechef en rougissant et s'excusant. Toutefois, le Prince, remis de sa surprise, sourit et se jeta lui-même sur ses lèvres.

Kiara et Léo se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent eux aussi à pleine bouche. Kira et Lassa se regardèrent et leurs mains se frôlèrent avant de s'entremêler. Ginny, qui était toujours en train de féliciter son ami brun fut surprise lorsqu'une main lui attrapa le bras. Elle se tourna vers le possesseur de la main et sourit tendrement en voyant Connor. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire et, sans la consulter plus, l'embrassa chastement. Ron et Hermione se lancèrent des regards discrets mais ne s'approchèrent pas plus l'un de l'autre. Blaise se jeta sur Théo et lui ravit ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux et langoureux. Pansy regarda Neville d'un air énamouré et fier. En effet, le jeune homme avait montré tout son courage Gryffindor pendant la bataille. Il s'était retrouvé, confronté à Croupton Jr à qui il voulait faire payer, tout comme à Bellatrix, la torture de ses parents. Il lui avait lancé de multiples sortilèges de torture, pour lui rendre la pareille et le Mangemort était tombé sous un dernier sort, inconscient. Florine, elle, était toujours en train de sourire à son ami brun qui lui, était blotti dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de Draco. Le blond était en train de l'embrasser partout où il pouvait, lui répétant « Je t'aime » sans arrêt.

Soudain, d'autres personnes arrivèrent, en souriant tendrement. Harry se leva, suivi de tous ses amis et en se hâtant, il serra sa mère, puis son père dans ses bras. Christie commença par dire à son fils :

-Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. Tu as su très bien te débrouiller et maintenant, ce... cette créature n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. De toi aussi, Léo, je suis très fière.

-Merci Mère, mais nous n'étions pas seuls..., dit le plus vieux des frères.

-Nous le savons, mon Fils. Toutefois, il n'empêche que vous vous êtes battu de toutes vos forces et nous sommes fiers de ce que vous avez accompli aujourd'hui, rétorqua Marek.

-On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda soudainement un des Aurores, curieux devant ses personnes aux oreilles plus pointues que la normale et couronnées de surcroit.

-Oh... je vous avais oublié vous, fit insolemment Harry, voici nos parents à Léo et à moi, les Chamba, Marek et Christie.

-Voici aussi mes parents, continua Kiara toujours dans les bras de sa mère, Fabia et Phil Reteau.

-Et les miens, poursuivit Kira, Mana et Luca Macalaurë.

-Et enfin, les miens, termina Lassa, plus timidement, tenant encore la main de Kira dans la sienne, Yuka et Lysias Fëanor.

-Oh et bien, enchanté, fit l'Aurore, gêné.

-Pourquoi ces couronnes, si je puis me permettre ? S'enquit Lily, furieuse malgré elle.

-Je ne vous le permets pas, répliqua Christie, non sans humour, mais, je vous répondrais. Nous sommes les familles royales des Elfes. Lysias et le roi des Elfes Noirs.

-Ben ça alors ! S'écrièrent beaucoup de personnes.

-Je pensais que les Elfes avaient fui la Grande Bretagne après l'invasion de Celui-dont-on-ne-d...

-Vous ne pouvez pas dire Voldemort, comme tout le monde ? Demanda brusquement Harry, en ayant ras-le-bol de ce surnom ridicule. Et puis, vous aviez tort. Les Elfes n'ont pas fui, nous étions dans la forêt, protéger avec des sorts de notre crû qui repousse les Sorciers et les Moldus, pour ne pas qu'ils viennent détruire nos habitats, déjà que ce fut le cas pour Kira, Lassa et Kiara... je ne voudrais en aucun cas que cela nous arrive, surtout que maintenant, nous sommes tous ensemble dans notre Forêt.

-Alors comme ça, tu es un Prince ? Demanda, incrédule Lily.

-Et oui, mes parents ont pris soin de moi dès l'instant où Lira leur a dit que j'étais laissé en plan dans ma propre famille. Alors, cette nuit-là, après que vous m'ayez laissé pleurer, ne niez pas, c'est Lira que me l'a dit, une lumière qui était en fait un sortilège d'attraction dans l'espace-temps, inventé par les Elfes, Christie et Marek ont bien voulu, _eux_ prendre soin de moi et ils se sont vite aperçu de mes qualités magiques que vous refusiez de voir.

-Oh Harry, nous sommes tellement désolés, si tu savais, pleura Lily, nous ne voulions pas te blesser, nous t'aimions, tu sais ? Et nous t'aimons toujours...

-Je vous pardonne, après tout, c'est « grâce » à vous que j'ai pu rencontrer mes parents et mes amis, mais je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous m'avez fait subir ou tout du moins, ce que j'ai entendu par Lira.

-Harry, continua de pleurer Lily.

-Harry, je suis désolé, lui dit James, baissant les yeux de remord.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis heureux et maintenant, plus rien ne pourra interférer dans mon bonheur ! Et puis, Connor est encore avec vous, alors prenez soin de lui au moins. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas le Survivant qu'il n'est pas important comme vous l'avez cru au départ. Connor est fantastique, j'ai appris à le connaître bien qu'au début ce n'était pas vraiment évident, sourit Harry, mais maintenant, je l'adore et il fait partie de mes amis les plus chers.

-Moi aussi 'Ry, je t'adore, lui répondit Connor en souriant et en resserrant sa prise sur la hanche de Ginny.

-Bon et si on rentrait maintenant, certains sont blessés et nous devons emmener ses Mangemorts à Azkaban. De plus, nous devons enterrer les morts, finit un des Aurores, plus bas qu'au début de sa tirade.

-Hum... allons-y, répondirent-ils.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était de retour dans l'arène de la troisième tâche. Harry demanda à ses parents comment ils avaient trouvé le tournoi. Christie et Marek le regardèrent en souriant et lui répondirent qu'il avait été fantastique bien qu'ils n'aient pas pu être présents à la dernière tâche ayant des responsabilités à prendre quant à une affaire urgente elfique. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous les applaudirent.

Harry, quand il vit Cédric, se dirigea vers lui et s'enquit sur sa santé. Le jeune homme le rassura et lui avoua qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore et à Croupton que ce n'était pas lui qui avait gagné le Trophée mais le brun qui lui avait proposé de l'attraper avec lui. Les deux hommes avaient été septiques ne le voyant pas arriver toutefois, après la grave explication que le blond avait donnée, ils s'étaient empressés de rejoindre le brun et de lui prêter main forte. Harry le remercia et alla chercher son Trophée qui n'était désormais plus un Port-au-loin. Il le brandit en signe de victoire et son blond arriva et l'enlaça par derrière, l'embrassant dans la nuque en le félicitant. Leurs parents les regardèrent tendrement et Christie et Narcissa commencèrent à parler ensemble de leurs fils si mignons ensemble, leur amitié allait débuter grâce à leurs fils.

Dumbledore s'avança au milieu de l'arène et après avoir demandé le silence, se tourna vers les tribunes et annonça qu'un grand banquet s'effectuerait dans Poudlard en l'honneur du Champion au Tournoi ainsi que des autres concurrents qui avaient participé avec brio mais aussi et surtout pour la victoire sur Voldemort par leur Sauveur qu'il identifia comme Harry. Tout le monde se tut, paraissant choqué de la nouvelle. Toutefois, après un moment d'hésitation, quelqu'un applaudit et tous le suivirent.

Tout le monde se dirigea ensuite vers le château. Les élèves partirent vers leur Salle Commune pour se préparer alors que les adultes se lancer des sorts pour être plus présentables à une réception. Harry et Draco, arrivés dans leur Dortoir se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser comme des damnés, montrant leur soulagement quant à cette victoire. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, ils prirent leurs vêtements et se dirigèrent, tous les deux vers la douche. Ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dedans. Après plusieurs caresses ici et là, ils se lavèrent mutuellement et sortirent. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre mais ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour le moment. Ils s'habillèrent avec classe puis sortirent de leur Salle Commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Après qu'ils se soient installés, Harry et Draco furent rejoints par leurs amis et leurs familles. Ils étaient très heureux de se retrouver tous ensemble et ils partagèrent avec grand plaisir leur repas. Narcissa et Christie parlaient de l'enfance respective de leurs fils, gênant quelque peu ceux-ci, tandis que Lucius et Marek discutaient d'un sujet politique sans grande importance pour les adolescents. Severus et Sirius n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler tout en s'embrassant par moments. Rémus souriait, heureux que tout ce soit bien passé et les élèves bavardaient tous ensemble avec entrain. Certaines personnes vinrent à leur table et félicitèrent Harry qui les remercia humblement. Puis, Harry demanda à Remus :

-Dis Rem ?

-Hum... oui, quoi ? S'enquit le Loup-Garou, curieux.

-Puisque dans la société sorcière les Loup-Garous ne sont pas bien acceptés, et bien... euh... comment dire..., bafouilla-t-il, pas certain que son parrain veuille venir.

-Et bien, termine ta phrase, je ne vais pas te manger, rit Remus.

-Tu veux venir vivre avec nous, chez les Elfes ? Fini de demander son filleul, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on se moque de lui lorsqu'il bafouillait.

-Tu... tu veux que je vienne chez les Elfes ? S'enquit le Loup-Garou, incrédule mais heureux.

-Oui, tu serais mieux qu'ici et ce serait plus facile pour toi de vivre avec nous. Alors, comme j'en ai parlé avec mes parents cet été et qu'ils sont d'accords, tu peux venir si tu le souhaites. De plus, comme ça, on pourra plus se parler, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu parler avec mon Parrain, dit le brun en faisant la moue.

-Et bien... oui, j'aimerais bien vivre là-bas, si ça ne vous gêne pas, répondit Remus en souriant avec gratitude.

-T'inquiète, ça ne nous gêne en aucun cas, fit Harry, heureux.

Après cette petite discussion, le banquet se termina rapidement. Les tables furent débarrassées d'un coup de baguette magique et elles disparurent après un second coup laissant une grande piste de danse. Beaucoup de gens se précipitèrent pour être les premiers sur la piste. La musique débuta de nulle part et tous dansèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre marque la fin de l'erreur et surtout la fin de Voldy. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu ! Donnez-moi votre avis, comme d'habitude. **

**Plus que l'épilogue et cette fic sera terminée... alors à dimanche pour la clore ^^.**

**A bientôt et bisous ! ^^  
**


	20. Epilogue

Coucou ^^

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic... Elle m'a pris plus d'un an à écrire mais j'ai adoré vous faire partager mes idées ^^. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire "Erreur Réparée", parfois c'était dur, je n'avais pas assez de temps, je n'avais plus beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fic ou d'autres idées de fic qui me trottaient dans la tête et qui m'empêchaient de ce fait de poursuivre tranquillement celle-ci. Toutefois, j'ai fini par la terminer et j'en suis contente ! Bien que cela fasse bizarre de me dire que je ne reviendrai plus sur celle-ci... Enfin bref !

J'espère sincèrement que cet épilogue vous plaira ! En tout cas, j'ai été heureuse de l'écrire ! ^^ C'est entièrement en narration, il n'y a pas de dialogue, je ne fais que raconter ce que sont devenus les personnages. De plus, il y a le LEMON ! ^^

Bonne lecture à vous ! =)

* * *

Harry, Draco et leurs amis venaient d'entamer leurs études supérieures. Harry était parti pour faire une formation afin de devenir médicomage avec Hermione, Florine, Pansy, Lassa, Blaise et Théo, tandis que Draco, Kiara, Léo, Neville et Kira débutaient leurs études dans le but de devenir Professeurs. Draco souhaitait remplacer son Parrain, Kiara voulait être Professeur de Métamorphose, Léo de Vol, Neville de Botanique et Kira de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. De leur côté, Ron, Ginny et Connor avaient l'intention de devenir Aurores, c'est pourquoi ils avaient débuté leur formation. Pour les garçons, c'était, comme pour leurs amis de la même année qu'eux, leur seconde année de formation tandis que pour leurs amis d'un an plus jeune, c'était leur première année.

Les jeunes gens, après que Voldemort ait été vaincu, avaient passé une scolarité bien plus tranquille. Effectivement, Remus, reconnu comme héros de guerre, avait pu réintégrer son poste de Professeur et lorsque les vacances venaient, il les passait chez les Elfes, qui était devenu son chez lui aussi. Remus avait trouvé le bonheur chez les Elfes en la personne d'une jeune elfe nommait Lucinda. La jeune femme était blonde avec de grands yeux verts clairs et Remus était tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Après quelques mois et trop timide pour lui déclarer son amour, il n'avait rien dit. Toutefois, la jeune femme, elle aussi amoureuse du Loup-Garou, se décida à le lui dire en l'embrassant passionnément alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter timidement de choses et d'autres. De plus, rien ne vint perturber le calme de ces quelques années à la fin de celles-ci contrairement aux premières années du demi-elfe brun au sein de Poudlard.

Pour Ron et Hermione, la sixième année avait été cruciale. En effet, Ron, ayant demandé conseil à ses meilleurs amis garçons, avait su comment avouer ses sentiments pour la jeune fille alors que, celle-ci, pour sa part, avait fait de même avec ses amies filles. Finalement, après un long diner aux chandelles dans la Salle-sur-Demande, préparé par Dobby sous la demande de Connor, les jeunes gens avaient fini par se déclarer à la personne que leur coeur avait choisi.

L'année qui suivit, dès la fin des examens et les résultats de ceux-ci, Ron fit sa demande en mariage à Hermione. Celle-ci, au début surprise, commença à sourire et pleurer en même temps. Le rouquin, désorienté, ne sachant pas si elle voulait lui dire oui ou bien si elle refuserait, lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. La brune se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était en train de lire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son aimé et de lui répéter comme si sa vie en dépendait « oui ». Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris, la serra ensuite dans ses bras à l'étouffer en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Les jeunes fiancés commencèrent alors leurs études, chacun de leur côté mais, habitant dans le même appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, se voyant ainsi le plus possible.

Kira et Lassa, dès qu'ils sortirent de Septième année, leur diplôme en main, demandèrent à leurs parents de leur organiser un mariage digne des êtres royaux. Un mois plus tard, ils se mariaient, entourés de tous leurs amis, de leurs familles, de leur peuple. Ils étaient heureux de se dire « oui » pour la vie. De plus, ils étaient contents de faire leurs études dans le même campus, de cette manière, les jeunes mariés pouvaient se voir tout le temps lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en cours. Le blondinet et la violette habitaient toujours avec les elfes, n'ayant qu'à se téléporter pour arriver sur le lieu de leurs études et pour rentrer chez eux le soir.

Pour Léo et Kiara, c'était un peu la même chose, à la différence près qu'ils ne voulaient pas se marier. Ils pensaient que ce n'était qu'une source d'ennuis. De toute manière, les jeunes gens savaient qu'ils ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre, pas besoin d'être mariés pour le savoir. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient et cela leur suffisait pour être heureux. Ils voyaient aussi très souvent leurs amis, elfes ou sorciers, car ils étaient presque tout le temps ensemble, toujours la même petite bande. Harry était toujours avec son frère et sa meilleure amie lorsqu'il le pouvait et qu'il n'était pas avec son blond et ils étaient satisfaits de cette situation.

Ginny et Connor étaient toujours ensemble. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils s'isolaient et s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine... Le jeune homme profitait comme il le pouvait de sa petite-amie, ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, bien qu'ils ne soient pas de la même année. Le jeune homme, après avoir emmené la jeune femme dans un restaurant populaire, avec de la grande musique en fond, pour son anniversaire, s'était levé, approché puis accroupit devant son aimée. Elle l'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds, les joues délicieusement rougies et il lui avait fait sa demande. La jeune fille lui avait répondu qu'elle « le voulait » en ajoutant dans un murmure « je t'aime ». Tous les gens présents dans le restaurant, au même moment et reconnaissant aisément Connor les avaient félicités. Les jeunes gens avaient rougis et les avaient remerciés.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Molly avait fondu en larmes puis s'était débrouillée avec Lily pour préparer le mariage de leurs enfants. Les deux mères étaient heureuses pour ces derniers et faisaient leur possible pour les satisfaire. Après seulement trois mois de lourds préparatifs, les jeunes fiancés s'étaient retrouvés devant le prêtre. Ils s'étaient, eux aussi dit oui devant tous leurs proches puis, après une longue fête, ils étaient partis dans le sud de la France, pour leur Lune de Miel, prenant ainsi deux semaines de congés qu'ils devraient rattraper à leur retour.

Pansy, pour sa part, avait enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Neville son attirance pour lui. Le jeune homme avait rougi en l'apprenant, puis s'était approché de la brune, l'avait regardé avec un regard déterminé et amoureux et s'était lentement baissé pour l'embrasser tendrement. La jeune femme avait été très heureuse de cette initiative et depuis leur Septième année, ils ne se quittaient plus, on ne pouvait les voir qu'ensemble. Les amis du nouveau couple les regarder tendrement. Le jeune couple avait pris la décision d'habiter ensemble dès la fin de leurs études.

Toutefois, pour Théo et Blaise, ce ne fut pas si simple. Pour Draco et Harry, leur relation fut rapidement acceptée de leurs proches et de tous en général. Cependant, celle de leurs deux amis ne fut pas aussi bien accueillie dans leur famille. En effet, leurs parents avaient d'ors et déjà prévu de les marier avec une jeune héritière. Ils avaient alors tenté de les séparer... en vain. Théo et Blaise partirent chacun de chez eux pour rejoindre leurs amis elfes. Ceux-ci les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts. Quelques temps plus tard, leurs parents se rendant compte de leur erreur, s'excusèrent en leur disant qu'ils acceptaient volontiers leur relation, s'ils revenaient chez eux. Blaise et Theodore, heureux de cela, revinrent chez eux mais seulement pour un temps car ils décidèrent ensuite de vivre ensemble.

Quant à Florine, elle s'était finalement mise en couple avec Marc. Le jeune homme lui avait révélé l'aimer durant leur cinquième année et ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Néanmoins, après quelques mois à être en couple, ils avaient fini par se disputer trop souvent pour enfin se quitter. Le jeune fille avait fait une légère dépression puis, voyant son état et se sentant coupable, le jeune homme était venu s'excuser. Florine lui avait demandé avec une toute petite voix, s'il l'aimait encore, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Le brunet lui avait alors souri et l'avait embrassée chastement. Marc ne faisait pas d'études dans le monde Magique, il voulait devenir chimiste, aimant particulièrement les Potions et autres ustensiles Moldus, faisant ainsi ses études dans ce monde. Depuis, ils avaient pris un appartement dans le monde non Magique, mais prêt du Chemin de Traverse pour faciliter les choses pour les deux jeunes gens.

Sirius et Severus finirent par se marier eux aussi et contre toute attente, le potioniste inventa une potion pour que les hommes puissent procréer. Ainsi, il donna de cette potion à Sirius et celui-ci eut des jumeaux; un petit garçon et une petite fille. Le petit garçon était tout aussi brun que ses pères, de même que pour sa soeur, toutefois, alors que celle-ci, nommée Stella, avait les yeux noirs de Severus, Taylor, son frère avait les yeux gris de Sirius. Harry était devenu le parrain de Stella tandis que Draco était celui de Taylor. Sirius avait choisi lui-même les deux marraines, car Severus était très réticent pour laisser ses enfants à des femmes. Son époux avait alors demandé à Kiara d'être la marraine de Taylor et Narcissa pour Stella. Effectivement, les cousins avaient fini par se réconcilier et s'entendaient à présent parfaitement, comme lors de leur enfance.

Enfin, pour Harry et Draco, après avoir terminé leurs études supérieures, avaient décidé de se marier. Draco était maintenant Professeur de Potion depuis que son parrain aies pris sa retraite pour se consacrer à ses deux « Anges » comme il les appelait lui-même, surprenant tout le monde par sa tendresse et son amour mais surtout pour son gagatisme. Harry, quant à lui, débutait à présent son métier de médicomage à Poudlard, sous les « ordres » de Pomfresh qui prendrait bientôt sa retraite et lui laisserai ainsi sa place.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'aimaient toujours de plus en plus. Ils découvraient chaque jour un peu plus de choses sur leur amour et cela leur plaisait. Les anciens Slytherin se disputaient quelques fois, mais c'était rare que cela durait pas plus de quelques heures et, généralement, pour se réconcilier, ils faisaient l'amour jusqu'au matin.

Le jour de leur mariage, ils étaient très stressés. Harry avait dormi chez les elfes, mais sans Draco, qui lui, avait dormi chez ses parents, pour respecter la tradition Malfoyenne. Ce fut dur pour les jeunes gens qui avaient pris l'habitude de dormir toujours ensemble, néanmoins, après plusieurs heures à se tourner et à se retourner dans leur lit, ils avaient fini par s'endormir, épuisés autant moralement que physiquement. À présent, ils étaient dans des pièces séparées au Manoir Malfoy. Narcissa et Christie ayant décidé que ce serait le mieux.

Harry, dans son costume elfique vert émeraude, avait peur, était stressé au possible et se demandait s'il était assez beau pour son blond. Pour Draco, vêtu d'un uniforme bleus-gris, c'était la même chose que son fiancé. Lorsqu'il sorti enfin, après que Blaise, son témoin soit venu lui dire que la cérémonie allait commencer, il était plus raide qu'à l'accoutumée, sans cependant être inélégant. Il se dirigea la démarche plutôt fière vers l'arche placée dans la salle de cérémonie du Manoir et s'arrêta devant le Mage marieur. Après quelques minutes, ce fut le tour de son brun d'arriver. Celui-ci était accompagné de son propre témoin, son frère qui lui souriait d'un air encourageant. Harry, le pas assez hésitant, rejoignit son futur époux et devant les yeux de tous leurs propres, ils s'unirent, faisant pleurer certains, rire d'autres à s'étouffer et faisant faire les deux à la fois pour les deux mères.

Après s'être finalement dit « oui » puis embrasser avec volupté devant tous, une grande fête fut organisée dans le plus grand des salons du Manoir. Les jeunes mariés dansèrent ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit, mais ils accordèrent aussi une danse à chacun de leurs amis ainsi qu'à leur mère. Le diner dura un long moment, et à trois heures du matin, Draco prit la main de son époux et l'entraina vers la sortie. Il lui demanda ensuite de fermer les yeux. Le brun le fit en souriant, amusé. Son blond les fit transplaner. Puis, lui dit de rouvrir ses prunelles. Il fut émerveillé en voyant le grand jet Moldu devant lui. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son mari et le questionna du regard. Celui-ci lui sourit et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il dit à Harry qu'il avait pris soin de préparer leurs affaires à l'avance et qu'à présent, elles étaient dans la soute à bagages. Son brun lui sourit, heureux.

Quelques heures plus tard, après maints et maints baisers, caresses et câlins innocents, ils atterrirent. Harry se demanda où est-ce qu'ils étaient arrivés et fut surpris en voyant tout écrit en italien. Un sourire vint néanmoins lui manger tout le visage et lorsque Draco revint, après être allé chercher leurs valises, les avoir rétrécies et mises dans sa poche de costume, il tendit la main à son brun en souriant tendrement. Ce dernier prit sa main et une nouvelle fois, ils transplanèrent. Harry se réjouit de l'endroit où ils venaient d'arriver. En effet, ils étaient à présent, à Venise. Il avait confié à son blond, lorsqu'ils se racontaient leurs rêves, qu'il voulait un jour, partir pour cette ville qu'il trouvait si belle sur les photos.

Il continua de suivre Draco qui le tirait par la main pour le menait vers un grand hôtel. Ils entrèrent et après avoir parlé un instant à la réceptionniste, ils montèrent dans leur chambre réservée. Draco ouvrit la porte à l'aide de la clé électronique et ils entrèrent. Le blond sourit alors à Harry puis, toujours en le trainant, il le dirigea vers le lit double de la pièce. Il allongea ensuite son mari, comme il l'avait si souvent fait depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à faire l'amour. Il lui sourit encore et tout en lui murmurant son amour, débuta son effeuillage. Tout en l'embrassant avec une infinie tendresse, il lui enleva sa veste de costume. Harry en fit de même avec la sienne.

Lorsque leurs vestes furent à terre, ils enlevèrent leurs chemises. Harry chuchota à Draco à quel point il le trouvait beau et le blond lui répondit que lui était magnifique. Pendant que le brun caressait le dos que son blond, celui-ci descendit pour sucer les tétons de son époux, le faisant gémir son plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière lentement. Draco descendit encore, après avoir assez martyrisé les boutons de chair pâles. Il lécha la peau à sa portée et arrivant au nombril, il passa sa langue plusieurs fois à l'intérieur. Harry geignait sans retenu sous les coups de langue experts de son mari tout en lui caressant et lui griffant légèrement le dos.

Draco alla encore plus bas et arrivé au pantalon, il releva la tête et fixa Harry qui rouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermés. Le blond lui sourit avec perversité et enleva la fermeture avec ses dents tout en déboutonnant de ses mains fines. Son brun, les joues rougies, la respiration hachée et le désir plus qu'éveillé, se tortilla pour plus de contact entre sa verge dressée et son Ange. Ce dernier retira le pantalon ainsi que le boxer de son Amour et lécha lentement le liquide séminal qui se déversait déjà un peu de la virilité de son brunet, le faisant haleter de plaisir.

Le blondinet sourit face à sa réaction et embrassa ensuite le gland, suçota la hampe de haut en bas et après quelques minutes de cette douce torture, ainsi que la supplication de son brun, fini par prendre son sexe en bouche. Il le suça tout d'abord avec une lenteur calculée, puis sous les gémissements ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de nouvelles supplications de Harry, Draco obtempéra et ses mouvements se firent de plus en plus désordonnés et rapides. Il présenta ensuite trois de ses doigts à son brun qui les suçota au même rythme que la fellation qu'il subissait, tout en y allant le plus sensuellement possible.

Dès que le jeune Malfoy décida que ses doigts étaient assez humides, il les descendit progressivement vers les fesses de son brun. Il relâcha le membre de celui-ci sous son grognement de frustration. Le blond sourit tendrement puis lui demanda de se mettre à genoux, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Draco sourit encore et commença à préparer son brun, tout d'abord avec sa langue, qu'il fit entrer et sortir plusieurs fois de l'anneau de chair de son mari, le faisant gémir tout en mordant violemment son oreiller. Le sorcier fit ensuite entrer un de ses doigts dans l'intimité de son Amour et celui-ci eut la respiration coupée une seconde sous la double sensation. L'anneau s'étira rapidement, assez habituée maintenant à se faire pénétrer et le jeune professeur fit entrer un second doigt, Harry gémit son plaisir alors que Draco faisait à présent des mouvements de ciseaux, cherchant sa prostate. Après l'avoir trouvée, le brun hurla de plaisir et son blond sourit en faisant entrer, en plus de sa langue et de ses deux doigts, son troisième doigt lubrifié.

Le brun tremblait de plaisir et disait à son mari qu'il allait bientôt venir. Il lui hurla soudainement « viens, tout de suite ! » et Draco arrêta tous ses mouvements, faisant soupirer d'exaspération Harry. Le blond finit de se dévêtir, libérant enfin sa virilité gonflée et se plaça derrière son Amour, prenant ses hanches dans ses mains. Harry lui demanda d'aller plus vite et Draco, après s'être placé correctement pour ne pas blesser son brun, commença par entrer son gland dans l'intimité offerte puis il avança lentement. Harry haletait de plaisir mais aussi d'une légère douleur.

Après être entré jusqu'à la garde, Draco patienta un moment, laissant Harry s'habituer à la sensation. Cela ne mit pas très longtemps. Un petit moment plus tard, il donna un coup vers l'arrière et son Ange commença alors à lui donner de lents coups de butoir, allant et venant à un rythme régulier, ne voulant pas que son brun souffre. Quand Harry commença à en demander plus, plus vite, plus fort, le blond s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans son brun, plus vivement, plus fortement. Il aimait prendre Harry, la sensation d'étroitesse qu'il ressentait toujours, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il l'ait pris, était fantastique, envoutante. Il adorait entendre le brun gémir sous ses coups de rein, hurler lorsqu'il martyrisait sa prostate comme en ce moment. Il aimait le demi-elfe, tout simplement. Harry aimait tout autant sentir la dureté du membre de son blond en lui, il adorait se faire martyriser le derrière par Draco. Il aimait lorsque le blond était déchainé dans ses mouvements de vas et vient. Il aimait son Ange qui lui donnait tant de plaisir.

Harry n'arrêtait plus de crier son plaisir, entrecoupé avec des « je t'aime », des « plus vite », « plus fort », « vas-y », « Draco ! ». Pendant un long moment, la voix rauque et hachée de Harry, ainsi que les gémissements et halètements de son blond furent les seules choses qui se firent entendre dans la chambre d'hôtel, jusqu'à ce que le brunet, après avoir été légèrement touché par la main de son mari, placée autour de sa verge tremblante, jouisse violemment, son intimité se convulsant en rythme avec son éjaculation. Draco rejeta alors la tête en arrière en hurlant à Harry son amour pour lui, puis, après avoir donné quelques derniers coups de rein, se déversa au plus profond de son brun, s'affaissant ensuite sur lui.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'éjaculer, le blond se retira lentement de son brun et, après l'avoir remis sur le dos, le fit se coucher sur son torse en sueur et se soulevant encore à un rythme impressionnant. Ils restèrent un moment à se caresser, se remettant de leur orgasme, puis ils remirent cela, mais cette fois, Harry prit le blond, Draco était à califourchon sur ses hanches et montait et descendait au rythme que le brun lui imposait. Après leur deuxième round, ils se dirigèrent vers la douche où Draco reprit Harry, dos au mur de celle-ci, les jambes du brun enroulées autour de celles du blond. Enfin, ils se lavèrent et retournèrent dans le lit, Harry lança un sort de nettoyage avant de se recoucher dedans et ils se blottirent ensuite l'un contre l'autre et alors que Draco s'endormit après un dernier baiser et un « je t'aime » murmuré, Harry se dit qu'une partie de ce que le miroir lui avait montré, était désormais accompli, il se demanda si la deuxième arriverai rapidement et sur cette dernière pensée, il s'endormit à son tour.

Voldemort était maintenant définitivement mort, tous les amis du couple étaient heureux, leurs proches aussi alors eux, couchés l'un contre l'autre se disaient que leur vie commençait peut-être tout juste mais qu'ils étaient contents de ce qu'elle leur réservait. Lovés l'un contre l'autre, le sommeil les ayant emportés au petit matin, ils ne pensaient pas à leur avenir, il n'était pas tout tracé, ils rêvaient de leur présent, de leur amour et le sourire qu'ils avaient, disait tout sur leur bonheur présent.

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_**Et voilà... C'est la fin finale ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, donnez-moi votre avis, comme d'habitude ! **

**Gros bisous à tous ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, ceux qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris et leurs alertes, ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et qui ont eu souvent à attendre par moments. Je remercie aussi d'avance ce qui me reviewront plus tard... **

**Voilà, voilà, alors, à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic ou de nouveaux One Shots ! =D  
**


End file.
